CORAZONES DEL MAR
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: ÚLTIMOS CAP UA YOHXANA CAP.20, al fin. Yoh es el capitan de un barco y si hay algo que ama es el mar pero pronto tedrá que dejarlo. Ana es una pirata, ella adora el mar aunque no la forma en la cual vive, que pasará cuando los dos se encuentren
1. LA PIRATA

HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES EL PRIMER UNIVERSO ALTERNO QUE PÚBLICO, Y DE HECHO NO ES SOLO MÍO, PUES LA IDEA ES DE MI HERMANO, Y MI TRABAJO SOLO ES ESCRIBIRLO, POR QUE AQUÍ ENTRENOS EL NO SABE REDACTAR NADA BIEN, BUENO Y OTAMPOCO PERO ORDENO UN POQUITO MEJOR LAS IDEAS.  
  
EL FIC:  
  
BUENO ANTES UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN, EN ESTA HISTORIA YOH ES EL CAPITÁN DE UN BARCO, PERO ADEMÁS PERTENECE A UNA MUY RICA FAMILIA; SU MEJOR AMIGO ES MANTA Y HAO Y ANA SON PIRATAS (CADA UNO TIENE SU PROPIO BARCO).  
  
LES PARECE MUY JALADO, TAL VEZ PERO A MI ME AGRADO LA IDEA DE MI HERMANO (SHAMAN FAN- EL VA A LA PREPA Y TIENE 17 AÑITOS, ADEMÁS A VECES ME AYUDA CUANDO ESTOY FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN), ASÍ QUE CUALQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA, AMENAZA, ETC MANDENLA EN REVIEW.  
  
CORAZONES DEL MAR.  
  
CAP 1. – LA PIRATA.  
  
El mar parecía tranquilo, mientras despuntaba el alba un navío de un tamaño bastante reducido se preparaba a zarpar, aquel joven de ojos negros tenía su mirada completamente perdida en el inmenso mar.  
  
-¡Todo esta listo capitán! – le dijo uno de los tantos marineros que conformaban su tripulación.  
  
Después de comprobar lo que aquel miembro de la tripulación le había dicho, el capitán dio ordenes de que el barco se hiciera a la mar. Sí, a pesar de su juventud Yoh ya era un marino con mucha experiencia, su familia contaba con una alta posición aristocrática y por eso no les parecía bien el hecho de que alguien de la familia se dedicara a una actividad así pero él se había impuesto e incluso era un militar naval, no solo lo empuja el hecho de ser un poco independiente sino también el gran amor que le tenía al hermoso océano.  
  
-¿Qué miras Yoh? – le pregunto un chico que se le acerco lentamente.  
  
-Es que el mar me parece tan hermoso Manta – aquel joven de baja estatura era el gran amigo de Yoh, sus familias estrechaban lazos de profunda amistad y por lo tanto desde la niñez se habían acostumbrado a frecuentarse, de hecho era gracias a Manta que en este momento estuvieran en ese viaje, ya que Manta le había pedido ayuda pues deseaba llevar a salvo una importante cantidad de oro que pertenecía a su familia, para Yoh esa era una oportunidad de navegar sobre su maravilloso y querido mar.  
  
-Yo creí que pensabas en tu novia – Yoh no ocultó la molestia que le causó el comentario.  
  
-Mi prometida – aclaro el joven de cabellos castaños mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte –en lo que debemos pensar ahora es en los piratas ¿no crees?  
  
-Bueno, eso si, te pedí ayuda por que me dijeron que aquí acechan dos piratas muy peligrosos ¿es verdad?  
  
-Sí, el peor es, Hao, con su barco "El espíritu del fuego".  
  
-Es cierto que después de robar el botín incendia los barcos y a todo aquel al que captura.  
  
-Así es, por eso te recomendé que no viajáramos en una embarcación llamativa, así si no logramos librarnos de su encuentro piense que no vale la pena, claro que también esta "Medusa".  
  
-¿Medusa? – preguntó Manta, claramente atemorizado por el nombre del navío, claro que de los dos barcos no había ni a cual irle –¿es cierto lo que dicen de que ese barco es manejado por una pirata?  
  
-Eso dicen pero la verdad no lo sé.  
  
Después de esa breve platica ambos guardaron silencio mientras Yoh volvía a perder su mirada en la inmensidad azul ante él.  
  
Aquel joven tenía una mirada altiva y una figura varonil, pero detrás de ese exterior se escondía una cruel figura, la del pirata Hao.  
  
-¿Aún no lo vez? – preguntaba Hao al vigía.  
  
-No capitán – contestó este aún mirando por si conseguía divisar algo.  
  
-Opacho – comentó aquel desalmado pirata a su hombre de confianza y espía –¿estas seguro de que zarparía hoy?  
  
-Sí capitán Hao – contestó el pequeño –Opacho estuvo investigando la información por días...  
  
-¡Ya lo vi! – grito el vigía desde su sitio, interrumpiendo la plática de Opacho y su capitán.  
  
Se sentía ansiosa, no sabía exactamente por que pero el que hubieran divisado aquel pequeño navío le parecía fantástico, "Será fácil abordar un barco tan pequeño" pensaba la joven mientras observaba el océano como si deseara, con su mirada, descubrir los secretos de las profundidades.  
  
-Ana – un joven de cabello negro se acerco a ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –y si Hao se nos adelanta como suele pasar.  
  
-¿Crees que esa lancha llamara la atención de Hao? – le respondió, giraba su mirada hacia él –a él le gustan las fogatas grandes – respondió ella con algo de sarcasmo.  
  
-Tienes razón – dijo el muchacho sonriendo –pero dime ¿qué sucede contigo? Parece que en vez de ese barquito estuviéramos a punto de encontrar un gran tesoro.  
  
-No sé, siento una gran emoción, como si fuera a encontrarme con mi destino – comentó para después seguir en silencio.  
  
-Ella te entrego una carta antes de que zarpáramos ¿verdad? – le preguntó Manta al joven capitán.  
  
-Manta, podemos dejar de hablar de Tamao – fue la repuesta del joven.  
  
-Es que tengo curiosidad...  
  
-Este es mi último viaje – contestó Yoh –después mi familia me exige me case con Tamao y me olvide de esta vida, ella esta de acuerdo con ellos, eso es lo único que tiene relevancia pues...  
  
-¡Capitán! – el grito del vigía interrumpió la plática –hay un barco a la vista.  
  
-¡¿Qué barco es?! – preguntó el capitán.  
  
-Es...es – el vigía dudo por un momento –un barco pirata – Yoh y Manta se miraron con preocupación –tiene algo que parece una serpiente – confirmo el marino.  
  
-El Medusa– comentó Yoh con preocupación.  
  
-Lo que temíamos Ana – dijo Len a la joven que observaba como poco a poco se acercaban a su objetivo.  
  
-¿De que hablas? – dijo ella tomando el telescopio que le ofrecía el muchacho.  
  
-Ese desgraciado de Hao volverá a ir tras el mismo botín – dijo el chico mientras esperaba la reacción de ella.  
  
-No, esta vez no, prepárate vamos a ganarle este barco aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos a él, este botín es mío.  
  
-Pero Ana no vale tanto la pena...  
  
-Dí una orden Len – comento la chica con firmeza.  
  
-Sí capitán – respondió Len para comenzar a dar las ordenes pertinentes.  
  
Todos en el S.S. Oyamada, corrían de aquí para allá preparándose para el ataque del barco pirata, hacia unos momentos el vigía había informado que a lo lejos se podía observar otro barco, Manta rezaba para que ese barco no fuera un ayudante del que se había divisado, a los pocos minutos se encontraron frente a frente con él Medusa.  
  
Yoh sabía que no tenía otro remedio que intentar defender su barco, no contaban con armas para defenderse y unos minutos después, la tripulación del Medusa se encontraba abordando el navío S.S. Oyamada.  
  
Manta estaba aterrorizado, y gritaba pidiéndole a su amigo que hiciera algo, este por su parte le indicaba, a la limitada tripulación lo que debían hacer, todo en la cubierta del barco era confusión, piratas peleaban con los marinos, Yoh decidió que Manta huyera, después de todo el pequeño no sabía nada de peleas, su mundo eran los negocios, de pronto alguien se interpuso en el camino del capitán, era una chica un poco más baja que el, vestía un ajustado pantalón negro y una cómoda blusa del mismo color, sus rubios cabellos asomaban por debajo de una pañoleta de color rojo que traía amarrada en su cabeza.  
  
Yoh no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarla, le parecía que aquella chica de expresión firme casi ruda era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, de pronto la miro sacar una espada, la joven lo amenazo con ella:  
  
-Te vez muy débil pero creo que tú serás mi oponente – dijo la chica acercándose a él.  
  
-Para mí será un placer pelear con una joven tan hermosa como tú – respondió Yoh mientras desenvainaba su espada, en cuanto la vio atacarlo con la espada, comprendió que la historia de la pirata que capitaneaba el Medusa, era verdad.  
  
Los dos daban una buena pelea, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, ella jamás pensó que aquel joven podría darle tanta pelea, pero así era, incluso le parecía que era un rival perfecto para ella, mientras sus espadas chocaban, sus miradas se encontraban continuamente pero...  
  
-Pero miren nada más quien llego primero – los dos jóvenes detuvieron su combate ante aquella presuntuosa voz – cada vez me sorprendes más Anita – terminó de decir el pirata Hao mientras se colocaba frente a ellos.  
  
-Así que tu nombre es Ana – dijo Yoh, logrando que la chica lo mirara.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla por su nombre sin siquiera conocerla? – amenazó furioso Hao y con un veloz movimiento, que sorprendió a Yoh, pateo al muchacho en el rostro, lanzándolo a unos metros de donde estaba la chica.  
  
-Ya basta Hao – grito Ana –como bien dijiste, yo llegue pri- me- ro – afirmó ella con molestia –así que largo, este botín es mío.  
  
-Siento desilusionarte pero durante varios días he estado esperando tener el oro de este barquito, así que vete de aquí y no me molestes más.  
  
-Y ¿crees que te voy a obedecer?  
  
-Pues tienes que, claro que todo te sería más fácil si aceptaras estar conmigo.  
  
-No sé si te lo había dicho antes pero...preferiría estar muerta – dijo lanzándole una estocada que a él no le fue difícil esquivar.  
  
-Pues si es lo que deseas – dijo Hao golpeando con la espada y ella apenas y pudo defenderse de la fuerza con la que la había atacado, le dio algo de lucha, pero era obvio que él la superaba, el pirata lastimo la mano de Ana provocando que tirara la espada, ella lo vio preparar el golpe sobre ella y cerro sus ojos esperando sentir la descarga de aquella espada pero...  
  
-¡Ahhhh! – oyó gritar a Hao, ella abrió sus ojos y vio a Yoh, el cual en el último momento había logrado levantarse y encaro a Hao, hiriéndole en la cara, ahora el malvado pirata tenía ambas manos en la cara y gritaba de dolor.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el joven que acababa de salvarle la vida mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Ana miraba la bella sonrisa del rostro del muchacho.  
  
-Yo... - intentó decir ella pero la paralizo ver como el rostro de él se contraía de dolor, Hao se levantó y aún con una mano cubriendo su rostro había enterrado su espada en el desprevenido muchacho, Yoh perdió el conocimiento instantáneamente, cayendo en los brazos de Ana.  
  
-Se lo merecía – dijo Hao con la mano sobre el rostro y desde donde goteaba sangre – creíste que te habías escapado ¿verdad?  
  
-Oye Hao – llamo un joven desde otro lado del barco – deja de estar molestando a la Capitán – cuando el pirata dejo de mirar al chico de cabello azul que acababa de gritarle, descubrió que Ana había desaparecido, junto con el cuerpo del joven que la había salvado. Y pensó en matar al que lo había distraído pero también se había esfumado.  
  
Ya en su barco, Ana vio a Len –Hasta que Horo- Horo sirvió para algo – dijo ella.  
  
-Sí, cuando quiere es muy útil – comentó el muchacho mientras veía como se alejaban del barco en llamas y podía observar la silueta del espíritu del fuego –por cierto para que trajiste a ese tipo – dijo Len señalando al joven que Ana sostenía.  
  
-Él me salvo la vida – respondió mirando a Yoh.  
  
-Y ¿sigue vivo?  
  
-¿Lo traería si no lo estuviera? – preguntó ella con enojo.  
  
-No lo sé, por cierto ¿que hacemos con los prisioneros?  
  
-Enciérrenlos, cuando lleguemos a la isla ya veremos que hacemos con ellos – en cuanto terminó de decir esto, se dirigió a su camarote, llevando a cuestas a Yoh.  
  
BUENO QUE LES PARECIO, MANDENOS MUCHOS REVIEWS PROMETEMOS CONTESTARLOS.  
  
ATTE: VIDEL TENSHI Y SHAMAN FAN. 


	2. EL CAPITAN

CORAZONES DEL MAR.  
  
POR VIDEL TENSHI (ESCRITORA) Y SHAMAN FAN "MI HERMANO"(IDEA ORIGINAL).  
  
HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ ESTA OTRO DE LOS CAPITULO DE MI FIC.  
  
SHAMAN- FAN. – NO ¬ ¬  
  
BUENO, NO ES MÍO PERO YO LO ESCRIBO.  
  
SF. – NO  
  
VT. – PERO YO LO ESCRIBO  
  
SF. – PERO YO SOY EL DE LA IDEA.  
  
VT. – BUENO VAMOS AL GRANO.  
  
SF. – CITARE A LOS BEATLES "CONTINUAREMOS YA SEA ARRIBA O ABAJO ESO ESPERO."  
  
VT. – AY NO SE A QUE VIENE ESO PERO VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON EL FIC.  
  
SF. – YA ERA HORA TARDASTE SIGLOS.  
  
VT. – SI GRACIAS A TUS INTERVENCIONES PERO YA AQUÍ COMENZAMOS, RECUERDEN AL FINAL ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS. ...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
CAP 2. – EL CAPITÁN.  
  
Hacía rato que había observado la puesta de sol, pero aún rodeada por las tinieblas, deseaba continuar escuchando a las olas golpeando la costa así como sentir la suave brisa acariciar su cabello. De pronto un pensamiento la sorprendió, recordó el amable rostro del joven que la había salvado, lo miro extendiéndole la mano y...  
  
-Ana – la interrumpió Len –están terminando de curarlo – dijo para después mirar como ella se levantaba del lugar donde llevaba horas sentada.  
  
Ana caminó hasta una cascada, entró por detrás de la caída del agua, donde había una abertura en las rocas, esta daba paso a una amplia cueva, dentro de la cueva podían verse cofres cerrados y algunas espadas, ella andubo por un oscuro pasadizo hasta que llego a donde una antorcha colgaba de la pared de la cueva, tomo la antorcha para alumbrar un pasadizo en la pared y se introdujo hasta llegar a lo que, cualquiera hubiera catalogado de una puerta, la muchacha saco una llave, la cual colgaba de su cuello y con ella abrio la puerta, al entrar se encontró con un alto y rubio hombre.  
  
-Me dijeron que terminaste de curarlo – comentó Ana con rudeza.  
  
-Así es, ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, lo demás depende de él...pero no creo que sobreviva para mañana – comentó apesadumbrado el médico.  
  
-Ya entiendo, la verdad eso no me interesa, yo cumplí sacándolo del barco– comentó dándole la espalda –tú lo conoces ¿verdad? Después de todo viajabas con él – comentó Ana volviendo a mirar al hombre.  
  
-Claro que lo conozco, es el capitán – ante aquella aclaración la joven se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada al muchacho que yacía en una cama, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.  
  
-¿Quien? – cuestiono ella, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero sin retirar una vigilante mirada del medico  
  
–Soy Chocolove, capitan – escuchó ella del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Espera un momento – indicó ella tomando la llave en su mano –como ya hiciste a lo que viniste, uno de mis hombres te llevara de nuevo a tu celda, eres un doctor pero no dejas de ser mi prisionero – dijo Ana mientras abría la puerta –por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – cuestionó ella ya con Chocolove atando al hombre.  
  
-Soy Fausto, por favor, si llegara a empeorar llameme.  
  
-Sí – dijo ella mientras los miraba irse y volvia a cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar escuchar un tonto comentario de Chocolove oye brody Fausto, si trabajaste durante horas debes estar exhausto ja ja ja ja, ¿entendiste? Fausto – exhausto ja ja ja ja "--U que tontería" pensó ella.  
  
Después se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba el joven, ella lo miro por unos momentos, la joven se cubrio el rostro con sus manos, le había mentido a Fausto, la verdad era que estaba bastante preocupada por ese muchacho que ahora solo observaba, era extraño, a pesar del estado del joven, su rostro se veía bastante tranquilo...  
  
-Así que tu eras el capitán de ese barco, entonces no comprendo por qué me salvaste – dijo acercando su mano al cabello del joven –para ti hubiera sido mejor que Hao me matara, una pirata menos para combatir – dijo mientras se rendía al impulso de acariciar el cabello del joven.  
  
-Ana – lo escucho decir ella, se sorprendió tanto que seso de acariciar al joven –Ana – volvio a repetir, ella lo miro, estaba delirando pero "¿por qué repite mi nombre?" se preguntó a sí misma mientras acariciaba, ahora, el rostro del muchacho, ella no atinaba que hacer, el hecho de oirlo decir su nombre la ponía nerviosa, se acerco para contemplarlo más de cerca y no pudo oponerse a una invisible fuerza que la hizo posar sus labios sobre los del chico. De inmediato se separo de él, sobresaltada y sonrojada por su acto "pero ¿qué demonios estabas pensando Ana?" se preguntó a sí misma, miro la camisa que, de seguro, el medico había vuelto a colocarle después de curarlo y vio que en un bolsillo traía algo que parecía ser un papel, su tremenda curiosidad la hizo introducir su mano en la bolsa y saco un sobre de color blanco, ella lo miro y vió como estaba escrito con una letra casi tan perfecta como delicada el nombre de... YOH. Ella la miro por un instante y se decidió a abrirla pero...  
  
-E- esa car-ta e- es m- mía – escucho decir al joven que acababa de abrir sus ojos y hablaba con dificultad.  
  
-Shhhh – le indico ella colocando su dedo indice en los labios del muchacho y comenzó a acariciar los parpados de él, el cual de inmediato fue vencido por la falta de fuerzas causada por su herida.  
  
Apenas lo vio cerrar sus ojos, ella saco del sobre una hoja que parecía doblada con apuro, la abrió y pudo constatar el cuidado con el que había sido escrita, de inmediato comenzó a leer su contenido:  
  
Querido Yoh:  
  
Creo que no es necesario que vuelva a repetir en esta carta el motivo de mi descontento, pero bueno si prefieres hacerte a la mar esta bien. Solo te ruego que recuerdes que este habra de ser tú último y descabellado viaje, ya basta de contrariar a tú familia y por supuesto a mí.  
¿Crees que no me duele ver que te vayas?, durante toda tú vida te la haz pasado haciendo las cosas a tú voluntad, pero ha llegado la hora que tomes conciencia, solo me gustaría que comprendieras donde han estado tus errores.  
Primero, fue esa absurda desición de volverte marino, tengo que repetir la gran pena que le causaste a tú familia.  
Segundo, este largo tiempo que te has encontrado en la naval, no haz hecho otra cosa que ignorar los negocios familiares, olvidando la noble alcurnia a la cual perteneces.  
Tercero, esa tonta excusa de la que siempre haces uso de tú amor por el mar, debe terminarse.  
Pero bueno ahora me siento algo más tranquila, gracias a tú promesa de que este viaje, el cual haces para ayudar a tu amigo –a quien debes tomar como ejemplo pues él sí se ha hecho cargo de los intereses de su familia–, ha de ser el ultimo y al fin se cumplira nuestro gran sueño, el de unirnos y, por supuesto, unir a nuestras familias con la consumación de nuestro compromiso matrimonial.  
  
DESEANDO TENERTE PRONTO, Y PARA SIEMPRE, A MI LADO.  
  
TE AMA  
  
TAMAO.  
  
Ana no comprendía aquella terrible furia que la invadía, y la cual, la hacía desear romper la carta en mil pedazos, pero en vez de eso la guardo en el sobre y la metio en su blusa.  
  
-Entonces estas comprometido – dijo molesta mientras miraba a Yoh –debí dejar que te desangraras – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicarse, no pudo abandonarlo, había algo tan fuerte reteniéndola, al fin, acerco una silla a tan solo un paso de la cama en la cual se encontraba Yoh, lo miro por unos instantes; en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta haciendola dar un respingo en su lugar.  
  
-¿Sigue vivo? – pregunto Len con naturalidad mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
-Sí, por desgracia, lo mejor habria sido aventarlo, al mar, nos abria evitado tantos problemas... por cierto... cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar ¬¬ - comentó Ana con enfado.  
  
-¿Para qué? Solo yo, además de ti claro, tengo la llave de tu habitación – comentó él –algo te molesta, porque si en verdad hubieras deseado aventarlo, lo habrias hecho desde un principio, así que mejor dime que te molesta.  
  
-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras odio esa manera de entrar que tienes.  
  
-Esta bien, tratare – comentó el joven acercándose a Ana –¿no me vas a decir el porque?  
  
-Esta bien– contestó ella sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que dormía –esto es lo que me molesta – dijo mostrandole la carta, Len le dio un rápido vistazo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y a ti que? No me digas que te gusta y estas celosa – Ana lo miro con una cara de asesina que len no paso por alto.  
  
-Claro que no idiota... ¿crees que me importan las cursilerías de una estúpida niña rica? bueno, me molesta que... que no traía nada mejor que pudiera robarle – termino de decir algo sonrojada.  
  
-Si, aja – comentó Len con sarcasmo, pero ella prefirió ignorar aquel extraño tono –por cierto ¿no vas a cenar?  
  
-No tengo hambre – dijo la rubia sentándose a un lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba.  
  
-No pensaras quedarte aquí a cuidarle el sueño ¿verdad? – dijo el joven mirándola fijamente.  
  
-No es eso, además esta es mi habitación y... oye no tengo por que darte explicaciones.  
  
-Bueno como quieras pero... me voy a poner celoso – comentó Len con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Len ¬¬  
  
-Oye, sabes que es una broma, no quiero que Hao me descuartice – para ella aquel comentario no tenía ninguna gracia, ella sabía, perfectamente, que para Hao ella era algo casi casi suyo, pero por ese casi ella lo había rechazado miles de veces. Len, no solo era el segundo al mando en su barco sino también un buen amigo pero no le agradaba oirlo bromear con el asunto de Hao –mira no te enojes y... por cierto, hablando de Hao, en cuanto se recupere tenemos que hacer que este niño se vaya.  
  
-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ana mirándolo con desagrado.  
  
-Porque cuando Hao sepa que esta vivo, no descanzara hasta que lo haya matado, ¿crees que le perdonara la herida de la cara?  
  
--------------------------------------- --  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL ESPIRITÚ DEL FUEGO.  
  
Tocaba la enorme cicatriz en su rostro, mientras recordaba una y otra vez la cara del autor de aquello, pero ¿cómo vengarse? De pronto uno de sus tantos hombres, el de toda su confianza, se acerco a él.  
  
-Capitán Hao – dijo el pequeño Opacho –ya buscamos bastante, y hemos encontrado algunos muertos pero ninguno es el muchacho ese.  
  
-Te dije que Ana se lo había llevado, ella nunca deja sin pagar una deuda– comentó sacando su espada la cual aún tenía la sangre del joven –creo que voy a visitar a mi querida Ana, por que si ese desgraciado no esta muerto, le dare la muerte más horrible que puedas imaginar.  
  
-Quiere que les diga a todos hacia donde vamos.  
  
-No, vamos a darle a Ana la oportunidad de pensar que me engaño, nos iremos al amanecer... solo diles a los demás que se preparen.  
  
--------------------------------------- --  
  
EN LA ISLA DE ANA...  
  
-Sí tienes razón, en cuanto se recupere lo dejare ir, ¿yo para que lo quiero aqui? – contestó Ana a Len.  
  
-Bueno eso es cosa tuya, ¿no necesitas nada?  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces, buenas noches, ah y... no le vayas a hacer nada al niño ese.  
  
-No digas tonterías – regaño Ana mientras veía a Len salir de la habitación.  
  
-Por cierto, dile a Horo- Horo que por hoy no tienen que trabajar, ya bastante hizo con ayudarme con Hao.  
  
-Pero acababa de decirle que limpiara la cubierta.  
  
-Pues dile que ya no – dijo ella.  
  
-Vaya por lo visto no solo a aprendido los malos hábitos de los otros piratas, sino también las cosas útiles.  
  
-Y que esperabas, ya hace un año que lo encontramos.  
  
-Bueno entonces te dejo y... de veras Ana, no le hagas nada al marinerito.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-¬¬U es broma.  
  
Ana lo miro retirarse mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Yoh.  
  
La noche paso tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto, a pesar de negarse al sueño, este había vencido a la chica y solo le había quedado recargar su cabeza a un lado de la de Yoh.  
  
Despertó ya entrada la mañana y de inmediato fijo su atención en el joven, este aún dormía, pero de pronto Ana creyo verlo que no reaccionaba, se enderezo y lo miro preocupada.  
  
-¡Yoh! – exclamo ella preocupada –Yoh – volvio a decir empujando levemente al joven, después más fuerte y este emitió un severo ronquido, la chica se molestó tanto por aquel susto que le dio un coscorrón.  
  
-Ay – exclamo levemente Yoh.  
  
Abrio sus ojos lentamente, aún se sentía muy debil pero intentó recordar como había llegado a ese lugar. Giro su mirada hacia su lado derecho, y entonces contemplo a la hermosa joven que lo observaba. Los dos se miraron en silencio.  
  
-Buenos días señorita – dijo el muchacho incorporándose en la cama. Ana lo miro sorprendida, deseaba decir algo pero no lograba formar ninguna frase –te importaría decirme en donde me encuentro.  
  
-Sí – logro decir al fin mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Me encantaría seguir contando con su compañía señorita Ana – comentó Yoh tomando la mano de la pirata.  
  
-Deja de hablarme de esa forma y... no vuelvas a tocarme – reclamo ella liberando su mano.  
  
-Lo siento, fui un atrevido.  
  
-Así es – dijo ella bruscamente, mientras trataba de cubrir el sonrojo de sus mejillas y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación –ahora regreso, y te lo advierto, esta cerrado con llave asi que ni siquiera te molestes en levantarte.  
  
El muchacho la miro salir mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
Trato de ponerse de pie pero un profundo dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió, entonces recordó la pelea con Hao, la herida que el le había hecho en la cara... pero también recordo a su amigo, Manta, que habria sido de él, estaría bien.  
  
Unos momentos después entró a la habitación un joven de cabello azul, Yoh miro la bandeja de comida que traía.  
  
-¿Es para mí? – preguntó el muchacho del cabello castaño.  
  
-No – respondió con sarcasmo el chico con la bandeja –es para mí... que pregunta tan tonta, claro que es para ti, dice la capitana que te lo tragues todo.  
  
-Yo no trago ¬¬.  
  
-Pues yo solo te digo lo que me dijo la capitana.  
  
-Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Ana?  
  
-°°U La llamaste Ana – comentó Horo- Horo –¿cómo te atrevez? Solo Len, y claro ese loco de Hao la llaman por su nombre.  
  
-Bueno, pues yo también la llamo así.  
  
-Pues no debes por que...  
  
-Oye Bobo- Bobo, que tanto estas haciendo – dijo Len mientras entraba al cuarto –te dije que le entregaras la comida y ya, anda vamonos.  
  
-Esperen – dijo Yoh –¿dónde estoy? ¿qué paso con mi tripulación? – pero sus preguntas se quedaron en el aire pues los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación sin contestarle una palabra, dejando al joven capitán con una gran preocupación.  
  
En cuanto cerraron la puerta pudieron escuchar unos gritos que provenian de dentro.  
  
-Oigan no pueden irse así nada más! Regresen de inmediato! Diganme que paso con mi barco y con Manta! Tienen que regresar! Que le paso a mi barco! Quiero saber! Contéstenme mi barco!  
  
-Sera bueno dejarlo solo? – preguntó el peliazul.  
  
-Si – contestó Len –ya se calmara, cuando se cansé de gritar.  
  
............CONTINUARA..............  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
RESPUESTAS DE SHAMAN- FAN  
  
PALOMA ASAKURA – GRACIAS, TUS PALABRAS ME INSPIRAN PARA CONTINUAR.  
  
ANNA 15 – GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, PRONTO VERAS A HAO RABIAR MÁS POR LOS CELOS, YA VERAS LA SITUACIÓN QUE CAUSAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS ENTRE YOH POR ANA, PERO ADVIERTO QUE TODAVÍA NO HAZ VISTO NADA DE LA IRA DE HAO.  
  
BEU RIB –GRACIAS, DENTRO DE POCO TENDRAS OTRA PELEA, PUES PESE A ALGUNOS DESACUERDOS CON LA ESCRITORA (MI HERMANA) ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO, NO TE CREAS A VECES HECHAMOS UNOS RAUNDS PARA ESCRIBIR EL FIC.  
  
LADY KAORU – LO DE LA REDACCIÓN SE LO DEBO A VIDEL TENSHI (MI HERMANA) POR QUE SIN ELLA YO SERIA UNA PIEDRA PERO LA HISTORIA ES MI IDEA ASÍ QUE TE AGRADEZCO TUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DEL ARGUMENTO. A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAN LA SHISTORIAS DE PIRATAS POR ESO DECIDI QUE MI FIC FUERA ASÍ.  
  
MINAMO – TE LO AGRADEZCO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.  
  
ELIZA – ME AGRADO TU OPINIÓN, GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE TENGO BUENAS IDEAS, AUNQUE LA PRIMERO SUFRI LA CRÍTICA DE MI HERMANA PERO POSTERIORMENTE LE GUSTO LA IDEA, ES POR ESO QUE LA HISTORIA YA ESTA SINO JAMÁS HUBIERA LLEGADO A PUBLICARSE.  
  
YUKARI – QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LO SIGUIENTE.  
  
PADME GILRAEN – SI GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, QUE BUENO QUE A VARIOS LES GUSTEN ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS, Y POR EL CARÁCTER DE ANA ME PARECIO EL MEJOR PERSONAJE PARA CARACTERIZAR A ANA.  
  
RESPUESTAS DE VIDEL TENSHI:  
  
PALOMA ASAKURA – SI, DEBO ACEPTAR QUE MI HERMANITO TUVO UNA MUY BUENA IDEA.  
  
ANNA 15 – AY, NO TE ENCANTAN LOS CELOS, A MÍ SI, POR ESO ME AGRADO MUCHO ESTAS HISTORIAS.  
  
BEU RIB – SI, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE POR QUE MI HERMANO ES BASTANTE EXIGENTE, CREO QUE POR ESO QUEDA BIEN LO QUE ESCRIBO, PORQUE AUNQUE SHAMAN FAN NO SABE REDACTAR, TIENE MUY CLARAS SUS IDEAS.  
  
LADY KAORU – DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO TUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE MI REDACCIÓN, Y AUNQUE SHAMAN FAN ME DA EL CREDITO, NO SE QUE HARIA SINO TUVIERA SU IDEA.  
  
MINAMO – NO ES MI IDEA PERO ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTE LA TRAMA, ME ESFORZARE POR ACTUALIZAR MÁS PRONTO.  
  
YUKARI – QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE COMO QUEDO, Y SI MI HERMANO YA LEYO SUS FELICITACIONES.  
  
PADME – SI, AUNQUE PRIMERO LE DIJE A MI HERMANO, "DE CUAL FUMASTE" PERO MIENTRAS MÁS ME CONTABA LA IDEA MÁS ME AGRADO Y ESTOY DISFRUTANDO EL ESCRIBIRLA. 


	3. ALGO QUE NO PUEDE SER

CORAZONES DEL MAR.  
  
POR VIDEL TENSHI (ESCRITORA) Y SHAMAN FAN "MI HERMANO"(IDEA ORIGINAL).  
  
VT. – BUENO POLLITO VAMOS A COMENZAR CON NUESTRO FIC.

SF. – NO ME DIGAS POLLITO ¬¬

VT. – POR QUE? TT

SF. – PORQUE SUENA ESTUPIDO ¬¬

VT. – NO SUENA ESTUPIDO ¬¬ SUENA TIERNO

SF. – ES Q NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO L"GICO YO NO PAREZCO UN POLLO.

VT. – BUENO YA TA BIEN ¬¬ EMPEZEMOS Y YA.

3. – COMO NACE UN SENTIMIENTO QUE NO PUEDE SER.  
  
Un completo silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, contrario a lo sucedido desde hace algún rato, cuando ella entro ya todo estaba en la misma calma en la cual lo había dejado.  
  
-Ya terminaste de gritar o todavía no te cansas de dar alaridos como un loco– regaño Ana al chico que yacía recostado en su cama –además ni siquiera probaste la comida.  
  
-¿Cómo reaccionaria Usted si no supiera nada de sus hombres, ni de su mejor amigo y además mandaran a un tonto a darle de comer y para colmo le dejaran encerrada con la tremenda duda?– fue la respuesta del joven.  
  
Ana lo miro por un instante, después se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama.  
  
-Lo sé, pero bueno, debes estar tranquilo, no sé quien de todos esos sea tu mejor amigo pero debes saber que logramos atrapar a casi toda tu tripulación... pero no pudimos robar nada del barco.  
  
-El barco se hundió?  
  
-Así como lo oyes pero ya te dije la mayor parte de tu tripulación esta bien, de hecho el doctor que te curo es de tu tripulación, el tal Fausto. Y a todo esto ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?  
  
-Manta Oyamada y bueno sus palabras me hacen sentirme un poco más tranquilo , por cierto podría devolverme mi carta– Ana se acerco más a él, hasta estar a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Yoh  
  
–Lo siento pero no tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso –exclamo sonriendo –te duele mucho perderla ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues no en realidad, solo que me gustaría que no la leyera.  
  
-Demasiado tarde, porque ya la leí y...  
  
En ese momento, Len entro en la habitación, y miro por un instante a Ana, la cual se encontraba muy cerca de Yoh.  
  
-¿Interrumpo?– preguntó el joven con un tono sarcástico.  
  
-No– dijo Ana.  
  
-Sí– contestó Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasa Len?– interrogo Ana mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
-Pues fíjate que tenemos una "agradable visita"– dijo el joven profundizando la mirada que le dirigía a la muchacha.  
  
-¿Quieres decir...?– Ana volteo a ver a Yoh.  
  
-Así es, tu visitante "favorito"  
  
-¿De que tanto están hablando?– preguntó Yoh desconcertado por las palabras de ambos chicos.  
  
-De que alguien ha venido muy cortésmente a preguntar por ti– contestó Len al joven, por unos momentos Yoh lo miro sin entender, pero de pronto comprendió las palabras del pirata.  
  
-Hao– pronuncio Yoh apretando los puños.  
  
-Ahora mismo voy– contestó Ana.  
  
-Yo también iré– dijo el chico de pelo castaño.  
  
-No digas esa clase de idioteces, ¿acaso crees que Hao se quedara tan tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste?  
  
-Pues yo no soy un cobarde y el también me debe una.  
  
-Si pues me importa muy poco!– le grito Ana –tú no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que yo lo ordene.  
  
-Pues saldré de aquí y enfrentare a Hao, no me voy a esconder como...– no pudo continuar porque Ana lo abofeteo.  
  
-Si veo que no eres un cobarde... pero un estúpido sí– dijo mientras salía de la habitación –déjalo encerrado Len, es una orden– se escucho que decía ella desde el pasillo.  
  
-Pues ya escucho a la capitán señor valiente– dijo Len apunto de reírse del joven capitán.  
  
Ana salió por la cascada y se encontró con Horo- Horo.  
  
-Capitán– dijo con respeto –el "espíritu del fuego" acaba de atracar.  
  
-Entiendo y...  
  
-Aquí estoy Ana– comentó una voz a su espalda, ella giro para ver al dueño de aquella voz.  
  
-Hao, ¿qué diablos quieres?– le preguntó con rencor –¿comprobar si seguía viva?  
  
-Ay Ana– dijo con una sonrisa cínica –no estarás enojada por nuestra pequeña discusión o sí.  
  
-¿Pequeña?– preguntó molesta –ibas a matarme.  
  
-Si, lo admito pero tu me quitaste el botín así que se puede decir que estamos a mano– en ese momento llegó Len –vaya, ya me extrañaba no ver a tu sombra, Len...acaso estabas ocupado ocultando algo– Len lo miro tratando de ocultar lo que parecía evidente en las palabras de Hao.  
  
-¿De que hablas?– preguntó Ana mirando a Hao.  
  
-No sé, tal vez de cierto niño que me hizo...esto– contestó tajante mientras retiraba una capa la cual hasta ese momento le había cubierto el rostro.  
  
Ana lo miro por un instante, en el rostro del pirata, había una cicatriz que atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su cara, empezaba desde su frente pero había dejado intacto el ojo del muchacho, ella hizo la mueca de una sonrisa.  
  
-Pues creo que eso mejoro tu rostro– dijo Ana al fin.  
  
-Eso crees– dijo molesto mirando a Len, el cual no titubeo en sostenerle la mirada –yo le are lo mismo a ese desgraciado, no te imaginas la cantidad de planes que tengo para él– amenazó Hao.  
  
-Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras– comentó Ana dándole la espalda –claro, si aún está vivo.  
  
-Mírame cuando este hablando contigo– exclamo Hao tomando a Ana de los brazos.  
  
-¡Suéltala!– dijo Len acercándose a Hao.  
  
-Yo puedo cuidarme sola– dijo Ana librándose de las manos de Hao –como ya te lo dije, puedes hacer lo que quieras si encuentras al imbecil ese, ahora ¡lárgate!  
  
-Como quieras– dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa –y ¿qué hay de mi oferta? Cuando aceptaras estar conmigo.  
  
-Hao, te han dicho alguna vez lo "sordo que estas", cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo, pre- fi- e- ro- mo- rir, ya lo entendiste.  
  
-Bueno, como digas pero algún día me rogaras estar a mi lado, ese será el día en que te tenga, y ¿sabes? Presiento que el día no esta lejano.  
  
Después de pronunciar estas palabras, se dirigió a su barco y zarpo alejándose de la isla, el estaba completamente seguro de lo que Ana ocultaba, pero prefería esperar, tarde o temprano tendrían que salir de la isla. Si bien la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, presentía que esta vez la espera sería muy fructífera.  
  
Una vez terminado su encuentro con Hao, Ana comenzó a caminar hacia el lado Norte de la isla, seguida por Len.  
  
-¿Adónde vas?– le preguntó el muchacho mientras continuaban caminando.  
  
-A la ratonera– contestó secamente.  
  
-Ah, vas a ir a buscar al amigo de la rata moribunda ¿verdad?.  
  
-Sí ¿y que si voy?¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿me estabas espiando?– preguntó ella bastante molesta.  
  
-Mejor digamos que no pude evitar escucharlos, ¿Piensas liberar a su amigo?  
  
-Claro que no, solo quiero que Yoh lo vea para que este más tranquilo.  
  
-¿Tanto te preocupa?– ante este comentario Ana se quedo mirándolo fríamente, Len sabía perfectamente que aquella mirada solo quería decir una cosa: "Si no cierras la boca te mato", pero en el fondo ella sabía que su amigo tenía razón. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto la suerte de ese muchacho?  
  
Al fin llegaron a un terreno donde podía verse una amplia y profunda zanja, dentro de la cual se encontraba un gran grupo de hombres, todos ellos pertenecían a la tripulación de Yoh; Ana se paro a un lado de la zanja y les grito:  
  
-¡Haber montón de estúpidos, quien de ustedes bola de idiotas es Oyamada Manta!– muchos murmullos se escucharon desde el fondo de la zanja hasta que alguien respondió.  
  
-Yo soy Oyamada Manta– dijo una voz con no mucha fuerza –¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Cállate– le ordenó Len –aquí la que habla es la capitana.  
  
-Mira– comenzó a decir Ana –lo que pasa es que ay alguien que quiere verte así que ahora voy a lanzarte una cuerda para que subas, pero se los advierto ratas– dijo ella dirigiéndose a los otros –si alguien intenta subir lo matare– amenazó mientras sacaba una pistola –y les juro que tengo muy buena puntería– la rubia apunto y grito –oye copetón– entonces disparó y se escucho a alguien desde el fondo del agujero:  
  
-Ay no, mi valioso peinado fue partido a la mitad– grito Ryu, el que fuera cocinero del barco de Manta, convenciendo a todos de la prodigiosa puntería de la joven.  
  
Al fin el pequeño Manta salió de su prisión, miro a la chica con bastante desprecio y aún más cuando está le ato las manos. Después fue llevado a empujones hacia el sur de la isla y conducido a través del túnel de la cascada, el cual llevaba a la habitación de Ana, solo en tres ocasiones se atrevió a preguntar hacia donde lo llevaban pero no recibió respuesta, miro a la pirata abrir la puerta ante la cual se encontraban.  
  
-Entra enano cabezón– le ordenó ella empujándolo hacia dentro, una vez allí cerro la puerta y Manta se encontró frente a frente con su querido amigo Yoh Asakura.

---------------- CONTINUARA ----------------REVIEWS:  
  
RESPUESTAS DE SHAMAN FAN:  
  
EMILI SMITH: ME AGRADO MUCHO LO QUE COMENTAS TE AGRADEZCO TU APOYO, ESPERO Q´ T GUSTEN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS Y TRATAREMOS DE HACERLO UN POQUITO MÁS RÁPIDO.  
  
NOA ASAKURA: GRACIAS. AQUÍ HAY UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMITA YO NO MAS SOY EL DE LA IDEA ORIGINAL, Y VIDEL TENSHI ES LA QUE LO ESCRIBE Y LO PÚBLICA, ESPERO Q SIGAS LEYENDO ESTE FIC, BUENO CREO Q ES TODO U  
  
ELIZA: BUENO SÉ Q SONARA MUY REPETITIVO PERO TRATAREMOS DE ACTUALIZAR UN POCO MÁS RÁPIDO Y Q BUENO Q T GUSTO EL CAP. ESPERA EL SIGUIENTE.  
  
LADY KAORU: BUENO DE LAS PELEAS TE ASEGURO QUE VA AHABER UNA Q SERA LA MÁS INTRIGANTE PERO AÚN FALTA UN POCO PARA LLEGAR A ELLA.  
  
PADME GILRAEN: AH ME IMAGINO QUE EN ESTE CAP DESCUBRIRAS COMO QUEDO EL ROSTRO DE HAO. PUES VE HACIENDO TUS DEDUCCIONES, PUES COMO SE VAYA DESARROLLANDO EL FIC VERAZ SI TIENEN ALGÚN PARENTESCO. GRACIASA TRATAREMOS DE MEJORARLO Y SI TE GUSTA POR FAVOR SIGUE MANDANDO REVIEW.  
  
MINAMO: MMMMMM LO DE LA CARA DE HAO YO... NO ... (YA CONTESTA: INTERVENCI"N DE VT)BUENO BUENO, JUZGALO DE ACUERDO A LO QUE SE DICE EN ESTE CAP. BUENO HACERCA DE LO DE YXA TODAVÍA TIENE MUCHO POR VERSE. GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS.  
  
BEU RIB: YOH ES TONTO? SIII (CALLATE MALDITO ANIMAL COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRLE TONTO A MI YOH, MALVADO PELADO: INTERVENCI"N DE VT) ESTAS SON MIS RESPUESTAS Y YO CONTESTO LO Q QUIERA. SI ES TONTO O SE HACE PATO... MMMM LAS DOS COSAS (¬¬). ACABO DE DARME CUENTA Q TIENE LA MISMA INGENUIDAD Q EL Q LO IDEA (JAJAJAJAJAJA). MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO VER MÁS REVIEWS TUYOS.  
  
RESPUESTAS DE VIDEL TENSHI:  
  
EMILI SMITH: ME DA MUCHA FELICIDAD Q T GUSTE TANTO, DE VERDAD UN COMENTARIO COMO ESTE ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.  
  
NOA ASAKURA: TOMANDO EN CUENTA Q YO SOY LA Q ESCRIBO QUIERO AGRADECERTE TU OPINI"N ACERCA DE C"MO ESCRIBO, PERO TAMBIÉN LE AGRADEZCO A SHAMAN FAN POR SU IDEA.  
  
ELIZA: SI, NO FUE MI CULPA, NI DE SHAMAN FAN, MÁS BIEN DEL INFIERNO, DIGO DE LA ESCUELA, Y DE LOS EXAMENES, ETC, ETC. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ESPERO VER OTRO TUYO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.  
  
LADY KAORU: SI, FALTA TODAVÍA PARA Q VEAS OTRA PELEA PERO TRATARE DE Q QUEDE LO CHIDA POSIBLE. Y CREO Q NUESTRO EQUIPO ES BASTANTE BUENO AUNQUE HAYA UNO Q OTRO PEQUEÑO DESACUERDO.  
  
PADME GILRAEN: PUES CONTRARIO A LO Q PIENSA EL VANIDOSO DE SHAMAN FAN, YO NO CREO Q SU CARA QUEDE TAN TERRIBLE PERO BUENO, DE ACUERDO CON LO DESCRITO EN ESTE CAP TRATA DE IMAGINAR COMO QUEDO. Y PUES ME GUSTARIA DECIRTE ALGO SOBRE HAO PERO SF NO ME DEJA, ASI Q YA DESCUBRIRAS MEJOR LA VIDA DE HAO EN LOS PROX CAPS. POR ULTIMO SOLO TE AGRADECERE EL Q NOS HECHES PORRAS.  
  
MINAMO: SI A MI TAMB ME ENCANTA LA PAREJA ANNA –YOH DE VERDAD QUE ES LINDA. PUES PARA MI NO QUEDO TAN MAL, PUDO QUEDAR PEOR PERO BUENO SHAMAN FAN DICE Q LE QUEDA UN POCO MAL, EN ESTE CAP SE DESCUBRE ESE DETALLE. BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.  
  
BEU RIB: YO MAS BIEN PIENSO Q LA DISTRACCI"N DE ÉL NO LE AYUDA MUCHO, XQ EL NO ES TONTO COMO SHAMAN FAN...COMO SHAMAN FAN COMENTA, EL ES LINDO, TIERNO, DULCE, INTELIGENTE, AUNQUE NO SE NOTE MUCHO, AMABLE, BELLO, ETC, ETC, ETC, ETC, ETC, Y UN MILLON MAS DE ETCS.  
  
BUENO POR ULTIMO LES AGRADECEMOS A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS POR SEGUNDA VEZ, Y A LOS PRIMERISOS LES SUPLICAMOS Q NOS VUELVAN A ESCRBIR PUES ESO NOS DA MUCHO GUSTO.  
  
SF. – YOU SAY GOODBYE  
  
VT. – AY SI MUCHO INGLES, BUENO ADIOSITO. 


	4. CADENAS

VIDEL TENSHI: HOLA A TODOS, ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR LA GRAN TARDANZA CON ESTE FIC, SE LAS PIDO YO PUES ES MI CULPA PORQUE DURANTE LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES LA ESCUELA NO ME DIO NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS ANDABA TERMINANDO UN FIC QUE TENÍA PERO BUENO YA AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AL FINAL VEAN LOS REVIEWS.

Cap. 4: CADENAS

Yoh miro al pequeño que acababa de entrar en la habitación, escuchó el sonido de una llave cerrando la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta de que el pequeño también lo miraba.

-¡MANTA! – grito el joven de cabello castaño.

-¡YOH! – exclamó el pequeño, mientras ambos se acercaban para darse un fuerte abrazo (como si se tratara de una TV novela).

-Manta, estaba tan preocupado por ti, pensé que habías muerto – dijo el antes capitán.

-Yo también Yoh, no sabia nada de ti y con toda la confusión, pensé que si morías seria mi culpa – en ese momento entro Ana, miro un momento a los chicos.

-Espero no interrumpirlos – dijo mientras ambos se separaban repentinamente –te traje algo de comer – comentó ella dejando un plato sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación –el doctor ese me comentó que debías alimentarte bien para poder reponerte pronto– después de decir esto, ella lo miro por un instante, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron hasta que el enano joven que los observaba decidió aclararse la garganta; cuando ella escucho aquel sonido despertó de sus pensamientos y salió sin decir nada más, Yoh, en cambio se quedo mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

-Es una chica muy extraña – comentó Manta –, por cierto Yoh ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

-Pues tuve que pelear con un pirata…

-¿Con un pirata? – preguntó sorprendido –acaso fue con esa chica, por que ella es la pirata jefa de todas estas ratas ¿no?

-Sí, era cierto que una joven era la que guiaba "El Medusa" – dijo Yoh sentándose en la orilla de la cama –pero no es ella con la que tuve que pelear, sino con un tal Hao, el capitán del espíritu del fuego.

-Lo vez, casi te matan y todo por mi culpa…

-No Manta, la culpa fue mía porque si pelee con él, fue para salvar a Ana de que ese salvaje la matara – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, este ademán no paso desapercibido para su amigo.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – gritó Manta –como que salvaste a esa mujer, pero si ella es una pirata, una ladrona…

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Yoh –ella no es nada de eso que tú dices, sé que ella es una persona maravillosa…

-Mejor dejemos ese tema – interrumpió el chico –de verdad Yoh, me da mucho gusto que estés vivo, además, que cuentas le habría entregado a tu familia si te pasara algo, a Tamao – apenas dijo ese nombre, la expresión de Yoh demostró una completa desilusión.

-Evitemos ese tema Manta.

-No Yoh, a fin de cuentas tienes que recuperarte para negociar tu salida de este lugar y así al fin puedas casarte con Tamao – en cuanto Yoh escucho aquel nombre solto un leve quejido de dolor –vaya, nunca te he visto alegre con tu compromiso con Tamao.

-Ayyyy – volvio a quejarse Yoh tocando su herida, pero en realidad solo quería demostrar lo molesto que le parecía ese tema –nunca estuve de acuerdo, si tan solo ella se pareciera un poco a…

-Yoh, dime que no estas pensando en esa pirata – su amigo lo miro de forma afirmativa

–como puedes comparar a tu futura esposa con una ladrona.

-Pues esa ladrona, como tu la llamas me ha cuidado para evitar que muera.

-Y tu que crees que le quedaba si gracias a ti esta viva, debiste dejarla morir, un pirata menos.

-Como puedes hablar así de Ana!!! – gritó Yoh.

-Pues es la verdad ella es un problema para la gente decente.

-Ella antes que pirata es una chica increíble.

-Debes estar ciego si crees eso de una persona que vive de robar.

-Tu que sabes como es ella… - en ese momento en la habitación, entro Ana.

-Lo siento, pero la visita social se acabo – declaró ella –es hora de arrojar al enano cabezón al hoyo de nuevo, Len – dijo mientras veía al chico de cabello negro entrar –ya llevate al niño.

-Sí – exclamo Len mientras salía de la habitación en compañía de Manta.

Yoh miro por unos instantes a Ana, pero ella prefirió no mirarlo, sin querer había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

-¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? – le preguntó Yoh dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto ella mirándolo como siempre lo hacia, directo a los ojos.

-Cada vez que me miras así, deseo más que esta herida nunca se cure – comentó Yoh mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida –para nunca tener que irme – terminó de decir sin dejar de mirarla.

-No digas tonterías – dijo Ana mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado, pero sus sonrojadas mejillas delataban su situación –una vez que te hayas largado ni siquiera recordaras este lugar, debes estar rogando poder regresar a tu hogar y asi poder cumplir tu sueño de casarte con esa niña estupida.

-Veo que leíste toda la carta – señaló Yoh mirando al suelo.

-Sí, no querias que lo supiera, pues no te preocupes a mí no me interesan tus asuntos, ya pronto estaras con la tal Tamao.

-Nunca podre deshacerme de mis cadenas – suspiró Yoh.

-Por favor, ahora vas a decir que no quieres regresar a tu hogar.

-Mi único hogar es el mar – dijo el joven volviendo a enfrentar su mirada con la de la pirata –y también van a arrebatármelo.

-No creo que te interese cuando estes rodeado de riquezas.

-La riqueza no es nada cuando se tiene libertad.

-De que te sirve ser libre, cuando tienes que robar para mantenerte así.

-Vaya – exclamó él con resignación –esa libertad que tu tienes, equivale a las riquezas que me mantienen atado.

-Cada quien tiene sus propias cadenas, pero no comprendo muy bien cuales son las tuyas, tú que lo tienes todo.

-¿No te aburrira la historia de un muchacho rico?

-Pues estoy aquí, así que no me hara daño escucharte otro rato.

-Bueno, veras, mi familia es dueña de numerosos bienes, al igual que la de Tamao, su padre y el mío se conocían desde jóvenes, así que siempre estaban planeando un negocio con el cual su hermoso dinero permaneciera intacto, bueno, que mejor negocio que un matrimonio, así que desde niño intentaban hacer que Tamao y yo simpatizaramos; pero eso nunca ocurrió, cuando menos no de mi parte, porque para Tamao no había nada mejor que casarse con alguien tan rico como ella. todavía lo recuerdo:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 AÑOS ATRÁS…

Su cabello castaño era movido suavemente por una tranquila brisa primaveral, le gustaba mucho recostarse en el pasto y mirar el cielo azul, así estaba aquel pequeño niño, soñando distraídamente cuando escucho el llamado de su madre, velozmente se levanto de donde estaba y corrió hacia la voz que lo llamaba.

Corrio hasta el final del jardín, ahí vio a una alta y hermosa mujer, los largos cabellos negros de la mujer estaban entretejidos cuidadosamente en un elaborado peinado, parecia un angel y aquella apariencia se resaltaba aún más con la blancura del vestido que portaba, en cuanto el niño se acerco a ella le son rió con dulzura:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó al pequeño mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Veía el cielo, hoy no hay nubes, las nubes parecen barcos, ¿no te gustan los barcos mamá? – preguntó el niño inocentemente.

-No Yoh – contestó la mujer –ni los barcos, ni el mar son de mi agrado, los barcos me arrebataron algo muy valioso.

-¿Qué mamá? – volvio a cuestionar el niño mientras continuaba caminando junto a su madre.

-Algo importante, pero, olvidalo – fue lo último que dijo mientras secaba una silenciosa lagrima de su mejilla, no queria que su hijo lo notara pero el hecho no paso desapercibido para el niño, aunque prefirió no comentar nada sobre este hecho.

Los dos comenzaron a subir unas escaleras que los alejaban del jardín, al llegar a la entrada el niño se detuvo en una pintura en la cual se podía apreciar un atardecer frente al mar.

-Algun día vere muchos atardeceres así, frente al mar, por que a mi me encanta el mar, es una de las cosas que más amo – la mujer le sonrio con melancolía y después continuaron su camino, pasaron por un gran despacho y llegaron a una asoleada terraza en la cual se encontraba una mesa de tamaño mediano.

Apenas se encontraron a unos pasos de la mesa Yoh pudo observar como su padre se levantaba de su lugar y le sonreía a su esposa y a su hijo, justo a lado de él se levanto un hombre algo menos alto que el padre de Yoh, este hizo una reverencia ante Keiko, la madre del niño.

-Buenas tardes Señora Asakura – saludó con respeto –buenas tardes jovencito – dijo dirigiéndose a Yoh.

-Hola – respondió el con una despreocupada sonrisa.

-Yoh – dijo Keiko –tus modales, que pensara el señor Tamamura de ti.

-No lo sé – contestó mientras se sentaba –yo pienso que tiene un nombre chistoso – dijo inocentemente, provocando una leve tos en su padre.

-Tamao – llamo de repente el hombre –ven hija.

De inmediato, ante ellos aparecio una pequeña niña, ella traía un vestido de color rosa, su cabello del mismo color estaba perfectamente peinado y caminaba con pasos cortos y pausados.

-Mira que chistoso camina – dijo Yoh mientras comenzaba a reir, provocando la molestia de los que lo rodeaban, la niña se detuvo ante la mesa y los miro por un instante, principalmente al niño que acababa de irrumpir en risas.

-Muy buenas tardes señores Asakura, mi padre y yo les agradecemos su amable invitación – dijo realizando una leve reverencia –mi nombre es Tamamura Tamao, es un placer conocerles.

Yoh iba a hacer un comentario sobre el nombre de la niña pero la mirada severa de su padre lo mantuvo callado.

-Yoh – dijo su padre –no tienes nada que decirle a esta linda señorita.

-No – contestó el niño mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Yoh, por favor saludala – ordeno su madre abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

-Esta bien – coemntó fastidiado –Hola, soy Yoh y tu nombre es el más gracioso que he oido, aunque mi nombre también es extraño no crees.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel extraño saludo que para el padre de la niña era demasiado descortes pero a fin de cuentas él solo era un niño, ya aprenderia, o eso esperaba; todos se sentaron, incluyendo a la niña, la cual no apartaba su mirada de Yoh, el cual deseaba preguntarle que era lo que le veía pero creyo ver en la expresión de su padre aquella que decía si vuelves a abrir la boca di algo inteligente.

Al final de una deliciosa comida, le ordenaron a Yoh que le mostrara el jardín Tamao, Yoh la llevo hasta aquel lugar y le mostro las flores pero la niña solo miraba aquellas que tenían un color rosa.

-¿Le gustan las flores Yoh? – dijo ella con mucha cortesía.

-Tu voz se oye extraña, ¿no te cansa hablar así todo el tiempo?

-Las niñas educadas hablan así – dijo ella tocando las flores –Yoh, no le gustaría que yo le enseñara a ser más cortes.

-¿Para que? Solo soy un niño, cuando crezca entonces podre ser hipócrita.

-Bueno, de todas maneras lo que sobra es tiempo para poder cambiar tu forma de ser, yo no quiero casarme con un maleducado.

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó desconcertado el niño.

-¿No lo sabes?– contestó ella sonriente –mi padre me dijo que tu y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿QUUUEEEEEE!!!! – grito Yoh –no te creo nada dijo para después salir corriendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Desde aquel día, Tamao comenzó a vivir en mi casa – continuó Yoh con su historia –y todo parecía una pesadilla, ella siempre estaba volviéndome loco, con su forma de tratarme, no le gustaba como comía, como me sentaba, ni siquiera mis juegos le agradaban, era un verdadero tormento – dijo con pesadumbre.

-Pero a fin de cuentas aceptaste el compromiso – comentó Ana –tú mismo te forjaste esas cadenas.

-Pues yo creí que podría haber alguna forma de ser libre, cuando tenía 10 años conocí al capitán de un barco, él me dijo que yo podría ser un gran marinero pero cuando hable de ello en mi casa, todos se escandalizaron, me miraban como si acabara de decir una blasfemía o algo peor así que… me escape – terminó de decir mientras miraba la atención con la cual Ana lo miraba y escuchaba su historia –eres buena escuchando – comentó el joven.

-No, tu eres bueno para narrar las cosas pero, continua – le pidio ella.

-Bueno, durante un año anduve de fugitivo, ayudaba en los barcos y aprendía de los marineros del puerto, pero me encontraron y entonces mi padre me dijo "¿Quieres ser marinero? Esta bien, lo seras pero de una forma decente tal como lo debe ser una persona de tu alcurnia". Así me interno en la naval y fui increíblemente feliz, más aún porque me había alejado de ese ambiente asfixiante, el único que mantenía contacto conmigo era Manta, él y yo nos escribiamos cada semana y así me mantenía al tanto de lo sucedido en mi familia, Tamao también me escribía y yo pues…le contestaba una vez al mes.

-Bueno, la verdad es que te dieron bastante libertad ¿no crees? – dijo Ana mientras le acercaba la comida a Yoh, pues era una de las cosas que el médico había recomendado mucho.

-Sí, eso pensaba yo, me sentía muy agradecido con mi familia, por que me habían comprendido pero hace seis meses mi abuela fue a verme…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Abuelita – gritó emocionado el muchacho al ver bajar a una anciana de un lujoso carruaje pero la anciana lo miro con severidad –vaya, muchos modales no podías aprender aquí pero esperaba que tu forma de saludar hubiese mejorado un poco.

-Lo siento abuelita, fue la emoción – dijo tomando una postura más seria para después besar la mano de la mujer.

-No creo que te cause mucha emoción verme puesto que no te has aparecido por la casa durante años – reclamó la mujer mientas ambos caminaban hacia una pequeña sala.

-Abuelita, a veces tenemos muchos viajes, y ahora que soy capitán creeme que mis ocupaciones se han duplicado – contestó nervioso el joven mientras ayudaba a la anciana a sentarse en un cómodo sofá.

-Ocupaciones – repitió enfadada –tus ocupaciones deberían estar en la empresa de tu padre – este comentario no le agrado al muchacho pero supo ocultarlo bien, aunque sabía que su abuela era una mujer muy astuta.

-Y ¿cómo estan mis padres? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Estan bien, un poco preocupados por ti – dijo mirándolo seriamente –además Tamao te extraña mucho, quería venir conmigo pero le dije que no era correcto pero vayamos al grano – exclamó repentinamente Kino Asakura –esto no solo es una tierna visita – dijo ásperamente –¿cuando se supone que vas a casarte? – preguntó de golpe dejando al joven conmocionado.

-¿Perdón? – dijo el tratando de asimilar las duras palabras de su abuela.

-No te hagas el tonto Yoh – dijo ella mirándolo –bien sé que no lo eres; ya tienes edad para casarte y…bueno, Tamao nunca me pareció una chica con él suficiente carácter como para ser una buena esposa pero es la que tus padres decidieron y ya.

-Pero yo no la amo – dijo el joven tratando de trasmitir su sentimiento.

-Lo sé, si la amaras no te la pasarías escapándote de ella, nunca he visto cartas más frías que las tuyas, pero este es un compromiso y ya es hora de que comiences a hacerte más responsable, no todo en la vida son decisiones agradables.

-Sí pero…

-Nada de excusas Yoh, tus padres quieren que te cases con ella lo más pronto posible y comiences a hacerte cargo de los negocios de la familia – ella lo miro fijamente, pues sabía que sus siguientes palabras no le agradarían en lo más mínimo –por lo tanto, quieren que dejes la marina.

-¿QUE? – grito Yoh y de inmediato recibió un bastonazo de la mujer.

-Por favor no pierdas la compostura, sé que no te agrada lo que te acabo de decir, lo unico que amas en este mundo es el mar ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero ¿cómo puedes pedirme que permanezca tranquilo con lo que acabas de decirme? Yo amo el mar, por eso escape de casa la primera vez, ustedes no me quieren, solo quieren atarme a una mujer que no amo, a un trabajo que no me gusta y a una casa que no siento como mi hogar.

-Entiendo – dijo Kino pausadamente –siempre quisiste más libertad de la que te daban tus padres y esa niña no me parece la apropiada y por eso vine aquí sin que ellos se enteraran – lo último lo dejo más impresionado que todo lo que pudieran haberle dicho.

-¿Por qué?

-Yoh, disfruta el tiempo que te queda como marinero porque eso te hace feliz pero…no quería que creyeras que siempre va a ser así.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Despues de esta plática ella se retiró – dijo Yoh mirando a Ana –mi abuela siempre ha sido el pilar de la familia y por eso estaba preocupada por mí, por eso me advirtió, para que no me callera de sorpresa cuando mis padres y Tamao se presentaron.

-¿Por qué a tu abuela no le parece la niña esa? – cuestionó acercándose a Yoh.

-Ella tiene un carácter fuerte, es la que normalmente toma las decisiones y es muy firme; Tamao es todo lo contrario, es debil, recatada y sumisa solo sabía dar ordenes cuando deseaba cambiar mi forma de ser.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien con un espíritu como el tuyo – comentó Ana poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del joven –yo no intentaría cambiar a alguien así – Yoh la miro largo rato, le encantaban esos hermoso ojos negros, tan profundos como el mar que tanto…entonces se dio cuenta, se estaba enamorando de esa hermosa pirata pero no debía decirselo, por que eso era un amor imposible pues su cadenas serían más fuertes que ese sentimiento que la rubia había despertado en él.

Ella se separo repentinamente de él, parecia como si ambos pudieran leer la mente del otro y esto los desconcertaba, ella estaba maravillada, nunca había escuchado de alguien que amara el mar tanto como ella, Len era su gran amigo e incluso tenían ideas muy similares pero aquel joven siempre le recriminaba su excesivo amor al mar "Creo que estas enamorada del mar". Le dijo una vez de forma burlona y ahora encontrarse con alguien que prefería el mar todas las riquezas y comodidades que le esperaban era algo que ella no podía comprender.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yoh cuando vio a la joven caminar hasta el lado contrario de la habitación –tal vez ya te aburri pero no te preocupes creo que no hay nada más que contar.

-Tu abuela debe ser una mujer especial – dijo ella mientras se recargaba en la pared –y vaya que si te da problemas la tal Tamao.

-Y que me dices de ti – hablo él sin perderla de vista –¿cuáles son las cadenas que te atan cuando navegas en toda la inmensidad del mar?

-Son muchas, para mi no serian facil romperlas – dijo ella mirando fijamente hacia un punto de la pared –yo no soy tan buena hablando como tú, quizas yo si te aburra.

-Lo dudo mucho – contestó el castaño –y no te preocupes, yo jamás había contado nada de esto, Manta conoce toda mi vida pero…no es lo mismo que contarla – terminó de decir con una abierta sonrisa.

-Pues bien – comenzó Ana mientras se sentaba en el suelo –mi familia es lo más distinta de la tuya, mi padre era un pirata, en su época causaba miedo en todos los lugares en los que navegaba, no conocí a mi madre porque murió cuando yo nací, hubo quienes me dijeron que fue mejor así pues mi padre la había raptado así que ella lo odiaba y también a mí – dijo ella con tranquilidad, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho pues sabía que en el fondo aquellas palabras le dolian a la joven –como veras siempre vivi rodeada de piratas, mi padre me puso el mismo nombre de mi madre pero mi verdadera familia era la tripulación de mi padre.

-¿No había mujeres? – preguntó Yoh, algo consternado por aquella historia.

-Sí, las mujeres de algunos piratas, por ejemplo, lo más cercano a una madre fue la mamá de Len, ella siempre trataba de criarme como una mujer – dijo sonriendo nostalgica, lo cual hizo disfrutar a Yoh pues le parecía hermosa aquella expresión –me regañaba cuando me peleaba con los demás chicos de la isla pero a pesar de lo que puedas creer de los piratas, mi padre no era un hombre malo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La brisa marina soplaba con fuerza, eso le agradaba a la pequeña que contemplaba el mar, mientras su cabello rubio era mecido tranquilamente.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y vio a un niño de corto cabello negro que la miraba sonriente.

-¿Otra vez aquí Ana? – preguntó el niño con una leve sonrisa en sus labios –el capitán dijo que no regresaría hasta dentro de tres semanas y solo han pasado dos.

-Ya lo sé – dijo la niña poniéndose de pie –pero cuando llegue quiero ser la primera que vea el barco.

-Ya entendí, quieres ver que te trajo de regalo – comentó el muchacho mientras con su pie descalzo movia la arena –tal vez te traiga una muñeca.

-No digas eso, no vez que no me gustan – le contestó bruscamente mientras caminaba –yo no voy a jugar con una tonta muñeca porque cuando sea grande yo sere el capitán del barco.

-Y ¿yo sere tu segundo al mando?

-Ambicioso – dijo la niña sonriendo.

-No es eso – replicó molesto –solo quiero estar cerca de ti, para protegerte – terminó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

De repente Ana comenzó a correr para acercarse más al mar, esto desconcertó a Len pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Ana había percibido, era el maravilloso barco Medusa, que se acercaba a la isla.

-Ya llegó mi papá – gritó Ana –es él – dijo corriendo hasta meterse a donde las aguas cubrian sus rodillas.

La niña vio como el barco se acercaba más y más y cuando estaba bastante cerca vio saltar a alguien de él y ya decidió acercarse nadando y se encontró con un alto hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, el cargo a la niña sobre sus hombros y cuando salió saludo a Len extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Cómo te has portado Ana? – preguntó el alto hombre bajando a la niña de sus hombros.

-Como un demonio – contestó una joven mujer de largo cabello negro que se acercaba a Len.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó el pirata mirando a la niña.

-Es que Ran quiere que use un vestido, dile que no soy una niña, ¿verdad que yo también voy a ser pirata cuando cresca? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-Sí Ana, todos tendran miedo de la gran pirata Ana – contestó comenzando a reir y volviendo a cargar a la niña sobre sus hombros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ran decía que me consentía demasiado – comentó Ana mirando a Yoh –y a veces creo que era cierto – dijo mientras sonreía.

-No creí que fueras tan buena narrando cosas – le hablo con sinceridad.

-No digas tonterías –contestó la chica bruscamente –todo cambio cuando llegó Hao, el era como mi hermano porque mi padre lo adopto pero por desgracia por bien que lo trato mi padre no pudo borrar de su mente el odio que el ya poseía – narro ella con tristeza.

Yoh la miró con extrañesa pues no comprendía como podía considerar como hermano a un hombre que había tratado de matarla.

-No me mires así, los dos sabemos que Hao es un demonio pero creeme que alguna vez el fue un niño como tú y como yo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había caído y dentro de la cueva podía olerse el delicioso aroma de una comida realizada por la madre de Len y otras mujeres de los demás piratas, Ana no podía evitar mirar con impaciencia el que su padre aún no regresara, pero pronto llegó el capitan, en su brazo derecho traía a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, al cual cargaba como si se tratara de un costal.

-SUELTAME, SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA!!! –gritaba a todo pulmón el niño, mientras intentaba librarse.

-¿En donde demonios pescaste a este? – dijo la pequeña Ana sonriendo.

-Ana, no te burles de él – reprendió el capitán –él es Hao, uno de esos piratas que luego navegan por nuestros dominios lo tenían con ellos y me lo vendieron, pero a partir de hoy quiero que lo trates como si fuera tu hermano – explicó el capitán mientras colocaba al niño en el suelo.

-Yo no tengo porque estar aquí – replicó el niño –esas ratas me dijeron que yo no era un pirata, yo era rico, ellos me dijeron que no soy un pobretón ahora dejenme ir.

-Ay por favor – dijo Len –deja de decir tantas tonterías, si eras o no un niño rico lo que importa es que ya no eres nadie.

-Len – regaño la madre del niño –no te metas con este niño.

-Pero Len tiene razón aunque eso no importa ahora seremos hermanos Hao – dijo Ana con seriedad mientras le extendia su mano, ante la sorpresa de todos el tomo la mano de la niña.

Desde ese día Hao la seguía a todas partes, él no la veía como una hermana, sino más bien como algo de su propiedad, odiaba ver que ella se llevara tan bien con Len y en más de una ocasión Ana estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo pero el padre de la niña decidió hablar con ella.

-¿Me llamaste?– dijo Ana mientras se acercaba a su padre que estaba sentado en una roca frente al mar.

-Sí– contestó el pirata mientras le señalaba a la niña un lugar a su lado.

-¿cómo te llevas con Hao? – le preguntó repentinamente –despues de todo, ya hace 4 años que esta con nosotros.

-Pues no muy bien – contestó ella mirando hacia el mar.

-¿Por qué?

-Él solo sabe hablar de que yo le pertenezco, de cómo sera cuando sea un pirata y de cómo los piratas con los que vivió quemaban los navios que atacaban, pero tu me has dicho que no hay nada peor que matar por gusto, yo siempre le explico que robamos unicamente para vivir pero él dice que lo que importa es mostrarles que somos los más fuertes.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que tu piensas? ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-¿yo? Lo único que quiero es vivir siempre en el mar, no separarme nunca de este lugar, vivir cerca del, navegar sus aguas y morir en él pero – dijo mirando tristemente hacia el océano –oyendo hablar así me puse a pensar en que no me gusta tener que robar, por que nos persiguen y nuestra libertad no es completa y nuestros viajes son limitados yo solo deseo estar cerca del mar y poder mirarlo siempre, pero poder navegarlo sin prohibiciones es mi sueño…

-Ana – dijo el capitán abrazando a su hija –perdóname, yo te arrastro a esta vida, la vida del pirata es emocionante pero triste y tu eres una niña y no mereces esta vida, me has dado una lección pues a pesar de solo tener 10 años ya eres muy madura pero creeme que tu vida y tus retos apenas comienzan y te suplico me perdones porque lejos de facilitar tu camino solo te lo he complicado más – el pirata abrazó con fuerza la niña –procura entender a Hao, cuando lo separe de esos piratas que lo tenían, ellos me contaron que Hao había estado en un lujoso barco, solo era un bebe, pero cuando atacaron este ellos se lo arrebataron a la madre, así que es normal que tenga mucho odio y confusión, te lo ruego Ana tú nunca vayas a cambiar tu forma de pensar, siempre debes mantenerte firme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El y yo no volvimos a hablar de ese tema – dijo Ana mientras secaba unas lagrimas que habian brotado de sus ojos –pero el tenía tanta razón los problemas solo habían comenzado, murió cinco años después y entonces todo estaba en desorden, Hao quería ser el capitan pero yo tenía más derecho que él así que todo se dividió, la mayoria de los hombres no querian ser mandados por una chiquilla asi que se fueron con Hao y el se llevo el barco de mi padre y lo bautizo como el espiritu del fuego. El resto de los hombres se quedo conmigo y decidí que yo los dirigiría aunque eso significara ser una pirata para siempre, condenada a vivir sin la verdadera libertad pero al fin y al cabo estaba cerca del mar y en el fondo eso era lo que más me importaba.

Yoh se quedo mirando a la chica, la cual permanecía con su mirada baja, entonces se levanto de la cama pero las punzadas de dolor lo regresaron a ella, entonces Ana se levantó del suelo para ir cerca del joven.

-Mejor quedate acostado - dijo la pirata cubriéndolo con una ligera sabana –hemos hablado mucho, debes descansar o no te repondras nunca – la rubia iba a alejarse de él pero la mano del capitán la detuvo.

-No te vayas Ana, te lo ruego – suplicó el muchacho con ternura, ella esta vez no pudo soltarse de la mano de aquel castaño y descubrio que la mano de este era una cadena que deseaba que la retuviera aunque pareciera una incongruencia, Ana se hinco a lado de la cama de Yoh y le sonrio y lo contemplo hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos…

CONTINUARA…

VIDEL TENSHI: BUENO, AHORA LOS REVIW:

VIDEL TENSHI:

Kohanita: PERMITEME DISCULPARME POR LA TARDANZA PERO TRATARE DE QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR PERO CUANDO NO ERA LA ESCUELA ERAN LOS ARREGLOS AL FIC Y QUE SI NO ESTABAMOS DE ACUERDO, ETC.

ME ENCANTO TU COMENTARIO SOBRE HAO Y TE AGRADEZCO QUE NOS LEAS.

ANNA KYOUYAMA: TE SUPLICO DISCULPES EL TIEMPO QUE TARDE EN ESCRIBIR PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJABA NI PENSAR EN EL FIC.

CON RESPECTO A LO DE TAMAO, POBRECITO DE YOH ME ATORMENTA ESE PENSAMIENTO PERO ESPERO QUE TODO TERMINE BIEN DESPUÉS DE TODO AUN FALTA UN LARGO CAMINO.

Beu Rib: TAMBIÉN TE PIDO DISCULPAS Y CON RESPECTO A LO QUE DICES DE ANA, ME ENCANTA ESA FORMA DE SER DE ELLA AUNQUE YA DEBERIA ACEPTAR LO Q SIENTE Y CON RESPECTO A TUS PREGUNTAS, SHAMAN FAN SE ENCARGARA DE RESPONDERLAS.

EMILY SMITH: SI, SI HABIAMOS CONTINUADO TARDE AHORA CONTINUAMOS MÁS TARDE PERO T PIDO Q ME PERDONES POR EL RETRASO PERO BUENO YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA Y VERAS COMO PRONTO APARECEN MÁS PERSONAJES.

SHAMAN FAN:

Kohanita: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, DISCULPA LA DEMORA PERO ES Q TAMBIEN ESTABAMOS PENSANDO EN COMO CONTINUAR EL FIC Y CON RESPECTO A LA COMPARACIÓ CON CARA CORTADA QUE ERA AL CAPONE NO CREES Q ES SUFICIENTE PARA HAO

ANNA KYOUYAMA: DISCULPA LAS DEMORAS PERO TUVIMOS ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CREATIVOS Y ESCOLARES PERO TRATAREMOS DE SER LO MÁS CONSTANTES POSIBLES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE Y CON RESPECTO A LO DEL COMPROMISO DE YOH CON TAMAO, TODAVIA FALTAN CIERTOS ACONTECIMIENTOS MUY INTERESANTES.

Beu Rib: TE AGRADESCO POR DECIR QUE ES UN CAPITULO GENIAL E INTENTAREMOS HACER LOS SIGUIENTES MEJOR QUE LOS ANTERIORES.

CON RESPECTO A LO DE LA PREGUNTA DE QUE SI ALGUIEN BUSCA A YOH, CREEMOS QUE NO SE HAN ENTERADO PERO EL PROBLEMA SERA CUANDO SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE NO HAY NOTICIAS DE ÉL.

SEGUNDA PREGUNTA: NO ES QUE NO LO QUIERAN SINO QUE SIENTEN QUE LA MEJOR SITUACIÓN PARA YOH ERA ATENDER LOS NEGOCIOS DE LA FAMILIA Y VIVIR EN TIERRA JUNTO CON SU ESPOSA.

Y LA TERCERA: PRONTO APARECERAN LOS PERSONAJES QUE YA ESTAN DE FORMA MÁS ACTIVA Y ALGUNOS NUEVOS PERO ESO SERA MÁS ADELANTE.

EMILY SMITH: DISCULPA LA PEQUEÑA DEMORA, QUE DIGO PEQUEÑA, LA LAAAARRRRRGA DEMORA. CON RESPECTO A PRESONAJES COMO TAMAO PILIKA Y LIZERG, ALGUNOS LO ESTAMOS PENSANDO, OTROS YA ESTAN LISTOS PARA APARECER, UNO DE LOS QUE NOMBRAS DE HECHO YA ESTA MUY CERCA.


	5. PLANES

VT: PUES AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, SI ANTES DE QUE ENTRE A LA ESCUELA Y YA NO TENGA MÁS TIEMPO.

SF: YO YA ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA PERO A PESAR DE ESOS CONTRATIEMPOS TRATARE DE APURARME MÁS.

VT: BUENO AHORA SI, SIN TANTO CHORO COMENCEMOS:

**Cap. 5: PLANES.**

Len no había podido dormir muy bien aquella noche pues se la había pasado pensando en los problemas que los rodeaban, los constantes conflictos con Hao, el capitán herido que, muy a su pesar, parecía estar muy interesado en Ana, así como la simpatía de ella por aquel joven, nada de eso le agradaba como deseaba ver partir a ese muchacho y que todo regresara a la normalidad, más que nada por el bien de Ana pues para él ella era su única amiga y no deseaba verla sufrir.

En cuanto despertó se dirigió a la habitación de Ana, estaba un poco intranquilo pues sabía que la chica no había cenado nada, en cuanto llego a la habitación abrió la puerta y entro y le sorprendio bastante lo que veía, Ana tenía su cabeza recargada en la cama, exactamente a lado de la de Yoh y la mano de ella estaba sobre el pecho del muchacho en donde una de las manos del joven sostenía la de la pirata; Len se acercó lentamente hasta la ella y la golpeo en el hombro lo cual hizo a la muchacha despertarse sobresaltada.

-¿Qué haces aqui?– preguntó Ana soltando la mano del joven y mirando a Len.

-No, nada– contestó el pirata claramente molesto –necesito hablar contigo Ana– dijo con seriedad mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta y ella los siguió hasta que ambos salieron del cuarto –¿en que estas pensando?– la cuestiono en cuanto la vio cerrar la puerta.

-¿De que hablas?– Preguntó ella confundida.

-Estas enamorada de él ¿verdad?– dijo Len mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No digas tonterías– comentó ella mientras evitaba la mirada de su amigo.

-Si no es cierto porque no me miras a los ojos, Ana recuerda quien es él, se ira y no regresara, no cometas el error de enamorarte de ese niño– comenzó a gritar molestó Len mientras la tomaba de los hombros –solo es un niño rico, a él no le importa nada solo…

-Callate!!!– grito ella dándole una cachetada –estas diciendo puras tonterías, tú ni siquiera lo conoces y yo… yo no estoy enamorada de él!!! – exclamo para después alejarse corriendo del lugar.

EN LA ISLA DE HAO… 

Los piratas de aquella isla celebraban alegremente, mientras veían arder una hoguera en la cual se consumian los cuerpos de sus últimas victimas, todos celebraban y reían mientras tomaban vino sin preocuparse por nada, entre los piratas, destacaba la figura de una chica, ella vestía un viejo vestido de color amarillo muy pálido, y sus celestes cabellos se encontraban amarrados en una cola de caballo, ella traía cargando una botella de un vino muy fino, una joven de rubio cabello se le acercó y la reprendió:

-Apresurate Pilika– ordenó la rubia –el capitán lleva horas esperandote, si te tardas más te volvera a encerrar en la bodega.

-Ya voy Mary– respondió la joven de mala gana –estupida mandona– murmuro cuando paso a lado de la chica.

-¿Dijiste algo?– preguntó Mary enojada –tal vez quieras hacerles compañía a ellos– aseguró señalando la hoguera –recuerda que tú solo eres una sirvienta– terminó de decir cuando la vio irse.

Pilika caminó hasta llegar a una cueva, dentro de la cual podían verse las comodidades de la más bella de las casas, caminó hasta llegar a una hermosa cortina de terciopelo rojo, la cual separaba el cuarto donde se encontraba de la habitación en la cual descansaba Hao, iba a anunciar su llegada pero la platica que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado de la cortina la mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Qué han investigado?– la inconfundible voz de Hao la hizo quedarse parada en seco.

-Pues lo extraño es que no parecen estarse preparando para zarpar– decía una pequeña voz.

-Te lo dije Opacho– contestó el capitán –no todo esta muy normal con Ana, no es común que ella no salga a alta mar en tanto tiempo.

-Sí, además tienen a todos los prisioneros dentro de las ratoneras– comentó Opacho al que dirigía "el espíritu del fuego" –pero hace dos días sacaron a uno de ellos y lo regresaron un poco después, pero no era el muchacho ese.

-Entiendo, ya veras Opacho, si los siguen vigilando, el maldito que me hizo esto– dijo mientras tocaba la cicatriz en su rostro –caera en mis manos y lo torturare como nunca se ha visto y después hare una tremenda fogata con él, ya quisiera oirlo implorar por su vida– dijo mientras una maléfica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Quiere que les diga a nuestros espias que se acerquen más a la isla– preguntó el pequeño pirata.

-No, además, cuendo lo concidere prudente, volvere a visitar a mi linda Anita; por ahora esta bien, cuando caega el muchachito ese, caera Ana y tendra que ser mía o también ardera JA JA JA JA JA– aquella terrible risa, perturbo mucho a la joven que escuchaba la conversación, para nadie que estuviera cerca de Hao por más de una hora, seria un secreto la obsesión de este por la rubia pirata, pero la seguridad con la cual dijo las últimas palabras fue lo que más asustó a Pilika.

En cuanto Hao terminó de reir, ella anunció su entrada y apenas dejo la botella salió de ahí, como odiaba el hecho de haber caído en manos de aquellos piratas, y lo más terrible es que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de las palabras de Hao, pero a fin de cuentas no podía hacer nada.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS, LA ISLA DE ANA… 

El joven capitán comía vorazmente todo el desayuno que le habían traído, apenas unos minutos atrás. Le extrañaba lo poco que veía a la pirata en esos últimos días, parecía estarlo evadiendo desde el día en que ambos habían hablado de sus respectivas vidas, no se sentía del todo bien, a pesar de que su herida ya no le dolía tanto y podía caminar mejor sin sentir aquellas terribles punsadas de dolor pero, lo que no lo dejaba estar en paz era lo mucho que extrañaba la presencia de Ana.

Apenas estaba terminando de desayunar cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero su decepción fue mucha cuando vio que entraba el pirata de cabellos celestes.

-Tienes visita– dijo mientras empujaba dentro al pequeño Manta, para después salir velozmente.

-Hola Yoh, ¿cómo te sientes?– preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba frente al castaño.

-Bien Manta, gracias– le contestó el joven con una sonrisa –¿no gustas?– le preguntó educadamente mientras le señalaba un poco de comida.

-No, gracias, lo que sea de cada quien, estos salvajes no nos tratan tan mal y ya desayune– dijo algo molesto Oyamada –y tienes razón, tu semblante luce mucho mejor, tal vez pronto podamos irnos– en cuanto dijo eso, miro la cara de tristeza del muchacho –¿qué te pasa?

-No, nada, ¿por qué?– dijo el capitán mientras sonreía un poco.

-Sigues pensando en esa pirata ¿verdad?– le reprocho Manta.

-Yo no pienso en nada– dijo Yoh tomando un poco de agua –no sé porque te pones a decirme eso.

-Se te ve en la cara– lo contradijo su amigo.

-¡Pues sí– dijo el joven Asakura levantando la voz –no he dejado de pensar un instante en ella, es más en estos momentos solo puedo preguntarme, ¿en donde estara? ¿con quien? Espero te agrade mi respuesta!– terminó de decir mientras se levantaba.

-Pues quien sabe que te habra dado– le recriminó el pequeño –de seguro se la ha de pasar contigo coqueteandote.

-Claro que no, es más hace días que no se aparece por aquí y eso que esta es su habitación.

-Ya vez, otra prueba más, dime que señorita decente mete a un hombre a su habitación.

-¿Sabes Manta? Esta discusión no nos lleva a ningún lado– dijo el muchacho levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta –ya pronto nos iremos y tendre que casarme con Tamao.

-Vamos Yoh, no puede ser tan malo, por lo menos ella te quiere.

-Últimamente, he pensado que… alguien que te quiere, te acepta como eres y prefiere tu felicidad a la propia.

-Ay Yoh, lo que pasa es que tu no te recipnas a la vida que habras de llevar, tú sabes que yo con mucho gusto te ayudaría pero, no pierdas la cabeza por una niña como esa, aunque te cuide y digas que es maravillosa, piensa que lo que los separa es mucho más grande que el mismo mar– el joven de cabellos castaños pensó un momento en las palabras de su amigo ¿tenía razón? De seguro sí.

Solo un rato más permanecieron juntos, porque Len llegó al poco tiempo para llevarse al pequeño joven, lo saco de la habitación y Horo- Horo se lo llevó, apenas salió Manta Yoh se acercó al pirata.

-¿Dónde esta Ana?– lo interrogó Yoh.

-Habla con más respeto, recuerda que eres un prisionero, yo no sere tan consecuente como ella– le contestó Len molesto.

-Lo siento pero, es que no ha venido a verme– dijo el castaño apenado por su comportamiento.

-Ella no quiere verte– respondió el pirata –¿sabes? Ella tiene una vida, porque no la dejas en paz y te largas.

-Mira, lo que menos me importa es tu opinión, creeme que pronto te libraras de mi, pero no puedo irme si ella no me deja ir, dile que necesito verla.

-Pues tendras que perdonarme señor– dijo Len sarcásticamente –porque no le dire eso a Ana, si ella no viene es porque no quiere verte y no es que ella no te deje ir, pero ella no es una persona frívola, como para dejarte ir para que te mueras, si tu suerte estuviera en mis manos ya te habría arrojado al mar– terminó de decir para después salir, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Apenas estaba retirando la llave de la cerradura, cuando Ana se presentó ante Len:

-¿Qué haces?– le preguntó la rubia.

-Ah, solo vine para asegurarme de que hubiera comido y a sacar al enano– contestó el muchacho mirándola –¿no fue lo que me ordenaste?

-Sí– le respondió –¿cómo amaneció?

-No te preocupes, cada día se ve más fuerte– dijo él guardando la llave.

-Ah y… ¿qué tal comio?– preguntó ella aparentando desinteres.

-Lo devoro todo, come más que tú– contestó el pirata sin perderla de vista –le dije que no querias verlo.

-¿Para que le dijiste eso?– le reprendió Ana –no era necesario.

-Pero es la verdad– le contestó Len.

-Sí, es la verdad pero…voy a verlo.

-No– dijo el joven colocándose frente a la puerta –es mejor que no lo veas, mira el esta mejor, tal vez pronto se vaya y tu no volveras a verlo…

-Yo no estoy diciendo otra cosa, solo es que… ¿por qué te estoy dando explicaciones a ti? Esta es mi habitación, quitate ¡es una orden!– dijo ella molesta mientras veía a Len irse. Ella dudo por unos segundos, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte y solo le quedo meter la llave en la cerradura y entrar en la habitación.

En cuanto entro, lo vio, el joven de cabello castaño se había quedado mirándola y ella le devolvió la mirada, después de unos instantes, cerro la puerta y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?– le preguntó sentándose en la cama junto al chico.

-Bien– contestó el aludido algo inseguro y sin perderse un solo movimiento de la muchacha –dijo el tal Len que no querias verme– comentó mientras se levantaba -¿se puede saber por qué?– terminó de decir con un tono molestó que ella jamás le había escuchado.

-Eso no te interesa– respondió Ana algo desconcertada por la actitud del joven.

-¡¿Cómo que no me interesa? Te hablo de mi vida y después de eso tú te vas y no vienes durante días, si ya te cansaste de mi dime que me vaya y lo hare!– grito el castaño.

-¡Cierra la boca, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sino deseo verte no te vere y ya, estoy harta de que todos me pidan explicaciones y soy yo la que se va!– dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la puerta, pero el brazo de Yoh la retuvo.

-No, por favor, te lo ruego– dijo él con una voz muy suave pero sin soltarla –no tienes idea de lo que extrañe tu compañía– termino de decir sin dejar de mirarla, ella también lo miraba completamente sonrojada, Ana también lo extrañaba pero no podía decirselo, no ahora que estaba segura de que él joven pronto se iría.

-Ven– dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho -¿te gustaría salir por un rato de este lugar?– le preguntó con una leve voz.

-¿Qué?– preguntó sin entender mientras se fijaba en la expresión de la pirata -¿adonde podemos ir?

-Pues como ya estas mejor tal vez te haría bien la brisa del mar pero, sino quieres ir pues no y ya.

-No, claro que quiero ir– contestó él para después ver como la rubia abría la puerta y juntos salieron de la habitación.

Desde aquella roca podía observarse perfectamente todo el inmenso mar, pero ella, por increíble que pareciera no podía fijarse solamente en este, pues miraba con insistencia al joven a su lado, y su mirada caía constantemente en la abierta camisa del joven, veía las vendas que cubrian el delgado abdomen del castaño, pero su pecho estaba descubierto y ella no podía evitar ver la respiración reflejada en el movimiento de su pecho, después miro el rostro del capitán, y le parecía maravilloso, si Poseidón tenía rostro debia parecerse a ese apuesto joven, ya no podía seguir negando el amor que sentía por él, era hermoso como se movía su cabello con la brisa marina, amaba esa expresión que él tenía pero, el poderoso ruído del mar la hizo reaccionar, eso y el hecho de que el joven había volteado a verla.

Él noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia, la cual de inmediato fijo su mirada en el mar, el se perdió en la figura de la joven, sus ojos negros ahora perdidos en la inmensidad marina, no cabía la menor duda de que la amaba y como culparse si toda ella era una diosa, su rubio cabello brillaba con el sol del medio día y su rostro serio le recordaba la calma del mar, y ya había visto en ese rostro aparecer tempestades tan grandes como las que el océano era capaz de hacer, también había observado sonrisas tan bellas como las que da el mar después de una tormenta y por eso se había enamorado de ella, por su inigualable forma de ser, y ese amor era algo tan fuerte y tan grande que ya no cabía dentro de él y le parecía que se desbordaría en cualquier momento, por eso prefirió dejar de mirarla y volver a perder su vista en las aguas.

-En este lugar se tiene una vista maravillosa– comento él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, en este lugar solía hablar con mi padre– dijo ella mientras acomodaba un dorado mechón de su cabello, el cual no estaba cubierto por la pañoleta roja que siempre traía.

-Debe traerte muchos recuerdos– contestó sin dejar de admirar el paisaje pero, viendo de reojo a la pirata.

-Sí, sera mejor que regreses ala habitación– pronunció mientras se ponía de pie –todavía no estas bien, no es bueno que te agotes demasiado.

-Es cierto, aunque me siento bien– expresó mientras también intentaba ponerse de pie pero un dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió y dejo salir un leve quejido.

-¿Te lastimaste?– preguntó Ana preocupada.

-No– contestó sin ponerse de pie.

-Te ayudare– le indico ella mientras le tendía su mano, la cual él tomo, pero cuando el muchacho intentó levantarse, dio un brusco jalón, el cual hizo a la rubia perder el equilibrio y cuando menos vio ya se encontraba en el suelo casi encima del muchacho, solo evitado por las manos de la chica las cuales habían quedado apoyadas en el pecho del capitán.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados por la cercanía de sus rostros, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato pero no podían dejar de mirarse, de pronto el joven la abrazó y atrapo los labios de la pirata con los de él.

Ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, e incluso trato de resistirse pero no podía, ¿cómo resistir aquel beso? ¿cómo evitar lo que más se desea? Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios correspondieron los del muchacho.

Él no iba a soltarla, al fin estaba besando a la joven que lo cautivaba y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Así permanecieron por largo rato, el beso se tornaba más apasionado a cada momento y los dos parecían sentirse más que felices para ambos era un sueño hecho realidad pero aquel hermoso momento no podía durar para siempre, un lejano grito los obligo a separarse velozmente:

-¡Capitán!– oyeron gritar a alguien y Ana se separó del muchacho de inmediato para ponerse de pie -¡capitán, acabo de ver al espiritú del fuego!– grito Horo- Horo mientras se acercaba a la pareja, aquellas palabras preocuparon a la chica y volteo a ver a Yoh.

PUES ASI TERMINA EL 5° CAPITULO DEL FIC Y ESPERAMOS LES HAYA GUSTADO PERO AHORA, LOS REVIEWS:

RESPUESTAS DE VIDEL TENSHI:

MARIONZINHA – PERDONA LA TARDANZA, SÉ QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO, PERO TRATARE DE DEJARLO LO MÁS AVANZADO QUE SE PUEDA, NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA Y BUENO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE PORQUE TIENE MUCHO YOH/ANA.

HIKARU-ANNA-ASAKURA – HOLA, GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN. CREO QUE MI HERMANO Y YO HACEMOS UN BUEN EQUIPO. CON RESPECTO AL TEMA DE HAO, NO PUEDO DECIRTE MUCHO, TODAVÍA ES MUY TEMPRANO PARA RESPONDER LAS ICOGNITAS, QUE SON VARIAS, PERO ESPERO NOS CONTINÚES LEYENDO Y TE GUSTE COMO VAMOS.

ANNA KIOUYAMAA – GRACIAS POR ENTENDERME, PERO YO SÉ LO QUE ES LEER FICS Y QUE NO LOS CONTINÚEN POR ESO VOY A TRATAR DE APURARME Y ESCRIBIR LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA.

HAKUDEKIN – ANTES QUE NADA TE AGRADEZCO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC, PERO NO SERIA POSIBLE ESTE FIC SIN SHAMAN FAN, PUES ES SU IDEA, YO SOLO ESCRIBO Y A VECES REFINO UN POCO LA HISTORIA PERO GRAN PARTE DEL MERITO ES DE ÉL.

CON RESPECTO AL TEMA DE LEN, A MI A VECES TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA LA PAREJA CON ANA PERO EN ESTE FIC SU RELACIÓN ES MÁS QUE NADA DE AMIGOS. YA LLEGARA ALGUIEN PARA LEN EN ESTE FIC.

RESPUESTAS DE SHAMAN FAN:

MARIONZINHA – HOLA AMIGA, QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC E INTENTAREMOS SER MÁS CONSTANTES.

HIKARU-ANNA-ASAKURA – BUENO, GRACIAS PORQUE TE GUSTA COMO VA EL FIC, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. LO SIENTO PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO TE PUEDO DECIR LOS MISTERIOS QUE HAY EN LA HISTORIA.

ANNA KIOUYAMA – DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA Y TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE ESCRIBES SOBRE EL FIC.

HAKUDEKIN – GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN DEL FIC, YA QUE ES MI IDEA PERO ES GRACIAS A MI HERMANA QUE ESTE FIC SIGUE. MÁS QUE UNA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS, COMO HAN ESTADO JUNTOS DESDE PEQUEÑOS SIEMPRE SE HAN VISTO COMO AMIGOS MUY CERCA, LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE QUE ANA SE SIENTE TRISTE POR YOH ES LO QUE LE DA CORAGE A LEN PORQUE NO LE GUSTA VERLA TRISTE.


	6. LA DESPEDIDA I

**DISCULPENNOS! SÍ, ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA GRANDE DE PÁRTE DE SHAMAN FAN (IDEA ORIGINAL) Y DE VIDEL TENSHI (ESCRITORA), NOS HEMOS TARDADO DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LO QUE SI LES DIGO ES QUE EL PROXIMO MIÉRCOLES TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**PERO LA CULPA DE TODA LA TARDANZA LA HE TENIDO YO, VIDEL TENSHI, PUES DEBIDO A LA ESCUELA NO HABÍA PODIDO ESCRIBIR Y HASTA AHORA YA TENGO EL CAP 6 Y EL 7 ESTÁ LISTOPERO LE FALTA UNA ÚLTIMA REVISIÓN.**

**AHORA EMPEZEMOS.**

Cap. 6: LA DESPEDIDA I 

Ella caminaba con paso firme hacia el hombre que veía, pero su seguro paso no hacía mas que ocultar su miedo porque Horo- Horo no ocultara bien a Yoh, como le había ordenado, por estar tan lejos de la cascada no podría ocultarlo en el cuarto de Ana y sería necesario encontrarle un escondite.

Al fin se encontró cara a cara con el capitán del "ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO" y lo miro con dureza y frialdad.

Que bueno que no me hiciste esperar – dijo Hao con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

Vaya, no es normal que vengas a visitarme tan seguido Hao – reclamó la chica con sarcasmo.

Pensé que te gustaría verme, pero en realidad no vine a verte a ti, más bien vine a ver a un chico que se me perdió.

No me digas, y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo y con mi isla?

No sé, tal vez el hecho de que lo escondas aquí…Ana – extenuó enojado el pirata.

Si fuera tu, no perdería el tiempo buscando a los muertos, mi estimado Hao – comentó la pirata sonriendo.

No me hagas perder la paciencia – amenazó acercándose para tomarla de los hombros.

¡SUELTAME! – le grito la rubia con furia.

Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima, te hare perder algo más que la paciencia – explico Len mientras se acercaba a la pareja y señalaba hacia la parte de abajo de Hao.

Ambos caminaban lentamente por entre varias rocas y los pasos del castaño tropezaban a cada rato pero su peliazul guía vigilaba que no se cayera.

¿Por qué vamos por aquí?– cuestionó el capitán –no te parece un camino muy accidentado.

Si te llevara por la playa nos descubrirían.

Odio portarme como un cobarde – murmuró Yoh.

Ya, tranquilo no es para tanto, si Hao te atrapa no durarías ni una hora vivo, a mi parecer es mejor un cobarde vivo – extenuó Horo- Horo, después no dijeron más y llegaron a un extraño hueco entre unas rocas.

Oye, ¿por qué no rompemos el hielo? – propuso Asakura.

¿De que hablas? – cuestionó Horo sin entender.

Pues sí, imagino que estaremos un buen rato en este agujero, porque no hablamos de algo, por ejemplo ¿cómo es la vida del pirata?

¿La vida del pirata?

Sí.

¿La vida?

Sí.

¿Del…pirata?

Que sí, eres tonto o que.

¿Cómo? ¬¬

Perdón, pero como no me dices nada.

Pues veras, la vida…del pirata es…es…algo que desconozco por completo uu– declaró el joven pirata.

¿Cómo puede pasar algo así? ¿acaso no eres de aquí?

No, de hecho no sé ni de donde diablos vengo.

¿Qué?

Sí, Len y Chocolove me encontraron en la playa, medio muerto, con una caña de pescar en la mano, cuando desperté solo recordaba mi nombre Horo- Horo.

Pues esa es…la historia más…

Sorprendente.

No.

Increíble.

No…estúpida, que he oído.

¿Cómo te atreves?

Ah – comentó con sarcasmo el pirata de largo pelo castaño –ya vino a defenderte tu noviecito Ana.

Cierra la boca Len – regañó Ana a su amigo –no debes meterte en esto, este es un asunto mío – en cuanto terminó de decirlo, el muchacho se quedo petrificado y se sintió humillado ante la abierta y burlona sonrisa de Hao –así que – comentó la pirata mirando al castaño –vienes a buscar a quien diseño tu nueva imagen – dijo con una sonrisa.

No digas estupideces Ana, te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad?

Lo único que te puedo decir es que no pierdas más el tiempo, y si quieres encontrarlo, debes buscarlo en el fondo del mar y dejar de molestarme.

Así que en el fondo del mar – murmuro el pirata lleno de ira mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Ana –te gusta hacerte la tonta, como quieras pero créeme Anita, NO ME QUIERES COMO ENEMIGO.

Tienes toda la razón – contestó ella encarándolo –no te quiero como enemigo, YA LO ERES – dijo recalcando sus últimas palabras, para después ver al pirata partir hecho una furia, en cuanto lo vio lejos miro a Len y le dijo –cuando sea seguro dile al tonto ese que lleve a Yoh de nuevo a mi habitación – ordenó sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar, sin decir una sola palabra más.

Entonces te encontraron en la playa – aclaró Yoh en voz alta.

Sí, estaba medio muerto, desperté una semana después, y no recordaba nada – afirmó el peliazul –a excepción de mi nombre, claro.

Vaya, debe haber sido duro para ti, aunque yo habría preferido perder la memoria como tú.

Pero que dices, todos sabemos que eres rico, debes tener más dinero del que he visto en toda mi vida, por lo menos en la parte que recuerdo.

El dinero no lo es todo, créeme – comentó Yoh con tristeza –yo hubiera preferido navegar, ser libre de adonde ir, que hacer y con quien.

Pues en lo poco que he vivido aquí, he aprendido las dificultades de esta vida, aunque a veces también tiene sus maravillas, eso sí, para nada es aburrida – dijo riendo un poco.

Sabes Hoto- Hoto, me caes bien nn

Tú también…¬¬ y no me digas Hoto- Hoto.

Ah, lo siento, pero no me explico como es que sólo recuerdas tú nombre.

Veras, lo único que recuerdo es una voz, de una chica que gritaba Horo- Horo, desesperadamente una y otra vez, por eso ese debe ser mi nombre.

oO Eres extraño.

No tienes idea de cuanto – intervino Len mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes que hablaban –Horo, lárgate ha hacer algo de provecho, Ana me envió por este.

¿Tan pronto se fue Hao? – cuestionó el pirata de cabello celeste.

Así es, que querías que se quedara toda la vida – le respondió el pirata de mala gana.

Bueno, si son ordenes de la capitana pues llévatelo – comentó Horo- Horo.

Camina – exclamó Len al castaño –y apúrate no tengo tu tiempo.

No entiendo porque me odias tanto – le reclamó Yoh mientras ambos caminaban.

No seas descarado, sabes perfectamente las razones que tengo – contestó Len mientras le daba un ligero empujón.

¿Estas enamorado de Ana? – preguntó el antes capitán, encarando al pirata.

No – dijo tajante –tal vez si esta pregunta me la hubieras hecho hace un mes, hasta hace una semana te habría contestado que sí, pero me he dado cuenta que quiero mucho a Ana, como…como se quiere a una hermana, jugamos juntos, crecimos uno a lado del otro y ninguno soporta el sufrimiento del otro, aunque no lo digamos, por eso TE ODIO – le grito con ira.

Pero, no te entiendo, yo no le he hecho nada a Ana.

No, crees que estoy ciego ¿verdad, acaso crees que no he visto como la miras, sólo quieres hacerla caer en tus redes, y después te iras y ella sufrirá por ti, tú sólo quieres que ella sufra y su dolor es algo que no te dejare causar, debí matarte cuando pude hacerlo.

Estas celoso – reclamó Yoh –y si quieres matarme porque no lo haces y te dejas de tanto alardeo.

Ahora ya es tarde, pero te lo juro, por cada lagrima que Ana derrame gracias a ti, te la haré pagar con creces.

A mi también me duele su sufrir– le dijo el castaño retándolo –YO LA AMO – le gritó –y preferiría estar muerto mil veces antes que separarme de ella pero tú que puedes saber si después de todo, nunca has estado enamorado de nadie, por lo menos no de verdad– terminó de decir mientras ambos continuaban caminando, por qué había terminado la discusión, porque Len había visto la sinceridad en los ojos del muchacho y estaba seguro de haber escuchado a la verdad salir de los labios de Yoh.

Que silencio tan terrible, era horrible el silencio de aquella habitación, habían pasado largas horas desde que regresó al cuarto de la rubia pirata, no podía pensar en nada, sólo en ella, en Ana, ella lo había cautivado, desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que era la mujer perfecta, con la cual siempre había soñado y esa mañana cuando la beso supo que ella ya estaba en su corazón, en su mente, en su alma.

La puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno, y saco al joven de sus cavilaciones y entonces la vio entrar, presurosa pero con la gracia que la caracterizaba.

Pensé que no vendrías – extenuó Yoh cuando la vio parada frente a la silla en la que se encontraba.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó la rubia mirándolo a los ojos pero con un tono algo triste.

Es que tardaste mucho, hace horas que regrese– contestó mientras la miraba preocupado –¿te pasa algo?

No – dijo dándole la espalda.

Tal vez estas así por lo de la mañana – comentó sin pensar sus palabras.

¿De que hablas?

De algo como esto – exclamó jalándola del brazo para después aprisionarla con un apasionado beso. La pirata trato de resistirse, pero volvió a caer en aquella maravillosa sensación que la llenaba, que la hacía sentirse feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra, fue entonces que ella correspondió el beso y comenzó a acariciar el castaño cabello del muchacho, él la abrazó con mayor fuerza y el beso continuó hasta dejar a ambos sin aliento.

Después del beso, ambos permanecieron mirándose, ella tuvo el impulso de abofetearle pero el sólo mirar esos ojos la calmaba, ella entonces decidió que por una vez dejaría de escuchar a su cabeza y pensaría con el corazón, aunque sabía de antemano el terrible resultado de esa decisión, abrazó al muchacho y éste, a pesar de su sorpresa ante la actitud de la joven decidió apretarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo y volvió a besarla, con suavidad y dulzura y se olvidaron del mundo. Pasaron varias horas, ambos permanecían en silencio, que innecesarias parecían las palabras en ese momento, entre besos y miradas, el silencio parecía un cómplice de sus sentimientos, lo preferían así, pero no podía durar por siempre aquel momento, no importa cuanto lo desearan, era imposible.

Tienes que irte – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, pero sin separarse un centímetro del castaño.

No me iré – contestó Yoh mientras bajaba su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de la pirata –nunca me iré, quiero quedarme aquí, a tu lado Ana – concluyó para besarla.

Pero, tu vida, tu familia…

Todo eso lo serás tú, que Manta regrese y les diga cualquier cosa, que estoy muerto, me comió algún animal marino, lo que sea, no me importa, sólo deseo quedarme contigo – dijo mientras ella se levantaba y el la imito, ambos se besaron y se sentaron sobre la cama de la rubia.

Tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, pero no me importa, no me importa nada – murmuro ella mientras volvía a besarlo y después se recostó en el hombro de Yoh, en donde el sueño la venció.

Ana despertó al amanecer, estaba recostada sobre su cama, se sobresaltó al encontrarse en ella y se incorporó con rapidez y vio a Yoh, durmiendo en un sillón, ella se levantó y acarició el castaño cabello del muchacho, entonces se dirigió hasta la puerta, se sentía en un sueño, en uno realmente maravilloso, con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación y caminó por el oscuro pasillo.

Terminaron temprano – escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas, con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

¿Qué quieres Len? – interrogó la chica volteando a verlo.

Yo no quiero nada, pero veo que quisiste darle una despedida antes de dejar ir a ese estúpido…

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le grito ella ofendida –lo que sea que estes pensando no paso así, deja de pensar idioteces…

Mira Ana, yo no sé en que diablos estes pensando pero espero que hayas terminado con tu jueguito y le digas que se largue.

Él no se ira – repuso la pirata de inmediato –no quiere irse.

Pues si no se trata de lo que el quiera, lo importante es que se vaya, por el bien de todos.

¿Qué interes tienes en su contra?

Vimos rondar el barco de Hao – le grito el de dorados ojos –él lo sabe Ana y si ese muchacho no se va, Hao lo matara y quien sabe que haga con nosotros.

No me importa.

Siempre te han importado los demás.

Estoy cansada de pensar en todos antes que en mí – reclamó Ana con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Date cuenta, si él no se va nos pones en peligro a todos, principalmente a ese tonto, piensa un momento, deja de actuar por impulso, siempre has pensado las cosas con calma.

Pero, el quiere quedarse conmigo, me ama Len, ¿cómo puedo hacer que se vaya si no quiere?

Mientele – propuso el muchacho.

NO PUEDO.

No es de que puedas, es lo que tienes que hacer, ES TU DEBER.

Lo hare, lo haré sólo… necesito… estar sola – comentó Ana mientras sentía como sus propias lagrimas, las cuales retenía en sus ojos, la ahogaban sin permitirle decir nada salió corriendo.

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAP 6, ESPERAMOS LE HAYA GUSTADO Y OJALA NOS ENVIEN REVIEWS.


	7. LA DESPEDIDA II

HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTAMOS MUY CONTENTOS XQ LES GUESTE EL FIC, COMO AUN LA ESCRITORA VA A ESTAR MUY OCUPADA LES MANDO OTRA PARTE DEL FICI PUES BIEN SOLO NOS QUEDA AGRADECER LOS MENSAJES DE:

HANNA, KLA Y NAXA. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Cap. 7: LA DESPEDIDA II

Yoh despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, toda la noche no había hecho más que soñar con su adorada pirata y con vivir a lado de la rubia. Volteó su mirada hacia la cama pero se percató de que Ana no estaba en ella, por lo cual se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de la curación presentada en sus heridas.

Después de un rato de estar sólo, comenzó a preguntarse en donde estaría la pirata, deseaba verla y tenerla entre sus brazos, no le quedaba ninguna duda, estaba enamorado como un tonto y se sentía feliz por ello, ahora esperaría a que ella regresera.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y su sonrisa resplandeció hasta que se dio cuenta de quien franqueaba la puerta era su amigo Manta, cargando una charola con comida.

Buenos días Yoh – saludó alegremente el amigo de Asakura.

Ah, buenos días – respondió con decepción.

Vaya, por lo visto te da mucho gusto verme ¿verdad? – contestó el pequeño con sarcasmo.

No, no es eso, es sólo que esperaba… - no pudo continuar, pues la puerta se abrió dando paso a la rubia joven.

Vete de aquí enano – ordenó ella indicándole la puerta, donde Horo lo esperaba.

Te vere luego Yoh – dijo el muchacho para despedirse.

Sí Manta – respondió el castaño mientras observaba cerrarse la puerta, después se acercó con rapidez a la chica y sin siquiera preguntar la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarla, ella correspondía los apasionados besos del muchacho y de su mente se borraron las palabras de Len, sólo pensaba en estar junto a Yoh, quien ahora la besaba con insistencia, casi con desesperación –te extrañe – dijo el muchacho volviendo a besar los labios de la pirata.

Yo – intentó decir ella pero los labios del joven no le permitian hablar.

No digas nada – pidió Yoh mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ella rodiaba al muchacho con sus brazos –no quiero que te vayas, no te separes de mí– le suplicó.

Espera un momento Yoh – volvió a decir ella, él la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, la pirata intentaba hablar, pero como mentirle, como cuando la miraba de esa forma –no, nada, sólo besame Yoh, besame – terminó de decir para volver a besarlo.

Ana miró a Yoh mientras dormía, se les había hecho de noche entre besos, palabras que habian intercambiado, después de haberse besado ellos habían platicado por un rato, de mucho y de nada al mismo tiempo, hasta que la noche había caído, en tanto lo observaba, no podía quitarse las palabras de Len de su cabeza, eran ciertas, Yoh jamás estaría seguro en aquel lugar, Hao nunca le perdonaría la herida de su cara y de su orgullo y no les permitiría estar juntos, además, aunque el joven amara el mar tanto como ella no podría aprender a vivir como ella, esa vida de eterno exilio no lo haría feliz y terminarían por separarse y de esa forma tal vez sería aún más doloroso.

Si en verdad lo amaba, debia dejar que se fuera, protegerlo de Hao, además, si causaba la ira de el terrible pirata podía poner en peligro no sólo a Yoh sino a ella misma y todo aquel que viviera en la isla que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar, ella lo amaba y ahora tenía que renunciar a él "piensa Ana" se dijo a si misma, mientras se levantaba, debía prepararse para mentirle, y eso sólo sería posible si dejaba de verlo por un tiempo, no quería pedirle que se fuera con lagrimas en los ojos, si hacía eso sabía que terminaría suplicándole que se quedara y no podía hacer tal cosa.

¿Dónde está Ana? – preguntó Len a Chocolove mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la pirata.

No sé, anoche salió de su habitación y ya no la vi – contestó el moreno pirata mientras balanceaba unos platos sobre su dedo indice, los cuales el pirata de ojos dorados se ocupo de tirar.

Mientras escuchaba los reclamos del moreno se encaminó por el pasillo de antorchas y donde acababa la luz entró por un oscuro agujero, el cual llevaba a un angosto cuarto, completamente oscurecido y sólo iluminado por una pequeña vela, la cual alumbraba una solitaria figura, el sonido de unos sollozos rompían la tranquilidad del lugar, el joven se acercó a la persona que lloraba.

Ana ¿qué haces aqui?– le preguntó el muchacho mientras se acercaba.

Nada – contestó ella –largate quiero estar sola – le ordenó.

No llores – pidió Len –ya veras como pronto lo olvidas, Ana no pierdas la cabeza por alguien que jamás podría vivir en un lugar como este, tal vez suene terrible pero miraste muy alto Ana – dijo abrazandola, y ella dio rienda suelta a su llanto en los brazos de su amigo.

Es que… lo amo Len, lo amo y no podre olvidarlo nunca – dijo para continuar llorando.

La desesperación había comenzado a hacer presa de él, ya habían pasado tres días y ninguno de sus dos guardias le decía nada sobre Ana, la cual sólo se había marchado aquel día cuando se besaron y hablaron, pero porque lo había abandonado sin decir nada, ¿por qué tanta crueldad con él que ya le había demostrado que la amaba?

Era tarde cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una Ana, la cual no llevaba su pañoleta roja atada a su cabeza y la cual se mostraba inexpresiva.

¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó el que fuera capitán –pensé que ya no vendrías.

Ay, el niño necesita una explicación – dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcastica, lo cual dejo completamente desconcertado al muchacho.

No te entiendo, ¿por qué esa actitud?

¿Aun no lo entiendes Yoh? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él de forma provocadora –sólo era un juego, en verdad que soy muy buena para jugar ¿no crees?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quería probar que tan tonto puede ser un niño rico como tú, mira que enamorarte perdidamente de una pirata y creiste que yo estaba tan atontada como tu – comentó la rubia mientras comenzaba a reir.

BASTA! – gritó Yoh –te burlaste de mí – exclamo tomando con fuerza a la chica de los brazos.

¿Apenas te das cuenta? Creo que eres un poco lento – dijo separándose de él.

Manta tenía razón, no vales la pena – le grito perdiendo el control y soltándole una bofetada.

Pero que fuerte – dijo Ana sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro –parece que el rico marinero esta enojado, esto es sólo para que sepas lo que es la realidad, deja de soñar, yo sólo me quiero a mi misma.

Dime que tengo que hacer para irme – murmuró Yoh con furia.

Nada, por suerte para ti me divertiste mucho así que sere buena y te dejare ir niño– contestó la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta –a fin de cuentas no me eres monetariamente útil, asi que te vere mañana al amanecer Yoh – concluyó mientras cerraba la puerta y escuchaba como el joven se desplomaba en sollozos de dolor, ella sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, como si una espada acabara de atravesarla y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus oscuros ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, la clase de mujer que le había mostrado a Yoh era lo peor, no quería seguir viviendo.

Comenzó a caminar reteniendo con problemas su llanto lo cual la hacia respirar con dificultad, el dolor la ahogaba se sentía terrible, quería morir, de pronto choco con Len.

¿Ya se lo dijiste? – cuestionó el joven.

TU QUE CREES! – le grito ella completamente fuera de sí –YA SE LO DIJE Y AHORA EL PIENSA QUE SÓLO JUGUE CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS, TUVISTE UNA MARAVILLO… LLOSA IDEA, AVISAME CUANDO TENGAS OTRA, PARA MATARTE – terminó de decir la rubia para salir corriendo y alejarse del muchacho de cabello oscuro, el cual se sintió desecho por las palabras de su amiga, pero su remordimiento fue peor cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ana y vio al castaño en el suelo, deshecho en llanto y golpeando el suelo, tan fuerte que sus puños se encontraban sangrando, Entonces también Len tuvo ganas de llorar.

Desde la playa podía verse claramente el amanecer, sus oscuros ojos veían el resplandeciente sol que nacía mientras una lagrima era secada de su mejilla por el dorso de su mano, se detuvo un momento en la pequeña embarcación que había sido preparada, varios hombres estaban ya listos para zarpar, sólo faltaban dos por subir al barco, el capitán y su mejor amigo, los cuales ya se acercaban acompañados por Horo- Horo.

Miren todos – grito un hombre de extraño fleco –es don Yoh – de inmediato todos gritaron con alegria y le dieron la bienvenida a su capitán, el pequeño Manta subio a la embarcación y miro a Yoh que le daba la mano al peliazul.

Lastima no haberte conocido antes – comentó Yoh mientras estrechaba la mano del pirata –si un día recuerdas de donde eras y vas a tierra buscame, los Asakura son famosos.

Lo hare, y si sabes de alguien que busque a un Horo- Horo, dile que estoy bien.

Sí – contestó el castaño para voltear a ver a Len –sé que me odias pero tal vez, si nos hubieramos conocido en otra situación habriamos sido amigos – terminó de decir el joven.

No creo, soy muy terco en cuanto a mis juicios – concluyó Len con seriedad pero aceptando la mano que le ofrecía el capitán.

Toma – exclamó Ana acercándose a Yoh y extendiéndole un sobre –Tamao querra ver su carta – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Mirame, siempre me gusto tu forma de ver a los ojos, por eso no te creí, todo lo que me dijiste ayer fue sin mirarme, tienes tus razones para pedirme que me vaya y yo no te preguntaré nada, adios Ana – dijo abrazandola, mientras la tenía en sus brazos se acercó al oído de la pirata y le dijo en un susurro -¿sabes? Tu me robaste algo más que una carta y eso, aunque quisieras regresármelo no podrías, ya es tuyo y siempre lo sera – apenas terminó sus palabras, se separó de ella y subió al barco para zarpar en cuanto toco la cubierta, el barco se alejó, mientras el sol subia y las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la pirata.

Adios Yoh – murmuró a la silueta del barco –TE AMO – dijo mientras se alejaba de la playa con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, de diamantes invaluables que salian de sus azabaches ojos.

Adios Ana, mi corazón siempre te pertenecera, en donde sea que este – dijo Yoh al viento mientras veía alejarse la isla.

Sus corazones se despedían, con una gran herida, una más onda que el fondo del mar pero esta no era la última vez que se verían, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por las cuales luchar.


	8. LA DECISIÓN

VT: HOLA A TODOS, CREANLO O NO NO ESTAMOS MUERTOS.

SF: ANDABAMOS DE PARRANDA.

VT: BUENO FUERA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE POR MAS QUE HICIMOS EL INTENTO, NO PUDIMOS PUBLICAR NADA EN LAS VACACIONES PUES TENIAMOS UNA ESPECIE DE BLOQUEO Y HASTA AHORA PUDIMOS TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO.

SF: SÍ, EN ESTE MOMENTO COMIENZA UNA NUEVA ETAPA DE MI HISTORIA Y ESO FUE LO MAS TRABAJOSO PERO ESPERO YA NO TARDARNOS TANTO.

VT: BUENO, PARA QUE DISTRAERLOS MAS MEJOR CONTINUEN Y LEAN.

SF: UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A K-LA Y POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS.

CAP. 8 – LA DECISIÓN

IDEA ORIGINAL: SHAMAN FAN, ESCRIBE: VIDEL TENSHI O ITAKO ANA TENSHI

El mar abierto era algo que no solía ser mucho de su agrado, después de todo el había crecido rodeado de grandes salones, despachos y edificios y jamás se había imaginado tener que hacer largos viajes de negocios, su vida estaba hecha en una ciudad, en un lugar donde él se encargaba de sus negocios y nada más, pero no podía negar que cuando el mar era tranquilo el lugar era un paraíso.

Por un momento detuvo su vista en la persona que dirigía el timón, desde que se alejaron de la isla, su amigo Yoh no había hecho más que dar unas cuantas ordenes y nada más, ni una palabra, su expresión se veía tranquila pero en sus ojos permanecía una inusitada tristeza¿qué había pasado con el alegre Yoh Asakura? Aquel capitán cuyo único anhelo era navegar y permanecer junto al mar, Manta decidió hablarle, debía ayudarlo a recobrar su carácter alegre, a olvidar a aquella joven, a la pirata de la cual el marino se había enamorado perdidamente.

-El mar se ve muy tranquilo ¿no crees Yoh?– pregunto el muchacho bajito.

-Sí– contestó sin mucho ánimo el castaño.

-Al fin, después de tantos problemas podremos regresar a casa.

-Sí, aunque si lo pienso bien yo no tengo exactamente un hogar al cual regresar– extenuó el muchacho sin perder de vista la inmensidad del mar.

-Que cosas dices, tus familiares deben estar vueltos locos pensando que moriste, Tamao debe ser un mar de lagrimas.

-Tamao– suspiró Yoh –toda mi vida no he hecho más que pensar en esa sentencia, dictada por mis padres¿por qué he de casarme con alguien a quien no amo?

-Bueno – comentó el amigo del marino –¿Pero tú que puedes hacer?

-Lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho, negarme a ese compromiso…

-¿Estas loco? Tu familia te desheredaría, nunca te perdonarían esa si hicieras eso.

-Lo sé y no me importa, ya no hay algo para lo que en verdad quiera encaminar mi vida, me daré de baja en la naval.

-No te entiendo, si no vas a casarte para que darte de baja.

-Es una tortura, ver el mar sólo me hará pensar en la felicidad que deje escapar, ya tome una decisión– ante el tono determinante de su amigo a Manta sólo permaneció en silencio para después dejarlo a solas, el dolor en el corazón de Yoh no lo curaría ninguna palabra, sólo el tiempo y no estaba muy seguro de si así sería.

C – c – C 

No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de ella, en su dolor cuando vio partir aquel pequeño barco, en verdad ella estaba sufriendo amargamente, le dolía pensar que él era en parte culpable de su sufrimiento, que ironías tiene la vida, el que en el lecho de muerte del padre de la joven le había jurado cuidarla de todo dolor, de todo sufrimiento y haberle causado el más grande de todos era una idea insoportable, levantó su dorada mirada de la arena que hasta hace algunos momentos había estado contemplando y se decidió a ir a enfrentar a Ana.

Sus pasos eran muy lentos y le pareció que había tardado una eternidad en llegar hasta la cueva donde se encontraba la habitación de la rubia, cerca de la entrada encontró a un peliazul muy conocido por él.

-¿Qué andas haciendo aquí inútil?– intento saludar Len.

-¬¬# ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?– reclamó Horo- Horo –estaba esperando ordenes de la capitana pero sólo ha estado llorando.

-¡Cierra la boca!– le ordenó el pirata –no ves que ella ama a ese muchacho tonto… está destrozada– extenuó el de ojos dorados -¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de ese idiota?- preguntó antes de alejarse del otro muchacho para dirigirse a la habitación de la joven, Horo se decidió a retirarse, pero escuchó a Len gritarle que limpiara la cubierta del barco.

-Parece que no sabe dar otra orden ¬¬, nada más se enoja y _limpia la cubierta _– dijo imitando una chillona voz.

-YA TE ESCUCHE Y SI NO TE APURAS LA LIMPIARE CON TU CABEZA –oyó gritar a Len, lo cual lo impulso a correr a cumplir la orden.

C – c – C

-JA JA JA JA JA JA– sus estridentes carcajadas podían escucharse por todo el barco, lo cual perturbaría a cualquiera, pero sus hombres conocían bien su alegría –vaya dentro de poco podré vengarme de ese maldito– decía el pirata de larga cabellera a un pequeño de alborotado cabello negro.

-¿Les digo que aumenten la velocidad capitán?– preguntó Opacho.

-No– respondió el capitán del "espíritu del fuego" –no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, atacaremos el barquito un poco antes del atardecer y ese desgraciado caerá en mis manos, esta vez haré la más grande fogata que se haya visto, lamentara esta cicatriz más que si se la hubieran hecho a él– dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el corte de su ojo.

-Además los espías dijeron…

-Sí, con que esta enamorado de Ana, también lo pagará por eso, nadie pone los ojos sobre ella, es mía y los dos se van a arrepentir, JA JA JA JA JA JA– volvió a reír mientras el día continuaba avanzando.

C – c – C

Toco varias veces la puerta pero sólo escuchaba los sollozos de la rubia, el muchacho se decidió a entrar en la habitación y en cuanto ingreso vio a la joven pirata, ella estaba recostada en su cama llorando, hasta que se percato de la presencia del muchacho y poso su vista en él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– cuestionó ella bruscamente mientras veía a Len acercarse.

-Vine a ver como estabas– contestó el muchacho deteniéndose a lado de la cama de la rubia –me dijo Horo- Horo que no has parado de llorar.

-Creo que a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe mi estado de animo y no creo que a ti te preocupe mucho como me siento.

-No digas eso, sabes que siempre me has importado y por eso creo que no puedes sólo quedarte aquí encerrada llorando por él.

-¿TU QUE SABES? Dices que te importo y ni siquiera me entiendes.

-Sé que lo amas pero tendrás que continuar con tu vida, bueno creo que aún necesitas estar sola, vine para darte esto– dijo Len arrojándole un medallón redondo de color dorado, este tenía una letra A en relieve, Ana tomo el objeto y lo miro para después darle la vuela y ver que en el reverso decía "YOH".

-¿De donde rayos sacaste esto?– le cuestionó confundida mientras sostenía el medallón en su mano.

-Se lo robe el marinerito, cuando lo curaron– confirmo Len inclinando la mirada –bueno ahora tienes un recuerdo de …

-¿Cómo te atreviste a robárselo?– reprendió la pirata –no tienes remedio déjame sola– concluyo para después ver salir a su amigo mientras sus lagrimas volvían a derramarse sobre el medallón que acababa de entregarle el pirata de ojos dorados.

C – c – C 

Sus azabaches ojos permanecían fijos, perdidos en el horizonte, en realidad no había algo en lo que realmente estuviese pensando, no, su mente no analizaba su futuro y prefería alejarse de su pasado. Le parecía increíble como cambiaba la vida con una sola decisión, el creía que la felicidad y la libertad que añoraba estaban en el mar, pero su familia le había planeado otro destino y él había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la idea cuando la encontró, a la persona que volvió a hacer girar su vida aquella por la cual si lo dejaría todo, ella sola era un mar, el mar que siempre había buscado, aquel en donde no tenía que fingir buenos modales, donde podía hablar abiertamente de sus sueños y anhelos eso era la hermosa pirata que se había cruzado en su camino.

Pero¿para que torturarse? No volvería a verla, y por eso había decidido renunciar a todo, al mar que tanto amaba, a su familia, sí, no les permitiría que le impusieran nada más, pero ya no conservaría las ilusiones que se había hecho pues hasta hace poco creyó tener la felicidad pero la vio escaparse y decidió renunciar a todo, para que planear el futuro si a fin de cuentas el destino ya lo tiene todo decidido, pero sus oscuros y solitarios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sorpresiva aparición de su amigo Manta.

-Yoh, quita ya esa cara, aun te esperan muchas cosas– comento Oyamada intentando reanimar a su amigo.

-Ah– un leve suspiro del castaño capitán le demostró el poco cambio del joven en cuanto su estado de animo.

-Mira, en menos de lo que piensas estaremos en tierra– otro suspiro salió de la boca del castaño –sigues con tu idea de romper tu compromiso– confirmó el pequeño.

-Aja.

-Pero bueno, no deberías pensar en eso ni tener ese humor, menos con este clima.

-Aja.

-Deja de contestar así.

-Aja.

-Ay, Yoh acaso no ves el lindo día que está a tu alrededor, mira el mar, el cielo azul, ese barco enorme en el horizonte, las nubes, los delfines…

-¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó Yoh saliendo des su abstracción.

-De las nubes y…

-No, antes– entonces el capitán se dio la vuelta y vio el enorme barco que los seguía –Vigía!– llamo el muchacho con tono presuroso. Para su desgracia el vigía dormía placidamente, así que Yoh dio un grito mayor –VIGIA!– éste despertó y de un salto se puso de pie, desde el puesto de vigilancia saludó a su capitán.

-Sí capitán, lo siento…

-CALLATE– le ordenó el castaño –dime ¿que tipo de barco es ese?– el tomo su catalejo y miro cuidadosamente, para informar lo que Yoh temía.

-ES UN BARCO PIRATA PERO… TIENE UN CRANEO ROJO EN SU BANDERA– dijo el vigía dejando a todos los que escuchaban paralizados por la sorpresa.

C – c – C

Él disfrutaba mucho haciendo tonterías para hacer reír a otros, pero si de por si sus bromas no hacían mucho efecto, mucho menos en la actual situación, pues nadie parecía tener ganas de sentirse mejor y mucho menos el joven de cabellos negros que ahora estaba sentado en aquella roca donde acostumbraba sentarse a pensar, el moreno lo miro y comenzó a decir tonterías a gritos, pero nada parecía hacer efecto en aquel pirata.

-Vamos mi Len, no estés así, la capitana no estará enojada por siempre contigo– comentó Chocolove con sus manos tras su nuca

-Pues si me odiara para siempre la entendería– comentó Len arrojando una piedra al agua.

-Ay brody pero como crees, porque no mejor te digo uno de mis chistes.

-Mejor cállate y déjame solo– pero su platica fue interrumpida por unos temerosos pasos, ambos muchachos voltearon y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una hermosa joven de cabello azul, su mirada era audaz pero tranquila y se había quedado paralizada ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes y no apartaba sus ojos de Len.

Los dorados ojos del muchacho también permanecían en los de la joven, él jamás había visto a una chica como ella, con mirada profunda y traviesa, con su largo cabello celeste moviéndose con el viento, quería saber quien era esa bella muchacha, tal vez era una de esas preciosas sirenas de las cuales hablaban los piratas con quienes había crecido.

-Qui…¿quién diablos eres tú?– termino de cuestionar bruscamente Len.

-Y además ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó Chocolove.

-Pues verán…- intentó explicar la joven –yo…

-Habla de una vez– ordenó el pirata de ojos dorados.

-Bueno…yo…mi…mi nombre es Pilika Usui– contestó la joven con un tono que fue del temor a ala decisión –y vengo de la isla de Hao– ante aquella última frase ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras –sé que no debería estar aquí pero, he venido a …

-Es lógico que a espiarnos– acusó Len.

-Te equivocas– impuso Pilika –todo lo contrario, vine a advertirles– mientras ellos discutían Chocolove permanecía como espectador.

-Por favor– interrumpió el pirata –quieres que le crea a alguien que vienen de la isla de ese loco…

-Siquiera por educación deberías dejarme hablar– regaño la joven acercándose al muchacho –es poco creíble, lo sé, pero en esa isla yo estoy como una cautiva, no como invitada y créeme que no es nada agradable estar siempre bajo la amenaza de morir en una de las fogatas de ese desquiciado y aún así me estoy arriesgando así que mejor cierra la boca– ante aquella tremenda reprimenda Len se quedo sin palabras, nunca había permitido que nadie le hablara con tanta altanería, solo Ana podía ponerlo en su lugar.

-Bueno pues… di lo que sea– termino de decir el de dorados ojos.

-Gracias– contestó ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios –en realidad no sé exactamente lo que Hao esta planeando pero debe de ser algo terrible, desde hace tiempo, tiene de planta unos espías para este lugar y…anoche sus espías regresaron a la isla y el ordenó preparar su principal barco, salieron mucho antes del amanecer y dijo que su más esperado botín estaba casi en sus manos… yo no sabía que hacer pero quedarme callada no, siento no poderles informar más y si me creen o no es cosa de ustedes, ahora pueden dejarme ir o matarme, a fin de cuentas estoy arriesgándolo todo.

-Yo no estoy acostumbrado a confiar en nada ni en nadie, pero… creo lo que nos has dicho y te lo agradezco– contestó Len con su mirada clavada en la joven.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que no todos los piratas son iguales– contestó la muchacha, en cuanto dijo esto se alejo un poco de ellos –bueno ahora debo retirarme, quizás llegue antes a la isla que el barco de Hao y no sepan que abandone la isla.

-Espera– la detuvo Len –dime ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Veras, para nadie que viva en la isla de Hao es difícil conocer el camino a este lugar así que vine en un pequeño bote, por eso debo irme, el regreso es duro, sabes que no está muy cerca.

-Pero ni siquiera te vimos llegar– le insistió el amigo de Ana.

-Claro, porque deje el bote en aquella roca que se ve y nade hasta aquí.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?

-Ay, si supieras las cosas tan arriesgadas que he hecho para seguir con vida, pero por favor no me entretengas más, debo irme– extenuó la peliazul alejándose de los piratas –antes de irme ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Len y…ten cuidado Pilika– dijo para después verla adentrarse en el mar y contemplarla desaparecer.

C – c – C

El barco estaba prácticamente sobre ellos, asechándolos, Yoh no podría olvidar jamás ese enorme barco, en su último encuentro casi había perdido la vida pero además había conocido a Ana, el amor de su vida, presentía que esta vez no tendría tanta suerte, de seguro moriría, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le daría a Hao el gusto de vencerlo con facilidad, pelearía y renunciaría a su vida, pero con valor. De pronto un pensamiento lo golpeo, su tripulación, todos sus acompañantes ¿también morirían? No, eso era lo peor, su mejor amigo y todos a quienes creía a salvo en ese barco morirían, se sintió culpable y apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada ya desenvainada.

El enorme "espíritu del fuego" se puso a la par de la pequeña embarcación y entonces todos los compañeros de Yoh se decidieron a pelear hasta el final, incluso el pequeño Manta, quien desconocía todo acerca de las peleas.

C – c – C

En verdad le parecía una escena patética, todos esos tontos en aquel pequeño barco¿de verdad planeaban pelear? Perderían o ¿en que estaban pensando? Pero después pensó en lo inútil que, de todas formas, les resultaría el pedir misericordia pues cuando Hao se planteaba un objetivo a exterminar no había nada capaz de detenerlo y menos con los deseos de venganza hacia aquel estúpido marino que no solo se atrevió a retarlo adentrándose en sus aguas, lo había enfrentado, había lastimado su rostro y peor aún se había atrevido a poner sus ojos sobre Ana, la mujer que, según él, le pertenecía.

-AL ABORDAJE– grito el desalmado pirata de largo cabello castaño y ojos negros, viendo como toda su tripulación cumplía su orden para después también él dirigirse hacia la cubierta del barco de Yoh.

Una vez con los piratas en su terreno se lanzaron a la batalla, algunos combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, otros, como Ryu, lo hacian con cuchillos y otros con cualquier otro objeto que sirviera de arma, el fin era defender lo más posible la nave, aunque por lo numeroso de sus contrincantes sabían de antemano cual sería el desenlace, nada favorable para el minúsculo barco.

Junto con sus hombres peleaba Yoh, con hasta cinco contrincantes a la vez, su magistral forma de usar la espada le permitió vencer a más de 20 piratas, pero por cada uno que vencía le aparecían dos más en frente, pero no se dejaría vencer por lo secuaces de Hao, por la verdadera escoria del mar, mientras el peleaba Manta les lanzaba a los contrincantes de su amigo lo que podía, o encontraba propio para utilizarlo como proyectil, esta bien, él no era hombre de peleas pero creía tener la suficiente inteligencia como para poder noquear a mas de un enemigo y así lo hizo.

La encarnecida pelea duro bastante, pero de pronto los piratas se detuvieron y de entre ellos apareció la erguida y altiva figuro de Hao, él se paró justo en frente de Yoh y lo miro como si se tratara de un insecto, se descubrió su rostro cubierto por una capucha y lo miro de frente.

-Creo que me toca combatir con él – exclamó Hao con una malévola sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –cuanto tiempo Yoh.

-Si, aunque esperaba no volver a verte– dijo el capitán con una calmada voz.

-Vaya, te ves demasiado tranquilo a pesar de la situación en la que estas¿no te has dado cuenta? La mitad de tu tripulación esta muerta o herida y la otra mitad no soportara mucho, pero prefiero divertirme un rato, la última vez te escapaste vivo, pero en aquella ocasión no habías mirado lo MÍO.

-¿Lo tuyo?– preguntó enojado el amigo de Manta.

-Sí, también Ana pagara, pero antes te voy a cobrar el regalo que me hiciste, ya veras como te haré perder la calma, te quitare todo lo que te de confianza, ya te quite tu barco, también lo conseguiré con tu tripulación, me desharé de tu valor, de tu orgullo y por supuesto te quitare a Ana, QUE DIMINUTO ERES– concluyo el pirata amenazándolo con la espada.

A pesar de hace poco haber tenido una herida Yoh peleaba con habilidad, pero la destreza de Hao era diferente, el había aprendido a pelear matando, contrarió al marino quien sólo se había defendido en duelos de practica y además no deseaba matar al pirata, lo odiaba como jamás pensó odiar a nadie pero a pesar de ello sentía pena por alguien que no conocía la compasión ni… el verdadero amor.

Hao lo atacaba con coraje, cada una de sus estocadas estaban preparadas para atravesar el cuerpo de su contrincante, deseaba verlo muerto, a quien se había interpuesto en su camino, era algo imperdonable oponerse a su voluntad, pero a pesar de sus ganas de matarlo repasaba una y otra vez su largamente planeado plan, no debería arruinarlo por estar cegado por la ira, su plan le daría una venganza más dulce que la de ejecutar al joven en ese sitio y además le permitiría obtener lo que más lo obsesionaba, Ana, ella al fin sería de él, todo gracias al castaño que ahora le daba pelea.

Yoh por un momento se sintió confiado, pues le pareció ver que él ritmo de combate del pelilargo bajaba considerablemente pero de inmediato algo lo alerto, había una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del maldito pirata, entonces lo comprendió, su contrincante lo tenía todo planeado y el solo era parte de su juego, entonces sintió un enorme golpe en su nuca y todo se oscureció.

C – c – C

Despertó con una terrible dificultad para respirar, se sentó sobre su cama y trato de recuperar el aire pero algo se lo impedía, una opresión en el pecho no le dejaba respirar sin tener que jalar aire fuertemente por su nariz, después de algunos minutos logro calmarse, pero aún sentía saltar su corazón sin poder tranquilizarlo, la pirata se levantó de su lecho, encontrándose en la completa oscuridad de su habitación, había algo que no la dejaba calmarse.

Una vez de pie miro hacia el suelo y descubrió el medallón que hace algunas horas le había dado su amigo Len, lo tomo de nuevo entre sus manos y volvió a sentir como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el pensamiento de que Yoh estuviera en peligro paso por su mente pero de inmediato trato de desecharlo, no, ella había renunciado al castaño para mantenerlo a salvo y no soportaría saber que algo le pasara, incapaz de seguir imaginando alguna desgracia volvió a recostarse mientras a través de las tinieblas miraba el medallón.

C – c – C

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía sentir como todo le daba vueltas, sentía mucho dolor, aunque no estaba seguro de porque, con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus ojos y comenzó a sentir pulsadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, trato de tocar su cabeza pero entonces se percato de que estaba atado con los brazos separados, esto lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y miro el paisaje ante él, el mar, cubierto de tonos rojizos, era el atardecer, pero el sol casi había muerto en el horizonte, entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, la despedida entre él y Ana, su viaje, el ataque de Hao, su pelea y… aquel golpe, él cual lo había privado del sentido.

Apenas y podía moverse sus brazos estaban amarrados de dos palos paralelos, estaban bastante separados, como si hubieran intentado separarlos de su cuerpo y no dudaba que lo hubieran intentado, su cuerpo colgaba de las fuertes cuerdas que lo apresaban por eso decidió apoyarse en sus pies pero no sentía la suficiente fuerza en sus piernas y se dejo caer.

Se percato de que su ropa estaba desgarrada y las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo llenas de golpes, sangraba de diferentes partes, entonces ante él apareció Hao.

-Vaya, que rápido despertaste– comentó el pirata con una amigable sonrisa –creí que dormirías hasta llegar a mi isla.

-¿T… Tu isla?– cuestionó el joven con dificultad.

-Y todavía tienes fuerzas para hablar, eres fuerte, bueno tal vez otros golpes te dejen mudo– dijo comenzando a golpear a Yoh con gran brutalidad, el sólo soportaba sin dar un solo quejido de dolor, esto sólo hacia enfurecer más y más al pirata el cual continuo golpeando al joven por mucho tiempo más, hasta que la imagen de la luna llena apareció en el horizonte.

-A… Ana– fue lo único que murmuró el castaño antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

Continuara…


	9. TORTURA

**CORAZONES DEL MAR.**

**POR VIDEL TENSHI -Itako Ana Tenshi– (ESCRITORA) Y SHAMAN FAN "MI HERMANO"(IDEA ORIGINAL).**

**HOLA A TODOS, OTRA VEZ ESTAMOS DE VUELTA, CREANME QUE SENTIMOS LA TARDANZA PERO SHAMAN FAN TUVO UNA SEQUÍA CREATIVA, Y YO SIGO UN POCO ATRAPADA EN ELLA, COMO SOY LA QUE REDACTO ME TENGO QUE ATRASAR POR LA ESCUELA PUES ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA, PERO BUENO DEJEMOS EL CHORO Y AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC.**

CAP. 9 – TORTURA.

La brisa marina se percibía tranquila, pero las aguas del inmenso océano ya estaban completamente oscurecidas pues varias horas atrás el Sol había desaparecido, ahora era la Luna la encargada de atenuar en algo las tinieblas, súbitamente una esbelta figura de largos cabellos azules salió de la oscuridad de las aguas. Su celeste cabellera húmeda cubría parte del rostro de la joven, la cual comenzó a caminar por la playa, sintiendo el frío causado por la brisa pasando en sus mojadas ropas.

Pronto escuchó el silbido de alguien cerca de ahí, caminó hasta el lugar del sonido pero no percibía a nadie, sus sentidos se encontraban completamente alerta, no deseaba ser descubierta por algún pirata desconocido, deseaba volver a ver a Len, sólo él podría ayudarla, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese muchacho era la única persona con quien había podido hablar sin sentir temor.

Continuó caminando por la orilla del mar hasta que en una roca vio una persona sentada en ella, esa persona se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia el mar, y era quien reproducía el tranquilo silbido, ella se acercó cuidadosamente y de inmediato reconoció a…

-Len– exclamó ella haciendo dar un respingo al joven, éste de inmediato volteó y gracias a la luz de la Luna pudo contemplar el rostro de la peli azul.

-Pilika– dijo él bajando de la roca –nunca me esperé encontrarte de nuevo, en la isla.

-Ya ves– comentó ella sonriendo –me gusta dar sorpresas– soltó una pequeña risa mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones movidos por la brisa.

-No esperaba verte de nuevo– hablo un poco inseguro acercándose a ella –me quede preocupado, creí que…

-¿Preocuparte por mí? Vaya hace tanto que no tengo a nadie que lo haga, sólo te había visto una vez pero te extrañe– murmuró la joven enrojeciendo.

-Pero, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?– continuó Len mientras subía a una roca y ayudaba a la muchacha a sentarse en otra.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, ya no deseo regresar a esa isla– contó Pilika perdiendo su mirada en la oscuridad –créeme que en la isla de Hao llegas a perder el miedo, y la vida no importa mucho, ves tantas muertes, al grado de olvidar todo cuanto vale la pena.

-Hao es verdaderamente cruel, no conoce la piedad y mata por diversión, tu definición de la vida en ese lugar, no me sorprende– el pirata paso su brazo por el hombro de la joven intentando confortarla.

-Es bueno hablar con alguien que me entiende, desde mi llegada a la isla de Hao, no me he encontrado con alguien que escuche, todos en esa isla aceptan lo sucedido y se alegran, no les importa la maldad de Hao, todos parecen tener esa misma crueldad…dentro de– la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse –dentro de sus corazones– concluyó rompiendo en llanto lo cual hizo a Len abrazarla con fuerza, nunca le había gustado ver llorar a Ana y en este momento sentía de nuevo aquella necesidad de evitar un llanto, pero esta vez no de su rubia amiga sino de la hermosa joven con quien conversaba.

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de alguien hasta ese lugar.

-Oye Len, la capitana te busca– declaraba la voz de un peli azul compañero del muchacho. Los jóvenes voltearon y Pilika se quedo petrificada al contemplar el rostro de quien llamaba su atención, Len se sorprendió de su reacción pues ella bajo de la roca para acercarse al otro joven.

-No puede ser– murmuró la chica caminando hacia Horo- Horo –no…her…hermano– terminó de decir sorprendiendo a los piratas –HERMANOOOOOOO– grito abrazando al perplejo muchacho, Len no entendía ni un poco aquella escena y permaneció callado incapaz de comprender lo sucedido –hermano, que bueno que estas vivo, creí que jamás volvería a verte– exclamaba ella colgada del cuello de Horo.

-¿Q- Quien eres?– cuestionó asustado el peli azul, dejando a la muchacha parada en seco y Len sólo miraba sin entender del todo.

-¿Como? No recuerdas a tu propia hermana– reclamó ella separándose del chico –soy Pilika, por favor Horo- Horo, soy yo tu hermanita.

-Discúlpame, pero ignoro quien eres y como sabes mi nombre– comentó Horo mirando a Len como pidiéndole una explicación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que he pasado para encontrarte, que malo eres hermano– terminó de decir para comenzar a llorar, haciendo a ambos jóvenes sentirse muy mal.

-¿Por qué demonios hay tanto escándalo?– exclamó con fuerza una rubia que se acercaba al grupo, todos se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de la peli celeste quien se cubría el rostro –y ¿quién diablos es esta?– cuestionó molesta Ana mirando a sus subordinados, la joven levantó la mirada encontrándose con la pirata.

-Yo… yo– Pilika no lograba formar una frase, se sentía intimidada ante la minuciosa mirada de la mujer frente a ella.

-Veras Ana…- intentó decir Len pero la capitana lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿Acaso eres su maldita boca?– su comportamiento era diferente al de siempre, se comportaba más dura de lo habitual –quiero que esta niña me diga de donde viene y por qué está en mi isla– el oji dorado se vio desarmado ante la suma frialdad de la pirata.

-Mi nombre es Pilika– hablo repentinamente la peli azul –sé que es extraña mi estancia aquí pero…

-Al grano– atajo Ana -¿qué haces en MÍ isla?

-Vera… vengo de la isla de Hao– murmuró temerosa.

-Entonces eres una espía– concluyó la rubia con tono hostil.

-No– se apresuró Len –ella solo…

-Escape de esa isla– explico la muchacha de cabello azul –yo no quise seguir más ahí y además…

-¡Cállate!– le grito Ana –deja de mentir o te juro que te mato en este instante –amenazó sacando su espada para apuntarle a la muchacha la cual la miraba con profundo temor.

-Ana, basta, ¿Qué sucede contigo?– la cuestionó Len interponiéndose entre la espada y Pilika –ahora vas a comportarte como una sanguinaria.

-Vas a defender a una espía– reclamó la pirata bajando su espada –y además me insultas.

-Oigan– irrumpió Horo- Horo quien hasta ese momento había permanecido expectante –si me preguntan a mí, aunque se comporta de forma extraña no creo que haya venido a espiarnos.

-Nadie preguntó tu opinión– regañó la rubia –y yo seré quien juzgue si esta es o no inocente, camina Pilika– terminó ella señalándole el camino a la joven quien miró fugazmente a Len.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba la habitación de la capitana, jefa de esa isla, no entraron hasta el cuarto de Ana, se quedaron a la mitad de la cueva y la tenue luz de una antorcha los iluminaba, Ana se sentó justo frente a la chica de pelo azul, quien la miraba cada vez más asustada, junto a Pilika se colocó Len y otra vez expectante permaneció Horo- Horo.

-Y bien– comenzó la rubia –te escucho, estoy esperando tus explicaciones.

-Bueno– comenzó la joven mirando al muchacho a su lado –mi nombre ya lo sabe, si vengo de la isla de Hao, pero en ese lugar yo era una cautiva y no parte de los piratas, he estado ahí desde hace seis meses, cuando una tempestad me llevó hasta ese lugar.

-Pero que hacía una niña como tu sola en el mar– trato de aclarar Ana con tono desconfiado.

-Buscaba a…a…m- mi hermano– concluyó mirando a Horo, lo cual provocó la sorpresa de la rubia.

-¿Tu hermano?– cuestionó creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Sí, porque aunque no me recuerdes esa es la verdad, somos hermanos Horo- Horo– continuó la peli azul.

-Y– Ana volvió a hablar tratando de ordenar sus palabras -¿cómo se supone que se separaron?

-Nuestra familia era de pescadores, cuando mis padres murieron tuvimos que arreglárnoslas nosotros– relató Pilika mirando a la pirata a los ojos –pero hace poco más de un año, en uno de esos tantos días de pesca…

–UN AÑO ATRÁS–

Una pequeña barca pesquera se ve flotando en medio de la inmensidad del mar, en ella dos jóvenes están sentados, el muchacho de corto cabello azul sostiene una caña mientras tararea una melodía, la joven de largo cabello azul sólo mira el horizonte cubriéndose del intenso sol de ese día.

-Hermano– llamó la chica al joven a su lado –porque no recoges las redes, la pesca esta muy mala.

-Pilika– exclamó el muchacho irguiéndose sin soltar su caña –debemos estar aquí un poco de más tiempo, sino atrapamos algo ¿de qué piensas que vamos a vivir?

-Pero hemos estado aquí desde el amanecer– dijo recargando su cabeza en el borde.

-Ya lo sé, te prometo que nos iremos pronto, es más, en cuanto pique uno en mi caña nos iremos, hayan o no caído en las redes ¿te parece?

-Esta bien– concluyó la fastidiada chica recostándose en el piso de la embarcación, de pronto sintió un fuerte movimiento y se levanto apresurada -¿qué pasa?

-Atrape uno grande– grito eufórico Horo- Horo mientras sostenía con fuerza la caña de pescar- la muchacha lo miraba asombrada por la fuerza con la cual era jalado su hermano.

-Te ayudare– exclamó Pilika acercándose a él –debe ser un moustro.

-No yo…pu- puedo solo– extenuó el peli azul luchando con su presa, de pronto un fuerte jalón por parte de su enemigo le tiro de la embarcación.

-Horo- Horo– gritó la asustada chica mientras miraba por la borda hacia el agua, de pronto el joven sacó su cabeza del agua –hermano suelta la caña– indicó ella pero él no lo hizo, de pronto comenzó a hundirse.

-Ay no– alcanzó a decir el joven sin rendirse, pero sintió como era jalado hacia abajo –ay nooo, me lleva la… - no termino su oración, pues desapareció bajo el agua

-Horo- Horo, HORO- HOROOOOOOOO– grito al perder a su hermano de vista.

C – c – C

Oo– los tres que escucharon la historia de la peli azul no pudieron poner otra cara.

-No te creo– expresó Ana sacando su espada para ponerla a la altura de la garganta de la joven.

-De verdad ooU, te lo juro– chillo Pilika al sentir la cercanía del filo del arma de la pirata.

-Ay por favor– comentó la rubia sarcástica –de verdad esperas que crea que…

-Espera– detuvo Len –recuerda Ana, cuando encontramos a este tonto traía una caña de pescar en la mano– explicó señalando al interpelado.

-Oigan es estúpido creer que estoy aquí porque no deje escapar un pez– reclamó Horo molesto.

-Tienes razón– aclaró la pirata –eso sólo le pasaría a un idiota– murmuró ella mirando a la chica –te creo– concluyó enfundando su espada.

-Gracias– suspiró aliviada Pilika –veras, desde ese día tuve que mantenerme sola, comencé a buscar a mi hermano y hubo muchas veces en la cuales dudaba encontrarlo, lo busque durante seis meses, hasta que una tormenta me sorprendió en el mar, naufrague y…logre llegar a una isla pero…

-Era la de Hao– completo Len.

-Así es, sus hombres me llevaron ante él, me dijo que sería una sirvienta, de mi trabajo dependería el vivir o morir.

-Pobre de ti– extenuó el peli azul acercándose para abrazarla, tal vez su mente no recordaba a su hermana, pero su corazón parecía no haberla olvidado –aunque no te recuerde, si eres mi hermana te cuidare desde hoy.

-Con Hao, creí haber visto todas las atrocidades posibles, pero hoy en verdad fue demasiado– terminó Pilika con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

C – c – C

EN LA ISLA DE HAO…

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente, percibía una tremenda luz cegándole por completo, trato de llevar una de sus manos hasta su rostro pero algo la retenía, pausadamente guió su cabeza hasta su flanco derecho para no tener la luz directamente en su cara, abrió sus ojos y lo vio, su mano, de la cual pretendía ayudarse estaba atrapada por una cuerda fuertemente atada a una estaca clavada en la arena sobre la cual yacía tirado, volteo hacia el otro lado y vio su mano izquierda amarrada igual a la diestra.

No recordaba ni comprendía lo sucedido, hasta que recordó lo ocurrido, era un cautivo, atrapado por Hao y ahora se encontraba a merced del desalmado pirata.

-El capitán despertó– escuchó murmurar a alguien –por lo visto se siente sorprendido– exclamó la persona de baja estatura junto a él, el joven moreno de despeinados cabellos negros lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres tu?– cuestionó el muchacho esforzándose por sonar seguro.

-Haces muchas preguntas prisionero– comentó el pequeño sonriendo –estas en la isla del señor Hao– declaró con orgullo –mi nombre es Opacho y estas aquí para pagar por todos los problemas que le has causado al capitán.

-¿A que problemas te refieres?– dijo confundido el castaño.

-A esto– contestó una fría voz acercándose al campo visual del muchacho, el pirata de largo cabello castaño estaba de pie frente a él, cubierto de la cabeza por una capucha negra, por lo cual Yoh sólo percibió una ligera cicatriz en la frente del bucanero.

-Sólo por esa marquita– dijo el cautivo con desdén.

-No– atajó con un tono aún más gélido –a esta otra– indicó retirando por completo la capa y dejando ver una tremenda sutura que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, su ojo ya ni siquiera existía pues una muy mala curación prácticamente le había unido la piel de debajo de la ceja con la que esta debajo del ojo, deformando su cara de forma terrible, Yoh quedó impactado, nunca esperó poder herir a alguien de esa manera, su expresión no pasó desapercibida para el pirata –¿sorprendido? Pues ni te imaginas el dolor de coser tu propio ojo con una aguja ardiendo pero no te preocupes, eso no se comparara con lo que pienso hacerte.

Apenas habían terminado las palabras de Hao cuando tres piratas llegaron hasta el lugar, con una simple señal del desalmado muchacho comenzó la pesadilla de Yoh, cada uno de los secuaces del pirata comenzó a propinarle una verdadera golpiza, mientras uno pateaba sus ya de por sí doloridas costillas otro lo torturaba con golpes en su cara, él luchó cuanto pudo con las manos atadas pero sólo se enfurecía mientras miraba el cielo, y pensaba en lo único que podía mitigar su sufrimiento, en ANA, sin saber que en la inconciencia que seguiría a la masacre de la cual estaba siendo objeto, tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en ella en tanto el sol le provocaba grandes quemaduras, pero pronto sería llevado a donde se encontraban más prisioneros, pero él no lo sabría hasta muchas horas después.

C – c – C

Pilika contó las atrocidades cometidas por Hao, Principalmente las de aquel día, las de ese joven que indefenso en la playa había sido castigado, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando narraba como ella lo había visto, ser llevado medio muerto por los hombres de Hao hasta las mazmorras del pirata, sin que nadie pretendiese mover un solo dedo, sólo una persona se atrevió a indicar la exageración del malvado hombre, Marion, quien esa misma noche ardería en una de las tantas fogatas que tanto divertían a Hao.

Ana la escuchó atenta pero asombrada, golpeada por un terrible sentimiento, su mente estaba confundida y deseaba no continuar con los malos presentimientos, llevó una mano hasta su frente, se quito su pañoleta roja y se alejó del grupo para sentarse justo frente al mar pero de su cabeza no se quitaba esa TORTURA.

REVIEWS DE SHANAN FAN:

Zilia K: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, también disculpa la tardanza con este capitulo y tratare de tardarme menos, pero todo depende de mi hermana.

Itsuzeru: perdón, nos volvimos a tardar pero trataremos de apurar y no te preocupes tanto Itako Ana como yo tenemos pensado terminar este fic, aunque ella tiene sus fics aparte del mío, pero me hecha la mano con la redacción.


	10. SOSPECHAS DE UN CORAZÓN DESESPERADO

**Hola, de nuevo hemos estado sin actualizar por mucho tiempo, pero bueno, al fin nos dimos un tiempo y a media semana podran tener el siguiente capitulo, esperamos que les guste lo que pasara y esperamos sus reviews y gracias a Vale chan 14 y en especial a Zilia K que siempre nos deja review:**

**POR- Itako Ana Tenshi (escritora)**

**Shaman fan (idea original)**

**CAP. 10 – SOSPECHAS DE UN CORAZÓN DESESPERADO.**

Sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos en el mar, ahora casi totalmente cubierto por las tinieblas, esa oscuridad le causo un terrible estremecimiento, poso sus ojos en la bella luna llena pero eso no atenuaba sus miedos, puso sus manos en su rostro con desesperación, deseaba olvidar por un rato al castaño joven de quien estaba enamorada, pero algo le decía que éste no se encontraba bien, gracias a la peli azul visitante se había enterado de todas las atrocidades de las cuales Hao era capaz y a Yoh lo haría sufrir con mayor razón, el malvado pirata deseaba vengarse, intempestivamente Ana se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia el grupo que momentos antes había abandonado, los miró con frialdad y ante la sorpresa de todos tomo a Pilika del brazo y se la llevó, prácticamente arrastrándola.

-Ana ¿qué demonios haces?– le gritó Len intentando alcanzarla.

-No me molestes, tengo cosas que hacer con esta niña– exclamó alterada entrando a su habitación, cerró de un portazo la puerta y volvió a ordenar –no quiero que nos molesten, ella y yo tenemos una larga platica y es una orden ¿quedó claro?

-Sí capitán– contestó el oji dorado al otro lado de la puerta y sus otros dos compañeros lo miraron sin palabras.

Ambas entraron en la habitación, la cual se encontraba a oscuras, las tinieblas eran atenuadas únicamente por la leve luz de una vela, Ana miró con crueldad a la jovencita de celestes cabellos y le señaló un sillón, la muchacha sin embargo no le quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía haberse quedado congelada.

-Siéntate– le gritó la pirata, Pilika no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció pero sin perder de vista a la rubia.

-Te lo suplico– dijo Ana hincándose ante la hermana de Horo, la cual pudo notar el llanto en los ojos de la mujer rubia –te lo ruego, dime más sobre el joven que capturaron, dime algo, cualquier cosa– ese comportamiento solo sorprendió más a la aterrada cautiva quien permanecía petrificada –dime algo, necesito saber ¿quién era¿qué planeaba Hao? Lo que sea, cualquier cosa pero… ¡Habla!– gritó la pirata haciendo a la de celeste cabello dar un respingo.

-No sé nada– fue lo único que Pilika pudo pronunciar –no lo sé– dijo sintiendo en el alma no poder informar nada a la desesperada rubia que continuaba en el suelo.

-Puedo torturarte– amenazó Ana –ser tan cruel como Hao, hacer que hables, por las malas vas a sufrir más, soy capaz de hacer cosas terribles.

-¿Por él?– murmuró la cautiva asombrando a Ana.

-Sí– confesó la pirata rubia levantándose –por él soy capaz de cualquier cosa, de morir, de matar, lo que sea pero necesito saber si Hao lo tiene, si Yoh se muere yo ya no podría vivir– concluyó ahogada por su propio llanto.

-Como dije hace rato, yo sólo pude ver cuando lo llevaban a las mazmorras, era un joven delgado, estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas y el sol le había causado grandes quemaduras– comentó con lagrimas de miedo de sólo recordar el hecho que narraba.

-Algo más, alguien comentaba quien era, debes saber algo más, por favor cualquier dato, te lo ruego Pilika, nunca en mi vida le he suplicado nada a nadie– decía Ana con tremenda desesperación.

-Sólo recuerdo que alguien dijo que… si, es cierto, dijeron que era quien le causó la cicatriz a Hao– la rubia salió de la habitación como un relámpago, pero se topo con Len quien permanecía en la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?– la cuestionó el pirata sosteniéndola del brazo.

-¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!- le gritó la capitana con desesperación.

-Basta– reclamó él dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que la rubia quedo contra la pared de piedra –creí que dejarías de perder la cabeza de esa absurda forma.

-Hao tiene a Yoh– le indicó con su mano sobre su mejilla –no puedo dejarlo morir.

-No sabes si es él.

-Pilika me lo acaba de decir.

-Sí, lo sé, la verdad es que estaba escuchando pero y que si es él, lo que Hao quiere es vengarse del muchacho ese, pero si para colmo te tiene a ti tendrá doble premio.

-Que haga conmigo lo que quiera y que deje en paz a Yoh.

-Ana, no te das cuenta, Hao ya debe imaginar que harás cualquier cosa por él, no tardara en enviarte a alguien, porque no sabe que Pilika está aquí, te pedirán que vayas a su isla y lo más seguro es que ya lo haya matado.

-No, Hao no puede atreverse porque lo matare yo antes– clamó alejándose del oji dorado, apenas salía del túnel que llevaba al pasillo principal cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y cayó al suelo sin sentido. Len la levantó en sus brazos y la miró por un instante.

-Perdóname Ana- le dijo al oído –pero le prometí a tu padre que nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara, no puedo permitirte hacer una locura para darle ventajas a Hao sobre ti.

Llegó hasta la habitación donde Pilika seguía sentada en el sillón, cuando vio a Len entrar cargando a la pirata se paro como un resorte y lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué le pasó?– preguntó la peli azul.

-La golpee con el puño de mi espada– murmuró Len con seriedad mientras depositaba a Ana en su cama.

-¿Qué hiciste que?– reclamó acercándose al pirata.

-Lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo– explicó el joven de negros cabellos.

-Esa es tu definición de estar a salvo– exclamó Pilika –definitivamente no puedo comprender a los piratas, golpeaste a quien se supone te da ordenes.

-Pretendía ir a la isla de Hao, a arriesgar su vida, de la forma más tonta por una causa perdida, por…

-EL AMOR DE SU VIDA– interrumpió la joven las palabras del pirata –está enamorada del tipo que Hao tiene prisionero y tú la golpeas porque se preocupa por él.

-Ya debe estar muerto y Hao usara a ese tonto para tenerla a ella ¿crees que lo voy a permitir?

-Dices que no quieres verla sufrir ¿verdad? Pero más bien es que ¡no podrías soportar el verla siendo feliz sin ti! Lo único que pasa aquí es que estas enamorado de ella y no aceptas que ya perdiste– concluyó echándose a llorar para después salir corriendo del lugar, Len se había quedado frió con esas palabras, era cierto, en gran parte tenía razón, él también pensaba en sí mismo cuando detuvo a Ana, no quería verla sufrir, pero tampoco podía verla lejos de él, era un maldito egoísta, con ese pensamiento en su mente decidió seguir a Pilika, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la habitación..

C – c – C

Sentía un terrible aturdimiento, apenas se levantó llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, dejó la cama donde estaba y se encaminó directamente a la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba, se sentía mareada y a causa de la oscuridad estuvo a punto de caer un par de ocasiones al suelo, pero no se tropezó conocía perfectamente esa habitación la cual había sido de ella desde siempre, sacó una pequeña llave y estaba a punto de abrir cuando recordó lo sucedido, acomodó un rubio mechón de su cabello y se le vino a la mente la discusión con Len:

-Maldito traidor– murmuró Ana entre dientes volviendo a guardar la llave, regresó a su cama y se sentó en ella, sacó el medallón que colgaba de su pecho, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se decidió a salir del lugar, "no puedo salir por donde siempre", pensó volviendo a levantarse para encender una vela, caminó hasta un rincón donde estaba un cofre, lo abrió lentamente y sacó una majestuosa espada junto con una maravillosa pistola –pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados– murmuró colocándose la espada en la cintura, tomo su roja mascada colocada en el respaldo del sillón, se la colocó en la cabeza y la amarró con fuerza, también para minimizar el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Una vez preparada para salir se acercó de nuevo a su cama, se agachó para meterse debajo y comenzó a golpear el suelo que se encontraba cubierto por tablas, al fin encontró una de la cual salía un sonido hueco cuando era azotada, enterró un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo en ella y la arrancó de su lugar, así quitó otras tantas dejando al descubierto un oscuro hoyo, una fuerte corriente salía de él, no lo pensó dos veces y se introdujo en éste.

C – c – C

Sus ojos permanecían posados en el fuego de la antorcha que iluminaba su figura, escuchó los lentos pasos a su espalda y volteó para encontrarse con quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Ah, eres tú – dijo muy enfadada la peli azul volviendo a ver la luz dada por la flama.

-Sé que actué como un idiota– comentó el joven que se acercaba a ella, clavando sus dorados ojos en el suelo.

-No– contestó ella sin mirarlo –sólo como un salvaje golpeador, creí que no todos los piratas eran iguales, pero me equivoque, ahora veo que todos tienen las venas llenas de hielo, mejor voy a buscar a mi hermano para llevármelo de aquí antes que se convierta en un desalmado como todos ustedes– reclamó poniéndose de pie para alejarse del pirata.

-Espera– la detuvo tomando su brazo –no puedes irte así nada más.

-¿Qué harás si no te obedezco?– lo retó mirándolo furiosa –me golpearas con tu espada, supongo.

-Bueno, me porte como un salvaje y lo acepto, pero tu mejor que nadie puede saber a las cosas que esta dispuesto a hacer Hao con tal de tener a Ana, nada va a detenerlo, siempre ha estado obsesionado con ella.

-Lo sé– aceptó Pilika bajando la mirada –en todo el tiempo que estuve en su isla no hizo más que hablar de ella, siempre planeando algo para que Ana cayera, eternamente enojado por no poder ser su dueño, es un maldito, él de verdad no parece tener sentimientos, sólo es un demonio sanguinario.

-Por eso no deje ir a Ana– refirió Len –fue cruel mi forma de tratarla, pero entiéndeme, hice una promesa, cuidarla de todo mal y llegue a apreciarla tanto, que me enamore de ella, yo me conformaba con estar a su lado, sin decir nada, que me considerara su amigo, su hermano, que importaba todo mientras pudiera estar a su lado, ella sólo tenía ojos para su adorado mar y así estábamos bien, pero llegó Yoh, ese capitán le salvo la vida y le robo el corazón con una mirada.

-Ese muchacho… ¿no es un pirata?– preguntó extrañada la chica.

-No, es un marinero muy rico, capitán de un barco que abordamos, por desgracia Hao abordó el mismo barco, peleamos contra él y estuvo a punto de matar a Ana, Yoh la salvo pero el desgraciado de Hao lo hirió, así llegó a la isla y él y Ana se fueron enamorando.

-Para protegerlo de Hao Ana lo dejó ir – supuso la recién llegada en voz alta.

-Así es, durante días me negué a aceptar que se le acercará a ella, estaba loco de celos, pero ellos se amaban de verdad, nunca vi a Ana mirar a alguien como a ese muchacho, nunca la había visto tan feliz como cuando estaba con él, ni tan destrozada como cuando Yoh se fue, me dolió en el alma verla sufrir pero… me di cuenta que eran celos de hermano y no otra cosa, ya no quiero verla sufrir Pilika, ya no– concluyó tirandose en la arena mientras la peli azul se acercaba a él.

C – c – C

Ana al fin logró salir del laberinto de cuevas donde había estado errando, una vez fuera se dio cuenta de su estadía frente a la costa, las tinieblas ya no eran tan tupidas por lo cual supo de la cercanía del alba, respiró el aroma de la brisa de la madrugada y comenzó a caminar por la playa aún muy oscura, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho no la había dejado en paz ni un instante, al fin reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, justo donde había encontrado a parte de su tripulación platicando con Pilika.

La verdad no estaba muy segura del paso a seguir, no tenía un plan y no podía regresar a su habitación, sabía de la premura con la cual debería actuar para evitar ser retenida por Len, de pronto algo se le ocurrió, Pilika no podía haber llegado hasta su isla nada más a nado, la de Hao se encontraba bastante lejos y se necesitaba de alguna embarcación, subió hasta una de las rocas del lugar y con ayuda de su catalejo intentaba encontrar algo, busco varias veces sin encontrar nada, las tinieblas comenzaban a disiparse cada vez más y las tonalidades del horizonte ya anunciaban la próxima aparición del Sol.

La rubia pirata se sintió desamparada, se sentó en la roca y tuvo muchas ganas de echarse a llorar como una niña, cuando de pronto vio algo a lo lejos, a lado de un lejano islote se observaba algo que se movía, la muchacha se levantó, en realidad no estaba segura de lo que era, aún no había la suficiente luz para saberlo, pero no podía esperar, si era lo que imaginaba podría cumplir con su objetivo, lo analizó un instante para después tirarse al mar, una vez dentro de la marea comenzó a nadar ágilmente hasta el pequeño islote, una vez junto a él pudo sentir la primera razón para alegrarse en muchas horas, un viejo bote estaba amarrado al islote, sin pensarlo subió en el, corto la cuerda y dijo en voz alta –espérame Yoh, no tardare mucho en estar contigo– su voz se la llevó el viento cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron su silueta sobre la barca, era increíble lo que podían hacer las SOSPECHAS DE UN CORAZÓN DESESPERADO.

CONTINUARA...


	11. EL ACUERDO

**Hola a todos, como veran esta vez no nos tardamos tanto, todo gracias las benditas vacaciones, que los grandes espiritus permitan que duren mucho, bueno, no hecharemos demasiado rollo y comencemos.**

**VIDEL TENSHI (Itako Ana Tenshi): escritora**

**Shaman Fan: idea original**

**CAP. 11 – EL ACUERDO**

Se encontraba rodeado de una gran parte de sus hombres, todos aquellos que había demostrado siempre serle fieles, se sentía muy alegre de contar con ellos y estar a punto de obtener su tan ansiada victoria, miro a todos sus secuaces con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, recordaba la larga noche de fogatas que había pasado, escuchando los desesperados gritos de sus enemigos desde las llamas, en esa hoguera planeada para castigar a la tripulación del estúpido capitán que se había atrevido a interponerse en sus planes.

Hao comenzó a reír estrepitosamente ante las imágenes de su mente, pero su macabra felicidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos gritos a las afueras de la gruta donde se encontraba celebrando con su tripulación. Salió presurosamente, seguido por su hombre más fiel, Lachist y por su espía de confianza, Opacho, apenas había llegado a las afueras de la cueva cuando vio a uno de sus hombres caer a sus pies atravesado por una espada, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver caer otro cuerpo más sin cabeza e instantes después la cabeza de este también quedó en el suelo.

-¿Te gustaría verte igual que estos dos?– preguntó una fría y conocida voz desde una alta roca. Hao miró hasta el lugar de donde venía la voz y diviso una delgada figura, iluminada por los rayos del Sol de Medio día, la persona traía un entallado pantalón negro, vestía una blusa roja amarrada con un nudo que dejaba ver su abdomen, sus rubios cabellos se encontraban casi completamente cubiertos por una pañoleta de color rojo, de un salto se colocó frente a Hao para mirarlo con furia.

-Que agradable sorpresa Ana– exclamó el castaño pirata con una cínica sonrisa –no tienes idea de cuanto me enloquece tu forma de ser– dijo disfrutando el enojo en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Dónde esta Yoh?– preguntó la rubia con la espada lista para luchar.

-Vaya, te enteraste demasiado rápido– comentó Hao –de hecho antes de lo planeado, aún quería jugar más con mi prisionero.

-¿Si? Arregla tus juegos de otra forma porque sino yo…

-¿Tu qué?– cuestionó una alta mujer de largo cabello azul y cara nada amigable mientras colocaba su espada a la altura de la garganta de la capitana del "medusa" junto con muchos otros que saliendo por otro lado de la cueva ya la habían rodeado y la amenazaban con sus armas –dinos lo que harás Ana– continuó con desdén.

-No le faltes al respeto a mi visita Kana– regaño el pirata del "espíritu del fuego" –deja de hablarle de esa forma o te pondré en una fogata, llévenla a la cueva– ordenó a sus hombres quienes a empujones llevaron a la chica hasta el fondo de la cueva, el cual se encontraba alumbrado por una gran cantidad de antorchas.

-Eres un maldito ventajoso– reclamó Ana quien había sido sentada en una roca y continuaba rodeada por más de diez espadas que apuntaban a su garganta.

-Lo que tu digas mi hermosa Ana, pero que tal si hablamos de algo más interesante, tu marinerito– concluyó riendo divertido por el rostro preocupado de la joven de dorados cabellos, sin embargo y a pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraba se percató de un extraño detalle, un objeto que colgaba del cuello de Hao, un dorado medallón redondo con…

C – c – C

Sus castaños cabellos cubrían ligeramente su rostro, miró a sus compañeros apenas guiado por la luz de una lejana antorcha, volvió a inclinar su mirada y uno de ellos se le acercó, caminando por el lodoso suelo de la mazmorra donde se encontraban.

-Disculpa que no pueda atenderte mejor– dijo el alto y rubio hombre cuando se sentó a lado del muchacho castaño.

-Da igual– murmuró el interpelado con desgano –a fin de cuentas el tal Hao nos va a matar, sólo esta jugando un rato con nosotros.

-No diga eso don Yoh– suplicó un alto hombre de fleco extraño al fondo de la cueva.

-Es la verdad– continuó el antes capitán –ya vieron, toda la noche se la pasó quemando a los pocos sobrevivientes de la tripulación, hará lo mismo con ustedes y… a mi no me matara tan pronto, planea algo mucho más cruel.

-Sí– exclamó el rubio a lado de Yoh –pero yo no podía dejarte en el estado en el que estabas, aunque si he de ser sincero pensé en dejarte morir, es mejor a esas torturadoras golpizas alas que te someten.

-Gracias– comentó el castaño con una desesperanzada sonrisa –no creas que no te lo agradezco Fausto, ustedes me han ayudado mucho.

-Hacemos lo que podemos– comentó el pequeño amigo del joven Asakura quien sólo había permanecido expectante en la plática.

-No puedo rendirme tan rápido– declaró Yoh tratando de ponerse de pie –tengo que escapar de aquí o Hao me usara para llegar a Ana, no puedo permitir que ella también sufra.

-Yoh no hay manera de escapar– declaró el de baja estatura –que podemos hacer estando aquí, mira sólo hay piedras, tierra y unas cuantas varitas de madera, ve, si no hubiera sido por esa persona que arrojó el maletín de Fausto a nuestra celda él no hubiera podido ayudarte así que mejor no soñemos– concluyó viendo a Yoh levantarse con dificultad y acercarse a los barrotes de la celda donde se encontraban, se agarró a ellas y colocó su cabeza sobre el metal sintiéndose más desesperado que nunca.

C – c – C

La verdad se sentía relativamente más tranquilo, esbozó una casi inadvertida sonrisa en sus labios y miró la charola que sostenía en sus manos, al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación que había abandonado muchas horas antes, toco un par de veces y no recibió respuesta, se imaginó que su ocupante estaría dormida porque de acuerdo con lo dicho por Horo – Horo la pirata no había salido de ese lugar desde que Len se fue y le había pedido al peli azul vigilar la entrada.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido pero la charola cayó de sus manos al descubrir la habitación vacía, no podía creerlo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba un cofre abierto, se fijo en la falta de las principales armas de la rubia joven y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo mientras lanzaba maldiciones.

-¡HORO – HORO!– le gritó Len a su amigo que dormitaba afuera de la cueva –¡HORO maldita sea, alista a todos los hombres, rápido!– exclamó cuando salía corriendo de la cueva.

-Pero ¿qué pasa¿Por qué tanto alboroto Len?

-No hagas preguntas tontas y has lo que te digo– volvió a mandar el oji dorado –rápido que no tenemos tiempo– en cuanto salió choco con la hermana de su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede?– pregunto la de cabello celeste mirando el desconcierto en la cara del pirata.

-Ana no está– explicó apresurando su paso –de seguro se fue a la isla de Hao y si no hago algo pronto quien sabe que pueda pasarle, además no sé hace cuanto se fue– continuó subiendo a una roca y comenzando a ver el mar hacia lo lejos.

-¿Qué harás?– quiso saber Pilika con preocupación.

-Ir a buscarla, si ya esta con Hao, vamos a tener que pelear…

C – c – C

Una letra A en relieve, era lo visto en el medallón que pendía en aquel cuello, ella se había percatado y se dio cuenta de porque el objeto del cual había sido dueño Yoh se le hacia conocido, su cabeza trataba de encontrar una repuesta pero algo no la dejaba cavilar en paz, JAJAJAJAJAJA, la terrible y burlona risa del pirata resonaba en sus oídos, no deseaba continuar escuchándola, sentía como si esa risa le despedazara el alma, sentía la cruel mirada del pirata de largos cabellos castaño, de verdad parecía estarse divirtiendo, de algo que para ella no tenía ninguna gracia…

-BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES– ordenó la rubia levantando su voz –deja de reírte como un idiota y dime lo que quieres– exigió bajando el tono de su voz.

-Ana– comenzó la tranquila voz del desalmado Hao –permíteme recordarte que eres mi prisionera, por lo tanto no vuelvas a LEVANTARME LA VOZ– exclamó colocando su espada en la garganta de la pirata –lárguense– ordenó volteando hacia sus hombres –ella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, y si intenta cualquier cosa en ese instante ejecutan al idiota ese– ante esa orden la joven de cabellos dorados lo miró con tristeza.

-Vaya– dijo Hao sentándose frente a ella –tantos años de conocerte y nunca te había visto una mirada tan llena de suplica– continuó divertido –¿acaso me estas suplicando preciosa?– cuestionó tomándola de la cintura.

-Sí– contestó ella agachando la mirada –te suplico que dejes vivir a Yoh, todo por lo cual quieres vengarte lo hizo por mí, déjalo en paz, te daré todo lo que pidas– ofreció con furia y sin poder verlo a los ojos, se sentía humillada.

-Es increíble– dijo arrojándola al suelo desde donde ella lo observaba –te desconozco Ana, ese tal Yoh debe haberte embrujado, no me importa, pero si aún esta vivo no tendré ningún problema en dejarlo ir.

-¿Si aún esta vivo?– preguntó en voz baja para levantar su rostro mostrando una gran frustración en su expresión.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, pero al final, las condiciones las pongo YO.

-Quiero oírlas– pidió la chica del barco "medusa" con profunda tristeza en su voz.

-Tengo tres condiciones– explicó el pirata levantándola, sin que la mujer pusiera ninguna resistencia, al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió continuar –primero, todo tu territorio, incluyendo tu isla será mío– la joven asintió apretando sus ojos –segundo, tus hombres, desde Len hasta la última de tus ratas tendrá que obedecerme– comentó levantándole el mentón para mirarla, pero ella sólo dejó escapar un ligero "sí" sin abrir sus ojos –además…

-Antes de que continúes– lo interrumpió Ana –aceptaras mi condición, dejaras ir a Yoh y lo escoltaras hasta que llegue al puerto, tienes que estar seguro que llega bien o yo no te obedeceré en nada– declaró la rubia pirata con coraje pero sin luchar por separarse de quien la retenía contra su voluntad, a pesar de lo molesta que era la poca distancia entre ellos.

-Esta bien, tu idolatrado marinero llegará seguro a un puerto, y por fin, mi última condición, vas a ser mi mujer, mía como debió haber sido desde siempre¿aceptas Ana?– preguntó el pirata acercándola aún más a él.

-Acepto, cumpliré todo lo que me pediste– apenas terminó su frase cuando los labios de Hao se posaron sobre los de ella, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos cuando sintió el terrible beso que quemaba sus labios "perdóname Yoh y tu también Len", pensó la muchacha con un profundo dolor.

C – c – C

Sus ojos escudriñaban cada detalle del paisaje, buscaba algo, una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, debía haber algo lo suficientemente hábil para ganar en la absurda prueba frente a él, su mirada al fin se retiro de las aguas del océano, miró el piso de la embarcación donde se encontraba y suspiró preocupado, de pronto escuchó un absurdo canto, muy poco adecuado para la situación en que se encontraba.

-Maldita sea¡quieres callarte!– grito posando sus ojos color oro sobre un joven de cabello azul que brinco al oír el grito de su compañero –eres un desgraciado Horo – Horo– continuó regañando Len –tu cantando como un pájaro cuando nuestra capitana podría estar muerta o algo horrible podría haberle sucedido.

-Lo siento– murmuró el avergonzado joven –es que hace mucho que no navegábamos a ningún lado y me emocioné.

-Estas demasiado presionado– comentó la hermana de quien había sido amonestado –y no es para menos, nunca imaginaste tener que navegar a la isla de Hao para tratar de salvar a Ana¿no es así?

-Sí, lo peor del caso es que lo único que se me ocurre es…arriesgarlo todo– dijo volviendo a mirar el mar.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?– preguntó Pilika.

-Veras, alrededor de la isla de Hao siempre hay una pequeña embarcación¿no es así?– cuestionó el pirata.

-Si– respondió la peli azul –por eso utilice mi lancha para salir, ese barco vigila muy a la ligera, esta concentrado en barcos grandes, así como este– refirió ella.

-Exacto, por eso tengo planeado destruir ese barco vigía, pero debemos destruirlo desde lejos y antes de que pueda darle cualquier señal a la costa, si logramos deshacernos de él podremos llegar lo suficientemente cerca para atacar al desgraciado ese…

-Pero– lo interrumpió Pilika –¿cómo vas a evitar que en la isla de Hao escuchen los cañonazos?– "estúpido" se insultó mentalmente el pirata de cabellos negros, la muchacha tenía razón, hiciera lo que hiciera los hombres de Hao no eran sordos, atacar el barco vigía era como lanzar un aviso, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello con desesperación, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y reconociendo su error pateó con furia la borda.

-Tienes razón– al fin pudo decir con furia –como puedo ser tan imbecil.

-Oye Len no todo esta perdido– declaró el hermano de la chica –hay una forma de atacar si que se den cuenta.

-¿Cuál?– preguntó Len mirándolo extrañado.

-Mira, podemos virar el barco como si fuéramos a pasar de largo pero acercándonos un poco a la embarcación, por su puesto se extrañaran y nos seguirán de lejos, en ese momento podemos enviar a algunos de los hombres que nadara hasta la embarcación y someterá a la tripulación, que no creo que sea mucha– concluyó Horo – Horo jugando con una catalejo.

-Magnifico– dijo el mejor amigo de Ana –es un muy buen plan.

-Es muy arriesgado– se opuso Pilika –quienes lo hagan firmaría su sentencia.

-Tu que sabes– desprecio el oji dorado.

-Más que tú, sí, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de las fallas en tu plan– acusó la chica.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver– se defendió él mientras Horo los miraba –no voy a dejar que me des tú las ordenes.

-Len eres de lo peor, un pirata más, no sabes tratar con mujeres– reclamó ella sumamente enfadada

-Para tu información siempre trato con Ana.

-Ella también es un pirata y por lo tanto da igual– exclamó dándole la espalda para poner fin a la discusión.

-Bueno eso no importa– declaró el pirata de cabello azul –mejor vamos a elegir quienes irán– concluyó mirando a los tripulantes que permanecían expectantes a las ordenes de su ahora líder.

-No hace falta– atajó Len provocando que todos lo vieran.

-¿Por qué?– hablo frenético el peli azul.

-Quien ira voy a ser yo– explicó el pirata pasando de largo hasta un camarote –así que corrijan el curso que vamos a engañar a esa embarcación.

-Pero tu te volviste loco Len– lo detuvo Chocolove quien escuchaba al igual que los demás piratas la decisión del muchacho.

-No es algo imposible porque ya lo he hecho otras veces, además en ausencia de Ana quien da las ordenes soy yo, así que hagan lo que les ordené– concluyó tomando sus armas dejadas en un rincón.

-La embarcación está a la vista– grito el vigía desde su puesto.

-Bien, entonces prepárense todos– ordenó Len, todos a sus puestos y ya saben no disparen una sola bala de cañón– dadas esas ordenes –ya saben lo que se debe seguir– continuó diciendo al peli azul –y si no regreso, no continúen con esto y váyanse, ni siquiera regresen a la isla, Hao los perseguiría y sus hombres nos superan por mucho en su número, si no es un ataque sorpresa no tendremos oportunidad– concluyó el muchacho acercándose a la borda mirando como el barco pasaba relativamente cerca de la barca, quien se mantenía en guardia, Len se preparó para saltar.

-No puedes ir tu solo– trato de detenerlo Pilika tomándolo del brazo –te matarán– murmuró agachando su cabeza.

-He hecho cosas como esa muchas veces– dijo levantando el rostro de la muchacha y se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas surcadas de lagrimas.

-Nunca nadie había llorado por mí– comentó en voz baja –y no me considero digno de que tú lo hagas, después de todo sólo soy un pirata.

-No podría resistir que algo te pasara– interrumpió ella –porque… -el joven detuvo sus palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Pilika.

-Te prometo que regresare– concluyó lanzándose de la embarcación, la chica de celeste cabello sólo lo vio desaparecer, suplicando por el bienestar del pirata de ojos dorados.

C – c – C

Permanecía en el suelo, sus ojos enterrados en el piso, pensando en todo lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía como si acabara de acordar su propia muerte, tomo un puño de tierra en su mano y lo apretó con furia, volvió a dejar libre el polvo y levantó su rostro para ver de frente a su enemigo y se decidió a hablarle…

-Antes de empezar con cualquiera de tus condiciones– comenzó a decir ella con una horrible sumisión en su voz, la cual fue cambiando a exigencia –quiero ver a Yoh–concluyó Ana –porque si no está vivo no le veo el caso a seguir con esto.

-Esta bien– declaró Hao cuando la vio levantarse del suelo donde había permanecido –me parece razonable, te dejare hablar con él, para que se despidan– refirió comenzando a reír y en cuanto detuvo sus carcajadas llamó a gritos a uno de sus hombres, de inmediato llegó un alto y corpulento hombre, su cabeza no tenía ni un solo cabello y si Ana no fuera una pirata seguramente abría mostrado su sobresalto.

-Zan Chin– habló Hao al extraño hombre –lleva a Ana a las mazmorras para que pueda hablar con mi invitado de honor, vigílala bien y trata con respeto a mi mujer– ordenó dándoles la espalda. La pirata sentía el fuerte apretón de aquel hombre en su brazo, era una suerte que Hao le hubiese pedido que la tratara bien, de no ser así ya le habría arrancado el brazo, él la "guió" por dentro de la cueva, hasta donde sólo podía caminarse gracias a unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes, puestas tan alejadas unas de otras que casi no se mitigaba la oscuridad.

A la rubia se le hacía eterno el camino pero no protestó aunque a base de empujones obligó al corpulento hombre a liberar un poco su brazo, al fin llegaron a una gran abertura en las rocas, la rubia fue empujada hacia el lugar donde una antorcha iluminaba otro largo pasillo, los dos caminaron hasta que la luz dejó de mostrar el camino, una gran oscuridad los envolvía, la pirata fue dejada por Zan Chin quien regreso por la antorcha, con ella iluminó una serie de mazmorras, algunas con esqueletos, la mayoría vacías –el capitán me dijo que en la última– murmuró por primera vez, caminaron hasta llegar a la última mazmorra -aquí es– dijo levantando la antorcha para mostrar el interior de la celda.

Ante la luz que los iluminaba, por primera vez en muchas horas todos los ocupantes de la celda se asombraron, Yoh levantó su cara, retirando su cabeza de los barrotes y no podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos, estaba seguro que era otra alucinación como las que lo habían torturado durante toda la noche, extendió su mano y dijo con desesperación:

-Ana– ese murmullo le partió el corazón a la chica de cabellos dorados quien se inclinó para tomar la mano extendida por el desesperado castaño.

-Son unos malditos– comentó furiosa mientras su otra mano rozaba la mejilla del joven de la prisión –ábreme– ordenó a su guardia.

-El capitán no… - quiso oponerse el pirata.

-Recuerda que ahora yo también tengo autoridad en este lugar– clamó Ana con una enojada voz.

-Esta bien– masculló él sacando una llave –espero que ver a este miserable en ese estado la convenza de no faltar por nada a su palabra.

-Sí ya lo sé– exclamó empujando la recién abierta puerta para abrazar a quien pensó no volvería a ver.

-Ana, entonces no estoy alucinando otra vez– murmuró Yoh en su oído, ella lo estrechó con mayor fuerza pero el muchacho dejó escapar un ligero quejido que le hizo alejarse un poco de él.

-Mira lo que te han hecho por mi culpa– comentó la pirata –esto era lo que deseaba evitar– dijo llevando sus manos a su cara para comenzar a llorar.

-No Ana, esto no es tu culpa– explicó tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas –no podías evitar que Hao se vengara, sólo vive para eso.

-Pero esto se acabo– declaró Ana tomando el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?– cuestionó viendo a los ojos a la bella mujer.

-Hable con Hao y… - ella dejó de mirarlo por miedo a continuar –llegamos a un acuerdo– informó volteando a otro lado.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?– preguntó tomando los hombros de la pirata.

-Eso no importa.

-No, si importa ¡qué acuerdo!

-Mi isla, mis hombres, mi barco y…yo a cambio de tu libertad– concluyó dejándolo paralizado.

-¡NO!– gritó desesperado –prefiero que me maten a permitir que hagas eso de tu vida– exclamó lleno de ira.

-Pero yo no puedo dejarte morir– dijo para besarlo, los labios de la muchacha lo confortaban un poco, él correspondió el beso con ganas de no terminarlo jamás así este se fue tornando muy apasionado, ella acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello del marino y pedía poder permanecer así un poco más, cuando el beso terminó la capitana del "medusa" se aferró a los brazos del castaño –TE AMO YOH– hablo con fuerza –no podría ser feliz si tu mueres, no mi amor, mira lo que te han hecho en unas horas, Hao no te matará ahora, te hará sufrir y desesperarte hasta que supliques tu muerte y no lo voy a permitir, te amo como no puedo amar nada más, ni la vida, ni la libertad…ni el mar me va a importar tanto como sentir que estas bien, eso si me importa– concluyó obligada por el llanto.

-No quiero, no quiero– repetía él estrechándola con fuerza sin importarle el dolor en su cuerpo –yo también te amo Ana, te ame desde la primera vez que té vi y únicamente te traje desgracias, perdóname– extenuó dando besos en las mejillas de la joven.

-Yoh, tu me enseñaste lo que es el amor, la verdadera libertad la conocí contigo, no te disculpes, la que destruyó tu vida fui yo– dejo escapar para volver a besarse, los tres compañeros del antes capitán no pudieron evitar derramar su llanto ante la escena.

-No Ana, te lo ruego– suplicó él abrazándose a la rubia con fuerza, no deseaba dejarla ir, tenía la idea de que si la soltaba no la volvería a ver jamás.

-Yoh, por favor prométeme que vas a olvidarte de mí, cuando Hao deje que te vayas y estés muy lejos de aquí tienes que ser feliz…con ella, con Tamao– murmuró deshaciéndose en llanto.

-Eso no lo puedo aceptar, déjame morir– le pidió sin permitirle alejarse –para mí es mil veces preferible la muerte que saber que te sacrificaste por mí.

-Sabes muy bien como soy, me conoces a la perfección, te amo, sé que me amas y dejarte morir no es una opción para mí, no voy a preguntar tu opinión, sólo vine a… decirte adiós, adiós mi amor– concluyó besándolo en los labios, una de las lagrimas de la pirata quedó en la boca del muchacho, ese era el verdadero sabor del dolor, ella toco las mejillas del muchacho quien también lloraba, se levantó tratando de separarse de él, él la sujetaba de sus ropas, rogando por no perderla, ella sólo cerró los ojos y como pudo se libero, recordó aquel día cuando deseo que las manos de Yoh fueran unas cadenas reteniéndola por siempre pero ahora no era así. El castaño tuvo que soltarla y aceptar lo horrible de verla cerrar la puerta de la celda y alejarse del lugar, seguida por el corpulento carcelero.

-ANA– le gritó Yoh –TE LO RUEGO– pidió desesperado –ANAAA por favor– bajo su voz al ver que no había respuesta –por favor mi vida, no me hagas esto– murmuró completamente desconcertado ante la desesperación de no poder aceptar EL ACUERDO.

CONTINUARA...

Reviews:

ESTA VEZ SÓLO LOS RESPONDERA SHAMAN FAN:

Vale chan 14:Que buenoque te gusto este fic y bueno con respecto a si es el final pues para saber tienes que seguir leyendo para ver si o nopero esta parte que biene es la de más acción así que espero que te guste

Zilia K:Con las vacaciones trataremos de tardarnos menos que antes, y ¡Porque tu lo pediste aqui esta lo demas el siguiente capítulo se descubren algunos secretos y se abren otros pero tu veras cuales son. Con lode la huida de Annapues Len no es el más tranquilo de las personas en la isla viendo que su jefa no esta.

De verda muchas gracias. (ITAKO ANA TENSHI).


	12. UN RECURSO INESPERADO

** Si, lo sé para variar nos hemos tardado los siglos pero creanlo o no este capitulo ya lo teníamos listo desde las vacaciones pero no habíamos podido publicarlo, bueno esperamos les agrade y nos manden reviews.  
**

**CAP. 12 – UN RECURSO INESPERADO**

Ni siquiera pudo mirar directamente a su atacante, sólo sintió unas fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello, privándolo de la necesidad de respirar, pronto todo se oscureció y quedo sin conocimiento sobre la cubierta de su embarcación, su victimario se escabullo sin ningún problema y vio el cuerpo de aquel a quien seguramente acababa de matar, lo despojó de una espléndida espada y la colocó en su cintura. Él se ocultó tras unos barriles y con sus dorados ojos escudriño el lugar que parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

-Vaya vaya Len– dijo una fría voz a su espalda –siempre has sido el más atrevido de todos los piratas del "medusa" pero… te consideraba más inteligente– concluyó un alto hombre que vestía un extraño traje blanco, llevaba el rostro cubierto y un turbante en su cabeza.

-Esta bien– comentó el pirata mientras giraba para encontrarse con quien le hablaba –me descubriste Turbine, debes estar contento de ver a un buen pirata como yo.

-Más feliz estará mi capitán cuando le dé tu cabeza, porque a mi no me da ningún gusto verte…

-Es lógico– interrumpió Len –a nadie puede alegrarle ver a su verdugo– amenazó el pirata de negro cabello sacando su espada y alistándose para el combate, su contrincante comenzó a reír en tanto sus otros cinco compañeros rodeaban al primero a bordo de Ana.

Len no retrocedió un centímetro, tomo con fuerza su espada y a una velocidad increíble sacó su pistola y mato a uno de sus atacantes, quitándole la sonrisa a Turbine el cual saco su espada y atacó al oji dorado quien detuvo la espada enemiga al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los primeros disparos de otros de sus adversarios, el pirata del medusa tiro su pistola y saco la otra espada, dándole una estocada mortal a otro pirata, sin embargo no pudo evitar la herida hecha por el hombre del turbante, la furia del dolor de la herida cegaba a Len y sus contrincantes pronto lamentarían haberlo hecho enfurecer.

C – c – C

-Toda la tripulación está atacando a Len– refirió un pirata de caballos celestes a los demás ocupantes del navío donde estaban.

-Y ¿por qué no lo ayudan? – preguntó con reclamo la chica de largo cabello azul que se encontraba a su lado.

-Porque así está planeado– dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba hasta donde otro manejaba el timón –Len sabía del riesgo que corría con tal de quitar el barco de vigilancia de nuestro camino, ahora podemos atacar por sorpresa¡Prepárense!– exclamó.

-Pero, Horo- Horo– reclamó la muchacha siguiendo al joven quien continuaba dando ordenes –hermano no pueden dejarlo morir.

-Basta, las ordenes las doy yo y seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra– concluyó dejándola para verlo continuar con su ataque.

C – c – C

Su espada cortó el aire con rapidez y se deshizo del obstáculo frente a ella, cerceno la cabeza de su enemigo de un solo tajo y la vio caer al suelo de la embarcación, junto a otros cadáveres de los tripulantes de la pequeña embarcación donde se encontraba, miró la sangre que manaba de una herida en su abdomen, sin embargo no la consideraba de importancia.

Limpio su espada y se aseguró de no haber dejado vivo a nadie, sonrió cuando guardaba su espada y se encaminó hasta la borda, entonces se preparó para saltar del barco.

C – c – C

Pilika miraba el mar con tristeza, volteo para ver como todos corrían preparando la batalla, las cañoneras se habían abierto, los encargados de dicho armamento cargaban los cañones, otros preparaban sus pistolas y espadas, se sentía desesperada, rodeada de piratas que estaban a punto de enredarse en feroces batallas, pero junto con todo eso veía a su hermano, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo liderar a todos aquellos crueles hombres y para colmo… que jugadas tenía el destino… se había enamorado de un pirata, que quizás estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué se supone que haré yo?– exigió saber la chica acercándose a su hermano.

-Tu no vas a hacer nada– la regañó el joven sacando unas armas de una caja –tu te meterás en el camarote de la capitana y te quedaras ahí sin hacer ruido.

-¿Van a dejarme en el barco aún cuando bajen a pelear?

-Cuando bajemos no iran todos, unos se quedaran esperándonos.

-No– contradijo Pilika –yo quiero…

-Tu hermano tiene razón– la interrumpió una varonil voz a su espalda lo cual la hizo voltear de inmediato.

-Len– exclamó asombrada cuando observaba al joven de cabello negro del cual todavía caían gotas de agua, estaba completamente mojado, respiraba agitadamente y una mancha de sangre sobresalía en su ropa a la altura de su abdomen –estás vivo– dejó escapar ella acercándose al muchacho.

-Claro que estoy vivo– dijo bruscamente –y tu– comentó dirigiéndose al peliazul –en que tanto estas perdiendo el tiempo que todavía no comienzas con el ataque, tenemos el paso libre, esos desgraciados no volverán a avisarle nada a Hao, a menos que lo hagan desde el otro mundo– comentó con seriedad fijando su vista en su objetivo, la isla de Hao.

C – c – C

En su mirada se percibió el brillo de la maldad, se fijaba en la hermosa joven que uno de sus hombres sostenía, su ojo negro recorrió la silueta de la muchacha para después mirarla de frente y percibió la ira retenida en su expresión.

-Ya suéltala– clamo el hombre de largo cabello castaño y el gigante de cabeza afeitada que tenía atrapada a la muchacha obedeció.

-Eres un maldito– reclamó la rubia joven mirando al castaño.

-Ana no deberías olvidar ser amable conmigo– comentó el peli largo tomándola por la cintura –cumplí con lo dicho, está vivo, ahora te toca a ti.

-No fue lo único que prometiste¿lo olvidas Hao?

-Sí ya lo sé, esta bien pero antes se lo vamos a informar a mis hombres y por supuesto a tu apuesto marinerito– hablo soltándola para alejarla un poco –¡Tráelo!– ordenó el pirata que había llevado a la muchacha hasta el lugar.

En cuanto el hombre salió la rubia pirata se acercó hasta Hao, sus ojos de oscuro color se posaron en él, sin ninguna intención de moverse, lo veía con enojo y odio, la verdad sentía ganas de matarlo pero era realista, en primera él ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad y aún teniéndola no podría escapar del destino que para ella tuvieran los otros piratas.

-Te ves molesta– señaló el castaño pirata con una sonrisa cínica.

-Y que esperabas– reclamó sentándose en una roca –tu forma de tratarlo ha sido más que inhumana, eres un desgraciado.

-Pareces haberlo olvidado Anita– exclamó tomándola bruscamente entre sus brazos –somos piratas, conmigo vas a descubrir nuevas formas de divertirte– concluyó comenzando a reír, a la rubia no le quedó más que resignarse ante los besos que el pirata daba en su cuello, ella se fijó en el medallón del castaño y lo tomo con una de sus manos, el muchacho se percato de ello y la separó un poco.

-Vaya, no creí que te importara un objeto tan vano como este, no después de los tesoros a los cuales has tenido acceso– comentó Hao.

-Lo tienes desde hace mucho ¿verdad?– cuestionó sin una ilación aparente.

-Sí, desde que tengo uso de razón, esos malditos con los que vivía me lo habían quitado pero cuando tu padre me compro se lo dieron.

-Y ¿sabes que significa?– preguntó pasando su dedo por la letra A grabada en el medallón.

-No, no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero por él tengo mi nombre.

-No entiendo.

-Dale la vuelta– indicó el de cabello castaño mientras ella hacía lo solicitado para encontrarse con unas letras plasmadas en el medallón que decían "HAO", ella soltó el objeto como si le quemara, estaba asombrada, el medallón de Yoh y este eran casi exactamente iguales, la única diferencia entre ellos era precisamente las palabras al reverso, uno, el que ella llevaba secretamente en su cuello tenía el nombre de Yoh y el otro, el del pirata frente a ella, "acaso ellos…", pensó sin poder respirar, "no, sería… ¿imposible?", continuó pensando –Ana, Ana– la llamaba el pirata sacudiéndola un poco.

-Me distraje– murmuró aún impactada.

-¿En que piensas? Te pusiste muy pálida– le informó Hao, pero ella recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

-No sucede nada– contestó la rubia tratando de alejarse, pero él volvió a atraparla para besarla en el cuello y en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, olvidémonos de tonterías– concluyó para atrapar los labios de la pirata con los propios, Ana deseaba separarse de él pero sabía que nada podía hacer, la tenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, se sentía humillada y débil.

Zan Chin entró en la cueva con Yoh a quien sostenía con fuerza, ambos observaban la escena esa que para el castaño marinero parecía deplorable, la mujer que amaba en manos del peor hombre del mundo, uno que mataba y asesinaba sin piedad, el mismo de quien había recibido indescriptibles torturas, ese desgraciado la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, a ella a Ana y no sólo eso…la besaba lo cual lo hacía sentir una incontrolable furia pero también una inmensa tristeza.

Al fin, y para alivio de Yoh, la pareja se apartó y la chica de cabellos color oro quedo petrificada al contemplar al amor de su vida, ahí ante ella, mirándola con tristeza, deseaba tanto volver a abrazarlo, curar las claras heridas que se le notaban, al antes capitán, por todo el cuerpo, besar los labios del joven y no separarse jamás de él; eso era imposible, Hao los mataría a ambos y¿qué le importaba a ella morir? Pero a Yoh nadie iba a tocarlo, por lo menos ya no más, no lo volvería a ver pero por lo menos tampoco lo vería sufrir y, con eso, se daba por bien servida.

-Veo que ya llegaste Yoh– expresó Hao alejándose de la rubia para caminar hasta el marino –vaya deberías verte más alegre– rió Hao volviendo a acercarse a Ana y tomándola de la mano para llevársela con él en tanto le indicaba a su subordinado que trajera a Yoh junto con ellos para salir de la cueva.

-Necesitaría estar loco para alegrarme de verte retener a Ana contra su voluntad– reclamó el castaño prisionero.

-No escarmientas nunca ¿verdad?– refirió el capitán de los piratas poniendo su espada a la altura de la garganta del joven.

-Ya déjalo Hao– pidió la rubia acercándose a él para que el peli largo bajara su arma –que puede importar lo que diga– continuó con un tono provocativo –a fin de cuentas voy a ser tuya ¿no?– finalizó para besar al malvado pirata justo cuando llegaban a la entrada de la cueva.

-Así es y tu ya no puedes hacer nada– le murmuro al prisionero cuando se separo de la capitana del "medusa", continuaron con su camino y al fin se encontraron afuera, donde todos los hombres de Hao esperaban las noticias de su capitán, lo vieron subir a un terreno más alto, acompañado de Ana quien, ahora, guiaba al marino capturado hasta ese lugar, una vez en el lugar indicado Yoh miro a la pirata con su mirada llena de tristeza y suplica, él pedía su muerte, deseaba que la rubia terminara con esa absurda situación, ella sólo pudo agachar su mirada y caminar hasta estar junto al desalmado jefe de aquellos piratas.

-Imagino que todos saben porque los llame– comenzó a anunciar Hao –al fin una de mis más grandes ambiciones se hará realidad, Ana va a ser mía, les dije que caería– comentó comenzando a reír –pero bueno– continuó después de un rato –debo agradecérselo a este insignificante marinero a quien liberare para que vaya a una mejor vida JA JA JA JA JA– todos los piratas rieron y él se carcajeo justo en la cara del muchacho a quien había capturado, Yoh estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Ana le suplico soportar, era cierto, todo el sacrificio de la joven no serviría para nada si él perdía la cabeza.

-No crees que ya es suficiente– le hizo saber la pirata molesta.

-Tienes razón, veo que estas ansiosa– le respondió el pirata –bueno, Yoh, sólo quería informarte que gracias a esta hermosa sirena pronto voy a dejarte ir, te llevaremos a un seguro puerto para que…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM 

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

El poderoso ruido de unos cañonazos interrumpieron las palabras del pirata quien de inmediato se puso furioso.

-¿Qué demonios pasa!– grito Hao enardecido –¿por qué demonios el ebrio de Turbine está jugando con los cañones?

-No es él– informó un pirata que llegaba corriendo –nos ataca el "medusa" y todos los del barco de vigilancia han muerto!

Por primera vez en su vida Hao, aquel que no parecia temerle a nada ni a nadie, estaba aterrado ante el siguiente cuadro, la playa de su isla tenía varios cuerpos inertes, de los que antes fueron sus más fieles seguidores, en su interior tenia ganas de gritar y llorar pero su orgullo se lo impidió

-¿Pero que es eso?– Dijo angustiado, observando como su impenetrable isla era atacada sus peores pesadillas se habían cumplido, en ese momento eso era el "Medusa" su peor pesadilla, pero no se quedaría ahí parado, alguien tenía que pagar por todo eso, volteó enfurecido y miro a Ana quien estaba paralizada.

-¡MALDITA PERRA MENTIROSA!– grito Hao furico -¡A MI NADIE ME VA A DESAFIAR!– exclamó abofeteándola tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo, Yoh en ese instante golpeo a su captor y se arrojó contra al pirata al cual derribo de un puñetazo.

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tocar a Ana– amenazó el marino mientras seguía tirando de golpes al pirata –ERES UN DESGRACIADO– ambos continuaron peleando en el suelo, Zan Chin se paro con la intención de matar a Yoh pero la rubia joven no se quedó atrás y comenzó a pelear con el gigante, la pirata era mucho más hábil y lo despojo de su espada para matarlo con ella, en tanto Yoh y Hao continuaban golpeándose sin cuartel.

En la playa continuaba una masacre de los piratas de Hao contra los de Ana que habían desembarcado y peleaban con sus espadas y pistolas, ayudados por las bajas que los cañonazos causaron. Len fue de los primeros en llegar a la costa y mataba a diestra y siniestra abriéndose paso para tratar de encontrar a Ana, al fin logro ver una pelea sobre una alta roca, Yoh peleaba contra Hao, pudo ver a la rubia quien sostenía una espada.

La capitana del "medusa" vio a Hao sacar su espada, el pirata tenía la clara intención de matar a Yoh, Ana no lo iba permitir así que atacó a Hao pero este volvió a golpearla con furia, así que a la rubia sólo le quedó la opción de cederle su espada al castaño de cabello corto.

-Gracias– dijo el muchacho tomando el arma y tirando una peligrosa estocada a su enemigo, esta vez Yoh estaba furioso y con la clara visión de matar a Hao.

Ana había quedado en el suelo, esta vez el golpe de Hao había sido mucho más fuerte, no quería dejar a Yoh a la merced del maldito pirata pero se sentía casi al borde de la inconciencia, de pronto sintió como alguien la sostenía entre sus brazos, no podía ver con claridad, pero su vista se fue recuperando y pudo observar a Len, se sintió asombrada al encontrarse con él, el joven de dorados ojos la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien Ana?– preguntó él.

-Sí, no te preocupes– comentó la muchacha -¿Yoh esta bien?

-Está matándose con Hao– le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Por favor ve y ayúdalo, voy a liberar a los que están capturados– explicó acercándose al cuerpo de Zan Chin y roban do las llaves que el hombre vigilaba, de inmediato salió corriendo hasta las celdas donde había ido a ver a Yoh, y agradecía la llegada de Len, sin duda ese había sido UN RECURSO INESPERADO.

Reviews:

Shaman Fan:

Zilia K- Primero quiero decirte gracias, gracias, gracias, por seguir leyendo este lento (pero muy lento ) fic, pero es por que viene la parte más sentimental eso te lo prometo y de nuevo te agradezco que seas tan paciente con esta historia y escribas cada que sale uno nuevo . De parte de todos los que hacemos esta narración (dos personas) muchas gracias

camila - No desesperes, que ya trabajamos en hacerlo más rapido y traer más partes que llorar, es bueno que te guste pues muestra que no se nos ha salido de control la narración y bueno espero que vuelvas a escribir.

Itako Ana Tenshi (videl tenshi):

Zilia K- como podras notar nos tardamos mucho y como dijo mi hermano te doy las gracias por seguirnos a lo largo de este fic.

camila - bueno aqui esta la continuación y todavía queda mucho por llorar espero te siga gustando.

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que ojala sea muy pronto.


	13. EL RESCATE

IAT: HEMOS REGRESADO (SUENA MÚSICA DE SUPERMAN)

SF: PORQUE ESTO ES COMO LA MÚSICA QUE LLEGÓ PARA QUEDARSE.

IAT: QUE HORROR

SF: BUERNO, EN Q NOS QUEDAMOS? AH SI, TONY LE DICE A MARIA QUE

IAT: NOOOOOOO

SF: NO QUE, NO ES AMOR SIN BARRERAS.

IAT: NO, ES TU FIC DE LOS PIRATAS

SF: AH SI, YA ME ACORDE, JACK SPARROW LLEGA Y DICE: HOLA BESTIA…

IAT: NO, EL DE LOS PIRATAS D SHAMAN KING

SF; NO ESE ES ONE PIECE, EN SK NO HAY PIRATAS.

IAT: HABLO DE TU HISTORIA, TU FIC DE UA, CREO Q LO PIRATA ES TU CEREBRO

SF: AH, ESA HISTORIA -- AH…

IAT: NO TE ACUERDAS VERDAD?

SF: NO Y PARA NO HACERLA MÁS LARGA COMENZEMOS.

ACLARO QUE POR LA TARDANZA VAMOS A PUBLICAR LOS CAP 13 Y 14, AL FINAL DEL 14 ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS. GRACIAS.

**CAP. 13 – EL RESCATE.**

Sus ojos centelleaban como si un montón de rayos se hubiesen acumulado en sus negras pupilas, tenía la mirada clavada en la de su contrincante, el cual sólo tenía un ojo pero este le bastaba para ver con odio a su rival, de su mirada salían llamas de odio, el fuego consumía su vista, un fuego con el cual pretendía fulminar a su enemigo.

Ambos contendientes sostenían con fuerza sus espadas, se defendían con furia, la ira dominaba el combate y ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder su terreno el cual a fin de cuentas perderían junto con su vida.

-Te sería mucho más fácil dejarte matar – dijo con una sonrisa el malvado pirata de un ojo y de largo cabello castaño –tu técnica es buena pero no lo suficiente para ganar Yoh.

-Cállate ya Hao – ordenó el castaño de cabellos cortos sin permitirse perder de vista las estocadas lanzadas por su contrario y mientras su mente se cuestionaba un poco acerca de dónde estaba Ana.

C – c – C

La oscuridad de aquel lugar la tenía algo confundida, pero creía recordar el camino por el cual había pasado, algunas horas antes, en compañía del corpulento guardia de Hao, sin embargo Ana no se dejaría intimidar por la situación, respiró profundo y tomó una de las antorchas que ardía en la pared de la cueva, de inmediato se aventuró en el lugar, caminaba casi a ciegas debido a que apenas si recordaba el camino, en realidad ella siempre era muy observadora, pero era lógico que en la situación en la cual se encontraba la primera vez que visitó los calabozos no era mucha la atención puesta en su alrededor.

Al fin encontró el estrecho camino a las mazmorras, caminó apresurada por el muy oscuro pasillo y una vez ahí se dirigió hasta la celda donde había visto a los amigos de Yoh, llegó ante la celda y pudo verlos a los tres, el doctor, el hombre del extraño fleco y el pequeño muchacho sentados en el suelo con rostros llenos de tristeza, aún así en cuanto se vieron iluminados por la antorcha levantaron su cabeza…

-¿Pero que haces aquí? – preguntó Manta muy asombrado por la presencia de la pirata.

C – c – C

La espada de Yoh calló con estruendo al suelo y se vio de nuevo a la merced de Hao, una maldición escapó de sus labios, él odiaba al maligno pirata pero en realidad no estaba atacando con la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo, no quería morir ahora, pero tal vez ese era su destino, vaya, en verdad se sentía mal pensar de forma tan pesimista, pero que podía hacer cuando veía la espada del pirata más malvado de los mares acercarse amenazante a él y con la clara intención de acabar con su existencia, pero a pesar de todo aquello para lo cual lo preparaba su mente, alguien intervino, un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos color oro quien no sólo retuvo a Hao, además comenzaba el combate con él.

-Ana no me perdonaría si te dejara combatir sin ayudarte – exclamó Len ante la cara de sorpresa de Yoh.

C – c – C

Aquel extraño grupo caminaba lentamente, los tres hombres, uno de ellos alto y rubio, otro de una pequeña estatura y uno más alto y con un peinado muy raro seguían por la oscura cueva a la joven rubia que los guiaba, en tanto trataba de iluminarles el camino con la antorcha que sostenía en su mano derecha, de pronto ella se detuvo y miró al joven de estatura baja:

-Manta – exclamó ella, llamándole por primera vez por su nombre y no, como solía hacerlo, enano cabezón –necesito preguntarte algo – dijo ella mirando a los extrañados hombres –como les dije no tenemos mucho tiempo y este no es un buen momento pero…quiero que me digas ¿qué es esto? – cuestionó mostrando el medallón que pendía de su cuello con ayuda de la luz del fuego.

-¿Por qué tienes el medallón de Yoh? – preguntó asombrado Manta, al mismo tiempo los otros dos hombres se acercaron para ver el objeto –él me dijo que lo había perdido cuando nuestro barco se hundió, ¿se lo robaste?

-No, bueno yo no, pero eso no tienen importancia, ¿por qué hablaste con él sobre esta cosas? ¿es muy valioso? – quiso saber la pirata casi desesperada, lo cual confundió más al pequeño.

-Es muy lógico que le importe, ese medallón es el símbolo de la familia de Yoh – Ana sintió como si un rayo la partiera cuando escuchó aquella última frase.

C – c – C

-Vaya Len, te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres la sombra de Ana, siempre vas a donde va ella, pero mira a ti también te cambió por este marinero tonto – decía Hao al primero de a bordo de Ana con el cual había comenzado a pelear mientras Yoh era entretenido con otro combate con uno de los hombres de Hao.

-No voy a discutir necedades contigo que jamás podrías entender lo que es la amistad y el amor de verdad– reclamó el oji dorado con enojo en tanto continuaba luchando con furia contra el pirata.

-Ay Len, no me digas que ahora tienes un corazón lleno de sentimientos nobles, me encantaría que ya te callaras y como eres tan culpable como este de que no haya logrado mi objetivo, me voy a alegrar de acabarte, cuando ya no me estorben le voy a cobrar a Ana todos sus desprecios – pero en tanto Hao se ocupaba de herir a su enemigo con sus palabras, Len aprovechó la distracción para atacarlo con tal fuerza que el pirata cayó al suelo, fue cuando Yoh quien también terminaba con su oponente aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe a Hao, dejándolo lo suficientemente aturdido para que ambos escaparan.

-Y ¿ahora que hacemos? – preguntó el castaño marino mirando a Len –vamos a buscar a Ana ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, tu estás muy herido, no me explico como sigues de pie, debemos llegar al barco y de seguro Ana también llegará ahí, sabe cuidarse sola – concluyo el de ojos áureos siendo seguido por Yoh quien a pesar de esas palabras no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

C – c – C

Después de lo informado por Manta, acerca de la joya que pendía del cuello de la joven, Ana intentó reponerse de la sorpresa, pero al ver como la miraban sus acompañantes se dio cuenta de estar fallando.

-Pero – comenzó la rubia tratando de recuperarse –podría haber muchos medallones parecidos a este ¿no es así? – preguntó.

-Claro que no – contradijo el joven –el molde de este medallón lo tienen sólo en una prestigiada joyería y a permanecido ahí por generaciones, desde que lo diseñó el fundador de ese negocio – cada palabra del chico no hacía más que afirmar a Ana en su secreta teoría, la cual le daba un terrible presentimiento.

-Y entonces ¿Todos los familiares de Yoh poseen uno como este? – continuó cuestionando.

-No exactamente – habló Manta –pero ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

-Eso no importa sólo contéstame, ¿Cualquier persona perteneciente a la familia tienen un medallón?

-No, únicamente la línea heredera lo tiene, es decir, cuando el padre de Yoh nació le dieron uno, así al nacer a él también le hicieron uno, además si lo has revisado bien te darás cuenta de cómo tiene su nombre grabado al reverso, cuando nace un heredero de los Asakura les ponen ese medallón con el nombre que habrán de tener – eso terminó por derrumbar a Ana y por convencerla de que cuanto antes debía salir de esa isla junto con Yoh.

-Gracias – contestó ella para después ponerse en camino, Fausto y Ryu quien sólo habían sido espectadores en la escena no pudieron evitar lanzarle una mirada de pregunta a Manta, pero el sólo encogió los hombros y siguió a la pirata sin comprender sus cuestionamientos.

Al fin llegaron al final de la cueva y el paisaje era terrible, por todos lados había combates o en su defecto cuerpos, la chica de rubios cabellos no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor, pues muchos de sus hombres habían perecido en aquellos combates, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero decidió no detenerse, cruzaron la playa tan rápido como les fue posible, se encontraban ya a unos metros de la orilla cuando vieron como Yoh junto con Len subía al barco, aquella imagen impulsó a la pirata a correr aún más rápido aun cuando con ella llevaba un enorme peso.

C – c – C

Hao cuando vio huir a sus contrincantes se enfureció, pero se dio cuenta que el perder los estribos era precisamente lo que lo había llevado a esa situación, se levantó y respiró intentando recuperar algo de tranquilidad, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pero veía como el barco de Ana comenzaba a alejarse, fue hasta donde algunos de sus hombres se habían reunido y los miró con rencor.

-Es increíble que ellos nos humillaran de esta forma, ahora escúchenme bien, todo aquel capaz de levantarse va ir al barco, porque los vamos a alcanzar y no vamos a dejar ni astillas de ese maldito navío, ahora a pelear, porque quienes nos humillaron ¡VAN A ARDER! – clamó Hao y sus hombres respondieron dando inicio a sus ordenes, el pirata se dirigió a su nave y se dio cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado sus planes gracias a EL RESCATE.

CONTINUA EN EL 14…BONO ESPECIAL POR LA TARDANZA


	14. BARCO EN LLAMAS

CAP. 14 – BARCO EN LLAMAS 

Sus manos se sostuvieron firmemente de la borda y de un solo impulso subió al barco, a SU barco, una extraña sensación de seguridad la invadió al apenas tener contacto con aquel navío donde se encontraba ahora, de pronto y sin previo aviso se sintió atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de un muchacho castaño y sintió como este acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con sus manos, ella se separó un poco para verlo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Te amo Yoh– fue lo único que pudo murmurar, la joven capitán del "Medusa", antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los del muchacho, hasta ese momento se convenció de no estar soñando y profundizó aún más el beso, dando gracias por haber vuelto a verlo cuando ella ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver siquiera a estar cerca de aquel hombre por quien sentía un amor tan inmenso como para renunciar a su propia vida.

Todos los presentes en aquella cubierta, sobrevivientes de la terrible batalla librada en la isla de Hao, los miraban contentos y después de algunos instantes regresaron a sus actividades para dejar a la pareja reencontrarse a gusto.

-Ana– habló el chico una vez terminado el beso pero sin dejar de abrazar a la pirata –no tenías, bueno no tenías porque arriesgarte así por mí, de sólo pensar que Hao pudiera obligarte a… no, únicamente el pensarlo es horrible, créeme prefiero la muerte a saberte en sus brazos contra tu voluntad, sentía que me moría de ganas por matarlo, despedazarlo…

-Ya no sigas Yoh– contuvo la joven recordando el secreto que ahora pesaba sobre su alma, lo descubierto por ella gracias al medallón pendiente de su cuello –no pienses más en eso– extenuó para volver a besarlo, no sabía como decirle al castaño el lazo que lo unía con el pirata, ahora ella entendía el por qué del rencor que, le había contado Yoh, sentía su madre por el mar. Seguramente la familia del muchacho había viajado en un barco atacado por aquellos terribles piratas que le debían pleitesía a su padre, pero en aquel terrible ataque secuestraron a uno de sus hijos, y contrario a como seguramente habían creído sus padres, no mataron al bebe lo mantuvieron con vida, sembrando en su corazón odio y maldad, sentimientos que el padre de Ana jamás pudo borrar de su alma y su mente cuando lo rescató de los malvados ladrones, ante esos pensamientos tan oscuros ella sólo pudo buscar refugio en el cálido abrazo de Yoh.

Aquel tierno momento entre la pareja fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien que se aclaraba la garganta con fuerza, ambos se separaron para mirar a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos dorados quien los miraba con una expresión neutra en su varonil rostro.

-Horo – Horo se llevó a los amigos de Yoh a que descansaran al camarote, él debería hacer lo mismo, porque imagino que Hao todavía no se rinde– declaró Len.

-Él tiene razón– confirmó Ana dirigiéndose al marino de cabellos castaños –ve con Len mientras yo preparo a mis hombres para lo que viene– dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios al chico –porque espero no olvides que estás en mi barco y las ordenes las doy yo– concluyó alejándose de los dos hombres para comenzar con los preparativos.

-Vaya, es muy visible tu cambio conmigo– expresó Yoh a Len en tanto ambos caminaban hacia los camarotes.

-Todos cometemos errores y yo sé reconocerlo, todavía me parece que no mereces a Ana, pero si ella es capaz de hacer esta clase de locuras por ti debe amarte muchísimo, además creo entender un poco más lo que significa amar de verdad– concluyó sonriéndole ligeramente.

C – c – C

Por desgracia la paz en el "Medusa" no podía durar demasiado, pronto el vigía anunciaba que a lo lejos se veía ya al "Espíritu del fuego", ante ese informe Len se aproximó a la rubia capitana quien continuaba dando ordenes de forma más apresurada, necesitaban estar lo mejor parados que les fuese posible, Ana sabía lo que se avecinaba, Hao atacaría con toda su tripulación existente, ya no le importaba nada, sólo vengarse de ella e Yoh, pero debería pasar encima de su cadáver para dañarlo, además no podía dejarlos pelear, cómo se sentiría el castaño si se llegaba enterar de que aquel desalmado pirata era su hermano, el único y al cual el destino le había arrebatado, pero además a Hao también se le había negado la oportunidad a tener una familia.

-Bueno desde un principio sabíamos que Hao no nos dejaría ir– dijo una voz varonil tras ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, tengo que pelear con él, soy yo quien debe acabar con todo esto– clamó Ana mirando el barco que se acercaba cada vez más.

-Seguramente Hao vendrá por Yoh, pero…

-No podemos dejarlo pelear con él– dijo desesperada la rubia.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, Yoh tiene muchas heridas, además según dijo Pilika lo torturaron de una forma atroz, pero… hay algo más ¿verdad?– cuestionó el segundo al mando tomando a la joven de los hombros, ella sólo agachó la mirada.

-Te lo diré, pero debes jurar no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a quien le concierne este secreto, yo misma hablaré de ello si logro matar a Hao– después de sus palabras se acercó lentamente al oído del oji dorado y le murmuró unas palabras que lo dejaron helado, de inmediato se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente cuando sintió la mano de Len reteniendo su brazo con fuerza.

-Eso no puede ser– pudo susurrar apenas el muchacho –debes estar equivocada.

-Lo peor es que no lo estoy– dijo ella liberándose –el medallón que le robaste me ayudó a descubrirlo, no puedo contarte los detalles por ahora es mejor que Yoh no lo sepa– finalizó la pirata para alejarse de su amigo. Len se sintió muy confundido, cómo era capaz el destino de hacer semejantes cosas, poner a dos hermanos, separados desde la infancia, uno frente al otro para matarse, y ahora poner la verdad en manos de una mujer que amaba profundamente a uno de ellos y que había crecido junto con el otro, meneó su cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse, más aun cuando vio aparecer en cubierta al joven marino de quien había estado hablando, ya hacia una hora que lo había dejado descansando, pero por lo visto era demasiado obstinado para quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Len– lo llamó Yoh –disculpa pero ¿puedo hablar con Ana?– preguntó tranquilamente el muchacho.

-Lo siento, ella está muy ocupada, se acerca el "Espíritu del fuego"– informó alejándose del castaño para tomar su puesto junto a la capitana.

Yoh, miró hacia el puente a donde se dirigía Len y posó sus ojos en la mujer que estaba al timón, se perdió en su figura y por inercia caminó hasta ahí, sólo pensando en lo dicho por el de ojos color oro, se estremeció ante la batalla por venir, no por miedo, o mejor dicho sí era ese sentimiento el que lo invadía, pero no miedo a morir, sino a perder a su adorada pirata o el sólo imaginar verla sufrir, al fin llegó hasta ella.

-Yo también quiero pelear– refirió a la joven.

-Creo que te pegaron muy fuerte, ¿cómo crees que podrás pelear con todas las heridas que te hicieron?– regañó Ana con su mirada fija en el timón.

-Hao viene por mí– dijo Yoh.

-Por nosotros– aclaró la rubia –y a mi parecer, de los dos, la que está en mejores condiciones de pelear soy yo, así que regresa a ese camarote y olvídate de pelear con él.

-No, a partir de hoy no habrá ninguna decisión que tome el uno sin el otro y adonde sea que vayas voy a ir contigo– dijo el marino tomándola de la cintura para besarla apasionadamente, ante la escena los piratas que se encontraban con ellos voltearon hacia otro lado.

-Yoh yo– quiso decir ella –sólo quiero…

-EL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO ESTÁ PRÁCTICAMENTE SOBRE NOSOTROS– gritó el vigía interrumpiendo las palabras de Ana.

-¡Ya escucharon!– exclamó la pirata a sus hombres -¡no se queden ahí parados prepárense para pelear! Todos– terminó mirando a Yoh quien le sonrió.

C – c – C

Muchos piratas mal encarados tomaban sus armas, espadas, cuchillos y pistolas eran preparados en grandes cantidades, fácilmente había una centena de piratas sobre la cubierta, otros tantos esperaban en las cañoneras para el momento del abordaje, el blanco de todos ellos era uno, el mismo de su capitán, el "Medusa", sí, los piratas de Hao no dejarían escapar con vida a sus adversarios, quienes además de haberse adentrado en su isla, habían matado a una gran número de sus compañeros, en pocas palabras los habían humillado de la peor forma posible, pero ahora pelearían por recuperar, aunque fuese, una mínima parte de su mancillado orgullo, porque en realidad su forma de robar y asesinar no les daba derecho a hablar de honor.

-Ahora sí vamos a saber si Yoh es tan valiente como presume– murmuró el capitán del espíritu del fuego en tanto veía como la distancia entre su nave y la de Ana se disminuía. Una bala de cañón interrumpió su breve diálogo, miró el barco de donde venía el primer ataque y una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostro, más aún cuando se vio frente a su objetivo y fue libre de gritar: ¡AL ABORDAJE!

C – c – C

-No pienso portarme como una cobarde y menos estando en mi propio barco– exclamó Ana tomando con firmeza su espada –por eso decidí atacar primero, para que vea que no le tengo miedo, si voy a morir lo haré peleando.

-Yo no voy a permitir que mueras– le dijo Yoh mirándola con seriedad.

-Por favor– pidió ella de inmediato –no pelees con Hao, ahora no puedo darte ninguna razón, sólo te pido que me lo prometas– dijo ella en tanto Len continuaba repartiendo armas para defender la nave.

-Ana yo…- el castaño no continuó al escuchar el grito de batalla del pirata, el cual marcaba el inicio del terrible combate. Al mismo tiempo, y gracias a aquel rabioso llamado, Len preparó su espada y cargó su pistola, de pronto en la mano donde tenía el arma de fuego sintió el suave toque de una mano y volteó para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos celestes quien le sostenía.

-Déjame pelear a mí también por favor– suplicó la muchacha con firmeza y clavando sus ojos de zafiro en la dorada mirada del chico.

-No digas tonterías– regañó bruscamente el pirata –tú no sabes pelear, ve al camarote de Ana y no salgas de ahí.

-No entiendes que no quiero dejar que te pase algo– reclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que lo entiendo– dijo Len tomando a la joven para cargarla por la cintura como si se tratase de un costal.

-Bájame, como te atreves a hacerme esto – regañó ella –eso me pasa por enamorarme de un pirata– exclamó enojada mientras él la metía en donde la había indicado.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Pilika, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido…

-¿Más que Ana?– quiso saber ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –mucho más, por eso te ame desde el mismo instante en que te vi y quería que lo supieras– concluyó con un pequeño beso en los labios de la muchacha para después cerrar la puerta y atorarla con ayuda de un madero –te lo digo porque tal vez no volvamos a vernos– suspiró él para tomar parte en la batalla que ya comenzaba en el barco. Pronto llegó hasta donde Horo – Horo combatía contra tres de los hombres de Hao, por lo que decidió ayudarle.

-Que descaro Len, vienes a ayudarme después de estar besuqueando a mi hermana– reclamó el peli azul en tanto ambos sostenían combates con la espada contra sus enemigos.

-El descarado eres tu – contradijo el oji dorado deshaciéndose de uno de sus adversarios –ni siquiera recuerdas a tu hermana pero si me reclamas.

-Que no la recuerde no quiere decir que te deje andar con ella, tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para entrar en mi familia amigo – declaró Horo acabando también con un enemigo por lo cual el último pirata trato de huir pero Len no perdió el tiempo para matarlo.

C – c – C

Y ya todo era un campo de batalla en la cubierta del "Medusa", no había un solo ser vivo en el navío que no combatiera con sus mejores armas, así también lo hacía la rubia capitana del barco en contra de una pirata de largo cabello azul marino.

-¿De verdad creíste que los dejaríamos escapar tan fácilmente después de lo que hicieron?– reclamó la mujer de pelo azul a Ana.

-Ya sabía que no, Hao nunca ha sabido cuando reconocer su derrota, pero ni creas que me voy a dejar ganar– clamó Ana en tanto ambas chocaban sus espadas.

-Que ilusa eres, esta vez tu y ese marinero nos las van a pagar todas.

-Eso, si te dejo– le murmuró la rubia desarmándola –y ahora espero que los tiburones sean benévolos contigo– comentó la rubia pirata señalándole la borda, ante su derrota la pirata de Hao se lanzó al mar.

En cuanto terminó con ella se dio cuenta de que por lo menos cuatro piratas la esperaban para combatir, esa era la situación de toda su tripulación incluyendo a Yoh, a pesar de las bajas causadas por el ataque a la isla del malvado pirata éstas no habían sido suficientes para darles una superioridad numérica, no le quedó más remedio que pelear con cuatro oponentes a la vez, pero por suerte, en sus habilidades con la espada sí los superaba, además de conocer a la perfección las mañas de los piratas de las que ella misma se había servido en múltiples ocasiones.

C – c – C

Yoh, en cuanto a combates, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Ana pues también enfrentaba más de dos o tres adversarios, su habilidad con la espada era magnifica, aunque se veía mermada por las heridas y el cansancio sufrido en las últimas horas.

-No perdonaremos la humillación, muchachito– reclamó un pirata al cual combatía.

-Sí, gracias a ti y a la chiquilla del capitán este barco pronto se convertirá en fogata– dijo otro de sus adversarios.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar que nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados?– cuestionó Yoh enojado por las palabras de los piratas.

-¡¿De verdad te interesa tanto el barco?!– preguntó una fuerte voz desde la borda del "Espíritu del fuego", el castaño marino volteó hacia donde le habían llamado y vio a Hao quien sonreía con cinismo -¡porque si es así te reto a jugarte el todo por el todo, ¿aceptas?!– exclamó el desalmado pirata viéndolo con furia con su único ojo.

-¡Por supuesto que acepto!– grito Yoh en tanto veía llegar hacia él una cuerda arrojada por el pirata la cual tomó para balancearse hasta el otro barco, Len fue uno de los que se percató de la escena y se dio cuenta de cómo el temor de Ana se había hecho realidad.

La pirata de dorados cabellos ya había despachado a varios de sus adversarios cuando se acercó a su segundo al mando, la joven estaba agitada y con la hoja de su espada cubierta de sangre, entonces miró la sombría expresión de su amigo y le habló:

-¿Qué pasa?– preguntó ella temerosa -¿Dónde está Yoh?– quiso saber, aún con miedo de la respuesta.

-En "El espíritu del fuego"– murmuró apenado el oji dorado –va a pelear con Hao– Len ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Ana saltando a la cubierta del otro navío.

C – c – C

Una vez más estaban frente a frente, algo en sus corazones les decía que ésta sería la definitiva, cada uno tenía sus razones para odiar al otro. Hao, durante toda su vida, desde que conoció a Ana, sólo deseó una cosa…poseer a aquella joven rubia, tenerla como a uno de sus tantos tesoros, desde el primer momento en que la vio, aun cuando era sólo un niño, supo que ella era lo único que podría llenar el vacío que la vida le causaba, porque ni todas sus victorias marítimas, ni todas las vidas tomadas por su espada, ni todos los suplicios a los cuales había sometido a sus rehenes lo llenaban ni le hacían sentir lo que le causaba Ana con tan sólo aparecer en su campo visual.

El tenerla cerca era mucho más placentero que las batallas tan adoradas por él, una mirada de la rubia era aún mejor que las suplicas de misericordia de sus más encumbrados adversarios, ella era todo cuanto deseaba y él, el muchacho castaño frente a sí, ese marinero sin experiencia en las muertes, ni en los robos, ni en la excitante vida del pirata, se la había robado, le había quitado toda posibilidad de tener a Ana, creyó con él tener la llave hasta la posesión de su más codiciado tesoro, pero se había equivocado, Yoh era un obstáculo infranqueable, pero a cambio de no poder tener cuanto quería, tanto la pirata como el marinero pagarían con su vida, primero tomaría la de él puesto que lo tenía en frente ya después la destruiría a ella, porque no iba a dejarle el campo libre con nadie más, ahora que no podría poseerla la destruiría.

Yoh le odiaba también, el castaño marino no soportaba estar cerca de alguien cuyo motor era la maldad y que tenía como único fin la destrucción y causar sufrimiento, porque después de conocer a Ana se había dado cuenta de cuanto podía diferir la vida del pirata a lo que a él le habían inculcado, no era sólo el robar para satisfacer la ambición, había algo más, libertad, vida, tanto a la vez, y el pirata ante sus ojos no tenía ni idea de ello, únicamente mataba y robaba para satisfacer sus deseos, su codicia, su orgullo.

El marino conocía perfectamente el porque del odio del pirata hacia su persona, por Ana, esa rubia y hermosa mujer en la que había encontrado su alma gemela, su complemento, pero cómo esperaba que un pirata sin ningún sentimiento y con un corazón lleno de odio comprendiera esos sentimientos, este hombre maligno, al cual en un combate le había privado de un ojo, en verdad hacía aflorar en él los más oscuros pensamientos, por primera vez deseaba tomar la vida de alguien, destruir de raíz al malvado pirata que se interponía entre él y lo más maravilloso que había encontrado después del mar, Ana, la joven a quien amaba desde el primer instante en que la vio y por quien daría su vida para verla feliz, quizás la muerte le llegaría a él en esta pelea, pero si con ello conseguí acababa con Hao y así liberaba a la pirata y conseguía la felicidad de la mujer a quien tanto adoraba se sentiría plenamente feliz.

Así, con cada uno concentrado en su meta fue como comenzó el combate final entre Yoh y Hao, las espadas de ambos chocaban con una fuerza tal que las manos con la cual sostenían el arma les dolía, en esos instantes los movía una sola cosa: profundo odio. Se miraban con frialdad, sin decir una palabra en tanto sus espadas dejaban escapar fuertes sonidos parecidos a los truenos, entre aquellos jóvenes se había desatado una tormenta de furia.

C – c – C

Ana, en cuanto estuvo en la cubierta del barco de su enemigo, trató de llegar hasta donde veía a los dos castaños pelear, pero de inmediato le salieron al paso dos piratas que protegían el momento esperado por su capitán, ella no dio ninguna explicación y en un parpadeo se deshizo de ellos.

Corrió a la parte del barco donde el combate se llevaba a cabo, el puente de mando del "Espíritu del fuego", escuchaba el fuerte choque de las armas y comenzó a llamar a gritos a los dos hombres para que se detuvieran pero ellos continuaban lanzándose mortales estocadas.

-Veo que viniste a visitarnos Ana– comentó el pirata –no te sientas desplazada, cuando acabe con él sigues tu.

-Cállate ya Hao– reclamó Yoh con enfado –y vete de aquí Ana–la frialdad con la cual hablo el castaño sorprendió a la rubia, junto con la mirada llena de odio que él tenía.

-Vaya, quien me iba a decir que le hablarías de esa forma a Ana, ni modo eso te pasa por preocuparte por niños como éste– comentó el pirata con una sonrisa, pero la capitana del "Medusa" entendía el por qué de ese comportamiento, Yoh estaba canalizando toda su ira para pelear de la misma forma en la cual lo hacía Hao, es decir siempre con el fin de matar a su enemigo, si eso sucedía Yoh tendría un gran cargo de conciencia, ahora Ana se daba cuenta de que debía hablar, ella ya lo conocía aún así se sentía indecisa, sin embargo la última acción de Yoh, quien acababa de tirar a Hao y lo atacaba aun estando en el suelo le hizo hablar sin pensar más en sus palabras.

-¡No vayas a matarlo Yoh, es tu hermano!– dijo desesperada la rubia y en ese instante el tiempo pareció paralizarse, la espada de Yoh permanecía en su mano, lista para dar la última estocada, el rostro de él se quedó inexpresivo, Hao no se quedaba atrás, su cara estaba llena de asombro, se había quedado viendo a quien había estado a punto de vencerlo y trataba de asimilar las palabras, de pronto sólo pudo soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo Ana?– soltó el pirata siendo el primero en reaccionar –puedes encontrar mejores excusas– ante la burla la pirata se paro ante Hao y sacó el medallón que llevaba.

-¿Lo reconoces?– cuestionó en tanto Yoh palpaba su pecho sin encontrar señales del medallón que poseía y se dio cuenta de que era el que la muchacha mostraba al pirata, ante esa sorpresa Hao sacó de entre su ropa uno igual.

-No pude ser– murmuraron ambos muchachos. A la mente de Yoh vino un recuerdo de su niñez, su madre, siempre triste, su madre hincada ante aquel cuadro de un barco, llorando y aquellas palabras dichas por ella que se habían quedado guardadas en su memoria: "ni los barcos, ni el mar, son de mi agrado, los barcos me arrebataron algo muy valioso". Ahora, con mucho dolor, entendía Yoh aquellas palabras, eso tan valioso que le habían arrebatado a su madre era nada menos que un hijo, su hermano, un hermano que el destino había convertido en pirata y en su enemigo.

-Pero que estupidez más grande– dijo Hao de pronto echándose a reír –somos hermanos y en lugar de sentir cariño por ti sólo siento MÁS ODIO– concluyó el pirata mirando al joven.

-Hao, ¿qué estas diciendo?– preguntó Ana sin comprender.

-Sí, Hao, aunque odio tu manera de ser, no puedo matarte, eres mi hermano y no tienes idea lo mucho que mi madre a llorado por ti, ahora veo que nadie fue culpable de la persona en que te convertiste, sólo el destino– hablo Yoh tratando de asimilar la noticia –no pelearé más contigo– concluyó soltando su espada.

-Yo no tendré esa misma actitud idiota contigo, te odio porque mientras tu lo has tenido todo yo he tenido que robar para obtenerlo y ahora, me vas a pagar todo lo que me quitaste– dijo el pirata alzando con furia su espada, Yoh trató de tomar de nuevo su arma, pero era muy tarde, la estocada cayó voraz, firme, atravesando el pecho de su victima dejándola caer a los pies del pirata, pero no se trataba del castaño marino, era Ana quien para proteger a Yoh se había atravesado y recibía por él la mortal estocada.

-¡ANAAAAAAAAA!– gritó Yoh cuando la vio tendida en un charco de sangre que brotaba de su pecho, se agachó para sostenerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, ella lo miró y apenas pudo murmurar un leve "te amo", antes de cerrar sus ojos, el castaño la cargó y le dio la espalda a Hao.

-No puedes irte, me prometí hacerles pagar a los dos mi humillación y aunque ella cambio el orden eso no cambia el hecho de que voy a matarte– comentó el pirata en tanto todo su barco se cimbraba por un fuerte cañonazo.

-Eso quieres– extenuó el marino –mátame si tanto placer te da, pero ese cañonazo sólo quiere decir una cosa, vencieron a tus hombres y ahora este barco va a hundirse.

-CLARO QUE NO– grito Hao fuera de sí –SOY YO QUIEN GANA, TE QUITE A ANA, NO SERÁ TUYA NI DE NADIE– en ese instante una fuerte explosión resonó y todo el barco comenzó a incendiarse.

-Hao, no tienes idea de la pena que siento por ti, porque con todo el dolor que me has causado no alcanzas a comprender todo lo que has destruido con tu absurdo orgullo, sí, acabas de matar mi corazón– clamó Yoh derramando lágrimas –pero tu mismo acabas de destruirte– concluyó tomando una cuerda con su mano izquierda para sostener con fuerza el cuerpo de Ana en su mano derecha y se decidió a salir de ese barco, Hao iba a matarlo antes de dejarlo escapar, pero la voracidad del fuego que ya envolvía todo derribó el mástil que cayó sobre el pirata envolviendo todo con fuego, el castaño cerró aterrado sus ojos ante el grito proferido por el pirata en tanto se hacia a la idea de que quien moría no era su hermano, Hao Asakura había muerto en el ataque de los piratas hace ya tantos años, este que moría ante sus ojos sólo era un malvado pirata, sin alma ni capacidad para amar.

Yoh llegó hasta la cubierta del "Medusa" y depositó el cuerpo de su querida pirata sobre el piso, sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, se hincó desesperado ante ella y vio como todos los valientes piratas que habían combatido para defender el "Medusa" miraban incrédulos la escena, Len dejó caer su espada y se tiró al suelo junto a Yoh.

-No es cierto– murmuró Len observando llorar al marino castaño.

-¡FUE POR MI CULPA!– gritó el muchacho golpeando el piso, pero a pesar de la triste escena Fausto, el doctor, se acercó hasta donde yacía la joven y la examinó rápidamente.

-Aún está viva– declaró el rubio hombre haciendo a los dos muchachos levantar sus rostros surcados de lágrimas, tal vez pueda hacer algo aún– comentó en tanto la tripulación no perdía tiempo para llevar a Ana a su camarote, una joven peli azul la vio preocupada en tanto sentía como la mano de su hermano se posaba en su hombro, ella le sonrió algo dudosa a Horo quien le devolvió la sonrisa brindándole confianza, después Pilika corrió a abrazar a Len, todos miraron como se alejaban poco a poco de donde los restos del barco de Hao se hundían, al final, fueron dos llamas las que mataron al pirata: una formada por el odio y el orgullo y…la otra era la de aquel BARCO EN LLAMAS.

CONTINUARA…

Reviews de:

SHAMAN FAN 

joy : aquí está la continuación, espero te guste lo que siga, muchas gracias.

o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-:Estoy agradecido de que los sentimientos que se muestran en la historia se estén entendiendo y espero poder combinar la acción de la historia con los otros elementos, ojala lo sigas leyendo , gracias.

Zilia K: No hay mucho de que disculparse porque me he tardado mucho en esta historia y por enésima vez quiero tardar menos en el proximo capitulo, gracias por ser siempre fiel en mandar tus reviews desde el principio.

Yhoanaliasakura: la historia publicada es 50 mia pues soy el actor intelectual (no de un asesinato) sino del fic q estás leyendo, el otro 50 es de mi hermana que lo redacta y le añade detalles a la historia, q bueno q te halla gustado y espero te guste la última parte q está próxima.

PuLgA: Espero que las advertencias sólo queden en eso, por que sino la proxima vez q oigas sirenas serán las de la patrulla por ti, y en serio, me disculpo por la broma y bueno hay capitulos q pueden ser o muy cortos o muy largos, este fue la primera parte de algo que los sorprenderá

**ITAKO ANA TENSHI (Videl Tenshi):**

Joy: bueno, ya lo continuamos, ya es ganancia y además ya falta poco para el final, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-: Bueno, hacemos todo lo posible para que los sentimientos se comprendan, espero te guste y nos dejes más reviews

Zilia K: Hola, no te preocupes por haberte tardado, como veras nosotros nos tardamos mucho, pero bueno es que la escritora (osea yo), ha estado muy ocupada, pero ojala pueda seguirte leyendo y gracias por acompañarnos.

yhoanaliasakura : creeme q estamos haciendo todo lo posible por acabar pronto, pero entre q a veces las ideas no salen, mis musas se van o las de mi hermano y con mi querida escuela torturándome tratamos de no tardarnos, gracias por leer.

PuLgA: Bueno, eso de amenazas de muerte siempre crei q eran de broma, verdad q si?, bueno tratare ya no tardarme aunque si me tardo debes culpar a mi maestra de tesis, bueno ojala y te guste bye


	15. REGRESEMOS A CASA

IAT – hola a todos, estaremos de acuerdo que ahora no nos tardamos mucho ¿no creen?

SF – Navidad, navidad, bella navidad, algo nuevo que publicar hey…

IAT - --U

SF – nuestra historia es de piratas ¿verdad? Y nos quedamos en que el pobre de Will Turner quedó con el corazón destrozado.

IAT – creo q t equivocaste de historia de pirtas.

SF – tienes razón, Luffy salva el pueblo de Nami y los ayuda Jack Sparrow…óO ¿o no?

IAT – ya callate y mejor q comience todo.

SF – na na na na na COMO UN HURACÁN QUE EMPIECE ESTA NARRACIÓN.

**CAP. 15 – REGRESÉMOS A CASA**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado, pero aun así se decidió a mirar, la oscuridad del lugar le impidió percibir los detalles del de donde estaba, llevó una de sus blancas manos hasta su rostro y talló con fuerza sus ojos, fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña luz en el lugar, una vela, disminuyendo ligeramente la negrura del ambiente, así pudo ver como justo a lado de donde ella se encontraba había una persona, sentada en una silla con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo y parecía dormir profundamente.

La mujer que acababa de despertar, se levantó ligeramente y sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la venda cubriendo su pecho, la cual parecía recién cambiada y estaba limpia, la muchacha se sentía muy confundida, no lograba recordar el por qué de su estancia ahí y de su condición, más confundida aun, llevó sus manos hasta su dorado cabello y lo recorrió con ellas, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, aclarando en algo sus pensamientos, se fijó entonces más en el rostro de quien parecía haberla cuidado y observó el corto cabello castaño del joven dormido en la silla, su rostro de tez apiñonada, sus rasgos en los cuales ella reconoció el rostro del hombre a quien amaba, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa y llevó su mano hasta la cara del durmiente.

El roce de la mano de la joven fue muy suave, pero se mantuvo en la mejilla del castaño, ella lo amaba tanto, lo suficiente como para dar su vida por él y lo había demostrado, pensaba, en tanto su otra mano se posaba a la altura de su herida, recorrió el área vendada y su mano se topó con un objeto colgando de su cuello, un medallón de tamaño considerable, ella lo tomó con cariño y de pronto sintió como la mano en el rostro del muchacho era atrapada entre otra, rápidamente volteó y se encontró con la mirada de él, el joven había despertado y la miraba, de pronto y sin decir nada la abrazó, con sumo cuidado pues no deseaba lastimarla.

-Bienvenida, Anita – murmuró el joven al oído de la ella cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Yoh – dijo ella en un suspiro, él la separó un instante para mirarla y la rubia pudo ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla del castaño, ella lo acarició para borrar su llanto.

-Creí que no volvería a escuchar tu voz, todos estos días soñaba una y otra vez con este momento, hasta llegar a temer que sólo quedara en ilusiones, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme sufrir de esa forma – suplicó Yoh abrazándola otra vez.

-No podía dejar que te pasara algo – explicó la pirata acariciando el cabello color café del marino –pero…¿y Hao? – preguntó temerosa de la respuesta –tu ¿lo mataste?

-No– respondió tranquilizando a la joven –sin embargo no pude hacer nada para evitar su muerte – concluyó apesadumbrado.

-Estoy segura que hiciste cuanto estuvo en tus manos, por eso me enamoré de ti, por tu inigualable alma – comentó ella atrapando los labios de Yoh con los suyos, el beso duró mucho y fue tornándose más apasionado, hasta dejar a ambos sin aliento.

-No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando creí que te había perdido, sentí que me volvía loco, pero cuando Fausto se dio cuenta de que aun respirabas y luego cuando te curó y dijo que era muy probable que te recuperaras me sentí tan feliz, desde ese día no me he separado de aquí – extenuó él, loco de alegría volviendo a abrazarla.

-Pero ¿Cuántos días he estado inconsciente? Y ¿cómo pude sobrevivir a esa herida?– deseó saber la rubia.

-Dos semanas has estado así– respondió el antes capitán mirándola –y aunque no lo creas, lo que te salvó la vida fue…esto –concluyó tomando el medallón entre sus manos, ante lo cual la pirata no pudo evitar una cara de absoluta sorpresa –sí – respondió él al ver la emoción en el rostro de la rubia –cuando Hao te dio con su espada, el medallón desvió la punta, lo alejó del área en donde seguramente te habría matado en el mismo momento.

-Vaya, a fin de cuentas te sigo debiendo mi vida Yoh Asakura – extenuó ella colocando su cabeza en el hombro del enamorado marino.

-No Ana, mi vida es tuya, soy yo quien siempre te va a deber la existencia – refirió para volver a fundirse en un largo beso.

C – c – C

Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en la figura de él, la de un muchacho fuerte y apuesto de cabello negro y dorados ojos, lo miraba detalladamente, casi estudiando sus movimientos, el chico practicaba con su espada en tanto el sol de la mañana lo iluminaba, la joven de largo cabello tan azul como sus ojos se acercó más a él.

-Buenos días Len – exclamó ella con alegría en tanto él se detenía y dejaba su espada en el suelo.

-Buenos días – contestó el joven dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

-Nada más así – regañó la peli azul con enfado.

-No te entiendo Pilika – expresó el pirata –¿de que otra forma te puedo saludar?

-Por ejemplo, con un beso – murmuró en tanto un sonrojo le cubría el rostro, apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando ya el pirata la tenía entre sus brazos, aprisionada y besándola apasionadamente. Cuando el maravilloso beso terminó se separaron para respirar.

-Tu alma es muy apasionada Len – dijo ella abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo del joven.

-Así es el alma del pirata – aseguró el oji dorado estrechándola, de pronto ella se separó un poco de él para mirarlo, él percibió en su mirada algo de tristeza.

-Ayer estuve hablando con mi hermano – informó Pilika, aparentemente, cambiando el tema de la conversación –y está de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor es irnos, después de todo, él no pertenece a esta vida, por eso preferimos…irnos, pero quiero que tu vayas con nos… conmigo…porque te amo – las palabras de la joven lo habían dejado asombrado, escucharla confesándole su amor era algo que definitivamente no esperaba, no oyéndola expresar sus deseos por dejar ese lugar.

-Pero, contrario a tu hermano, yo si soy un pirata, mi vida la he forjado aquí, no conozco nada de otras vidas, mi padre era un pirata y mi abuelo lo fue también, mi madre aceptó esta vida por él, yo… yo no puedo renegar tan fácil de todo cuanto me ha dado vida, lo siento pero necesito pensar mucho en si puedo dejar de vivir así, yo no sé que contestar, yo siento que…

-LEN! – exclamó un joven moreno a lo lejos –YA DESPERTÓ LA CAPITANAAAA –gritaba emocionado Chocolove, el pirata y Pilika interrumpieron su importante plática para ir a ver a Ana quien en contra de todo había logrado vencer a la muerte.

C – c – C

Ana se sentía algo aturdida con todo el mundo mirándola y haciéndole preguntas sin parar, todos sus piratas estaban felices, habían vencido a Hao y además de acuerdo con las palabras de Fausto ella pronto estaría bien, sólo necesitaba unas semanas más de descanso y estaría lista.

-Ya sé, mañana en la noche haremos una gran fiesta – propuso Horo Horo con entusiasmo.

-Sigues pensando primero en la diversión ¿verdad? – dijo Ana en tono de regaño pero después esbozo una ligera sonrisa, todos rieron por aquella escena.

-¿Cree que pueda celebrar mañana? – preguntó la rubia al doctor que estaba presente.

-Sí, si descansa todo el día de hoy y se alimenta bien mañana podrá festejar por un rato.

-Entonces, mañana celebraremos con una gran fiesta, ahora largo porque necesito descansar – ordenó Ana a todos, Yoh también salió porque además tenía temas que tratar con Manta.

C – c – C

El capitán y su amigo estaban sentados justo afuera de la cueva de Ana, ambos esperaban con ansiedad las palabras del otro pero ninguno parecía querer hablar primero, ante la indecisión de Asakura fue Oyamada quien aclaró su garganta como claro preámbulo de sus palabras.

-Mañana partiré, tal como te lo había dicho amigo – refirió el de baja estatura.

-¿Estás seguro? – cuestionó el marino – tal vez deberías esperar unos días más y…

-Yoh, piensa un momento en tu familia, es cierto, muchas veces te han obligado a hacer cosas que no deseas, pero han pensado en que era para tu bien, imagina lo que piensan, yo no me preocupo porque no tengo a nadie más que a ti que cuente como familiar, sin embargo todos deben creerte muerto y deben sentirse muy tristes, si quiera concidera a tu madre, debe sentirse destrozada, pensando en como el mar le arrebató a su otro hijo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aunque regrese no les voy a obedecer, voy a…

-Sí, sin embargo no puedes dejar las cosas a medias, debes ir tu a romper tu compromiso, en esto no puedo ser tu intermediario, para empezar bien con la señorita Ana debes terminar con la palabra asumida, por ti mismo.

-Tienes razón – murmuró el castaño con firmeza –mi vida la voy a hacer con Ana, para empezar eso debo hablar con mi familia y con Tamao, entonces te alcanzaré en cuanto se recupere, Fausto me dijo que no tardará más de un mes, ¿estás de a cuerdo?

-Claro amigo, yo les informaré, a grandes rasgos, cuanto ha sucedido, prepararé el terreno.

-Gracias Manta, por cierto, me alegra que ya no la llames "ella" o "la pirata".

-No puedo más que respetar a una mujer que te ama de esa forma tan incondicional, porque vaya si te ama.

-Lo sé, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, me ama, la amo y los dos nos conocimos gracias a ese mar que tanto queremos.

C – c – C

La música que se extendía por toda la playa resonaba con fuerza, por todos lados había piratas bailando alegremente, algunos comía tomando los alimentos de las grandes mesas que estaban puestas cerca de las dos grades fogatas puestas a dos extremos del sitio de la celebración, otro de los que celebraban bebían con alegría de grandes botellas de ron, otros preferían los tarros de cerveza, la rubia capitana de los piratas no se quedaba atrás.

-Tal vez no te agraden este tipo de fiestas – murmuró Ana acercándose con un extraño bamboleo en su paso hacia Yoh.

-Bueno, no sabia como eran los piratas al celebrar, pero ¿está bien que tomes tanto? Todavía no estás totalmente recuperada – extenuó el joven con algo de preocupación.

-No- no debes preocup parte por eso – dijo tropezadamente la rubia para después besarlo –estoy acostum a- cos- tum- bra- da– continuó lentamente para tratar de hablar más claramente y en una sola emisión de voz le espetó –¿qué clase de pirata sería si no lo hiciera? ¡Brinda conmigo!– exclamó alegre dándole una botella.

-Creo que no – dijo sonriéndole para después besarla –eres toda una pirata Anita, ¿crees poder vivir de una forma diferente? – preguntó cuando dejó de besarla.

-A qué- a qué- vi – trató de decir en tanto un leve hipo la interrumpía –¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – lo cuestionó Ana creyendo que tal vez su turbación se debía un poco al alcohol.

-No, a nada, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso…después – concluyó él abrazándola.

-Quiero saber ahora – exigió con un tono de necedad separándose de él para mirarlo.

-No creo que tus condiciones te permitan discernir correctamente.

-Yoh – se contuvo ella respirando profundo para tratar de no volver a trabarse -no me hables con tus palabras rebuuuus- cadas de alta sociedad, soy una pirata y- y- y – Ana odio que su mente un poco nublada por el alcohol no le ayudara –y necesito que sean claros conmigo, no sé, tal vez te estás arrepintiendo de no habeeeerte ido con Mua- anta para regresar junto con tu amada novieee- cita que seguramente no se comporta tan mal educada como yo – exclamó alejándose de él para comenzar a caminar.

-Ana, espera – dijo alcanzándola ya algo alejados del barullo –te juro que mi intención no era insultarte, no digas esa clase de cosas, sabes que te amo, Tamao, en el terreno de mi corazón no significa nada…

-¿En qué terreno entonces? – gritó ella encarándolo –estás pensando en tu- tu- tu deber con ella, en que te irás- te irás- irás y cuando estés allá te casarás con ella porque cumplirás con tu palabra, en ese momento – extenuó para interrumpir un momento sus entre cortadas palabras –¿qué podrá importarte una estúpida e insignificante pirata?, mejor deberíamos olvidarnos de todo esto.

-Basta, no entiendes que te amo, lo único importante para mí eres tu, eres lo que más me importa, me hubiera enamorado de ti sin importar lo que seas, una pirata o una princesa, que más da, lo importante es como es tu alma, tu forma de ser que me tiene embrujado desde el primer instante, así que por favor olvídate de Tamao y piensa un poco en nosotros, por favor – dijo para besarla apasionadamente, al principio la pirata se resistió pero poco a poco el beso la venció y sólo pudo abrazar al marino.

C – c – C

-Ana está casi completamente recuperada – dijo la joven mirando la arena que movía con sus pies descalzos, en tanto su cabello azul era movido por el viento.

-Sí – exclamó el muchacho sentado a su lado fijando sus dorados ojos en ella –sin embargo no pareces alegre.

-No digas eso Len – atajó ella –me siento muy feliz por ella, más después de todo cuanto ha pasado, lo que sucede es que llegó el momento de hablar del tema que ambos habíamos evitado – comentó la chica levantando su mirada para verlo de frente.

-Lo sé, pero no estaba huyéndole al tema, simplemente deseaba pensarlo mejor, necesitaba darle muchas vueltas a lo que me dijiste ese día.

-Y ¿qué has decidido?

-Como te dije entonces…para mí no es posible desprenderme de la vida del pirata – aseguró sin dejar de mirarla, hiriendo a la peli azul profundamente, ella se paró dispuesta a irse para que él no la viera llorando desconsolada –sin embargo – dijo poniéndose en el camino de ella –me es imposible desprenderme de ti…porque te amo Pilika, quiero irme contigo, a donde sea, no importa, mientras sea contigo – concluyó mirándola derramar su llanto.

-Yo también te amo y esas palabras me hacen muy feliz – dijo arrojándose a sus brazos sin poder controlar más su llanto.

-No llores Pilika – dijo Len antes de besarla con dulzura.

C – c – C

En otra parte de esa isla, otra pareja contemplaba el mar desde una alta piedra, él tenía un hermoso cabello castaño movido por la brisa marina, su varonil rostro tenía pintada una leve sonrisa, su mirada de ojos azabache estaba perdida en la maravillosa extensión marina. Justo a lado de él una hermosa joven contemplaba con la misma abstracción el océano, su rostro se veía serio y a veces era ligeramente cubierto por sus dorados cabellos, la cabeza de la muchacha estaba recargada en el hombro de su compañero y el silencio envolvía su momento.

-Sería maravilloso poder estar así eternamente – murmuró de repente la rubia –¿no crees Yoh?

-Sí Ana, pero hay algo que no me deja disfrutar de todo por completo, algo pendiente.

-¿Estás preocupado por Manta? – quiso saber ella levantando su cabeza del hombro del castaño –porque ya han pasado tres semanas, no te preocupes, la tripulación que le di es de toda mi confianza– concluyó la pirata.

-Lo sé, sin embargo lo que importa es que le dije que un mes después de que se hubiese ido yo también partiría porque necesito terminar algunos asuntos con mi familia y…quiero que vengas conmigo – extenuó aunque con algo de nerviosismo las últimas palabras.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó impactada ella mirándolo –no, eso no puedo hacerlo, mi vida está aquí, ya te lo había dicho una vez, soy una pirata y…yo no puedo dejar esta vida, no encajaría en tu mundo…

-Pero dijiste que querías ser libre, libre para navegar y la vida de un pirata jamás te lo permitirá, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Ir contigo sería meterme en otra jaula aun peor, Yoh mira lo que te han hecho, no te dejan vivir libre y eres parte de su familia, ¿qué crees que puedo esperar yo?

-Si está a mi lado mi voluntad no podrá doblegarse a sus ordenes, cuando te conozcan…

-Se aterrarán y tendré suerte sino me denuncian, además ¿cómo competiré con Tamao? Quieres explicarme por favor.

-No tienes por qué competir con ella

-Yoh, nos compararán y ¿quién crees que va a ganar? No, creí que te quedarías conmigo, pero si lo que pretendes es que yo renuncie a esto lo siento, estás equivocado…perdóname pero no puedo – dijo comenzando a llorar para salir corriendo, dejando a un castaño profundamente confundido y triste.

C – c – C

El castaño capitán caminaba cabizbajo por la cubierta del barco sobre el cual dentro de unos días partiría, habían pasado tres días desde su atropellada conversación con Ana, desde aquel día cada vez que acudía a intentar hablar con ella un pirata diferente le evitaba el paso, le indicaban que Ana no podía verlo, que lo vería después y así habían transcurrido los días, abriendo más la herida que en su corazón habían causado las lágrimas de la rubia, ella tenía razón, él no había tomado en cuenta la prueba tan difícil que sería para ella enfrentarse a la familia Asakura, aun así deseaba estar con ella pero él no creía que en esa vida lograran la verdadera felicidad.

-¿En que piensas? – cuestionó la voz de un muchacho que bajaba del mástil.

-¿Qué haces aquí Len? – respondió con sorpresa Yoh.

-Revisaba unas cosas, y tu, ¿qué paso entre Ana y tu? – ella no ha querido salir de su habitación y yo ya la había visto muy bien de salud.

-Ella no quiere ir conmigo, quiere quedarse aquí, y pensando en sus razones la entiendo, cómo la voy a llevar a una vida desconocida para ella, pero no podría soportar el trauma de volverla a dejarla aquí, de ya no verla otra vez, de que nos alejáramos de nuevo, no voy a poder soportarlo – concluyó el castaño dejando rápidamente el lugar.

-Comprendo – murmuró el oji dorado para sí mismo en tanto también dejaba la nave, tenía muy claro a quien quería ver.

C – c – C

Lentamente balanceaba aquel hermoso medallón, lo contemplaba, en un momento lo dejó caer, lo miro en el suelo y lo dejó ahí junto a su cama sin ninguna intención de recogerlo, se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a llorar.

-Debí imaginar que estarías aquí compadeciéndote – dijo con dureza la voz de un hombre, lo cual hizo a la rubia muchacha voltear a la puerta.

-Por lo visto Yoh ya te lo dijo, creí que querías que me olvidara de él, bueno estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, o ¿él no te dijo todo?, su absurda propuesta de irme con él, de presentarme ante su familia…

-Sí, que absurdo, el te ama y desea que todo el mundo lo sepa, quiere hacerte su esposa y tu le dices que se vaya, ¿por qué? Porque tienes miedo a lo que hay más allá de está isla, puedes morir por Yoh pero no puedes vivir por él, ¿quieres quedarte aquí? Pues hazlo y te arrepentirás toda tu vida de haber dejado escapar a un hombre que te ama de verdad, porque tal vez en tres años tendrás un destino muy común para quienes viven como nosotros, tu cabeza detrás de unas rejas o adornada con la cuerda de la horca, pero no esperes que te apoye en eso yo me voy, porque yo no dejaré ir la felicidad teniéndola enfrente, ¡haz lo que quieras!– gritó saliendo sin decir nada más.

C – c – C

Por fin llegó el día que algunos habían esperado y otros tanto tenían temor de que llegara, el barco en el que pronto Yoh y una pequeña tripulación de piratas partirían estaba listo para zarpar, todos los que estaban en la isla estaban asombrados de que Ana no se fuera como todos habían pensado que sucedería, ella que amaba tanto a aquel capitán se quedaba y nadie comprendía con exactitud el por qué.

Pilika fue la primera en subir al barco, no sin antes abrazar a Ana quien estaba vestida toda de negro como solía hacerlo y en su cintura llevaba su espada favorita y su pistola, la chica de cabello azul le suplicaba con la mirada que fuera con ellos, pero la pirata ni siquiera cambió la expresión serie de su rostro, sin embargo la peli azul vio como la mirada de la rubia se cristalizaba, cuando subió al barco vio como su hermano se despedía de todos aquellos quines durante un año se habían comportado como otros de sus hermanos, ella sonrió ante esa escena y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a Yoh acercarse, tal vez él sí haría entrar en razón a la pirata.

Yoh se acercó a la rubia, ella lo miró y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas por un momento, Ana le extendió su mano para que el marino la estrechara aun así el la tomó con delicadeza, se inclinó levemente y depositó un beso en la mano de ella, cuando soltó su mano la mujer sacó el medallón del joven y se lo entregó.

-Con esto te regreso tu promesa – murmuró ella agachando su cabeza –gracias por todo y… cuídate.

-Sí, tu también, adiós Ana – concluyó el castaño subiendo al barco, todos a su alrededor estaban impactados por la frialdad de la despedida, pero nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

Al fin llegó el turno de Len para subir al barco, se acercó a la rubia y la estrechó con fuerza, él también había sorprendido a los habitantes de la isla, nadie esperaba que alguna vez el oji dorado se iría, el abrazo terminó y Tao miró a Ana con seriedad.

-Tu padre me hizo jurar que siempre te cuidaría y vería por tu felicidad, y estoy seguro que si dejas que él se vaya sin ti, estarás pidiéndole a la felicidad que se vaya para siempre, Ana estás dejando que la oportunidad se la lleve ese mar que tanto amas, no lo hagas, porque ya no podré ser feliz de pensar en cómo se separan, es tu decisión…

-Tengo miedo – fue todo cuanto ella pudo murmurar antes de volver a abrazarlo, cuando volvieron a separarse Len subió al barco y la nave zarpó. Ana permaneció de pie en la playa, tal como lo hacía cuando esperaba el regreso de su padre, sólo que esta vez se trataba de una dolorosa despedida, "estás dejando que la oportunidad se la lleve ese mar que tanto amas", las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su cabeza en tanto el barco se alejaba.

Una desesperación terrible invadió a la pirata, las palabras de Len no podían ser más ciertas, volteó para ver a su hombres y llamó con fuerza a uno de ellos.

-¡Chocolove! – exclamó enérgica para continuar después de una pausa –te nombro capitán – le dijo para echar a correr al mar y comenzar a nadar hacia el barco gritando con fuerza el nombre de quien amaba –YOH, YOOOH.

El joven capitán permanecía en la borda había visto la figura de la rubia alejarse pero de repente la observó correr al mar y nadar hacia el navío.

-¡ES ANA! – grito vuelto loco de contento y también se arrojó al mar donde se encontró con su adorada pirata a quien abrazó, la tripulación les arrojó una cuerda y les ayudó a subir.

-Te amo Yoh, Te amo – exclamaba ella agitada en tanto permanecía abrazada al muchacho cuando ya ambos estaban en la cubierta completamente empapados –quiero que me lleves contigo.

-También te amo Anita y te juro, te prometo que a partir de hoy nada nos va a separar – dijo colocándole el medallón que ella le había regresado para después besarse, en tanto el barco seguía avanzando, para llevarlos a donde debían librar el último obstáculo para estar juntos definitivamente.

CONTINUARA… REVIEWS DE SHAMAN FAN 

**ZILIA K - **Bueno con respecto a la muerte de Hao es algo que ya no se podía evitar y bueno pues ahora vienen otro tipo de problemas, para nuestros personajes, por el compromiso y lo que traera este, espero que lo que te sigue te continúe gustando y sigas mandando tus reviews, muchas gracias.

**GALIA V -** Me sorprende y halaga una desvelada tan enorme por mi historia y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso pues significa que sigue por buen camino, pasando al punto dela puntualidad la lucha se hace pero como vez algunos inconvenientes lo retrasan pero trataremos de acelerar los capítulos, gracias por leer espero que nos vuelvas a escribir hasta luego.

**LADY SCORPIO - **Que bueno que te gusto y que sientas que es una buena historia de piratas y espero que te guste lo que viene, para el final te decimos que trataremos de evitar la tardanza con la historia, nos vemos la próxima vez.

REVIEWS DE ITAKO ANA TENSHI 

**ZILIA K -**Hola, que gusto verte de nuevo, y que nos hayas dejado review, como puedes ver aun faltan algunos problemas antes de cerrar el fic, bueno cuidate y gracias por seguirnos apoyando.

**GALIA V - **Que padre que nuestra historia te gustara tanto como para desvelarte así, apreciamos mucho eso y más viniendo de ti que escribes muy bien, pero bueno espero ver un review tuyo otra vez, vamos a tratar de apurarnos para los siguientes, aunque mi tesis luego interfiere.

**LADY SCORPIO - **Es bueno saber que aprecias nuestro esfuerzo y espero ver más reviews tuyos aunque ya no falta mucho para el final.


	16. ¿QUIEN ES ESA MARI MACHO?

SF – Después de varios meses regresamos a la actividad y volvemos a hacer lo que siempre he querido, hacer creer que esto es una buena historia… 

IAT – qué diablos estás diciendo? Mi trabajo me cuesta escribir esta historia chamaco malcriado.

SF – aja sí como digas.

IAT – oye, me voy a quejar al sindicato.

SF – 1, no tienes sindicato y 2, si continuamos así nunca vamos a empezar, así que, comenzamos.

CAP. 16 – ¿QUIÉN ES ESA MARI MACHO?

Era un día resplandeciente en toda la extensión de la palabra, el sol del medio día lo iluminaba todo, el color azul del mar parecía más brillante gracias a los rayos solares, en ese hermoso tiempo se desplazaba un barco a muy buena velocidad, era un navío de considerable tamaño y sus ocupantes examinaban con detenimiento el paisaje, pero sobre todo el cercano puerto hacia el cual se dirigían, de entre todos ellos destacaba una bella joven de dorados cabellos, vestida completamente de negro, de rostro hermoso y serio, con ojos azabaches los cuales estaban fijos en el horizonte en el que parecía querer leer su destino, ella estaba de pie sobre la proa del barco, sujetándose de una cuerda, aunque en realidad no se preocupaba mucho, después de todo su vida entera la había pasado en los buques, de pronto algo la sacó de su abstracción, el suave toque de la mano de un joven castaño sobre la suya haciéndola voltear hacia donde aquel muchacho se encontraba.

-Te gusta demasiado estar aquí– comentó el castaño sujetando con delicadeza la mano de la rubia.

-Me encanta la brisa del mar, además hoy es un día perfecto para navegar, pero por desgracia pronto llegaremos al muelle y…– se detuvo ella cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y? Continua Anita– pidió él aun cuando sentía venir sus próximas palabras.

-Y tengo miedo de lo que me espera Yoh– concluyó la pirata agachando su rostro.

-De lo que nos espera– corrigió el marino subiendo a lado de ella y sujetándose de la misma cuerda que agarraba la rubia –porque de ahora en adelante todo lo que hagamos lo haremos juntos.

-¿Qué pasará si tu familia no me acepta?– cuestionó la muchacha mirándolo con seriedad.

-Te aceptarán, te aceptarán cuando vean lo feliz que me haces– contestó Yoh con una segura sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero supongamos que no me aceptan.

-Eso no pasará, ya lo verás– concluyó él para besarla mientras el barco se acercaba más al muelle.

C – c – C

Hacia casi una hora que el barco había atracado, fue gracias a lo conocido del nombre de Yoh que en el puerto no hicieron ninguna pregunta acerca de su tripulación, el castaño capitán ya sólo esperaba la llegada de su amigo Manta quien le habían informado hacia un mes había llegado a esas costas, él le notificaría de cómo había tomado la situación su familia, la tripulación del navío comenzó a bajar algunas cosas y el joven observó a Ana quien recargada en uno de los bordes de la nave platicaba con Len.

-Pilika desembarcó de inmediato ¿verdad?– preguntó la rubia a su amigo de toda la vida.

-Sí, creo que está harta de los viajes en barco– respondió sonriendo el muchacho de dorados ojos –y ¿por qué no has hecho lo mismo?

-Prefiero esperar hasta que Manta venga, cuando hable con Yoh y decida irse nos iremos juntos.

-Ana nos conocemos demasiado bien, sabes que no has salido de este barco por la misma razón que me mantuvo a mí– ella lo miró con seriedad –tienes miedo de todo lo que nos espera cuando bajemos.

-Bueno, nadie puede culparnos, cuando llegamos a "visitar" puertos como este era sólo para asaltarlos y ahora no sólo debemos estar aquí en plán pacífico, sino que debo conocer a una familia de aristócratas y convencerlos de que el hecho de que uno de los de su familia me ame no es una catástrofe, ahora tengo más miedo del que jamás creí sentir– murmuró inclinando su cabeza.

-No digas eso– tranquilizó Len tomando con suavidad la cara de la joven –mi mamá siempre me decía que tu madre era una gran dama y estoy seguro de que hay mucho de ella en ti, de seguro cuando vean eso y se den cuenta de todo lo que dejas para estar con Yoh no se opondrán, ya lo verás Ana, se valiente, bueno ya lo eres, ahora sólo debes demostrarlo– concluyó sonriéndole mientras veían a Yoh acercarse a ellos.

-¿De que tanto hablan?– quiso saber el castaño.

-De nada importante en realidad– contestó Len –voy a ver si Horo- Horo y los demás ya terminaron de bajar todo– dijo alejándose de la pareja.

-¿Ya estás lista para bajar?– preguntó el marino a la pirata en tanto la abrazaba.

-Sí, ya casi– dijo aferrándose más a los brazos de Yoh –sé que cuando deje este barco ya no habrá vuelta atrás, aquí se quedará todo lo que fui hasta hoy, Ana la pirata desaparece, ahora tendré que descubrir quien debo ser.

-Yo te voy a ayudar y ya nunca te voy a dejar sola, ahora ¿nos vamos?, Manta no debe tardar en llegar.

-Tu ve bajando, yo te alcanzaré en un momento– aseguró la rubia separándose de él, se alejó de la muchacha y comenzó a descender del buque, una vez abajo una gran emoción lo recorrió, después de tanto tiempo volvía a estar en un lugar conocido, en un sitio donde muchas veces a lo largo de ese viaje pensó no regresar, sin embargo había vuelto y todo lo que estaba frente a él le parecía incierto, de pronto escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba, fijó su vista y observó como desde donde comenzaba el muelle una persona corría hacia él, una mujer de largo vestido color rosa, con el cabello del mismo color de su vestido peinado delicadamente, corría con gracia en tanto meneaba la sombrilla que llevaba en su mano derecha, ella llegó hasta donde estaba él y sin decir otra palabra que el nombre del castaño se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Mi querido Yoh– dijo cuando se encontró ya abrazando al petrificado joven –no puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que estoy de verte– continuó diciendo.

-Tamao– apenas pudo decir él.

-Imagínate que el tonto de Oyamada quería venir a recibirte el solo, después de lo preocupada que he estado todo este tiempo por creer no volver a verte, de lo tristes que estábamos porque todos te daban por muerto– siguió hablando la joven sin las aparentes ganas de dejar al marino decir una sola palabra –yo quería ser la primera persona que vieras al bajar de tu barco, no sabes lo triste que me habría puesto de no haber sido así, ya ves, ya te había dicho yo que era muy peligroso andar en esas tonterías de los barcos, pero al fin has regresado a mí, porque después de todo cómo no iba a tener razón, yo que soy tu prometida¿no lo crees?

-Sí, como no iba a tener razón– exclamó una figura desde el barco, aquella persona tomó una cuerda y se balanceó para llegar hasta el muelle, cuando estuvo allí se paró casi junto a Yoh y retiró de su rostro uno de los dorados mechones de su cabello, en tanto acomodaba un poco su blusa de color negro la cual dejaba ver su delgado abdomen, además sacudió con un movimiento su oscuro pantalón, todos estos movimientos fueron percibidos por la chica peli rosa, quien no perdió tiempo para juzgar la figura de la rubia y mirar sus botas altas de marino, la pistola en su cintura y la pañoleta roja que llevaba en su cabeza.

-Pero Yoh¿quién es esta mari macho?– cuestionó Tamao con cara de desagrado.

-Te suplico Tamao que tengas más respeto por la persona a quien debo mi vida– atajó el muchacho –Tamao Tamamura permíteme presentarte a la capitana Ana Kiouyama.

-Un placer– murmuró Tamao haciendo una muy ligera reverencia con su cabeza –pero no entiendo como una mujer puede ser un Capitán– extenuó sin quitar su cara de repulsión.

-No te preocupes, por tu cara puedo adivinar que hay muchas cosas que no es fácil que entiendas– dijo Ana con desdén.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no me agrada que me tuteen las personas cuando recién nos conocemos.

-Sí, tienes, digo, tiene razón, por cierto preferiría que me llamara capitana¿si no es mucha molestia?

-Como desee– hablo la de cabello rosa –bueno Yoh¿nos vamos? Tu familia está ansiosa por verte.

-Sí, yo también necesito verlos, hay mucho de que hablar con ellos, vamos Anita– refirió el joven a la rubia.

-¿Cómo¿piensas llevarla a tu casa?– cuestionó Tamao casi escandalizada –¿en esa facha?

-Tamao– contuvo Yoh con tono molesto –te he pedido que…

-Puedo defenderme sola– lo interrumpió Ana –porque con esta facha no necesito comportarme tan ridículamente como usted señorita, así que más le vale que deje de meterse conmigo, créame que de donde vengo no se me obedecía precisamente porque me comportara de manera amable con los demás, así que agradezca que su apariencia de niña boba me contiene de tratarla como se merece.

-Ana– retuvo el castaño –por favor.

-Sí, haces bien en defender a tu noviecita, yo no soy tan frágil como ella– reclamó empujándolo para adelantarse al carruaje al final del muelle, a lado del cual estaba Manta esperándolos –hola enano, que gusto verte– refirió con el enojo aun presente en su voz, el chico no sabia muy bien que contestar, esa no era precisamente la situación que había planeado para la llegada de su amigo.

-No puedo creerlo– murmuró la rosa al marino –regresas y traes de tus viajes a una salvaje.

-Por favor Tamao, cierra la boca– ordenó él con molestia en tanto todos subían al transporte y éste se ponía en marcha. Desde el barco un joven de ojos dorados miraba a su mejor amiga alejarse , se sentía un poco preocupado por ella y sólo le quedo musitar una frase: "Buena Suerte Ana" .

C – c – C

El viaje de poco más de una hora, desde el muelle hasta la mansión de los Asakura, se hizo eterno para los cuatro ocupantes del carruaje, de un lado estaban sentados Manta y Ana, quien miraba por la ventana para tratar de disipar el hecho de que frente a ella iba sentado el hombre a quien amaba, en cuyo hombro estaba recostada la cabeza de una joven de cabello rosa, eso la enloquecía de celos, pero ello no intervenía en la sensación de asombro que la envolvía al contemplar cada una de las calles recorridas, jamás imaginó poder pasear por esos lugares, aunque le habría gustado ser ella quien fuera a lado de Yoh y no la melosa de Tamao.

Al fin el paseo llegaba a su final, el carruaje entró por una gran reja de dorada herrería, esto dio paso a un amplio jardín repleto de verdes campos llenos de flores de todos tipos y colores, todo lucia en un perfecto orden, se veía el cuidado que jardineros especializados tenían en dicho sitio, todo eso asombró a la rubia muchacha y también la hizo sentirse cohibida, el sentimiento ser menos la enojaba, pero era inevitable. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo Tamao fue la primera en bajar, ayudada por un sirviente que acababa de abrir la puerta, después siguió Ana, quien no permitió ayuda alguna, al estar abajo no pudo evitar poner atención en las caras de asombro y desagrado que todos los sirvientes, que esperaban ante el carruaje, habían puesto al verla, al fin bajó Yoh seguido de Manta.

Cuando el castaño descendió los sirvientes saludaron con respetuosas reverencias y dijeron un cortes "Sea usted bienvenido joven Asakura", esto terminó por aterrar a la pirata lo cual la hacia sentir estúpida, cómo era posible que esa situación la asustara más que el hecho de encontrarse ante la muerte. Se sentía humillada y más cuando vio a Tamao mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias– dijo Yoh algo avergonzado, sacando a Ana de sus pensamientos –bueno, entremos todos.

-Sí Yoh, toda la familia está adentro y están ansiosos por verte– exclamó la peli rosa emocionada.

-¿Toda? – preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Toda amigo, eso era lo que quería comentarte– refirió Manta previniendo al marino.

-Entiendo, pues vamos a entrar– concluyó Yoh con resignación mirando a su rubia acompañante, Tamao entró a la enorme casa de blanco mármol, por la gran puerta principal de fina y bella madera, la cual la pirata contemplaba con detenimiento, el castaño se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para entrar a la mansión a su lado.

En cuanto entraron se encontraron con una gran sala llena de personas jóvenes y adultas, todas ellas vestidas de forma elegante, pero con cierta sobriedad por tratarse de una reunión "familiar", aunque parecía que los Asakura habían mandado traer a toda la ciudad para recibir a Yoh.

-¡Hijo!– exclamó de pronto una mujer de largo cabello negro y fino vestido blanco que corrió a abrazar al muchacho, él la estrechó con fuerza.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte madre– murmuró el joven en tanto Ana miraba la escena con alegría.

-Yo siempre aseguré que volverías– extenuó la madre de Yoh enjugando unas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos –perdonarás lo modesto de la reunión para recibirte, pero ya vez que solo hace unas horas que llegó tu barco, uno de nuestros mensajeros nos trajo la noticia tan pronto pudo confirmarlo, pero lo importante es que estás de vuelta– Keiko se separó de él un momento para dar paso al padre del muchacho, Mikihisa, quien estrechó con fuerza la mano de su hijo para después abrazarlo, también se acercaron a él una pareja de ancianos, su abuelo y abuela.

-Ya era hora de que dejarás de tenernos angustiados Yoh– reclamó la mujer de edad mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

Cuando el reencuentro terminó las miradas de su familia se detuvieron en Ana quien hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil a unos cuantos pasos de Yoh, la primera en acercarse a ella fue la madre del castaño quien la miró con extrañeza y la observó de arriba a abajo.

-¿Quién es esta… señorita?– cuestionó Keiko después de un momento de duda lo cual la pirata no dejó de percibir como un insulto.

-Ella es la capitana Ana Kiouyama, ella fue quien me salvo la vida– refirió Yoh acercándose a la muchacha –además necesito hablar con ustedes– anunció él con tono solemne.

-Bueno, todo eso se hará a su debido tiempo, por ahora debemos atender a los invitados– contuvo Kino Asakura, ante aquella respuesta a Yoh no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, miró un instante a la rubia quien agachó su cabeza, su familia se alejó de ellos y entonces ella se decidió a hablar.

-¿Viste como me miraron?– murmuró la rubia aun con su mirada baja.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no tienen idea de lo que ocurre– respondió el castaño.

-Entonces díselos de una buena vez– sugirió ella molesta.

-Tranquila Anita, no puedo comunicarles algo tan importante cuando está presente tanta gente, esto debo hablarlo únicamente con ellos.

-Pero…

-Querido– los interrumpió Tamao tomando del brazo a Yoh –no seas mal educado, aun no has saludado a todos, además mis padres también quieren darte la bienvenida– dijo jalándolo para alejarlo de Ana.

-No te preocupes, como ya te dije, sé cuidarme sola– dijo la rubia pirata cuando él la miró, el resto del tiempo Ana tuvo que conformarse con estar en un rincón, apartada de las curiosas miradas, los ojos acusadores de muchas mujeres le hablaban claramente de quien creían que ella era, sintió un gran enfado al ver como Yoh platicaba con toda la gente ahí presente, en todo momento acompañado por la cursi novia que tenía, entonces se sintió desplazada, y comenzó a darle crédito a la mujeres que la miraban con desaprobación, donde sea que ellos se hubiesen conocido su relación estaba bien, pero en este sitio Ana era una sola cosa, "la otra" y de ese puesto no la quitarían, cuando estaba en esas dolorosas conclusiones un hombre de la servidumbre se le acercó y le ofreció una copa de una charola donde había varias copas y una botella de champagne.

-No se moleste– dijo Ana cuando el sirviente iba a servirle una copa –con esto me conformo– refirió arrebatándole la botella completa para darle un gran trago –de verdad muy buena– comentó la rubia –ya retírate– ordenó en tanto el siervo se retiraba con cara de desagrado misma expresión de todos los que vieron la escena y observaban a la joven dar trago tras trago a la botella.

-¿Qué haces Anita?– cuestionó Yoh sentándose a su lado.

-No lo ves– contestó secamente –probando lo que toman los ricos y créeme te felicito, por cierto no te da pena que te vean sentarte a lado de tu mal educada invitada, mira como nos ven todos, tu que los conoces mejor debes adivinar lo que piensan de nosotros.

-No me importa, cuando seas mi esposa van a lamentar haber pensado cualquier otra cosa.

-Si llego a serlo– dijo dando otro trago.

-Vas a hacer mi esposa, de eso estoy seguro, con o sin su aprobación, es más si quieres lo anuncio de una vez.

-No– lo contuvo Ana cuando lo vio ponerse de pie –te volviste loco, imagina lo que les causarías, recuerda lo que dijiste hace rato, primero habla con tu familia, por favor.

-Así lo haré, en cuanto esto se acabe tu y yo vamos a hablar con ellos– dijo acercándose para besarla, pero ella se agacho haciendo que Yoh solo depositara su beso en la frente de la joven quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues toda la concurrencia los miraba con demasiado interés.

C – c – C

La noche ya había caído cuando los invitados se retiraron de la casa Asakura, en el lugar sólo quedaba los padres y abuelos de Yoh así como su prometida y por supuesto Yoh y Ana quienes nerviosamente esperaban el momento para hablar.

Al fin llegó el instante que al castaño joven le parecía el más indicado para explicar todo, un lapso en el cual todos se sentaron en una pequeña sala, con el fin de que, quien había regresado de un viaje tan largo y accidentado (según lo poco que les había relatado Manta), les explicara todo lo sucedido. Por parte de Yoh, su amigo ya le había contado lo dicho por él a su preocupada familia, y de cómo había tenido mucho cuidado de omitir ciertos detalles, como la relación entre el marino y la pirata, porque después de todo no tenía idea de cómo explicaría él algo tan delicado ahora todo estaba en manos de la pareja de enamorados, tendrían que relatar su historia y dar sus argumentos para defender su causa, ahora ya estaban ante el jurado definitivo, uno nada imparcial por cierto.

Todos en la sala permanecían en silencio, sentados en cómodos sillones, Keiko y su esposo en un sillón, junto a ellos estaba Tamao en uno individual, a lado de ella los abuelos, al frente estaban Yoh y Ana, con lo mucho que la pirata le había huido a los juicios y ahora se sentía en el banquillo de los acusados; la familia miraba expectante a Yoh y con recelo a la rubia muchacha, apenas podían creer que el joven hubiese entrado a la casa en compañía de una chica tan extravagante, pero Kino Asakura, siempre tan directa no estaba dispuesta a seguir llena de dudas más aun cuando la presencia de Ana no le daba exactamente un buen presentimiento.

-Bueno Yoh, no crees que nos debes muchas explicaciones– amonestó la anciana a su nieto despedazando de golpe el ambiente pausado de la escena –tu amigo Oyamada nos contó un bonito cuento de piratas y marinos, pero deseamos conocer toda la historia y en lo personal deseo nos expliques ¿cuál es la razón de la estancia de esta jovencita en nuestra casa? Así que déjate de preámbulos y vamos al grano– todos quedaron asombrados por las palabras de la mujer, Yoh ya se esperaba aquella reacción, más aun conociendo la forma de actuar de su abuela.

-Esta bien, tienes toda la razón abuelita– comentó el joven poniéndose de pie –bueno, ya sabrán que a cusa del ataque de un pirata fue que nuestro barco se hundió, yo me vi obligado a defenderme de ese hombre y quedé herido, fue Ana y su tripulación quienes nos auxiliaron y yo fui cuidado en su… casa, hubo muchos…contratiempos– dijo Yoh poniéndose algo nerviosos –pero al final pudimos regresar, había algunos asuntos que no estaban resueltos del todo y por eso me vi en la necesidad de enviar a Manta primero, porque imaginé que después de tanto tiempo estarían preocupados…

-Destrozados sería un mejor término– interrumpió Tamao.

-Sí– continuó el marino –lo sé y…

-Dinos de una vez ¿qué hace ella aquí?– detuvo Mikihisa con desesperación.

-Es tu amante ¿verdad?– acusó la madre del castaño haciendo que Ana se pusiera de pie.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa de mí?!– exclamó la pirata con enojo.

-Pero si está muy claro ¿qué más quiere que pesemos de usted?– refirió Tamao mirándola con desprecio.

-¡Tu cierra la boca niña de porcelana!– le gritó la rubia a la peli rosa –Ana Kiouyama jamás sería la amante de nadie porque…

-Porque Ana es la mujer que amo– dijo Yoh reteniendo las palabras de Ana y tocando ligeramente los hombros de la pirata –me he enamorado de ella perdidamente, la amo y… vine a pedirles que rompan mi compromiso con Tamao porque deseo casarme con ella– sus palabras dejaron a todos los presentes enmudecidos, más a la muchacha de cabellos dorados quien no sabía exactamente que decir.

-¡Te volviste Loco!– gritó su abuelo hablando por primera vez –no esperarás que esta familia vea con buenos ojos a una chica así, no necesito ser adivino para saber que su vida no ha sido precisamente muy respetable.

-Por supuesto que no– intervino Ana –veo que no son muy observadores, me dedico a abordar barcos, secuestrar personas y enterrar tesoros, para que me entiendan se los diré con la mayor claridad posible: SOY UNA PIRATA, entienden P- I- R- A- T- A¿lo entienden?, ahora échense a llorar porque Yoh y yo nos amamos– concluyó la joven sentándose y mirándolos perplejos ante sus palabras. De pronto vio a Tamao pararse furiosa y caminar hacia ella.

-¡No puede ser que Yoh vaya a dejarme por alguien tan insignificante como tu!– exclamó furiosa.

-No vuelvas a insultarla Tamao– regañó Yoh parándose frente a ella –lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo porque la amo a ella.

-Tu abuelo tiene razón– comentó Mikihisa –debes estar loco¿Cómo te vas a casar con una ladrona? La cárcel es donde merece estar…

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi futura esposa…

-¡Primero muerta que verte casado con una mujer así!– gritó Keiko.

-¡SILENCIO!– gritó de repente Kino –siéntense todos y cállense, estoy harta de oírlos gritar como si todos hubiesen perdido la cabeza, ahora voy a hablar yo y tu niñita toma tu lugar y déjate de escenitas– refirió a Tamao, quien lloraba a lágrima tendida tirada a medio salón –y ahora, vamos a ver si a pesar de todos sus gritos entendí bien, Yoh, dices que estás enamorado de esta mujer, pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo que la gente dirá de ti…y de ella?, ya hoy todos comentaban muchas cosas, el comentario más decente es que era tu amante.

-Pero…– intentó decir el castaño.

-Todos nos preguntamos ¿de dónde la habrías sacado?, más por su vestimenta y sus malos modales, pero además resulta ser una chica que se dedica a actividades ilegales, uno cosa más inaceptable que sus malos modos y su forma de vestir…

-Usted no tiene derecho a juzgarme y…– interrumpió Ana.

-No he terminado de hablar jovencita– regañó la anciana –ya he visto que tienes mucho carácter pero no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto en mi casa, ya tendré tiempo de hablar contigo ahora déjame terminar de hablarle a mi nieto– sus palabras la silenciaron, se sintió derrotada ante la personalidad de aquella mujer.

-Yoh, continuando con el tema, debes recordar que tienes un compromiso, una posición y un deber con esta familia, no puedes casarte así nada más como si no pertenecieras a una respetable familia¿estás seguro que podrías renunciar a todo por una pirata¿cómo vivirán?, la seguirás en sus travesías para robar barcos o esperarás a que la atrapen y la ahorquen o, si son otras razones las que te impulsan a casarte con ella– dijo deteniéndose para mirarla con más detenimiento –no serías el primer hombre de alta posición en tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que insultes a Ana de esa forma, después de que está dispuesta a dejar toda su forma de vida por mí– clamó Yoh ofendido –además yo sería incapaz de…

-Está bien si esa no es la razón, pero bueno ahora tu, muchacha– comenzó la anciana mirando a la rubia quien le sostenía la mirada con firmeza –no comprendo bien lo que pensaste que haríamos, si lo analizamos con sensatez te darás cuenta lo descabellado de la idea de que te aceptaríamos con los brazos abiertos, porque reconocerás que eres una ladrona, no cuentas con educación y sobre todo imagino que no cuentas con una familia que te apoye, no puedes ser tan mala al estar dispuesta a dejar todo por estar enamorada de mi nieto, pero no puedes solucionar ni cambiar al mundo con amor y buenos deseos, menos en nuestro circulo social, donde las apariencias son tan importantes, de verdad lo siento porque créeme que jamás había visto a Yoh defender algo con tanta firmeza y decisión, no tengo más que decir.

-Yo si tengo mucho que decir– dijo la pirata levantándose –no crean que soy tan ingenua como para pensar que me recibirían, sabía lo que dirían, las cosas que pensarían de mí, cómo dudarían del amor entre Yoh y yo, podía ver venir la forma en que ensuciarían este sentimiento y si en algún momento lo dude, lo confirmé en el preciso instante en que me lanzaban sus miradas de repulsión, está bien, yo lo entiendo, sólo te puedo decir– comenzó mirando al castaño –que ya te lo había advertido Yoh– dijo en tanto una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla –no entiendo ¿cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí?, pero más aun no sé como pude olvidar lo que soy. Adiós mi amor– le murmuró antes de salir corriendo del lugar, él se puso de pie e intentó alcanzarla pero…

-No te atrevas a salir tras ella Yoh– lo retuvo Kino –lo que dijo es verdad.

-Ustedes no entienden, no me importa lo que piensen, ni lo que diga la gente AMO A ANA y me voy a casar con ella, les parezca o no– concluyó para salir del lugar.

C – c – C

En el barco donde aquella rubia pirata había llegado a esas tierras tan hostiles ya no quedaba casi nadie, sin embargo, en la bodega del navío dos jóvenes cenaban acompañados de una muchacha de cabellos azules, así es, Pilika Len y Horo- Horo esperaban impacientes las noticias de sus amigos, se había hecho de noche esperándoles y al no saber nada de ellos prefirieron comer algo.

-¿Crees que estén bien?– cuestionó la peli azul a su hermano.

-Ay Pilika ¿cómo podría saberlo? No soy adivino– contestó el muchacho con preocupación.

-No me contestes así– regañó la muchacha –basta con que me digas…

-No se peleen– los contuvo el oji dorado –bien o mal ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo, sino esta noche será mañana, no tiene caso preocuparse por algo que no está en nuestras manos resolver.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón– murmuró Pilika recargando su mejilla en su mano. Apenas había concluido sus palabras cuando escucharon en cubierta los fuertes pasos de alguien –debe ser Yoh– clamó la joven levantándose.

-Es Ana– refirió Len dejando su silla –y no viene de buen humor– comunicó acercándose a la escalera por donde se salía de donde estaban.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?– quiso saber la asombrada joven.

-Toda una vida de conocerla me deja descifrar hasta sus pasos– explicó el muchacho decidido a subir –será mejor que vaya a verla, algo me dice que lo necesita.

-Tal vez lo que te lo dice es tus sentimientos– acusó Pilika con tristeza.

-Mis sentimientos son para ti– dijo tomando el rostro de la chica –ella es como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, tu eres la mujer que amo– concluyó para besarla.

-Ya basta– los interrumpió Horo desde su lugar –no estoy pintado Len así que deja de besuquear a mi hermana– regañó el peli azul.

-Hasta la falta de memoria se te quita ¿verdad?– reclamó el de ojos dorados –mañoso– murmuró para salir del lugar.

En cuanto se vio afuera caminó por la cubierta del barco hasta la puerta del camarote mayor en donde sabía seguramente se encontraba Ana, se acercó un momento pero no escuchó más que los pasos de la pirata recorriendo la habitación como si fuese una fiera enjaulada, él iba a tocar, pero prefirió entrar sin previo aviso, él siempre entraba así a la habitación de la rubia y deseaba hacerse a la idea de que la confianza entre ambos no había cambiado.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el lugar, miró a la joven quien se había quedado parada en seco mirándolo con sus ojos negros, el molesto semblante que ella tenía en su rostro se suavizó de inmediato y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza para comenzar a llorar desesperada, el muchacho la estrechó con fuerza, tratando de confortarla.

-Por un momento pensé que quien había entrado era Yoh– al fin pudo decir Ana a pesar de su llanto –pero es mejor así…no podría verlo…no puedo volver a verlo– sollozó entrecortadamente en los brazos de Len.

-Ana– murmuró el muchacho acariciando el cabello de la pirata –por favor cálmate y explícame ¿qué paso?

-Len tu que crees que pasó– exclamó volviendo a mirarlo y reteniendo su llanto con dificultad –lo que sabía que pasaría cuando su familia me viera– después de aquellas palabras Ana le relató todo cuanto había pasado, cada palabra que le habían dicho y como la había herido darse cuenta que lo que la separaría de Yoh no serían ni los feroces enemigos, ni las distancias, ni la muerte, sino las absurdas apariencias sociales –siento ganas de morirme– extenuó ya más calmada, pero con voz de derrota.

-No digas eso– contuvo su amigo –mírame Ana– pidió el joven, lo que ella hizo topándose con los bellos ojos color oro de él en los cuales vio la sinceridad de sus sentimientos –ya no quiero verte llorar, sabes que tu eres lo más cercano a una familia que tengo, somos hermanos, somos piratas y tu eres un valiosos tesoro que no cualquiera puede conseguir, si ese idiota de Yoh sabe lo que vales no va a dejarse convencer por esas tonterías, así que déjate de lagrimitas y ven, lo que necesitas es un buen trago– refirió abriendo la puerta – Ana, recuerda lo que tu padre decía, "Los piratas no pierden su tiempo llorando, mejor lo aprovechan tomando".

-Tienes razón– aceptó ella poniendo su misma expresión neutral de siempre –vamonos Len, busquemos una buena taberna, pero tu vas a pagar porque no cuento con nada de dinero.

-No te preocupes, traje una buena cantidad de la isla y como a Pilika no le gusta que tenga dinero ganado como pirata me lo gastaré como uno, ya mañana viviremos como personas decentes.

-Perfecto– concluyó la joven ajustando su roja pañoleta –al abordaje– terminó saliendo del camarote seguida por su amigo.

C – c – C

Después de la discusión en la casa Asakura, Yoh salió corriendo en busca de Ana, intentó alcanzarla pero ni siquiera la vio, corrió por el jardín con la esperanza de encontrarla, se dio cuenta que seguramente la pirata no pretendía quedarse un segundo más en la casa donde la habían tratado de tan insultante forma, desesperado el castaño salió del lugar y corrió por la calle, pasó justo a lado de Manta quien lo detuvo.

-¿Adonde vas Yoh?– preguntó el joven quien lo sostuvo del brazo.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar– contestó el marino –tengo que ir a buscar a Ana– le respondió con premura.

-¿Cómo que a buscarla¿de que hablas¿qué pasó?

-Pasó que mi familia no sólo no la aceptó sino que hasta se atrevieron a insultarla, a tratarla de lo peor a…

-¿Y qué esperabas?– interrumpió Manta –Yoh llevaste a tu casa a una pirata y pretendiste ponerla por encima de tu prometida, lo más lógico era que reaccionaran así¿cómo iban a tomar semejante situación?

-¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que tu ya lo habías entendido.

-Yoh entiendo que te hayas enamorado de ella, pero todo lo maravillosa que es no va cambiar el que sea una pirata ni la vida que llevaba, para evitar estas cosas es que se hicieron niveles sociales, entiende Yoh su lugar no es aquí como el tuyo no era esa isla.

-No me interesa eso, no me interesa nada, ni lo que pienses tú, ni mi familia, la amo, la amo como jamás podría amar a nadie más, ella para mí es la libertad, la felicidad, es la vida…

-Si es todo eso ¿por qué te causa tantos problemas? Piensa Yoh, por su culpa nuestro barco se hundió, por su culpa te hirieron, gracias a ella te enteraste de que tenías un hermano que era el por ser del mundo, fue por su culpa que tu familia te creyó muerto, por su culpa vivimos un infierno y ¿también por ella te vas a quedar sin nada?, por ella te has olvidado que juraste sentar cabeza y asumir tu papel en la familia…

-Gracias a ella por primera vez he dejado de ser el obediente muñeco de mi familia, por primera vez he sabido lo que es luchar por conseguir algo, Ana me premió con su amor y por eso no voy a renunciar a ella, prefiero un momento disfrutando de sus sinceros sentimientos que toda una vida a lado de Tamao y su gran fortuna, si tu no lo entiendes te recomiendo que vayas a mi casa a inventar injurias contra la mujer que amo, adiós– concluyó para salir corriendo de nuevo, desesperado por volver a ver a su amada pirata, mientras corría recordó una obra que alguna vez vio y la cual no había entendido nunca, nunca hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya había salido de esa "Casa de muñecas".

En cuanto se fue de entre las sombras salió Tamao quien había seguido al muchacho y oído todo lo dicho por los dos jóvenes.

-No puedo dar crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar– exclamó indignada a Manta –prefiere a esa mujer tan vulgar, la prefiere a mí, prefiere a esa que no tiene fortuna ni posición, esa pirata debe haberle dado algo para lograr que se enamorara de ella– aseguró temerosa y enfadada.

-Sí, le dio confianza, libertad y amor– extenuó el chico alejándose de la peli rosa –y eso era algo que Yoh no conocía– finalizó mirando a la joven.

-No digas tonterías Oyamada, pero ahora mismo su familia lo va a saber todo– aseguró ella quien no podía creer que aquella a quien sólo había tomado como una mari macho le hubiese robado a su prometido y la vida que tan cuidadosamente había planeado desde su niñez.

CONTIUARÁ…

IAT – Bueno, al fin después de tanto tiempo pudimos continuar y es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo, más largo que los demás, debe ser causa del hecho de que terminé mi carrera y no sé que hacer con mi vida.

SF – pequeño? Ah si, pequeño, si hubiera sido mediano hubiera sido en 10 años y grande nunca.

IAT – mira quien habla, el señor "no sé redactar".

SF – y la señorita "no tengo inspiración porque la musa se me va".

IAT – bueno ya, sólo aclaremos unos puntos…

SF – Yoh no es gay.

IAT – cállate animal, que estás diciendo, tienes algo mal en el cerebro, dejémonos de tonterías y al grano.

Los dos: en este capitulo hicimos un pequeñísimo homenaje a Henry Ibsen y su obra: "Casa de muñecas", la cual les recomendamos si no la han leído. Sin más comentarios pasemos a los reviews.

SHAMAN FAN:

STAR – Espero que tu imaginación esté preparada para lo que viene y que te guste lo que estamos haciendo, con una pirata en la familia, no sería lo más agradable y espero que tu misma lo compruebes, y que nos vuelvas a escribir muchas gracias.

GALIA V – ¡NUNCAN ME HAGAN ESO! Es lo que debiste habernos escrito, cuando un fic que esperas tanto como para hacer la blasfemia de estudiar, es algo grave, yo ya lo he vivido y es algo desesperante por eso te comprendo y me siento avergonzado, con respecto a cachetear a Ana si se hubiera puesta necia nosotros la aplacamos para eso esta mi hermana para convencerla física o psicológicamente pero ese asunto esta arreglado, disculpa, pero la próxima vez trataremos de acelerar el paso(si me pagaron por decir eso tendría mansión), pero en serio vamos a procurar acelerar la marcha, espero que sigas atenta a el final y de nuevo ¡Perdónanos! TT .

T –ANNITA HIGURASHI –¡Felicidades te has ganado! estar más tiempo pegada al monitor ¡Muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de leer de una sola vez todo lo que es este fic! que ya es bastante largo y que va aumentar un poco más, espero que te guste lo que viene y te sorprendas con las reacciones de la familia y los tortolitos por este encuentro, con suerte hay alguna baja familiar, espero que la próxima vez nos vuelvas a escribir y veas como le hacemos la competencia a Harry Potter en duración de tomos. CHAO.

ZILIA K –Usando como base la cita de Mr. Lennon, no te has perdido de mucho pues con el ritmo con eeeel queee traaabajaamooos este es "El fic más lento jamás contado", te lo digo porque has sido una de nuestras lectoras más fieles, siempre has estado ahí desde que empezamos y espero que lo sigas haciendo hasta el fin que ya esta cerca, jajajaja O-O ¡Oh estaba escribiendo! es lo más tonto estaba escribiendo en voz alta, en realidad si ya estamos cerca del final pero no por eso perderá fuerza, nos leeremos pronto, adiós.

VICKY –Después de una búsqueda extensa y dos atlas pudimos encontrarte, hablando en serio que bueno que nos escribas y te este gustando este fic y la adaptación que hemos hecho de los personajes te agrade espero que nos vuelvas a mandar tus reviews, espero que alguna vez puedas venir a este devaluado y copion país en el que vivimos o sea México, y a pesar de todo querido, hasta la próxima vez que nos escribas.

ITAKO ANA TENSHI:

STAR – Sí, tardamos mucho, pero al fin sabemos como reaccionó la familia de Yoh, espero que este cap también te guste, ve y gracias por tu review.

GALIA V – De verdad siento mucho tener parte de la culpa de que te pongas a estudiar, pero eso de los exámenes y los trabajos finales me dejó sin inspiración, pero bueno al fin aquí está y tienes razón, si Ana no recapacitaba habría que cachetearla, aunque con la forma de actuar de la familia de Yoh es como para salir corriendo.

T –ANNITA HIGURASHI – Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia y sí, siempre tardamos mucho en actualizar, pero entre que nos ponemos de acuerdo y la escuela volviéndome loca no queda de otra, pero bueno ahora que ya acabe espero poder escribir más seguido, nos vemos y ojala nos sigas leyendo.

ZILIA K – No te preocupes, de todas formas nos tardamos la eternidad en actualizar, además tu siempre nos dejas review, de verdad te lo agradezco y nos estamos leyendo.

VICKY – hola Vicky, mucho gusto y me siento honrada de que nos consideres tan buenos, créeme que siempre nos esforzamos para mejorar y a mi también me encantaría conocerte, de verdad muchas gracias por tus porras.


	17. UNA PROPUESTA PARA EL DESTINO

SF: Antes de que la "¿telenovela?" mexicana PASIÓN (IAT: estúpida telenovela hecha, desgraciadamente, en México y que pronto comenzará a transmitirse, que el cielo nos ampare a todos), acabe con todo el mito de las leyendas marítimas, vamos a continuar con esta historia.

IAT: Sí, porque no hay como el mito del pirata, aclaro, no DE LO PIRATA, bueno…

SF: Nos quedamos en que tienen que salvar a Peperland de …

IAT: No estamos en el fic de Shaman

SF: what? Si ese lo hizo Hiroyuky Takei

IAT: No tonto, tu historia.

SF: Ah si… mi historia… ah ya… sí, COMENZAMOS…

CAP. 17 – UNA PROPUESTA PARA EL DESTINO 

La música invadía aquel ambiente, en donde al calor de las copas muchos marinos cantaban, algunos hablaban de sus vidas, otros más lloraban desconsolados en un rincón y había quienes se conformaban con beber sin ocuparse de otra cosa; toda esa escena era la percibida por dos jóvenes desde la entrada de aquella taberna, uno era un muchacho de ojos color oro y la otra una chica de hermosa cabellera rubia, la cual mantenía controlada por una pañoleta de color rojo, ambos se miraron para después entrar al lugar y tomar una mesa al fondo.

-¡Una botella de Ron!– gritó el muchacho al tabernero en tanto tomaban sus sillas –No es lo mismo, pero me siento un poco como en casa– extenuó el oji dorado a la rubia.

-Entiendo ese comentario Len– respondió ella –desde que bajé del barco no había encontrado un lugar donde no me miraran como algo inferior, aquí por lo menos si lo hacen sé que puedo romperles la cara– concluyó en tanto veía al tabernero poner la botella en su mesa junto con dos vasos de vidrio, en los cuales el chico sirvió el contenido de la botella.

-Bueno Ana, me gustaría que ahora sí me contaras todos lo detalles de los estúpidos que tuviste que conocer hoy– pidió él dando el primer gran trago a su vaso.

-Aunque lo más seguro es que te aburras te lo contaré, pero primero brindemos por él, por ese cuya familia me odia, por Yoh– extenuó ella alzando su vaso el cual Len golpeó con el propio y ambos bebieron hasta la última gota de sus recipientes.

Mientras comenzaban a beberse la botella solicitada un hombre ya bastante ebrio empezó a entonar una canción, Len siguió tomando sin prestarle atención, pero Ana no pudo evitar escuchar con interés una de las estrofas que entonaba con su nada melodiosa voz:

…_y si el cariño es puro y el deseo sincero_

_¿por qué me quieren quitar la fe del corazón?_

_Mi sangre aunque plebeya también tiñe de rojo_

_el alma en que se anima mi incomparable amor,_

_ella de noble cuna y yo humilde plebeyo_

_no es distinta la sangre ni es otro el corazón._

_¡Señor! ¿por qué los seres no son de igual valor?_

En ese instante la rubia pirata no pudo evitar maldecir el hecho de que aquella canción fuera tan acorde a su situación, prefirió ignorar el canto y continuar bebiendo, cómo deseaba perder la conciencia para ver si así conseguía sólo por un momento olvidar al castaño marino.

Pasaron dos horas, la misma cantidad de botellas que la pareja de piratas ya había vaciado por lo cual sus sentidos no estaban igual que cuando llegaron, ella miraba a su compañero pedir más bebida y en el fondo no se opuso, todavía estaba pensando en él, en el que amaba, en sus amor imposible a pesar de saber lo que él la quiere, lo que había y podría haber entre ellos era… imposible.

-¿Crees que…deberías…tomar tanto?– preguntó Ana pausadamente para no trabarse a causa del alcohol que había consumido –recuerda que…ahora ya tienes a Pilika…para que te regañe– concluyó la pirata poniendo su vacío vaso sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes, le dije a donde iba, así que conociendo a Horo ya le habrá contado como nos la vamos a pasar, pero a ti parece haberte pegado muy pronto ¿no Ana?

-No digas tonterías…todavía puedo tomarme…un barril yo sola– aseguró tomando la nueva botella traída a la mesa y sirviéndose de nuevo.

-Dime la verdad Ana, ¿de verdad quieres al marinerito o es tu orgullo lo que te duele?– lanzó Len mirándola mientras él también se servía de la nueva botella.

-¿Eres idiota o sordo?– regañó vaciando su vaso de una vez.

-Oye no tienes porque insultarme así– dijo Len para también tomar lo que acababa de servirse.

-Me enfurece tu pregunta…parece que no me escuchaste cuando…estaba sobria– continuó la rubia ya con más efectos de la bebida encima –ojala fuera sólo mi orgullo… hubiera abofeteado a Yoh por no hacer que me respetaran…– explicó mirando a su compañero de frente, por lo cual él pudo ver el llanto que se asomaba en los negros ojos de la rubia, cristalizando su mirada –le hubiera dado una lección a esa…esa…pequeña arrastrada que tiene por prometida…y…y les…les hubiera dicho sus verdades a todos pero…queriéndolo así…así…sólo deseaba salir de ahí…para evitarle más humillaciones…yo soy la que se sintió muy poco para él…por…por- porque lo amo– terminó recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

-Lo siento no quería…

-Ya no me compa…compa…compa- dezcas y pide más bebida porque…por lo… porlo… visto esta no nos va a alcanzar– murmuró sirviéndose más.

-Sí, Ana y si empiezas a planear…no sé, otra forma de vida.

-Eso quería…con Yoh, maldita sea…sino para- pa…¿para crees que vine aquí?…haber…tu deja a a…¿cómo se llama?

-Pilika y mejor nada más toma…ya estamos diciendo inco…no…incon…bueno hablando sin sentido– propuso Len sintiendo al fin el efecto de todo el ron que ya había bebido.

-Sí, ¡otra botella!– gritó Ana –¿qué estará haciendo?

-¿Quién? ¿Pilika?

-No tonto…toda esa bola de…tontos…los de Yoh.

-Pues de seguro…seguro…desean estar igual que…que tu- tu y y y yo…al borde de la inconciencia– concluyó Len en tanto los dos reían para volver a chocar sus vasos repletos de bebida.

C – c – C

Mostrarse furiosa no era algo común en ella, jamás olvidaba lo aprendido en sus largos años de enseñanza en modales, una señorita nunca debía perder la compostura, sin embargo aquella joven de cabellos rosas no podía comportarse de otra forma ante lo que estaba viviendo, su prometido, el hombre con quien había deseado casarse desde que entendió lo que era un compromiso, estaba enamorado de otra, Tamao entró en la gran casa de los Asakura sin lograr asimilar la situación, pero con algo muy claro en su mente: jamás permitiría que Yoh la dejara por otra y mucho menos por "esa otra".

Al entrar se dirigió directamente hasta la gran sala donde todo se había discutido y la cual tanto Yoh como la pirata habían abandonado hacía ya buen rato, desde el marco de la puerta de aquel salón pudo observar a la familia que permanecía reunida en dicho sitio, Mikihisa caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, Keiko permanecía silenciosa en un sillón, con su cabeza agachada, Yohmei tomaba un poco de té sentado junto a Kino quien parecía estar muy pensativa.

-Estoy de regreso– anunció la peli rosa desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Tamao!– exclamó Keiko acercándose a ella –¿lograste alcanzarlo?– preguntó desesperada.

-No y…no hay esperanza– murmuró con voz abatida –¡esa mujer lo tiene embrujado! No hay nada que se pueda hacer, saben– dijo con un dramatismo digno de la mejor actriz –cuando iba a alcanzarlo lo encontré con el joven Oyamada e imagínense, él no pudo convencerlo, y si él no pudo ¡ya nadie lo hará!– extenuó comenzando a llorar –¡esa ladrona es un demonio, una bruja o no sé que es!– dijo desesperada tirándose al suelo para comenzar a llorar –¡me robó a mi prometido, cómo puede preferir a esa cualquiera!

Al ver el ataque de nervios que Tamao estaba teniendo Keiko se acercó a ella con el fin de abrazarla para tratar de confortarla, pero Kino ya se le había adelantado y la reconfortó con una fuerte y sonora bofetada que calló los histéricos gritos de la chica quien sólo miraba a la anciana en tanto sobaba su enrojecida mejilla y secaba su llanto.

-¿Por qué?– murmuró Tamao en tanto todos miraban en silencio.

-Ya me tenía harta con su escena trágica– aseveró la anciana –no entiendo cómo pretendes retener a Yoh con ese comportamiento de niña tonta, él necesita una mujer a su lado, no una mocosa insoportable.

-Pero madre, la pobre ha recibido una gran impresión al darse cuenta de que Yoh no quiere acatar nuestras ordenes y…

-¡Silencio!– volvió a irrumpir la anciana –creo que esta noche Yoh nos demostró a todos que no es un niñito, ¡ni un muñeco!– gritó mirando a Mikihisa –así que si no quieren que termine haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que deseamos dejen de pensar en él como un títere porque no lo es, por favor Tamao, déjate de estupideces, sí, lo vas a perder, pero con una digna rival, vieron a esa muchacha, defendiendo lo que quiere con valor, enfrentado a todos y a todo, incluso a mí, jamás había conocido a una persona que me mantuviera la mirada con tanta firmeza.

-Es una ladrona– soltó el padre de Yoh.

-Sí, pero tiene mucho carácter y sabe lo que quiere, no puedo decir lo mismo de este remedo de mujer que planea conquistar a mi nieto con lloriqueos, jamás he querido que ella forme parte de la familia y no es secreto, siempre quise una mujer que le transmitiera su fuerza a Yoh y esa…ladrona, lo ha hecho, si no quieres perderlo o a su fortuna, lo que sea que quieras de él, entonces utiliza todas tus armas, pero empieza por utilizar la cabeza y no tus lagrimitas.

-Esa…mujer de carácter, como tu la llamas– interrumpió Keiko –es una mujerzuela, no sabemos que medios haya utilizado para atrapar a mi hijo, yo entiendo a Tamao, más aun porque Yoh no está haciendo las cosas bien.

-Yo no hablaría de lo correcto, más cuando hay personas que se escapan con un hombre para no acatar la voluntad de sus padres– refirió Kino con sarcasmo.

-Este no es el momento de ventilar los errores del pasado– reclamó la madre de Yoh ofendida.

-Yo no he dicho que hablaba de ti– dijo mirando a Mikihisa quien bebía apresuradamente de una taza de té –y ese no es el punto ahora, Tamao dice ser lo mejor para él, entonces que lo demuestre, todavía no rompemos el compromiso oficialmente y tampoco Yoh se ha casado con esa muchacha así que gánatelo, lucha niña, pero yo pienso darle una oportunidad a esa jovencita– aquellas últimas palabras parecieron petrificar a todos.

-Eso es imposible Kino– detuvo Yohmei levantándose –cómo vamos a aceptar en nuestra familia a una pirata.

-Esa pirata sería la mujer fuerte de la familia, lo que le hace falta a esta casa, mañana mismo iré a verla y le daré una oportunidad para que demuestre que puede ser una persona civilizada, si lo hace yo la aceptaré y saben que en esta familia la última palabra la tengo YO– concluyó saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

C – c – C

La joven de azulados cabellos que permanecía recargada en la borda de aquel barco miraba el oscuro mar y de vez en cuando daba un vistazo al muelle para ver si quien esperaba había regresado, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Tan tranquilo que se fue a dormir mi hermano– murmuró Pilika mirando al joven que estaba recostado a lado del mástil mayor del barco –pero yo no puedo si quiera pensar en dormir, vaya explicaciones las que me dio Len, "Ana está muy mal y vamos a ir a tomar"– dijo repitiendo las palabras del oji dorado –descarado, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás siendo un pirata Len?– le preguntó a la oscura nada, de pronto el ruido de alguien que subía al barco la sacó de sus pensamientos –¡¿Len?!– llamó con claridad.

-No– respondió un muchacho poniendo pie en cubierta –soy Yoh.

-¡Yoh!– exclamó la joven mirando la debatida expresión del rostro del marino –¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar con Ana– dijo con desesperación acercándose más a Pilika.

-Siento decirte que aquí no la vas a encontrar– refirió ella dándole la espalda para volver a recargarse en la borda –y ahora ¿qué le hiciste?– cuestionó con tristeza.

-Soy un imbecil– aseguró el castaño recargándose igual que la muchacha –la llevé a la boca del lobo, pero ahora necesito verla, dime a donde fue.

-Te diré, pero cuéntame lo que sucedió porque ella no me dijo nada– ante esa respuesta Yoh relató lo sucedido en su casa, ante la incrédula mirada de la joven quien no podía creer que la hubiesen tratado de una forma tan vil.

-¿Cómo pudieron tratarla así?, ¿dudar de ella de esa forma tan insultante? La rebajaron y ¿no la defendiste? Ahora entiendo porque se puso tan mal, imagina como se habrá sentido que ella y Len se largaron a tomar a una taberna y sabes lo que me dijo ese mal agradecido, "Ana está muy mal y vamos a ir a tomar", esa fue su gran explicación y para colmo mi hermano me dice "yo que tu me dormiría porque cuando ellos se ponen a tomar por lo menos se amanecen así", pero con razón, lo que quiere Ana es perder la conciencia, para bloquear todo eso…

-¿Se fue con Len?– preguntó Yoh con molestia –¿por qué con él?– quiso saber tomando de los hombros a Pilika.

-Yoh no me irás a decir que estás celoso porque sería el colmo; primero, se fue con él porque es su mejor amigo; segundo, te pones celoso cuando dejaste que tu familia la moliera a insultos y tercero, con quién esperabas que fuera si Len es el único pirata que puede entenderla, además yo no soy muy afecta a esa forma de vida…a mí también me dan un poco de celos, pero Len me ama, lo que tiene con Ana es muy fuerte, como si fuesen hermanos, confío en él, ¿qué? Para colmo no confías en Ana.

-Tienes razón, pero necesito hablar con ella, verla, pedirle perdón y decirle que no me importa que yo la amo y no quiero renunciar a ella.

-Pues imagino que tendrás que esperar hasta que amanezca, aunque ahora la encontraras no creo que esté todavía en sus cinco sentidos, los dos deben estar ahogados de borrachos, ay Yoh, son piratas y eso va a ser muy difícil de cambiar, lo mejor es esperar a que regresen y entonces hablas con ella– el joven aceptó aquellas palabras aunque en verdad no muy convencido, como sentía no tener la paciencia de la joven y se prometió que si tres horas antes del amanecer no se aparecían por ahí los dos amigos, iría a buscarlos así tuviese que conocer cada taberna de la ciudad, aunque seguramente fueran centenares, y traería a la rubia aunque fuese a la fuerza, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que para él ya era imposible vivir sin Ana Kyouyama.

C – c – C

Yoh se veía sumamente preocupado a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, pero sus manos que de vez en cuando golpeteaban la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado lo delataban, sacó un reloj de bolsillo y miró en él la hora, volvió a golpear la mesa simulando el tic- tac del aparato de nuevo guardado.

-Por lo visto la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes– refirió Horo para después bostezar en tanto bajaba las escaleras que lo llevaban a la bodega donde el marino se encontraba –y mi hermana tampoco la tiene pero por lo menos aceptó irse a recostar un rato, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?, has estado despierto toda la noche.

-Es que no puedo creer que Len sea tan inconsciente, ¿cómo se le ocurre llevarse a Ana a uno de esos horribles lugares?– exclamó enojado el castaño.

-Mira, no deberías estar tan preocupado, por lo que me dijo Len desde que Ana es la capitana ha frecuentado lugares así, no es una indefensa palomita, una sola vez fui con ellos a la isla donde se reunían los piratas, uno quiso pasarse de listo con ella, debiste ver la tremenda paliza que le puso, ya deberías saber que es una mujer muy distinta a cualquier otra.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente, por eso estoy enamorado de ella, enamorado como jamás me imaginé y no quiero perderla, por eso…

-¿Por eso?

-Voy a ir a buscarla en este momento, ya no puedo estar un minuto más así– apenas había pronunciado aquel enunciado cuando ya estaba listo para irse sin escuchar más al peli azul.

Cuando salió del barco no tenía una idea real de por dónde empezar, sabía que alrededor del puerto había por lo menos una decena de tabernas para encontrar al par de piratas, no se le ocurría en cual de todas podrían estar así que mejor se dejó de miramientos e inició su búsqueda, Yoh comenzó a recorrer cada lugar, es verdad que ya había estado en algunos de esos sitios, pero jamás había pasado ahí la noche, el marino recorrió tres tabernas en donde ni siquiera encontró un rastro de ellos, tuvieron que pasar cinco de esos lugares para que llegara, casi al amanecer, a donde la rubia y su amigo se encontraban.

El castaño abrió la puerta del sexto local, casi tres horas después de que había bajado del barco y vio al final de ese sitio, que estaba casi vació a excepción de algunos hombres que dormían sobre las mesas, en una de éstas un joven dormitaba y una bella muchacha rubia, bien conocida por él, se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa en tanto bebía a boca de botella el poco líquido que quedaba en dicho recipiente, se acercó velozmente a ella y se paró justo frente a la pirata quien al verlo dejó la botella, ahora sin una gota, en la mesa y se bajó del mueble para mirarlo de frente, a pesar de estarse tambaleando.

-¿Queee? ¿Qué…que rayuos- haces ti aqui?– intentó cuestionar la rubia señalándole con su dedo índice en tanto lo miraba a los ojos.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte Ana– contestó Yoh mirándola con seriedad –mira en que como estás.

-No es…– un hipo inoportuno interrumpió sus palabras –no es de- de…tuya incumben… incon- in- incon… no te importa ¿vera Len?– dijo a su amigo quien levantó la cabeza.

-No– murmuró el oji dorado para volverse a recargar en la mesa.

-Como puedes decir eso, en este momento vamos a regresar al barco– exigió Yoh tomando el brazo de Ana.

-N- no…no me was a duar ordenes, vuete con tu novieeee- cita y dejuame en puaz.

-Nada de déjame en paz, ¡vamonos!

-No he paguado– dijo la pirata volviendo a sentarse.

-Yo lo haré pero te vas conmigo.

-No quiero na- nada de tiu, vete…¡VETEEE!– gritó enojada –paga Len– ordenó al pirata.

-Sí yyo paguo– murmuró el muchacho sacando una bolsa llena de monedas de su bolso y colocándolas en la mesa.

-Entonces solucionado el problema de la cuenta tu y yo nos vamos– dijo Yoh y sin previo aviso cargó a la pirata y se la llevó sobre el hombro.

-BAJAMEEEEEE– gritaba la rubia mientras salían de la taberna –BÁJAME LLEJAME IDIOTA– por suerte para ambos la calle estaba vacía pues apenas estaba amaneciendo pero conforme se iban acercando al muelle vieron a varios marinos quienes observaban la escena del joven que llevaba cargando a una chica completamente ebria.

C – c – C

La bruma matutina tenía los muelles cubiertos por completo, apenas y se veía gracias a la tenue luz de algunos faroles que iluminaban a dos ambulantes figuras, la primera parecía algo deforme pues no se trataba de un solo individuo, sino de un alto joven de castaños cabellos quien traía cargando, recargada sobre su hombre, a una muchacha rubia en un estado muy inconveniente, detrás de ellos un chico de negros cabellos caminaba lentamente, tambaleándose y siguiendo a la pareja muy a duras penas en tanto daba tragos a la última botella que había comprado.

La rubia que el castaño llevaba a cuestas canturreaba, de forma poco entendible, una canción, sin embargo algunas palabras llegaban claras a los oídos de su humano transporte:

-_Eres rico lleno de orgu- orgullio, yo soy pobre…tiraaa au vicio, te lo igo borracha… borracha y en mi juicio_… definitiva- vamente…borracha, Yoh– "cantaba" la pirata en tanto el aludido dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Conforme se iban acercando a donde se encontraba el barco eran más los testigos de la patética escena, el marino no sabía donde meter la cara ante quienes lo miraban con burla, en tanto Ana parecía haberse quedado dormida porque estaba bastante tranquila, con lo cual Yoh se sintió más reconfortado pero en realidad no bien, después de todo era su culpa que la pirata hubiese acudido a aquel lugar, con esos pensamientos llegó al navío y subió a él, vigilando a Len el cual lo tenía sorprendido porque a pesar de estar tan ebrio no sólo podía estar en pie sino que los había seguido desde la taberna.

En cuanto subieron Pilika comenzó a gritarle a Len acerca del estado en el que se encontraba, sin embargo Yoh pasó de largo a los dos y caminó directamente al camarote de Ana, entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciéndolo a propósito para que la pirata despertara, misión en la que tuvo éxito.

-Con…que dere- derecho– la rubia apenas podía hablar –cierras así, lárgate, es- este es mi camaro- ca- ma- ro- te– dijo lentamente para no seguir trabándose además de que un impertinente hipo comenzó a atacarla en tanto el castaño la bajaba.

-Ana, necesito que me escuches– dijo Yoh con seriedad tomándola de sus hombros –siéntate por favor– pidió en tanto ambos se sentaban en la cama de la pirata, él la abrazó y la besó con dulzura.

-No empe- empe- empecemos conbe con besitos– dijo Ana separándose del castaño.

-Entonces…sólo déjame contarte una historia– comentó el muchacho poniéndose de pie para caminar unos pasos hasta un pequeño escritorio que había en el cuarto –la historia de un niño, un niño al que siempre le decían qué hacer y como debía vivir y pensar; cuando creció su vida no fue muy diferente, hasta que conoció algo maravilloso, el mar– se detuvo un momento para contemplar a la joven que lo observaba con interés –en el mar– continuó –descubrió la verdadera vida junto con todo lo que pudiese desear y necesitar, fue en ese sitio donde encontró el más grande de los tesoros, pero ahora quienes lo tenían atrapado desean volver a atarlo, eso significaría perder todo lo que ama, perder incluso el tesoro que hace poco encontró y si lo pierde…si lo pierde a causa de quienes siempre lo están mandando…su vida no tendrá sentido– concluyó para volver a clavar sus ojos de color negro en la bella figura de la rubia.

-Vaya– comenzó la pirata recargando sus brazos en sus piernas –después…de todo…no tiene un un final feliz– dijo con una voz aun afectada por la bebida de toda la noche –y…he oido historias así: encontré tal cosa, perdí lo otro…pero todos creen que encontraron algo en el mar…o en la montaña…y lo pierden– dijo haciendo una pausa para mirarlo clavando su mirada en la de él –no deberías preocuparte– agregó la rubia –ya encontraras otra…de buena posición…a la que le echen el ojo…tu y tu familia y te libres de Tamao…o cásate…con la niña de azúcar y…

-¡NO ANA!– gritó desesperado el marino acercándose hasta ella para tomarla con fuerza de los hombros y ponerla de pie –no– continuó moderando de nuevo su voz –porque desde que llegué a tu isla…no, desde que te vi, comprendí que había algo que mi familia no podía controlar… mi corazón– concluyó poniendo la mano de Ana en su pecho junto con la propia.

-Eso dices ahora– refirió soltando su mano con fuerza –porque no mejor…tomas de mí lo que quieres…y luego me dejas en paz– propuso ella sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Por lo visto no lo entiendes, como quieras Ana, pero… aunque no me creas, te amo, TE AMO– gritó con frustración para salir del lugar dando un portazo, la joven se dejó caer en su cama en tanto su llanto se volvía incontrolable y amargo ante el recuerdo de ese rostro, el del marino a quien amó, tal como él lo había dicho, desde que lo vio, cuando calló herido a sus pies y mentalmente rogó porque estuviera vivo, para poder conocerlo, para conocer el amor a lado de él, si había un dios parecía estarla castigando al cumplirle su deseo.

C – c – C

Todo el lugar permanecía en silencio, un reloj colgado en una de las paredes de ese sitio marcaba la llegada del medio día, lo cual seguramente también era anunciado por el sol desde su cenit, en la misma habitación, sobre una cama, una joven dormía profundamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el largo rato en el cual había estado llorando, sus rubios cabellos caían desordenados sobre su rostro y en una de sus manos, sostenido con fuerza, se encontraba un dorado medallón.

La puerta de la habitación de la muchacha se abrió lentamente y un intruso escudriñó todo con sus dorados ojos, los cuales observaron a la mujer de dorados cabellos por un rato hasta que se convencieron de su letargo, por un momento la mano de esa persona pensó en sólo cerrar la puerta e irse, pero un sentimiento contradictorio lo mantuvo en el marco hasta que lo empujó a entrar. Una vez ahí, caminó hasta donde la chica y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándola con interés, la rubia se movió un poco en su lecho, pero sin soltar el medallón y al fin abrió sus ojos del color de la noche los cuales parecían desconcertados.

-Tenías muchos años de no hacer esto– murmuró la joven llevando la mano libre de la joya hasta su rostro y tallar sus párpados.

-¿De qué hablas?– cuestionó el muchacho de ojos color oro que permanecía sentado justo a lado de ella.

-Eso de entrar a mi cuarto y quedarte mirándome hasta que despertará, cuando éramos niños lo hacías todo el tiempo– contestó la muchacha sentándose –y sabes que nunca me gustó que lo hicieras.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ana?– preguntó el chico viendo hacia un punto perdido.

-Vaya pregunta tonta Len, me siento molida, creo que había olvidado lo que era ponerse a beber toda la noche, me duele la cabeza.

-Bueno, físicamente también yo me siento muy mal, pero me refería a… tu estado de ánimo.

-Eso no importa, aunque creo que necesito pensar un rato… un largo rato para…

-Estuviste llorando– interrumpió el pirata –tienes los ojos hinchados, nunca fuiste de las personas que demuestran a carcajadas su felicidad, pero desde que conociste a Yoh lloras hasta cuando estás dormida– refirió con preocupación.

-Sabes que no soy una persona débil…

-Pero sé que no eres de roca y él te ha lastimado mucho, ¿por qué no te olvidas de todo esto? Olvídate de él y su estúpida familia y vamonos, podemos navegar y empezar de nuevo, solo Horo- Horo, Pilika, tu y yo, para qué quieres quedarte con alguien cuyo mundo no te admitirá jamás, en el nuestro estábamos muy bien.

-No me vengas con esos consejos absurdos– regañó la pirata –además si mal no recuerdo tu le hiciste una promesa a Pilika, olvidarte de tu antigua vida y forjar una nueva con ella, ¡estoy harta de los hombres que no cumplen sus promesas!– exclamó enojada –ahora por favor déjame sola, necesito dormir un poco más– concluyó mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla e invitarlo a salir, Len caminó con su cabeza agachada, se sentía avergonzado, pues lo dicho por su amiga no podía ser más cierto, estaba casi afuera cuando la rubia lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo –gracias– murmuró Ana –gracias por estar conmigo siempre que te necesito– terminó para dejarlo ir y cerrar la puerta, en tanto cerraba dejó escapar un en un suspiro –ay Yoh, de todos los barcos con piratas en el mundo tenías que llegar al mío.

C – c – C

La joven de largos cabellos azules se acercó hasta la puerta del camarote con una bandeja llena de agua que colocó en el suelo para después pegar su cabeza y tratar de percibir algún ruido, pero no escuchaba nada así que se decidió a tocar moderadamente en la puerta, esperó un poco y volvió a tocar con más fuerza pues no recibía respuesta, siguió tocando con y decidió también hablar.

-¡Ana!– exclamó la muchacha –¡Anaaa ¿puedo pasar?!– decía una y otra vez, después de un momento la puerta se abrió con rapidez y una malhumorada joven se asomó.

-Pilika– comenzó la rubia que acababa de abrir la puerta –dime una cosa ¿A quién tengo que matar en este barco para poder dormir un día entero sin que nadie me moleste?– cuestionó enojada.

-Ya, sé que tuviste una mala noche, pero después de todo nadie te dijo que te fueras a beber como una desesperada ¿o sí? Además son más de las tres, no quieres comer algo– sugirió la peli azul entrando al camarote de nuevo con la bandeja en sus manos –hace rato que la tripulación comió, si no comes te enfermarás– regañó.

-Ay sólo esto me faltaba, la mujer de mi mejor amigo me dice qué hacer en mi barco, debo estar en una pesadilla, por cierto ¿dónde está el zángano de tu hermano y Len?

-Fueron a buscar trabajo– respondió sentándose en una silla del cuarto de la pirata y dejando la bandeja en una mesa –te traje agua para que te laves– indicó.

-Sí, gracias y… ¿A buscar qué?– quiso saber Ana al pensar que había entendido mal –y ¿de qué se supone que van a buscar trabajo? De corsarios supongo.

-Cómo crees Ana– contestó Pilika riendo con esa alegre y melodiosa forma que tenía de hacerlo –pero si queremos iniciar una nueva vida tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo, además viviendo en una isla imagino que saben hacer muchas cosas, además no vamos a vivir toda la vida en este barco ¿no crees?

-Eres muy optimista niña, bueno, me alegra que metas en cintura a Len y ojala encuentren algo, está bien que Horo fuera pescador, pero en cambio Len, como no sea robar y asaltar no creo que sepa hacer mucho– comentó suspirando –sabes, ahora que lo dices me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Entonces te traeré algo de comer, veras como te sentirás mucho mejor– la muchacha se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir refirió –sé que te duele lo que paso con Yoh pero…creo que él te ama de verdad y por eso lo de ustedes no puede acabarse así nada más.

En cuanto salió la pirata se quedó pensando en las palabras dichas por Pilika, tenía razón, a pesar de todo y de todos y por encima de cualquier obstáculo ella amaba a Yoh y eso era, en conclusión, lo verdaderamente importante. Pasaron algunos minutos desde que la hermana de Horo había salido de la habitación cuando ésta volvió a entrar apresuradamente sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Ana– dijo la joven tratando de acomodar sus celestes cabellos –es que… es que…

-Cálmate por favor y dime qué pasa– tranquilizó la rubia con fuerza.

-Veras es que afuera está una persona… bueno está una señora y… bueno creo… no sé… bueno me dijo…

-¡Pilika, por favor ve al maldito grano!– exclamó con fuerza la pirata.

-Dice que es la abuela de Yoh y que viene a hablar contigo– dijo en una sola emisión la desconcertada muchacha con lo cual dejó congelada a Ana.

-No puede ser– murmuró aterrada en tanto pasaba una de sus manos por sus dorado cabello –pero ¿qué hace aquí? Te lo ruego Pilika, dile que me de un minuto, no puede verme así– dijo mirándose de arriba abajo –estoy echa un desastre– se dijo a sí misma cuando la de cabello azul salió cerrando la puerta. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la madera corrió a donde tenía guardada ropa, pero toda era casi igual, al fin se decidió por un pantalón negro muy parecido al que traía, se colocó una blusa de color azul oscuro pero que también mostraba su abdomen "debo parecerle una descarada", pensó en tanto se colocaba un grueso cinturón con una hebilla de plata en forma de calavera, "con esto creerá que salí de un cuento de miedo, pero es el mejor que tengo", continuó cavilando, por último tomó su mascada, que estaba sobre su cama, y se la acomodó bien en su cabeza, quería verse lo mejor posible, "debe venir a exigirme que deje en paz a Yoh, por el bien de la honorable familia Asakura" fue su último, y sarcástico, pensamiento antes de abrir la puerta.

Tras la puerta estaba esperando una mujer de edad, elegantemente vestida, con un fino chal de seda de color negro sobre sus hombros, su cabello canoso estaba recogido perfectamente, no era muy alta, pero en cambio tenía una personalidad imponente, era Kino Asakura, la abuela de Yoh quien ahora miraba a la pirata de pies a cabeza sin siquiera cambiar su expresión. Ana respiró profundo y al ver que la mujer no decía nada se decidió a hablar primero:

-Pase por favor– dijo la joven rubia dando paso a la anciana.

-Gracias, con permiso– murmuró la mujer al entrar, permaneció de pie en tanto la pirata cerraba la puerta mirando a Pilika quien se quedó afuera, una vez solas Ana le acomodó una silla a Kino y le señaló que tomara asiento lo que ésta agradeció pero sin perder de vista los movimientos de la pirata –veo que conoces lo más elemental de las buenas maneras– comentó la mujer cuando vio a la rubia sentarse en la cama, justo frente a ella.

-Contrario a lo que es libre de pensar de los piratas, no somos unos salvajes de islote– respondió Ana con aire ofendido.

-Sí, me doy cuenta, pero es verdad que en este momento podrías encender un antorcha con tu aliento– extenuó Kino con sarcasmo con respecto al alcohol que aun dejaba su presencia, lógico después de pasar una noche entera tomando como cosaco.

-No creo que haya venido hasta aquí para hablar de mi forma de ser, la cual quedó bastante clara en su casa, por favor vaya al grano y dígame lo que vino a hacer, siento ser grosera, pero debe entender que ahora está en mis terrenos en donde no me dejaré insultar con facilidad.

-Esta bien, como guste señorita Kyouyama, pero antes respóndame algo ¿ama a mi nieto?– ante la cuestión la rubia no esperó un instante para contestar.

-Lo amo, lo amo como no creo que ninguno de ustedes lo entienda, vaya una pregunta idio… lo siento se disculpó ante lo que su boca estuvo a punto de soltar, pero no entendió muy bien el por qué de sentirse culpable por usar su usual idioma ante la mujer –bueno el caso es que lo amo y detesto a su familia– exclamó la pirata.

-Ya veo, entenderás que no eres para nada del agrado de la familia… en cambio yo no esperaba poder encontrar una mujer más indicada para mi nieto– ese último enunciado dejó a Ana desarmada, creía haber escuchado mal y no fue capaz de decir una palabra, sólo pudo escuchar lo que la anciana tenía que decir –, a excepción claro de su antigua vida dedicada a la piratería, es por eso que he venido a hacerle a usted la misma propuesta hecha a Tamao, luche por él, si tanto ama a Yoh, luche, utilice sus mejores armas para estar a su lado, es verdad, ya lo tiene a él, pero debe ganarse a la familia.

-Pero ¿qué diablos está diciendo? Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad ante su familia, míreme, soy una pirata completamente, nunca he sabido de otra forma de vida, yo no sé nada de lo que…

-Lo sé, Tamao tiene sobre usted una sola ventaja, su esmerada educación y eso es en lo que deseo ayudarle, yo le daré los medios para que se convierta en una persona decente, sin embargo no cuenta con años para aprender todo esto, tan sólo tiene dos semanas, para probarle a la familia que su valor y su carácter son más que suficientes para transformarse en la esposa que Yoh necesita y la que la imagen familiar desea.

-Eso es imposible… yo no podría…

-Bueno, esa es mi propuesta para ti, la decisión es tuya así que piénsalo y respóndeme.

-¿En este instante?– cuestionó la rubia escandalizada en tanto se ponía de pie.

-Por supuesto, acaso piensas que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, necesito una resolución inmediata, porque por lo visto es urgente iniciar tu preparación, o hacer que Yoh se olvide de ti– la joven se sintió cohibida por la espontánea familiaridad con la cual de repente le hablaba, pero ante lo último Ana miró a la anciana con enojo.

-¿Por qué debo empezar de inmediato?, ¿por qué sólo dos semanas?, es muy poco tiempo.

-En dos semanas realizaremos una fiesta a la que asistirán las más honorables familias, de hecho desde ayer empezaron a repartirse las invitaciones, en ella se anunciará el compromiso de Yoh con… bueno, si lo logras tu serás su prometida…

-Sino, se casará con esa per… con la tal Tamao ¿verdad?

-Así es, así que dímelo de una vez.

-Acepto, haré lo que sea necesario para estar con él, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no nos separen– exclamó la pirata con firmeza en tanto la canosa mujer dejaba escapar una, casi imperceptible, sonrisa de complacencia.

-En ese caso no hay nada más que decir, acompáñame– dijo Kino poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde se supone que quiere que vaya?– cuestionó Ana acercándose a la abuela del marino.

-Con la persona que te ayudará a cambiar– contestó la mujer poniéndose frente a la puerta, la cual la pirata abrió aunque un tanto desconcertada.

-Pero… ¿nos vamos en este momento?– preguntó la rubia con duda en su voz.

-Claro, como ya te dije no contamos con tiempo de sobra, además no deberías dudar ahora, si quieres puedes decirle a la señorita que está contigo que venga con nosotras y que deje una nota con la tripulación, para que no se preocupen por ustedes, yo me encargaré de informar de mi decisión a mi nieto.

-Sí, está bien– contestó la muchacha abriendo la puerta, ante aquella férrea anciana sentía que nada podía negársele, solo había conocido en toda su vida a una persona con tal autoridad sobre los demás, a su padre, era un poco tonto que comparara a su añorado padre con la abuela del hombre que amaba pero en verdad parecían tener un carácter muy parecido, en el fondo su padre había sido un hombre amable y cariñoso, Ana comenzó a preguntarse si con Kino Asakura sucedía lo mismo.

La pirata prefirió dejar aquel tema por la paz, con rapidez le explicó lo sucedido a Pilika y la peli azul accedió a acompañarla, no sin antes dejarle un pequeño recado a su hermano y a Len, tal y como lo había sugerido la señora Asakura, así después de algunos minutos las tres bajaron del barco y caminaron para alejarse del muelle, hasta la calle empedrada donde los esperaba un lujoso carruaje, el cochero bajó para abrir la puerta y ayudó a subir a la anciana y a Pilika, pero Ana quien fue la última en subir no lo permitió.

Cuando la chica de cabellos dorados se encontró dentro del transporte se topó con la anciana quien estaba ya sentada a lado de una alta y esbelta joven de verdes cabellos, los cuales llevaba recogidos en un elaborado peinado retocado por un magnifico sombrero de color hueso, mismo color del precioso vestido que portaba, un traje ceñido a su figura por la parte superior, con un delicado escote y una falda con mucho vuelo, la mujer era madura, pero bellísima lo cual dejó asombrada a la rubia quien la observaba algo apenada, cuando la peli verde se percató de la mirada de Ana sobre ella le hizo un ligero saludo con una educada inclinación de cabeza lo cual la hizo lucir aún con más clase.

-Jun Asakura, es una parienta lejana, se puede decir que prima de Yoh– refirió Kino a la joven pirata presentando a la mujer que le acompañaba –ella es Ana Kyouyama– dijo volteando hacia Jun –la jovencita de quien te hable.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Kyouyama– dijo Jun con una voz clara y amable.

-Sí, gracias– respondió la amiga de Pilika sin saber como comportarse ante una joven educada que no le parecía ser tan tonta como Tamao, ni estarla insultando como lo habían hecho muchas otras personas de su posición –ah, es Pilika– dijo indicándoles a la de cabello celeste.

-Pilika Usui, es un placer– completó la aludida bastante nerviosa para después inclinar la cabeza, después de aquellas explicaciones en el carruaje nadie volvió a hacer ningún comentario, Ana se dedicó a mirar por la ventana del transporte, en realidad deseaba evitar la atenta mirada que tenía encima de ella la joven de pelo verde, parecía estarla observando y la rubia no se explicaba que tanto le veía, así que prefirió disimular.

C – c – C

Una abandonada taza permanecía sobre una mesa de blanco mantel, ante ella un joven trataba de concentrarse en la única actividad de beber un poco de té, pero en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos, es verdad, aquel muchacho de buena presencia y cabellos castaños había entrado a ese bonito restaurante con el fin de comer algo, porque no sólo había pasado una horrenda noche pensando en sus problemas personales, también dedicó la madrugada a recorrer las tabernas de mala muerte que rodeaban el puerto, además terminó de arruinar su día peleando con la mujer que amaba en un camarote de un barco en donde no la había podido convencer de lo poco importante que era la opinión de los demás ante el amor que se profesaban y sabía que el hecho de que ella no se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos no tenía mucho que ver, sino más bien su actitud ante su familia, entonces además de no haber dormido tampoco tuvo tiempo de probar bocado, pero ahora simplemente no deseaba hacerlo, quizá lo único que lo impulso a pedir aquel alimento líquido era el haber entrado al local donde ahora se encontraba.

-Debí defender a Ana con la misma fiereza con la que luché contra Hao– murmuró como si se lo dijera a un invisible acompañante –no la apoyé lo suficiente y ese fue mi error– dijo dando otra vuelta a la cuchara de plata dentro de la taza de té, el cual debía estar ya helado por el tiempo que él llevaba repitiendo aquella operación.

Pero Yoh Asakura no pudo continuar más con sus tormentosos pensamientos, porque en la calle un gran alboroto llamó su atención, el joven dirigió sus ojos de negras pupilas al gran ventanal que estaba cerca de él y vio como dos muchachos corrían desesperados en tanto el sonido de unos disparos lejanos resonaba, pronto los dos fugitivos se acercaron al vidrio del local, observados por las indignadas miradas de los comensales del lugar, uno de los chicos era alto y de cabellos color celeste, este miró hacia adentro del lugar con preocupación y después de poner cara de asombro entró corriendo junto con su compañero, sin embargo en su carrera tropezó con una mesa y se fue encima de otra lo cual causó gritos y confusión por todo el lugar.

-Eres un imbecil Horo- Horo mira todo lo que hiciste y ¿para qué te metiste en este lugar?– gritó el acompañante del peli azul a éste quien se encontraba debajo de un mantel.

-Oye no me insultes Len– dijo el atacado en tanto intentaba ponerse de pie y desenredarse del mantel –y me metí por él– dijo señalando al castaño que los observaba tratando de no reír con esa absurda escena, no pudieron acercarse a Yoh porque el dueño de lugar estaba gritándoles enfurecido.

-No se preocupe– interrumpió el marino al dueño –yo le pagaré todo, por favor dígame cuanto es por los daños y en seguida le daré el dinero– dijo Asakura tranquilizando la situación –y díganme muchachos que fue lo que les pasó a ustedes, ¿por qué tenían tanta prisa?– preguntó soltando una ligera risa en tanto el hombre del restaurante le daba un papel con la cuenta de todo lo que debía, Yoh sacó dinero de una cartera que portaba y se lo dio para después salir junto con los recién llegados en tanto las personas de ese sitio los miraban asombradas de que un joven como aquel siquiera dirigiera la palabra a unos desarrapados como los que acaban de entrar.

Los tres muchachos caminaban por la calle, pero Yoh no podía parar de reír recordando la escena del restaurante –Vaya que si tienen estilo para entrar a un lugar– dijo el castaño aun entre carcajadas –que forma de causar alboroto.

-Oye no te estés riendo de nosotros que lo que nos pasó hoy no es gracioso– refunfuñó Horo.

-Sí, jamás imaginé que la gente de aquí pudiera ser tan poco tolerante– refirió Len con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Esta bien, lo siento, por qué no mejor me cuentan ¿qué fue lo que pasó?– pidió el joven Asakura.

-Ay– suspiró el de azules cabellos con desilusión –es que encontrar trabajo en este lugar es más difícil que robar un barco de la armada.

-¿Ustedes fueron a buscar trabajo?– preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

-Oye tampoco lo digas en ese tono porque no somos ningunos inútiles, o por lo menos yo no lo soy– reclamó Len.

-Ay cállate que tampoco eres ningún santo– lo contradijo su compañero –yo por lo menos la pude haber echo de pescador, pero no, el gran pirata Len quería trabajar en algo mejor.

-Bueno ya, no se peleen, mejor cuéntenme, ¿qué problemas tuvieron?

-Muchos Yoh– contestó el peli azul –primero fuimos a un taller de carpintería, bueno no creímos que sería difícil aprender el oficio…

-Y ¿sí lo fue?– cuestionó el joven de ojos negros.

-Nunca lo pudimos averiguar por culpa de alguien que es un mañoso– respondió el mejor amigo de Ana, lo cual hizo a Yoh fijar su atención en el chico de azul cabello.

-Bueno, es que el tipo con el que hablamos tenía su almuerzo sobre la mesa y como yo no había comido nada me lo comí cuando se descuido…

-Sí, pero el tipo se dio cuenta y claro nos corrió a patadas, además yo tampoco he probado bocado desde anoche y no por eso ando robando comida– regañó Len.

-No, tu te llenaste el estómago de alcohol así que no te quejes, borracho.

-Cierra la boca por que del siguiente trabajo también nos corrieron por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Estás enfermo, ahí tu fuiste el ratero– discutían los dos en tanto Yoh sólo los escuchaba con atención y sorpresa.

-Bueno, sí, me iba a robar ese bonito reloj dorado que tenía el hombre de la constructora de barcos, pero sino hubieras preguntado "¿qué hora es?"– dijo imitando una tonta voz –él jamás se habría percatado de nada, vaya momento inoportuno para preocuparse por el tiempo.

-Y en el siguiente empleo ¿qué?, ¿vas a decir que tampoco fue tu culpa? Fue un gran momento para volverse coleccionista de tinteros– reprendió el hermano de Pilika –¿sabes lo que hizo?– cuestionó al castaño señalando con desprecio al de dorados ojos –tomó el tintero de oro que tenía un tabernero que nos iba a dar trabajo.

-Sí, me atrapó justo cuando lo estaba guardando, pero fácilmente me hubiera echado a correr, pero no te quedaste ahí paradote y ¿sabes por qué?– gritaba el aludido al marino –porque se acababa de robar una botella.

-¿Como iba a saber yo que se enojaría tanto porque rompí la botella cuando chocaste conmigo?– se defendió Horo.

-Y crees que yo sabía que tenía pistola.

-Entonces te hubieras traído tu arma, si lo que querías era robar a la gente.

-Eso iba a hacer pero tu hermana no me dejó, ya no te acuerdas que me dijo que "¿para qué quieres un arma si vas a buscar trabajo?"– dijo remedando a la joven.

-Oye más respeto con mi hermana, el hecho de que está tan loca como para querer casarse contigo no te da derecho de decir eso.

-El loco lo serás tú, pobre de Pilika, ¿qué habrá hecho para merecer un hermano como tu?

-Tranquilos amigos, miren, vamos a buscar un lugar adonde coman algo, es más yo invitó– calmó Yoh en tanto continuaban caminando –después los ayudaré a buscar trabajo– comentó riendo a carcajadas en tanto los dos piratas lo miraban aún enfadados.

C – c – C

Los tres jóvenes pasaron en un pequeño mesón casi toda la tarde, platicando de temas de poca importancia, en realidad todos querían evitar el dilema principal que los preocupaba, el de uno de ellos quien en realidad no había dejado de pensar un solo instante en cierta pirata de cabellos de color de oro, cuando los tres se levantaron de la mesa en donde habían comido, aunque el castaño que acompañaba a los dos piratas casi no lo había hecho, salieron del lugar y se preguntaban qué debían hacer ahora.

-Mañana los acompañaré a buscar trabajo, así también vigilaré que sus piratezcas mañas no los traicionen– dijo alegre el castaño.

-Está bien Yoh, ahora ¿por qué no nos vamos al barco?– sugirió Horo- Horo.

-No, en casa deben estar preocupados y…

-Sé que no quieres encontrarte con Ana para evitar más desentendimientos entre ustedes– dijo Len con aquel tranquilo y calculador tono que lo caracterizará –pero no debes preocuparte ella debe estar encerrada en su camarote sin querer hablar con nadie o quizá siga dormida, además no vamos a llegar anunciándote con una campana, ahí podremos platicar mejor.

-Está bien– se rindió el marino –entonces vamos– finalizó no muy convencido para después ponerse en marcha junto con sus amigos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al barco, cuando lo abordaron se dieron cuenta de que todo lucía muy tranquilo, de pronto uno de los hombres de la tripulación salió de la parte de abajo del navío y saludo a los jóvenes.

-La capitana y tu hermana salieron– dijo a Horo el hombre en tanto se buscaba algo en los bolsillos.

-¿A dónde fueron?– cuestionó Len con extrañeza –no me dijeron que planearan salir– comento el oji dorado tomando la hoja doblada que les extendía el miembro de la tripulación.

-No lo sé– contestó el aludido –cuando ustedes acababan de irse llegó una señora muy bien vestida en un carruaje, entró a hablar con la capitana y después salieron juntas, Pilika escribió esto y me lo dio.

-¿Cómo era esa señora?– quiso saber Yoh.

-Era de edad, todo su cabello era canoso, pero no muy alta y además su expresión daba miedo– contestó el interrogado.

-Mi abuelita– murmuró Yoh, Len lo miró y le dijo.

-Aquí dice que irían para ayudar a Ana a cambiar, no entiendo– refirió Len mostrando el papel al castaño –dice Pilika que regresa pronto.

-A cambiar– repitió el marino pensativo –tal vez fueron a… Len ven conmigo, Horo quédate aquí por si regresan, si averiguamos algo vendremos a decírtelo, vamos Len– dijo corriendo para salir del lugar. El pirata no entendió nada, pero igual lo siguió.

C – c – C

Yoh y Len viajaban en un coche, el primero había indicado una dirección al cochero, pero no explicó nada a su acompañante, el cual se veía exasperado por no saber ni a dónde se dirigían, si el castaño ya sabía el paradero de las dos muchachas por qué tanto misterio.

-Por lo menos dime ¿a dónde diablos vamos?– reclamó el de ojos dorados clavando su mirada con furia.

-Veras, la carta decía que Ana iba a cambiar, mi abuelita vino a verla así que sólo significa una cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso ella si acepta a Ana?

-No lo sé y no me quiero hacer ilusiones tan pronto, tal vez me equivoque, pero solo hay una persona que la podría ayudar a educarse.

-Ana no necesita educarse, no es una niña y su forma de ser me parece bien– señaló enojado el pirata.

-Ya lo sé, ay Len sabes de lo que hablo, mi familia no la quiere porque no les parece su forma de ser, eso es lo que… bueno ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos.

-¿A dónde Yoh? Eso es lo que quiero que me digas.

-Veras, tengo una prima, ella es una gran institutriz, fue educada en las mejores escuelas…

-¿Institu…qué?

-Institutriz, una maestra, solo que de buenos modales para las señoritas de sociedad.

-Que los demonios me lleven– maldijo Len –solo nos falta que lleguemos y encontremos a Ana igual de remilgosa y modosita que la tal Tamao, me corto la garganta antes de verla así.

-Ser educada no quiere decir ser melosa y tonta como Tamao, además no es correcto hablar de ella así, ni modo, mi familia siempre le dio mucha importancia y su padre la consiente demasiado– sugirió Yoh en tanto los dos volvían a guardar silencio, sólo les quedaba esperar a llegar hasta donde el castaño marino se imaginaba que podía encontrarse la mujer que amaba, esperaba que sus esperanzas estuvieran fundadas en algo más que conjeturas, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo que quería era someter a Ana a la difícil prueba de la sociedad y volver a enfrentarla con su familia.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, en la primera parte de este capitulo, incluimos un párrafo de la canción "El plebeyo", de la cual hay varias versiones, una de ellas con Pedro Infante, su autor es Peruano, no recordamos el nombre, perdonen nuestra ignorancia, si alguien nos pudiera pasar el dato se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Lo que Ana más tarde va "cantando" (cuando Yoh la lleva cargando) es una pequeñísima línea de la canción "Cuando salgo a los campos" de Luis Pérez Meza.

Y por último, hicimos un muy pequeño homenaje a la película "Casablanca", más que conocida, en el dialogo que sostienen Yoh y Ana, como lo hacen en dicha película Rick (Humphrey Bogart) e Ilsa (Ingrid Bergman) en el Bar del primero.

IAT: Una vez con todos los detalles aclarados…

SF: sólo podemos esperar que les haya agradado el capítulo y…

IAT: vamos a los reviews.

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

DE SHAMAN FAN:

VICKY –Todas tus plegarias han sido escuchadas hija mía y si sufriste mucho con el anterior este no es para personas sensibles y uno puede morir de tristeza al leerlo. Pero ya en serio que bueno que te haya gustado y el que venga también te agrade, con respecto a tu país me gustaría visitarlo alguna vez, espero que nos vuelvas a escribir para el siguiente capitulo hasta luego.

GALIA V –Estamos resignados a escribir otro capitulo de este dignado fic que ahora podrás ver y x favor no pongas tanto dignaron que ya se me pego, con respecto a lo que piensas de Tamao y el animal que representa mi hermana piensa lo mismo. Espero que nos vuelvas a escribir tus reviews muchas gracias.

MISSUME YOSHIKAWA –Me gustó mucho que te agradara la historia y que siga gustando pese a ya ir en el capitulo17 .En todas las épocas desde que las reglas sociales existen la gente ha sido marcado por el valor monetario y no por el que realmente cuenta, lo de adentro, son los peores los que mejor se muestran en sociedad y los mayores tesoros no son de plata y oro como la amistad y el amor eso es lo que vio Yoh en Ana no su aspecto sino su alma. Espero que vuelvas a escribir.

DE ITAKO ANA TENSHI

VICKY – SIPI, perdón por tardarnos tanto pero es que los últimos retoque nos tomaron más tiempo del necesario, como veras la desgraciada esa de Tamao está planeando cosas y ni modo parece estarse preparando para seguir molestando, pero bueno ya lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo, créeme que tratamos de no tardar tan psicopatamente, ni modo eso de estudiar un idioma como el japonés no deja muy libre mi cabecita, sin embargo me esforzaré.

GALIA V – Ay no tienes idea de lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo con respecto a Tamao, como la odio, porque estará molestando, ni modo alguien tiene que crear el conflicto en esta historia. En otro tema, créeme que trato de escribir lo más que puedo, creí que al terminar la escuela me sería más fácil sin embargo no contaba con un extraño y difícil examen de japonés que tengo que realizar en diciembre, aun así seguiré haciendo lo posible para publicar en menos tiempo. Nos leemos y muchas gracias.

MISSUME YOSHIKAWA – Que bueno que la historia te guste tanto y tienes razón, tiene muchos mensajes entre ellos que lo más valioso no son las riquezas, pero bueno mejor síguenos leyendo y te agradezco mucho tus reviews, ojala sigamos leyéndonos otro rato. Bye y gracias.


	18. ANTES DEL RETO

Shaman Fan - después de mucho mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana el joven Luke...

Itako Ana Tenshi - ¿qué estás diciendo?

SF - la guerra de las...

IAT- galaxias ¿que galaxias? este es tu fic.

SF - ah sí, el pobre Yoh ceniciento que...

IAT - NO el de los piratas.

SF - no es pirata es original y además Yoh el ceniciento es huerfano.

IAT - EL OTRO!

SF - Ah sí, ese... claro... COMENCEMOS...

NOTA: **FB** - quiere decir Flash back y **FFB** - fin del flash back. Las escenas se siguen separando con CcC

CAP. 18 – ANTES DEL RETO

Las dos personas que habían estado viajando en el carruaje descendieron de él pues al fin habían llegado a su destino, pisaron la calle empedrada y miraron a su alrededor, estaban en un lugar donde todas las casas eran grandes y lujosas, el primero en bajar era un joven de castaños cabellos quien no prestaba mucha atención al sitio, sólo estaba interesado en encontrar un cierto domicilio, por el contrario, su compañero observaba su alrededor tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pero parecía estar calculando el valor de cada una de las viviendas y eso le asombraba aun más.

El castaño caminó hacia una gran casa de color blanco e hizo una seña a su acompañante para que lo siguiera, éste así lo hizo aunque continuó mirando hacia todos lados, como sintiendo que su sitio no estaba precisamente ahí, pero prefirió no prestar atención a esa sensación.

-Yoh, explícame ¿de quien diablos se supone que es esta casa?– cuestionó exasperado el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados que continuaba mirando todo con algo desconfianza.

-Veras Len, aquí vive mi prima, no te acuerdas que te dije que tal vez aquí esté Ana, además ¿no puedes hablar sin estar siempre maldiciendo a todo el mundo?– contestó el otro muchacho colocándose ante la gran puerta para tirar de la campañilla a lado del umbral.

-Mira amigo, a mí nadie me va a corregir, hablo como se me da mi gana, preocúpate de que Ana sea la que hable como tu gente, ya que estás tan preocupado en que ella cambie.

-No quiero cambiarla y… bueno, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, además si estamos aquí es para saber que tanto planea hacer mi abuelita– Len iba a contestarle, pero en ese instante uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta.

-Diga señor¿qué se le ofrece?– preguntó el mayordomo con educación en tanto miraba a Len con cierta extrañeza.

-Soy Yoh Asakura¿quisiera saber si podría hablar un momento con la señorita Jun?

-Ah, por supuesto señor, hace un rato llegó la señora Asakura, pase por favor– dijo cediéndole el paso con una inclinación.

-Len– dijo Yoh al pirata –creo que debo entrar solo, para, digamos, tentar el terreno, como no eres de la familia a mi prima podría parecerle un atrevimiento.

-Me parece una tontería, después de todo yo vengo contigo, es más hasta trataré de no robarme nada.

-Que bromista eres Len ja, ja, ja– rió el joven algo avergonzado ante el mayordomo quien escuchaba escandalizado –tu has lo que te digo y espérame aquí, no tardo– le murmuró entrando en tanto el oji dorado se sentaba enfuruñado en el escalón de la entrada.

C – c – C

Una vez adentro, Yoh fue conducido hasta una gran sala, bien iluminada por los grandes ventanales de cortinas blancas, todo estaba lleno de cuadros con pinturas donde aparecían los familiares de Jun, además al centro de esa estancia había una chimenea, por el momento apagada, y sobre la cual se veía una pintura de un hombre joven de buena apariencia, de cabellos y ojos negros, Yoh miró un momento ese retrato en tanto se sentaba en un cómodo sillón en donde el mayordomo le ofreció que se sentara en tanto lo anunciaban, pero al joven lo sorprendió encontrarse ahí con una mujer de edad, y cara seria, su abuela.

-Muy buenas tardes abuelita– atinó a saludar el joven un poco confundido por el repentino encuentro.

-Que descaro de tu parte– respondió Kino –anoche saliste como un loco de la casa, no te apareciste ahí en toda la noche y ahora saludas con tanta naturalidad, debería avergonzarte un poco tu comportamiento, imagina lo que todos pensaron, todos en la casa creen saber en donde pasaste la noche…

-Pero cómo se atreven– exclamó enojado.

-Cállate, eso pasa por no regresar a dormir como un hombre decente, sólo puedo decirte que ya tomé una decisión…

-Aceptaste a Ana ¿verdad?– interrumpió él con alegría.

-Por supuesto que no– contestó la anciana desilusionando a su nieto –pero tampoco la he rechazado por completo– continuó, sin embargo para ser aceptada por la familia deberá aprender a comportarse, para la fiesta de compromiso que celebraremos en dos semanas.

-¿Qué locura es esa?– cuestionó Yoh poniéndose de pie –eso es imposible¿qué pretendes¿exponerla? Tu sabes lo que es una prueba de esas, para cualquiera de nosotros y ella jamás…

-Si cuenta con el carácter suficiente no tiene porque preocuparse, si lo logra podrás casarte con ella sino te comprometerás ante la sociedad con Tamao.

-Nunca, no pondré mi futuro con Ana en una tonta prueba social ¿Cómo puedes…

-Buenas tardes querido primo– escuchó decir Yoh a una delicada voz femenina lo cual lo hizo mirar hacia un costado de la sala contrario a donde había entrado.

-Jun– exclamó mirando a la mujer de verdes cabellos y vestido color hueso en tanto se acercaba a ella quien de inmediato extendió su mano la cual el castaño beso –Buenas tardes prima, veras… yo… siento venir a visitarte de esta forma tan repentina, pero…

-Por favor Yoh, no te disculpes, además ya te esperábamos, era lógico que vendrías, no tan pronto puesto que asumimos que sería la abuela quien te diría todo al regresar a su residencia, te nos adelantaste un poco, según creo viniste a ver a la señorita Kyouyama ¿No es así?– dijo elocuentemente la joven mujer.

-Así es, necesito verla de inmediato– corroboró el marino –verás yo…

-No te preocupes, era cierto lo que dijo la abuela, estás muy enamorado de ella– ante ese último comentario el castaño se ruborizó violentamente –disculparás mi franqueza pero entre nosotros siempre la ha habido, por cierto, tu adorada damisela vendrá en seguida, ya me figuraba yo que te enamorarías de una joven muy distinta a las demás, pero debo reconocer que me sorprendió bastante tu elección, es un tanto… difícil.

-Sí lo sé, entonces ¿puedo hablar con ella? Ah por cierto, un amigo de Ana me acompaña, quería solicitar tu permiso para que él entre.

-Déjate de ceremonias primo, le diré a mi mayordomo que lo haga pasar.

-Muchas gracias Jun– contestó el castaño en tanto miraba de reojo las reacciones de su abuela, apenas habían dicho aquello, el mayordomo, que estaba junto a la peli verde, salió de la sala y regresó casi al instante en compañía de Len quien traía una cara de pocos amigos, saludó a Jun algo avergonzado y sin saber exactamente como comportarse, la joven le respondió con una sonrisa amigable.

-Bueno, acompáñenme por favor para que saluden a la señorita Kyouyama¿esperará aquí abuela?– preguntó la dueña de la casa a Kino.

-No, me retiro, dejo el asunto en tus manos, debo regresar a atender algunas cuestiones en casa– explicó la aludida en tanto se ponía de pie –no te preocupes por nada, sólo dedícate a educar a esa niña.

-Así lo haré, sabe que puede confiar en mí– respondió Jun en tanto veía a la anciana ser acompañada por el mayordomo a la salida, los dos jóvenes y la mujer caminaron por un largo pasillo, tan largo que estaba un tanto oscurecido, al fin llegaron a otra estancia donde se veía una gran escalera de fina madera y cubierta por una bella alfombra roja. De pronto el ruido de una dificultosa respiración se percibió en el oscuro salón, al fin una figura vestida de blanco comenzó a descender por la escalera, esa persona bajaba lentamente, agarrada al barandal de caoba de la escalera en tanto su blanco vestido se meneaba con gracia, al fin los dos jóvenes reconocieron a quien descendía, una muchacha de rubios cabellos quien lentamente se acercó a ellos que tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa al igual que sus ojos los cuales no podían creer cuanto miraban.

-¿Ana?– preguntó Yoh pasmado.

-Y quien… más… podía… ser…– dijo ella con sarcasmo aunque su voz salía con dificultad.

-¿Qué te sucede?– preguntó Yoh acercándose a la rubia –¿qué tienes Anita¿qué te pasa¿qué necesitas?

-Cállate– interrumpió ella las preguntas del castaño –lo que necesito… es respirar– dijo ella –esta cosa es horrible…

-No me digas que traes… un corsé ja ja ja ja ja– prorrumpió Len en risas al ver como la pirata se esforzaba por respirar –ja ja ja como quisiera que todos estuvieran aquí, en especial mi madre que tanto… que tanto se esforzó en que te vieras como una mujer ja ja ja.

-Cierra la boca…ay… tu no sabes el suplicio que es esto…– regañó Ana.

-Pero Anita, es lo más común– comentó Yoh.

-Claro… porque tu no lo usas… tienes idea de… ay… lo que es usar uno de estos… porque…

-Ana– detuvo Jun –una señorita jamás toca ese tema con un caballero– dijo la anfitriona con algo de vergüenza.

-¡No soy una señorita!– exclamó enojada la rubia, ante lo cual Jun miró escandalizada a su primo, Yoh al ver la forma en la que la peli verde lo miraba se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

-No Jun, no es lo que tu crees… veras, eso no es lo que quiso decir Ana, veras ella– trataba de explicar alarmado el castaño –ella habla de…

-Soy una pirata… ay… no una señorita– aclaró la rubia.

-Lo ves, ella no tiene el mismo concepto de señorita– explicó Yoh completamente rojo.

-Ah, eso me tranquiliza– concluyó la mujer mirando a Len quien casi se revolcaba de la risa, en ese momento una joven de cabellos azules también bajaba lentamente, lo cual detuvo de golpe la risa de Len quien la miraba estupefacto.

-Pilika te dije que no podías quitarte el corsé hasta la noche– regañó la prima de Yoh.

-Lo sé, pero es en verdad insoportable, prometo que solo será un momento– respondió la peli azul.

-Esta bien, ahora vamos todos a tomar una taza de café– invitó Jun.

-Jun por favor…– comenzó Ana –¿puedo también descansar un rato?

-Esta bien, pero no más de media hora– indicó la joven de cabello verde.

-Entonces… esperen un rato– dijo la pirata dando la espalda para tomar de nuevo la escalera.

-Agh, Ana– murmuró la mujer de verde cabello aclarando su garganta –ahora dilo con propiedad.

-Ay– suspiró la rubia –permítanme por favor… ay… regreso en seguida– concluyó molesta comenzando a subir en tanto el castaño marino la observaba.

-No te preocupes Yoh, sé que necesitas hablar con ella y lo harás en cuanto regrese– le expresó su pariente.

-Gracias– finalizó el muchacho en tanto caminaba junto con el grupo de nuevo a la sala donde habían estado.

Ana no tardó mucho en regresar, lucía más tranquila aunque con la seriedad de siempre, caminaba con lentitud y parecía algo insegura, al fin se acercó hasta quienes tomaban el té, entró a la sala tomó asiento en un sofá individual, frente a ella estaba sentada Jun en el mismo sillón que Yoh. En otro estaba Len junto a Pilika.

-Quiero hablar a solas con Yoh– exclamó la muchacha de dorados cabellos en cuanto tomó asiento, ante esa aseveración todos la miraron con atención.

-No sé si sea correcto dejarlos a solas– extenuó Jun.

-Ana tiene razón– comentó Yoh –necesitamos hablar, solos– sentenció mirando a la muchacha frente a él.

-Esta bien– aceptó la mujer –joven Len, Pilika, por favor acompáñenme, les mostraré el resto de la casa– concluyó en tanto se ponían de pie y salían de la estancia, en cuanto dejaron el lugar Ana se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas, Yoh también dejó su lugar y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Debo verme muy boba con esta ropa– extenuó ella sin retirar su mirada del jardín que se apreciaba.

-Te equivocas, te ves hermosa– aseguró él acortando más la distancia entre ellos –pero no considero necesario todo esto– aclaró abrazándola –te amo, a ti, no a tus modales ni ninguna de esas cosas que a mi familia le importan tanto.

-Lo sé y por eso acepté la prueba que me propuso tu abuela, quiero probarles que no soy solo una salvaje que salió de una isla para robarles a su hijo, su nieto o… su novio… ya no quiero ser una ladrona– dijo volteando para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Ya no lo eres Anita, no me has robado, yo te he entregado mi corazón voluntariamente, en todo caso el ladrón he sido yo…

-Es que no quiero que por mi culpa lo pierdes todo, que clase de amor es el mío que te orilla a renunciar a tu familia para que estemos juntos.

-No Ana, no es tu culpa si ellos no pueden ver lo que hay, lo maravilloso que es el sentimiento entre nosotros, te amo, te amo tanto y no puedes aceptar esta locura, creo que no comprendes en lo que te estás metiendo.

-Yoh te recuerdo que ya no estoy ebria, estoy en mis cinco sentidos y tomé esta decisión con pleno conocimiento de que no será fácil, más si tomo en cuenta el tiempo, aprender en dos semanas toda una forma de vida…

-Ana, es que no sólo es la ropa, los modales, no, hay tantas formas en que las personas que estarán ahí hacen menos a quienes consideran diferentes, te insultan de formas tan hipócritas que a veces ni te das cuenta, no quiero exponerte a eso, porque desde que me conociste no has hecho otra cosa que sacrificios.

-Yoh, el amor no es una actividad de dar y recibir, además tu me diste la oportunidad de amar, eso es más grande que cualquier sacrificio que creas que hice…

-¿Creer? Ana no olvido lo que estabas dispuesta a dejar por mí, por eso debes estar segura de que si ellos no te aceptan no me interesa, vas a ser mi esposa, les parezca o no, no voy a volver a dejar que manejen mi vida, esa vida ahora te pertenece– dijo el muchacho en tanto clavaba sus azabaches ojos en las negras perlas de la rubia.

-Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte, por eso déjame intentarlo, demostrarles, además tu abuela confió en mí, le demostraré que los piratas sabemos cumplir una promesa– concluyó para comenzar a besar a Yoh quien la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Gracias Ana– dijo apenas separándose para después volver a besarla.

-No, gracias a ti mi amor– le murmuró entre besos, la escena de sus besos fue presenciada por el trío de personas que regresaba a la sala.

-Que escándalo– exclamó Jun al ver a la pareja la cual se separó al percatarse de que no estaban solos –que comportamiento más inapropiado– regañó mirando al castaño.

-Lo siento veras– trataba de explicarse el muchacho.

-Yoh se estaba despidiendo, ya tiene que irse– refirió Ana.

-Ah, comprendo– extenuó la peli verde –eso no disculpa su inmoral efusividad, pero bueno después de todo Ana ya te habrá explicado lo de los próximos días.

-¿De qué hablas?– cuestionó Yoh volteando hacia la rubia.

-Jun piensa– inició la pirata –que durante estos días no debemos vernos…

-¿Por qué?– interrumpió desconcertado el marino.

-La distraerás primo y después de esta escena me doy cuenta que tengo razón, veras, Ana debe aprender en unos días lo de años de educación, por tanto necesito que ponga todo en ello, si andas rondando por aquí no se logrará, pero la señorita Pilika podrá informarles de nuestros avances, así que no debes preocuparte, volverás a verla el día de la fiesta…

-Hasta ese día– saltó el castaño en desacuerdo –pero…

-Jun sabe lo que hace, estoy de acuerdo con sus argumentos, no me dejas concentrarme– explicó la amiga de Len tomando la mano del joven.

-Esta bien… si así lo deseas– se rindió Yoh, abrazó a la joven con fuerza –te amo– le murmuró al oído para salir del lugar presurosamente.

-Que modales los de mi primo– se quejó la mujer de la casa –ni siquiera se despidió correctamente.

-No quiere arrepentirse– dijo Ana mirando el umbral por el cual había salido Yoh.

Len también se despidió de las dos muchachas, pero depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Pilika, lo cual volvió a escandalizar un poco a Jun, se despidió de Ana con una sonrisa.

-Te ves preciosa– dijo el pirata a la rubia –tu padre debe estar orgulloso– dijo antes de salir, afuera se encontró con el castaño quien lo esperaba con una cara algo entristecida.

-¿Crees que lo logre?– cuestionó Len en tanto ambos comenzaban a caminar.

-Jun es muy estricta, no creas que solo es la mujer hospitalaria y jovial que conociste.

-Me parece increíble que a su edad sea viuda– extenuó el oji dorado algo pensativo –además parece haber amado mucho a su esposo…

-Sí, lo amó mucho, pero su familia jamás lo aceptó, así que la desheredaron, por eso comenzó a trabajar como institutriz cuando se casó, su esposo trabajaba para la familia de Manta, entre los dos compraron la casa donde vive, tal vez esa es una de las razones por las cuales nos está ayudando, por todo lo que fue su amor, Jun sufrió mucho cuando él murió, pero no se rinde… por amor a él– concluyó Yoh en tanto los dos se perdían en la calle a paso lento.

C – c – C

Largos parecían los días para Yoh Asakura, a pesar de no faltarle que hacer, encontrar empleo para Horo y Len le había demandado varios días pero al fin lo había hallado, uno de sus amigos que conoció en la marina tenía una empresa de reparación y construcción de barcos y había aceptado emplear a los dos jóvenes, de los cuales el oji dorado era el más hábil sin duda por las veces que habría realizado ese tipo de trabajo en la isla donde vivió por tantos años, el peli azul no tenía la misma práctica, pero parecía haber aprendido suficiente para desempeñarse correctamente.

Pero todos esos pensamientos no lograban arrancarle de la cabeza la idea de cómo estaría Ana, le preocupaba pensar que tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado el absurdo trato con la abuela del castaño, pero bueno, ella había aceptado el reto de presentarse a aquella fiesta para la cual faltaba una semana, como deseaba olvidarse un rato de ese problema y estar, aunque fuese un instante, con su adorada pirata de rubios cabellos, ni modo, aun faltaba bastante para eso y no sabría como sería ese reencuentro, esperaba que al fin pudiesen estar juntos, como lo estuvieron durante el viaje que los había traído al asecho de la familia Asakura.

Al fin el marino se vio cerca del lugar a donde se dirigía, una pequeña casa donde ahora habitaban sus amigos, un lugar con dos habitaciones y una estancia no muy grande, cerca de los puertos, que a fin de cuentas era el lugar de trabajo del Len y Horo- Horo, pensaba ir a platicar con Pilika quien le había prometido contarle acerca del avance de Ana, de cómo se sentía y qué tal la estaba pasando, por lo cual el muchacho se acercaba ansioso a esa casa que rentaban, a pesar del desacuerdo de la joven de celeste cabello, con un poco del dinero que Horo había traído de la isla a escondidas. Al fin Yoh llegó ante la puerta de la, nada lujosa, vivienda y llamó impaciente por saber algo de la rubia a quien amaba.

-Buenos días Yoh– saludó la de azul cabellera cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con el marino.

-Buenos días Pilika– contestó él en tanto entraba y se acercaba a una mesa sobre la cual quedaban todavía algunos platos que por lo visto la joven estaba llevando a la cocina,

-Hoy casi se les hace tarde a esos dos– narró Pilika terminando de llevar el último traste –por eso aun no termino con todo esto– concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Si gustas puedo ayudarte?– propuso el joven acercándose a la pequeña cocina.

-No, no te preocupes, a fin de cuentas es otro tema el que te trajo hoy ¿no es cierto?– preguntó mirándolo pícaramente.

-Bueno…yo…sí, dime algo sobre Ana te lo suplico– dijo el joven mirando a la muchacha con tristeza.

-Tranquilo Yoh, no deberías estar tan preocupado, después de todo la señorita Jun es muy amable, pero eso sí, exigente como el demonio.

-Sí, lo sé, es por eso que mi abuelita llevó a Ana con ella.

-Por cierto, no te ha dado muchos problemas tu querida novia.

-¿Tamao? No en realidad, por extraño que parezca esta semana no ha ido a la casa ni para comer, está con sus padres, eso me parece muy raro porque siempre se la vivía en mi casa.

-Tal vez está planeando algo.

-No creo, simplemente debe estar ofendida por lo sucedido, pero dejemos ese tema y cuéntame algo de Ana por favor…

-Bueno, la verdad es que los primeros tres días fueron como un infierno para Ana, veras es que primero…

**-F-B-**

-No lo haré, nunca, nunca, nunca– repetía la rubia pirata con obstinación en tanto continuaba recostada en la gran cama de su habitación en la casa de Jun, se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana y se negaba a retirársela.

-Por favor Ana, no estoy jugando– regañaba Jun con un vestido entre sus brazos –quiero que te levantes y te pongas esto de inmediato.

-Y así lo haré, pero el corsé no me lo volveré a poner– sentenció la alumna de la peli verde –ayer ni siquiera podía hablar un enunciado completo, además en cuanto se fue Yoh me hiciste usarlo hasta más de media noche, no me lo pondré.

-¿No lo vas a hacer?– cuestionó maliciosamente la institutriz, ante aquel amenazador tono Ana asomó ligeramente su cabeza y sólo vio venir hacia ella una gran cantidad de agua fría la cual la empapó por completo y la hizo salir de un salto de la cama.

-Pero ¡¿qué demonios?!– exclamó la pirata –¿por qué me haces esto? No te bastó con que ayer me hayas hecho bañarme con agua helada.

-El agua estaba a buena temperatura, pero tardé tanto en convencerte de que necesitabas un baño que, lógicamente, ya se había enfriado, además ahorita no querías levantarte, ahora comienza a vestirte– dijo dejando el vestido y el corsé en una silla –y en castigo voy a apretar el corsé tal y como debe ir y no holgado como ayer.

-Ah eso llamas holgado, casi me muero, no resistiré nada, caeré muerta y…

-Si no te educas serás de la misma utilidad que si estuvieras muerta.

-Vaya eres una mujer de lo más terca, me llevan los…– un golpe de una vara que traía Jun cayó sobre el hombro de la rubia –Auh que demo…– otro varazo sonó –crees que no me duele.

-Si tanto te duele deja de hablar de esa manera tan poco decorosa.

-Poco decorosa, vah poco decorosa mi… Auuuh

**-F-F-B-**

-Eso fue apenas al otro día de que comenzaron las clases con Jun– continuó narrando Pilika.

-Que horror– dijo Yoh levantándose de la silla donde había estado –la pobre de Anita debe estar odiándome.

-No digas eso Yoh, además Ana tiene mucho carácter, imagínate que ese día se desmayó como ocho veces por lo del corsé, pero al otro día cuando Jun fue a despertarla ya Ana le estaba esperando para que lo apretara, es su determinación la que la ayudará, además eso no es nada porque…

**-F-B-**

La comida ya estaba servida en la mesa del comedor de Jun, había varios platillos, en un lado de la mesa se encontraba Jun, a lado de ella Ana y Pilika, pero frente a la joven de cabello dorado estaban colocados una infinidad de cubiertos y varios tipos de copas los cuales la pirata miraba con desprecio, también ante ella estaban varios platos, uno de los mayordomos se acercó a la impaciente joven y sirvió una deliciosa crema en el primer plato, Ana tomó la primera cuchara que estaba a la mano pero un varazo en su mano le indicó que algo había hecho mal.

-¿Ahora que?– cuestionó con altanería a la de cabello verde, al no recibir respuesta decidió repetir la pregunta –¿Qué hice?– continuó el silencio, la rubia respiró hondo y dijo –señorita Jun sería tan amable de informarme ¿dónde estuvo mi error?

-Con mucho gusto Ana– respondió la maestra –esa no es la cuchara correcta, como veras tienes varios cubiertos frente a ti, cada uno tiene una función…– Ana escuchó con paciencia la larga explicación en tanto Pilika consumía cuanto le habían servido, la pirata intentó e intentó varias veces recordar lo explicado para cada alimento pero sus errores fueron numerosos así que casi no probó bocado cuando ya había perdido el apetito a causa de las exigencias de su tutora.

-¿Puedo retirarme?– preguntó Ana con cansancio.

-Sí, puedes descansar diez minutos y después te veré en la biblioteca para practicar tu dicción.

-Aja… perdón, como digas– finalizó la rubia caminando con desgano fuera del comedor y sobando su adolorido abdomen a causa del corsé. Tal como le había pedido Jun, Ana estuvo en la biblioteca exactamente en el momento marcado, las dos se sentaron ante una mesa y la más joven recibió una pelota que colocó en su boca y miró un texto escrito ante ella y lanzó una inquisidora mirada a la peli azul que la veía desde la puerta intentando no reír.

-Comienza por favor– indicó Jun.

-Tu tu– comenzó Ana con la absurda pelota en su boca –ti tu tu ta ta ti tu Ahh– se interrumpió la muchacha golpeando su pecho.

-Ay no otra vez– murmuró Jun dando golpes en la espalda de la joven –Ana cuando podrás decir ese trabalenguas completo sin ahogarte con la pelota– regañó en tanto la aludida respiraba para recuperar el aire una vez que había escupido la pelota.

-Cuando me deje sacarme ese objeto, además estoy harta de los estúpidos tigres glotones– comentó enojada con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, al final del comentario sonó otro varazo.

-Ahora por eso no tendrás descanso y continuaremos con la clase de literatura, 15 horas continuas de lectura– sentenció la institutriz.

**-F-F-B-**

-Resistió las 15 horas, pero le ha costado mucho trabajo dominar lo del trabalenguas, además Jun dominó a golpes el gusto de Ana por las bebidas– sonrió nerviosa la chica en tanto el marino la miraba petrificado.

-Yoh, no pongas esa cara, no todo ha sido tan malo, caminar con libros en la cabeza no le fue tan difícil y además…– sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de una persona a la casa, un muchacho de pupilas color oro.

-Hola– saludó a Yoh en tanto Pilika se ponía de pie.

-Hola Len– contestó contento el Asakura –¿cómo va el trabajo?

-Muy bien, no me quejo– dijo para mirar a la peli azul –estee– comenzó indeciso –vine por el almuerzo que olvidamos– concluyó con tono cortante hacia la muchacha.

-Lo sé– dijo ella caminando a la cocina y de inmediato reapareció con una pequeña canasta –aquí está– comentó con el mismo tono seco.

-Gracias– concluyó Len tomando el canasto y acercándose a la puerta –nos vemos luego Yoh– concluyó para salir sin siquiera mirar a Pilika. Ante aquel extraño comportamiento el castaño volteó a ver a la joven quien únicamente volvió a sentarse en donde había estado, pero no retiraba sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a cristalizarse, del umbral por donde el pirata había salido, en tanto Yoh no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con esa pareja.

-Pilika… ¿qué pasó?– quiso saber el castaño en tanto hablaba en un tono bajo.

-Las cosas con Len no son lo que yo pensaba – murmuró entristecida –o mejor dicho son lo que debí imaginar… creo que él no me ama –concluyó con las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso?– cuestionó Yoh desconcertado por la joven.

-Nunca me toma en cuenta, no confía en mí, no quiere conocerme tanto como yo deseo conocerle, le reclamé porque ya no soportaba más quedarme callada y él…

**-F-B-**

Un joven permanecía de pie al final de la calle, desde ahí, a pesar de la oscuridad que ya comenzaba a adueñarse del lugar, se percibían las siluetas de los barcos anclados en el muelle, el muchacho de dorados ojos miraba el horizonte por donde el sol casi había desaparecido.

-Extrañas mucho el mar ¿verdad Len?– preguntó una dulce voz detrás de él lo cual lo hizo voltear a verla.

-No, no es eso– contestó el aludido en tanto miraba a la muchacha de celestes cabellos que lo observaba –es sólo que… quería tomar aire– respondió inseguro.

-No tiene nada malo que me digas que extrañas el mar, después de todo llevaste esa vida desde que naciste, dime lo que estás pensando.

-En nada Pilika, ya te lo dije, es que estaba cansado y adentro hace calor.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas de tus sentimientos?– reclamó la joven acercándose más a Len.

-¿Qué? Y para qué diablos quieres que hable de mis sentimientos, no sé a qué viene tanta pregunta, porque no sólo…

-¡Porque si fuera Ana sí se lo dirías!– exclamó exaltada y dándole un ligero empujón.

-¡Maldita sea, pero ¿a qué demonios y diablos te refieres?!– cuestionó exaltándose tanto como la peli azul.

-¡No te hagas Len! TODAVÍA QUIERES A ANA, por eso siempre te preocupas por ella, por eso la ayudas, por eso te fuiste esa noche a tomar con ella, querías que olvidara a Yoh para ver si se iba contigo, estoy harta de que finjas que te enamoraste de mí, si me quieres entonces porque no me confías nada…

-¡PORQUE APENAS Y TE CONOZCO!– gritó él dejándola petrificada –lo siento pero yo… yo no puedo decir lo que siento tan fácil y si esa es la confianza que me tienes entonces porque no nos olvidamos de lo nuestro de una vez.

-Exacto, vamos a olvidarnos de lo nuestro, porque no tiene caso seguir con algo que no está en tu corazón, si quiera deberías tener el valor de reconocer la verdad…

-La única que no sabe reconocer la verdad eres tú, pero si no quieres continuar con lo nuestro respetaré tu decisión y…

-Eso esperó– interrumpió ella para después entrar corriendo a la casa.

**-F-F-B-**

-Desde ese día no hemos vuelto a cruzar palabra– refirió la joven tratando de detener su llanto –solo cuando es indispensable, como ahora, me duele mucho Yoh, porque yo lo amo.

-Entonces tenle un poco de confianza, como la que me pediste que tuviera en Ana, la misma confianza que tenías esa noche cuando me reclamaste por enojarme cuando se fueron a beber– dijo con una sonrisa el marino –confía un poco en ese amor que le tienes– concluyó para ponerse de pie y salir de casa con tranquilidad, el castaño sentía muchas veces celos por la relación entre Len y Ana, pero aunque alguna vez el oji dorado había estado enamorado de la rubia ella siempre lo vio como un hermano, además él y Ana se amaban y no tenía porque desconfiar, la pirata le daba siempre muestras de lo que sentía por él, aunque claro, su corazón era humano y a veces una pequeña duda lo atacaba, pero siempre terminaba desechándola.

C – c – C

Yoh llegó hasta donde sus amigos trabajaban, muchos hombres laboraban en aquel sitio, algunos cortaban madera, otros cargaban el material y los más experimentados revisaban los planos de los barcos en construcción, el castaño se acercó a uno de los que parecían de mayor jerarquía y preguntó por Len, entonces el marino fue conducido hasta un gran taller donde se daba los últimos detalles a grandes piezas de madera, ahí vio a Len quien trabajaba con mucha concentración, tanta que no se percató de la presencia de su amigo hasta que este estuvo prácticamente a lado de él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Yoh?– cuestionó el de ojos dorados aun con su atención en el trabajo.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo– contestó con seguridad y algo de seriedad en su voz.

-Estoy muy ocupado Yoh, que tal si nos vemos más tarde…

-Yo creo que este asunto deberías tratarlo lo antes posible.

-Lo siento no puedo…

-¿Entonces es cierto que no amas a Pilika?– en ese instante sólo se oyó caer el pedazo de madera que Len había cortado sin querer ante lo causado en su interior por aquella pregunta.

-Esta bien– dijo el antes pirata –vamos a hablar–¿en dónde quieres que hablemos?

-Pide permiso para irte, te espero afuera– concluyó Yoh en tanto Len solo pudo obedecer.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar y permanecían en silencio, aunque no fue así por mucho tiempo, porque al fin el marino se decidió a romperlo.

-Y bien Len¿No amas a Pilika?

-La amo, estoy enamorado de ella como un estúpido– expresó el joven clavando sus ojos dorados en las negras pupilas de Asakura.

-Es que ella cree…

-Sé perfectamente lo que cree, pero está equivocada, te diré la verdad– de pronto se detuvo e inclinó su rostro –tengo miedo… no sé como debo tratar con Pilika, ella tiene razón cuando dice que no le confío las cosas como lo hago con Ana… a Ana la conozco de siempre, crecimos juntos y estuvimos juntos desde que tengo uso de razón, con ella no necesitaba palabras y jamás se ofendía cuando le hablaba de cierta forma, era tan sencillo hablar con ella, tal vez por eso siempre pensé que sería con ella con quien estaría el resto de mi vida.

-Y llegué yo…

-No, no te culpo, Ana se enamoró de ti porque era de ti de quien se iba a enamorar, todos esos años y ella sólo sentía un cariño de hermanos hacia mí y ahora veo que yo sentía lo mismo, pero nunca me di cuenta, nunca…hasta que vi a Pilika, entendí que lo que me hacia sentir no lo había sentido nunca, por nadie y no quería perderla, entre más cerca estoy de ella más crece mi temor, de haber encontrado el amor, el verdadero amor del que me hablaste un día y… perderlo, perderlo por mi propia culpa, porque no sé como hablarle a Pilika, no sé como expresarme, como evitar lastimarla… ella no me conoce y yo jamás me preocupe por aprender a expresar mis sentimientos y ahora no sé como hacer para decirle lo mucho que la amo, ella tiene razón al reclamarme, pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y no creas que me arrepiento de haber dejado la vida de pirata por Pilika, es sólo que a veces me siento fuera de lugar y no sé si podré vivir sin la necesidad de volver a navegar, pero yo sé que Pilika no está hecha para la vida de la mujer de un pirata, ella no se merece esa clase de vida, que es muy bella, muy libre, pero dura y efímera, la verdad es que temo perderla o dañarla con mi forma de ser y mira… con mi propio miedo terminé por arruinar todo entre nosotros…

-Pero aun no es tarde Len, sólo hay una forma en la que le puedes demostrar lo que en verdad sientes por ella – el ex pirata lo miró confundido –háblale con la verdad, abre tu corazón para que ella pueda ver lo que sientes, lo mucho que le amas.

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo sé, por eso vas a ir a hablar con ella en este instante que tus sentimientos están tan claros– Len puso cara de terror, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta tocaron y Pilika abrió casi de inmediato, sus ojos lucían tristes y al ver a Len la muchacha intentó borrar las señales de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?– quiso saber la joven de azul cabello.

-Hola otra vez Pilika– saludó Yoh con despreocupación –Len quiere hablar contigo– dijo empujando al muchacho al interior de la casa para cerrar la puerta.

Varios minutos pasaron e Yoh no sabía que tanto pasaba, se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio a la pareja de pie, hablando, Len se veía nervioso pero se veía que las palabras salían con más confianza de su boca, el castaño esbozó una sonrisa y continuó esperando, al fin, después de media hora más se decidió a abrir y encontró a Pilika y Len besándose con ternura.

-¿Ya está todo arreglado?– preguntó cuando los enamorados se separaron.

-Sí– contestó con alegría la muchacha –muchas gracias Yoh– dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, ahora debo regresar al trabajo– explicó Len para después de darle un beso a Pilika salir de la casa –gracias amigo– murmuró al marino cuando salía corriendo.

C – c – C

Sus pasos resonaron en la enorme y vacía sala, apenas al poner un pie en aquella casa la sonrisa que esbozaba en su rostro desapareció por completo, era como si el llegar ahí le recordaba la jaula de oro en la cual se encontraba, atrapado en contra de su voluntad, tal vez no le parecía tan mala idea renunciar a todo aquello y salir corriendo de ahí para ir a buscar a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, pero ese mismo pensamiento lo comenzó a persuadir, no podía tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo de Ana, ella estaba luchando por demostrar que todo lo maravilloso que llevaba dentro podía verse también en un lugar lleno de apariencias como era el mundo de él.

Otros pasos resonaron en la sala donde él permanecía de pie y miró hasta donde el sonido lo guiaba y fijo sus oscuros ojos en una figura femenina que lo observaba en silencio, el meneo su cabeza de cabellos castaños e iba a decir algo pero la mujer se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Por qué te retiras, Tamao?– cuestionó el joven extrañado por el comportamiento de la muchacha que siempre lo acosaba.

-Para no molestarte Yoh– explicó la peli rosa –te vi muy pensativo, no era mi intención interrumpir, es sólo que escuché pasos y quise saber quien era, con permiso.

-No– la detuvo él caminando a donde estaba ella –no tienes porque irte, Tamao sé que te he ofendido mucho con esto pero entiende que yo jamás desee este compromiso, es algo que sólo nuestras familias quieren…

-Siento contradecirte, pero yo también lo quería, por lo que siento por ti, pero será mejor no hablar de eso, mejor, si gustas acompañarme un rato, podríamos hablar de cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo, aunque es verdad que no la quiero no significa que odie a esa muchacha¿cómo se llama?

-Ana– contestó Yoh rápidamente y algo asombrado por el completo cambio en el comportamiento de la chica rosa.

-Ah, sí, dime ¿por qué no caminamos un rato por el jardín y me cuentas un poco de ella?, todo en la familia son conjeturas acerca de ella, lo único certero en cuanto a esa joven es que fue una pirata– el muchacho aceptó la propuesta y se dirigieron al lugar indicado por Tamao donde el castaño contó a la chica todo cuanto podía contar acerca de la rubia, por su puesto omitió varios detalles, pero le explicó con quienes habían llegado y los "parentescos" que había.

-Como verás la vida de Anita no ha sido nada fácil…

-Ya entiendo su comportamiento, que se podía esperar de alguien que sólo estuvo rodeada por rudos piratas, pobre de ella, bueno, por lo menos tenía compañía, dices que ese muchacho Len siempre ha estado a su lado, han pasado juntos toda su vida, muchos días y noches, en especial las noches– murmuró en tanto entraba a la casa –bueno, tengo que irme Yoh, con permiso– el castaño marino ya ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra, la frase de la peli rosa envenenaba su mente: "han pasado juntos toda su vida, muchos días y noches, en especial las noches", trató de quitar de su pensamiento aquella insinuación, pero la duda que lo atormentaba a ratos regresaba con aquella mal intencionada oración.

C – c – C

A pesar de todos aquellos problemas, dudas, momentos agradables, esfuerzos y pensamientos, buenos y malos, los días pasaron, al fin había llegado el día de la fiesta de compromiso, esperado y temido pero ya estaba ahí, en una casa de aquella ciudad donde esa noche se realizaría la gran recepción de la familia Asakura se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que ahora aparecían peinados cuidadosamente, portando un hermoso vestido de gala color azul marino, ella estaba parada al pie de la escalera de su residencia, meneaba un abanico del mismo color de su traje con mucha delicadeza y miraba con impaciencia un reloj, de pronto los pasos de alguien descendiendo por la escalera llamaron su atención, ella volteó hacia el lugar y miró a quien estaba a la mitad de la escalinata.

-Ya estás lista Ana– aseguró Jun.

CONTINUARÁ…

SF - Logrará Juanita resolver el misterio.

IAT - oO ¿de que hablas? ya se acabo este capitulo del fic.

SF - perdón, logrará Anita comportarse como una persona decente (no como una aristocrata).

IAT - Falta de confianza?

SF - no pero que lo lean en e l próximo capítulo... en este mismo canal.

IAT - al cuerno contigo vamos a los reviews.

SF - Aja.

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS.

_**ITAKO ANA TENSHI:**_

**GALIA V – **hola de nuevo, gracias por seguirnos acompañando y sí, creo que lo de Kino era un poco predecible, pero que sería de estas historias sin situaciones predecibles, con respecto a Tamao tu idea me parece maravillosa aunque esa tipa merece formas tan horribles de muerte yo en lo personal la torturaría jajajajajaja, perdón me proyecté, bueno muchas gracias por tu review y ojala nos leamos para la próxima.

**MISSUME YOSHIKAWA**** – **Sipi, tienes razón somos dos, aunque yo si soy escritora, o por lo menos eso intento, mi hermano es escrito, es hombre (o eso dice él nn), bueno Shaman Fan, mi hermano, no redacta muy seguido, no es muy bueno en el arte de plasmar sus ideas en la pantalla, por eso le ayudo y a veces también meto mis pachecas ideas, así que se puede decir que este fic tiene dos autores.

Con respecto a lo de Len y Pilika, tienes razón, pero era necesario para el hilo de la historia, aunque igual y la estamos regando, sólo espero que con este capitulo quedes un poco más complacida y no es molestia, para eso son los reviews, para saber que opinan los lectores, me alegra mucho leerte también en este cap y espero nos sigas enviando reviews cuídate mucho.

**VICKY**** – **Te agradezco mucho las porras, con el fic y con mi examen. Y si miause, compartimos el sentimiento de odiar a esa tipa pelos de algodón de azúcar aplastado, bueno, no extenderá mi opinión sobre ella, para qué gastar espacio. Que bueno que te gustara la borrachera de la Anita, estuvo padre escribirla, me agrada saber que guste leerla, trataré de enviarte un mail en cuanto pueda, cuídate mucho y nos leemos. Bye

**NAI SHADE – **No sabes me hace leer tu opinión acerca del fic, es bueno saber que se escribe algo que guste, y ya ves para mejorar se hace lo que se puede, en cuanto a la idea en lo principal es de mi hermano, pero siempre ayuda el hecho de que "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una", el verdadero problema es cuando "cada cabeza es un mundo" (en el caso de George Lucas un universo)entonces es cuando nos ponemos locos, pero de todos esos pequeños detalles se conforma este fic que espero te siga gustando y haber si vuelves a dejarnos un review.

Ayos y nos estamos leyendo.

**DARK TAO** – Muchas gracias por tu opinión tan favorable y sabes mis parejas favoritas también son esas, por cierto que gusto me da ver fics de otras personas que nos leen a parte de los que siempre son tan buena onda en dejarnos un review, ojala pronto pueda volver a leerte por aquí, bye y escríbenos.

_**SHAMAN FAN:**_

**GALIA V – **Hola otra vez, es bueno que sigas este laaaargo fic que parace va a llegar al final, Kino y Ana más parecen madre e hija o que tienen un lazo cósmico, bueno solo es que son tan parecidas que comparten muchos criterios y le agrada el tono fuerte de la pirata al de la dulce Tamao que le llega a ser chocante, tu propuesta de lanzar a la prometida de Yoh es seriamente estudiada o la segunda idea es también viable solo dinos como te gustaría acabar con Tamamura, espero que nos vuelvas a escribir para el próximo capitulo y leer tu review

**MISSUME YOSHIKAWA –** Si , los dos hacemos la historia nomás que yo doy la idea y mi hermana la plasma y es que a mi se no se me da lo de redactar(solo lo de contestar el review, como en este momento), por cierto lo que dice de que yo solo digo que soy no le hagas caso, esta loca, SÍ SOY HOMBRE. Y sí, ella me da también algunas ideas en esta historia, por eso tiene doble autoría.

No sé si con esto estemos haciendo más lenta la historia pero no podemos dejar que los otros personajes se pierdan así como así, tenemos que mostrar que aunque no son los principales no se mantienen lejos de la situación y son importantes en la relación Yoh y Ana y por eso hicimos un paréntesis en el capítulo para mostrar algo de ellos, espero que nos escribas pronto, hasta la próxima.

**VICKY**** – **Grashias po r lash que te gushto el fic(hip)y yoyoyo no she de salio la borashera de Anita(hip), no ya en serio fue de las bateas de Jack Sparrow y sus ondas etílicas, no yo nunca he tomado ni consejos, Ana y Len habiendo sido piratas pues no iban a desahogarse de otra forma y el dialogo entre Yoh y Ana es porque siempre me gusto esa escena de Casa Blanca de Rick e Ilsa en el café y la quise que quedara, espero que te gustara, el odio de Tamao es fuerte pero no homicida aunque tendrá su castigo pronto

Que seas nuestra guía de turistas en tu país será un placer me gustaría conocer el país y un día me tienes ahí, que bueno que te gusto este capítulo y espero que te guste el de ahora y espero tu review, adios.

**NAI SHADE – **Nai, Nai, Nai(tono italiano) te hare una oferta que no puedes rechazar...Actualizaremos lo más rápido posible, no en serio que bueno que te guste el fic y nos estamos apurando lo más posible para tenerlo al día con el menor tiempo posible, que te guste el próximo capítulo y nos mandes tu review.

PD. No hay que hacer petición divina para que llegue el siguiente capítulo.

**DARK TAO** – Bueno son las parejas más naturales y las dejamos con ese sentido en el fic, tomando en cuenta la situación y ya ves parece que todo marcha bien, lo que me agrada es que te añades a nuevos lectores y espero que sigas en lo que queda de él, que bueno que te este gustando y escribas la próxima vez, cuídate y nos leemos nuevo.


	19. YOH Y ANA

**Shaman Fan –** Cha cha chan llega el vampiro (gritos, sangre) y acaba la historia.

Itako Ana Tenshi – de qué estás hablando…

SF – ¿No es esto Nosferatu? La película clásica de 1922

IAT – no

SF – Y sale el Golem de Praga…

IAT – Nooo

SF – Sí era de Praga y…

IAT – NO es tu fic que he escrito con mucho esfuerzo

SF – cuál?

IAT – Este

SF – ah empecemos…

**CAP. 19 – YOH Y ANA**

Sus ojos negros no perdían detalle de la imagen que observaba, veía cada pormenor de su propia figura gracias al reflejo del espejo, contemplaba aquel hermoso traje de gala portado para la fiesta de esa noche y sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en algo vergonzoso para si mismo, se sentía desilusionado de su propio ser, no podía evitar verse como el más despreciable de los hombres, sus recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza y pasó desesperadamente una de sus manos por su castaño cabello, Yoh Asakura se sentía fuera de sí.

Que diferentes eran los sentimientos que tenía a comparación de los que creyó llegarían a él cuando se acercara la hora de volver a ver a la mujer que adoraba y amaba, más después de dos eternas semanas de no estar a su lado, pero no se sentía feliz por aquel añorado reencuentro, muy a su pesar su mente estaba plagada de dudas carcomiendo su alma, como odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba ser, a fin de cuentas, humano.

Entonces recordó aquel día cuando la duda estalló de una forma tan violenta que ya no le fue posible siquiera vivir…

- F – B - 

La bruma del amanecer aún no se disipaba y él ya vagaba por los jardines de aquella respetable casa de los Asakura, su "casa", aunque el calificativo de jaula o prisión podría quedarle igual de bien, este atormentado muchacho no se parecía en nada al Yoh que había llegado junto con aquella hermosa pirata, no, ahora era un hombre lleno de incertidumbre, dudas y, por desgracia, celos, todo ello no le había permitido conciliar el sueño y por su cabeza rondaban sin control las terribles palabras dichas por Tamao acerca de ella, de Ana, de la mujer que amaba, ese enunciado se repetía continuamente en su atormentado cerebro: "Han pasado juntos toda su vida, muchos días y noches, en especial las noches".

Llevó desesperado sus manos hasta su cara, talló sus cansados ojos y respiró profundamente el aire matutino, como deseaba mirar el mar en esos momentos para ver si las hermosas olas y el bello color azul de éste le tranquilizaban un poco, de pronto unos ligeros pasos comenzaron a interrumpir el silencio del lugar, y a través de la leve neblina vio aparecer una delgada figura, una joven que portaba un sencillo vestido color blanco caminaba con lentitud hacia él, sus cabellos de color rosa parecían recién cepillados.

-Buenos días Yoh– murmuró la muchacha disminuyendo más la distancia entre los dos –madrugaste– extenuó, pero de pronto lo vio acercarse violentamente a ella y tomarla bruscamente de los hombros.

-¡¿Por qué?!– exclamó el castaño sacudiendo a la peli rosa –¿Por qué me has hecho dudar de ella?– grito desesperado –por que me has dicho eso, ¿Qué clase de persona eres Tamao?

-Yoh– murmuró apenas la muchacha en tanto su voz se quebraba –¡perdóname!– suplicó de pronto la joven hincándose ante el marino quien se quedó petrificado –te lo ruego, juro que no fue esa mi intención, es que me sorprendió tanto lo bondadoso que puede ser tu corazón, al grado de olvidar cualquier pasado que pudiese haber tenido Ana, y es que después de todo que culpa podría tener la pobre, como iba a saber ella que conocería a alguien como tu, con una familia con costumbres muy diferentes, con valores…– se interrumpió dando rienda suelta a su llanto. Yoh se sintió muy mal ante aquella escena y ayudó a la chica a levantarse en tanto ella sollozaba aferrada a sus brazos –y aún así tu la aceptas– continuó a lágrima tendida –que bueno eres Yoh, porque además ella no tiene la culpa de quienes hayan estado en su vida antes, de verdad, te admiro y te amo más que nunca– concluyó para salir corriendo hacia la casa.

- F – F – B - 

El joven castaño inclinó su cabeza con pesar, se sentía mal tan solo al mirarse al espejo y es que en realidad desde aquel día no había logrado dormir, comer o vivir tranquilo, los celos lo destrozaban, deseaba decir que lo de menos importancia era la vida de Ana antes de conocerlo, pero no era cierto, cada día se había levantado con la absurda idea de hablar con Len, que si bien era el mejor amigo de la pirata, cómo olvidar la relación tan cercana que aquel oji dorado y Ana compartían cuando el marino llegó a la isla, lo suficiente como para que Len le exigiera dejar en paz a la rubia, todos esos pensamientos lo torturaban y lo hacían sentirse la persona más despreciable del universo, ¿de verdad merecía a la hermosa mujer de quien se había enamorado? Quizá no…

Cuando Yoh salió de su habitación los sirvientes aún corrían apresurados por todos los pasillos de la mansión Asakura, aun cuando todavía faltaba un lapso considerable para el inicio de la fiesta, el castaño miraba con algo de tristeza, cómo era posible que continuara con los mismos absurdos pensamientos, de pronto lo decidió, no podía continuar así, iría a ver a Len en ese preciso instante, ante la mirada sorprendida de los sirvientes salió de la casa, caminó hasta alejarse bastante de ahí, entonces se detuvo desconcertado:

-¿Qué se supone que le preguntaré?– dijo en voz alta –necesito saberlo todo, pero quizá no hay nada por saber… soy un idiota– continuó murmurando con la cabeza baja, de pronto sintió como se topaba con otra persona, levantó la cabeza para dar una disculpa, pero lo sorprendió estar frente a Len, ¿coincidencias de la vida? Tal vez, ahora no lo agradecía, bueno si el destino lo orillaba a ello…

-Hola Yoh– saludó el chico de ojos áureos –¿qué haces por aquí?– sin embargo al dar el saludo se percató del rostro desencajado del castaño.

-Necesitó– musitó de pronto Asakura –¿qué hubo entre ustedes?– soltó de improviso con un tono algo fuerte.

-No entiendo– dijo el ex pirata algo confundido –de quien…

-De ti y de Ana– interrumpió exasperado el marino.

-Sigo sin entender– extenuó Len incrédulo.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!– exclamó Yoh –dime si entre ustedes hubo más que amistad.

-¿Dime que no estás pensando lo que creo?, ¿qué crees que Ana y yo éramos…?

-Novios o algo más– refirió Yoh viendo a Len enfurecer ante sus palabras.

-Debes haberte vuelto loco, ¿dudas de Ana? después de todo lo que ella a hecho y sigue haciendo por ti– hablaba el oji dorado indignado ante cuanto oía.

-Maldita sea, sé que hago mal– contestó Yoh - ¿crees que de verdad quiero preguntar esto? Pero yo…

-Eres un imbecil, lo que sucede es que en realidad tenía razón, tu no amas a Ana…

-Claro que la amo es sólo que necesito saber, ¿no puedes contestarme?

-¿Para que estés tranquilo?– dijo con algo de sarcasmo Len –esta bien, jamás hubo nada, yo durante años desee, supliqué que ella me viera como algo más pero jamás sucedió, su único amor era el mar, a pesar de que estaba junto a Ana no me notó, en cambio puso sus ojos en un desconocido que llegó a la isla y que duda de ella, porque al final no hubo nada, pero… y si lo hubiese habido ¿qué?– retó al concluir, para darse la vuelta y dejar el lugar.

Yoh no lo detuvo, se sentía avergonzado ¿de qué forma explicaría su actitud cuando él mismo había convencido a Pilika de tener más confianza en el oji dorado? Él traicionaba todo cuanto había dicho aquel día cuando habló con la peli azul. Y se había quedado con las mismas dudas y con un terrible remordimiento.

C – c – C

La oscuridad de aquel cuarto lo cubría y deseaba estar ahí por siempre y olvidarse de todo, esa no era una opción para él, se acercó a la ventana y vio el solitario jardín repleto de la luz de decenas de velas colocadas en bases, se alejó del ventanal y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y percibió el murmullo de los invitados que ya llegaban, tenía que salir y enfrentar su situación, enfrentarse a la mujer que amaba, porque la verdad era esa, la amaba, pero no sabía si podría mirarla a los ojos, como deseaba hacerlo.

Dio un paso fuera y vio el pasillo deslumbrándose por la luz que llenaba el lugar, vio a una joven que llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba, miró el vestido color palo de rosa portado por ella, con aquel traje mostraba muy ligeramente sus hombros, era de manga larga y la vaporosa falda se movía delicadamente, en su cabello lucía varias flores de color blanco, el rosa se hubiese perdido en su cabellera, el castaño que la miraba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de disimular su verdadero estado de animo.

-Yoh de verdad siento molestarte– murmuró ella acercándose –, pero la señora Keiko desea que bajes a recibir a los invitados.

-Sí, gracias Tamao, bajaré en un momento– dijo agachando su cabeza.

-Por favor Yoh, perdona mis insensibles palabras del otro día– se disculpó ella para disponerse a bajar, él la detuvo.

-Bajaré contigo– aseguró él en tanto los dos tomaban la escalera principal hacia el salón de recepciones de la casa Asakura. Juntos llegaron a donde ya había grupos de algunos invitados, no pasaban de 20, Yoh se veía nervioso la joven llamó a uno de los sirvientes.

-Traiga una copa de Brandy para el joven Yoh– ordenó al hombre que obedeció para retirarse e ir por lo solicitado.

-No creo que deba – explicó el castaño –tu sabes que no me agrada tomar y este no es un buen momento para hacerlo.

-Por favor Yoh, no digas tonterías una copa te ayudará a calmar tus nervios– refirió ella tomando la copa de la charola que ya traía el hombre y le hacía señas de que trajera otra.

-Sí tienes razón– aceptó el tomando la copa entre sus manos y bebiendo un gran sorbo y en el segundo vació el recipiente.

-Ya ves, no sucedió nada, toma si quieres puedes beber también la mía– dijo ofreciéndola, esta vez él no se hizo del rogar y la bebió –bueno si me disculpas iré a ver si no me necesitan la señora Keiko o la señora Kino– concluyó retirándose con una triunfante sonrisa en sus labios, todo sucedía tal y como lo había planeado, "para cuando la ladrona esa llegue su juicio estará tan nublado que comenzará a reclamarle sin siquiera escucharla", pensó la peli rosa en tanto miraba al castaño pedir una tercera copa. "Veamos quien defiende a esa pirata sin Yoh para hacerlo".

C – c – C

Sus ojos no sabían ni para donde mirar, estaba asombrada, se sentía cohibida por lo que apretaba el brazo del joven de quien iba acompañada, lo miro y se dio cuenta de que detrás de su seriedad estaba ocultando lo atemorizado que lo tenía aquel ambiente en el cual jamás se había encontrado.

-Por lo visto tienes tanto miedo como yo– expresó la muchacha de cabello azul tratando de sonreír en tanto observaba si su vestido color hueso estaba bien, se sentía incomoda en aquel traje tan elegante.

-Te diré la verdad Pilika, estoy aterrado, estos tipos son peor que piratas, son caníbales– criticó mirando con sus penetrantes ojos dorados a todos lados –además no quiero ni ver a Yoh, si hace rato no lo golpee fue porque me controlé más de lo que se me puede pedir.

-Trata de entenderlo, es lógico que quiera a Ana solo para él.

-Y así es, pero si no fuera así no sería su culpa, que diablos cree él que es ella ¿vidente? De buena gana lo zarandeaba hasta que el cerebro le volviera a funcionar, por favor ya no lo defiendas.

-Esta bien, no diré más pero por favor contrólate, ojala hubiera venido mi hermano…

-Sí así me habría desquitado con él… el muy cobarde se hizo el enfermo.

-No digas eso, de verdad no se sentía muy bien, aunque reconozco que fingía porque le dio miedo venir, y mejor que no vino porque con comida y bebida gratis ya tendré suficientes problemas controlándote– dijo con comicidad –mira ahí viene Yoh– dijo señalando al castaño que cruzaba el salón.

-Pues con tu permiso, voy a otro lado, perdón que te deje con él, pero si lo veo y me vuelve a molestar con sus estupideces lo mato.

-Pero Len– ella no pudo retenerlo, lo vio salir hacia el jardín y ella se quedó parada esperando al muchacho.

-Buenas noches Pilika– saludó el joven tomando la mano de la de azules cabellos para besarla –me alegra que vinieras, veo que Len no quiere hablarme… y no lo culpo.

-Yoh ¿por qué le dijiste algo como eso? Tu mismo…

-Lo sé– interrumpió exasperado –y eso me desquicia aún más, mis propias palabras me atacan– murmuraba en tanto su semblante dejaba ver lo fuera de si que estaba.

-¿Bebiste?– preguntó de pronto la muchacha.

-Sólo un poco… para calmarme, es cierto creo que necesito otra copa…

-Sinceramente yo creo que ya tomaste más de lo necesario.

-Por supuesto que no– aseguró en tanto tomaba una copa de una charola que un hombre del servicio le ofrecía –estoy bien– comentó bebiendo de un sorbo la champagne que contenía el recipiente.

-Bueno como tu digas, sólo hazme un favor y tranquilízate, no creo que a Ana le de mucha confianza verte así.

-Sí, lo sé pero…– sus palabras no pudieron continuar, parecía haberse quedado paralizado, la peli azul vio el semblante asombrado en demasía del castaño, giró para comprender su sorpresa y quedó igual al contemplar esa increíble imagen.

Por la puerta principal llegaba un preciosa mujer, con un vestido azul cielo con un delicado, pero pronunciado escote, el vestido estaba bordado con hilos de plata y pedrería en la parte del abdomen, la falda era muy amplia y tenía varias flores bordadas en pedrería y plata, la joven que lo portaba llevaba sus cabellos color oro recogidos y lucían un bello tocado de flores del mismo tono de su traje, su rostro de finos rasgos estaba maquillado de forma sencilla para resaltar su piel de porcelana y sus ojos negros, Yoh y Pilika estaban impactados pues esa distinguida joven era Ana, la antes pirata hoy estaba hecha una princesa, resplandecía como una estrella y su paso era seguro como el de una reina, todos los hombres de la fiesta no disimularon su asombro, su belleza acaparaba la atención.

El más joven de los Asakura se apresuró a caminar hasta la rubia y aun en su asombro extendió su mano la cual ella tomó, él se inclinó y deposito un delicado beso, después ofreció su brazo sin poder articular una sola sílaba.

-Buenas noches Yoh– dijo una mujer de verde cabello que había entrado un poco detrás de Ana, él volteó y saludó a su prima. Apenas pasó continuó caminando con la ex pirata en tanto los murmullo de la concurrencia no se hacían esperar.

-Te extrañé mucho Yoh– extenuó ella en voz apenas audible, deseaba que sólo él la escuchara –pero no creo que sea correcto que muestres tanto interés por mí– finalizó.

-No digas eso– dijo tratando de aclarar su mente –te ves hermosa, te ves… no sé ni que decir, que digan lo que quieran, además necesito hablar contigo Ana, lo he necesitado más de lo que puedas imaginar… vamos por favor– pidió dirigiéndose a la terraza del salón.

-No– contuvo ella –mira como nos miran, qué dirán, qué tal si…

-No me interesa– la interrumpió él –esto es más importante que su tonta opinión.

-¿Qué tienes?– cuestionó la muchacha notando su extraño comportamiento –¿bebiste?

-¿Por qué hacen todos la misma pregunta?– dijo molesto en tanto se acercaba a otro de los meseros que se paseaba con las bebidas y tomaba otra copa –no es bastante obvio– comentó comenzando a beber para continuar caminando y salir a una gran terraza –tú también tomas y nadie dice nada– concluyó terminado su bebida –mejor olvidémonos de temas tan poco importantes y dime ¿cuál es tu plan?

-No entiendo, qué plan debería de tener sino el de comportarme bien en esta celebración.

-Vaya así que no tienes nada planeado– exclamó con un extraño tono de molestia –esto es maravilloso, ahora sí estamos perdidos…

-Sabes Yoh, lo mejor será entrar porque por lo visto mezclar el aire y el alcohol no ha sido la mejor opción para ti– dijo la joven alejándose de él para caminar hacia a la entrada del salón, sin embargo él la retuvo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué hubo entre ustedes?– cuestionó con enojo y sin previo aviso.

-¿Perdón? No te entiendo– murmuró la joven mirándolo directamente a sus ojos negros –¿entre quienes?

-Por favor Ana, entre TU y LEN– dijo alzando su tono un poco, al escuchar eso ella se soltó bruscamente de la mano del castaño, pero él la tomó de los brazos, la acercó a él y la atrapó entre sus brazos –necesito saberlo– refirió –no me importa lo que haya habido en tanto la verdad salga de tus labios– terminó para besarla apasionadamente, pero ella se separó de él.

-Espero que una estupidez como esa sea sólo por causa del vino, de otra forma sería imperdonable– exclamó la rubia para salir corriendo hacia el salón.

Una vez adentro la rubia caminó entre las personas que ya llenaban el lugar, de pronto sintió una mano tocar la suya, se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con Len quien vestía de manera elegante y estaba acompañado de Pilika.

-¿Me permite besar su mano señorita?– preguntó sonriendo el de ojos dorados.

-Por supuesto caballero– contestó Ana dirigiendo una ligera sonrisa a la peli azul que los miraba divertida –vaya Len, apenas te reconozco– aseguró.

-Mira quien habla, apenas puedo creer que tu eres la misma Ana con la que viví por tanto tiempo, ¿verdad que está irreconocible?– preguntó su opinión a Pilika.

-Sí Ana, te ves maravillosa– aseguró la muchacha –además ese vestido es hermoso y se te ve increíble, lo lograste…

-Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde– refirió con un tono triste en tanto volteaba hacia donde estaba la terraza.

-Ya hablaste con Yoh– extenuó Len.

-Sí, y no sé qué se le metió para hacerme una pregunta como esa, acaso él…

-Le hizo la misma pregunta a Len– continuó la hermana de Horo.

-¿Cómo puede dudar? De verdad es eso tan importante, además yo sería incapaz de estar con él si…

-Ana, yo entiendo a Yoh, porque no hay nada peor que una duda en el alma y… en tu mente– aseguró la joven de cabellos color de cielo –sin embargo quien pudo darle un motivo para su duda, quien sembraría en él…– no pudo terminar sus palabras porque una mujer de cabello rosa se acercó al pequeño grupo y al pasar junto a Ana exclamó:

-Muy pocas personas saben o aprenden a aparentar la categoría como usted ¿señorita?– concluyó alejándose cubriendo una descarada sonrisa tras un abanico adornado de encaje rosa.

-Bueno, queda muy claro quien fue– comentó Ana –lo que me duele es que le haya creído una sola palabra a esa serpiente.

-Las serpientes saben envenenar todo, hasta las mentes y los corazones, ya ves, yo estaba muerta de celos sin razón alguna, a Yoh lo manipuló con lo mismo que los tiene aquí, sus sentimientos– explicó la amiga de la ex pirata.

-Si quieres en este instante la pongo en su lugar– propuso Len.

-No, eso es lo que quiere la muy…– se contuvo la rubia –no le daré el gusto de hacerme perder los estribos, ya veremos quien puede más en esta guerra, ella quiere quitarme a Yoh con sus artimañas de niña de sociedad, pues aún vestida como niña se lo pelearé como lo haría un pirata– dijo decidida.

Al poco tiempo de aquella escena la música de una orquesta llenó el festivo ambiente y la mayoría de los concurrentes comenzaron a bailar, los tres jóvenes observaban con algo de interés cuanto sucedía, la joven de azul cabello miró a quien la acompañaba con mirada suplicante.

-Eso si que no– negó Len con fuerza –yo no sé nada de estos bailes raros de gente rica, sólo haría el ridículo.

-Pero de verdad quiero bailar– dijo Pilika con tono desilusionado –por favor Len , aunque sea una pieza, Jun me dijo como, te ayudaré –el oji dorado miró a su amiga y ella se limitó a mirar a otro lado en tanto contenía su risa, de pronto alguien interrumpió la escena, un muchacho de verde cabello apareció ante Ana, hizo una respetuosa inclinación y extendió su mano de forma respetuosa.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿me concedería esta pieza?– preguntó con tono suave, la rubia lo miró algo asombrada.

-Bueno, yo…– Ana no sabía que decir, la sorprendió la petición, estaba a punto de aceptar cuando alguien interrumpió.

-Lo siento Lizerg pero la señorita Kyouyama va a bailar conmigo– aseguró un muchacho castaño tomando la mano derecha de la joven.

-Comprendo Yoh– contestó algo desilusionado el aludido para después retirarse en tanto la pareja iba hacia la pista de baile.

-Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo y se aparece para querer ganarme terreno, que descaro– comentó Yoh con un tono algo alegre.

-Sí, que descaro– exclamó la muchacha ya en brazos del marino en tanto lo miraba molesta.

-Y ¿qué te parece este ambiente?– preguntó él tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de algo realmente importante?– cuestionó la de cabello color oro en tanto sus pasos eran guiados por el castaño en un suave baile –como tu pregunta de hace un rato.

-Te ruego que me perdones– murmuró él mirándola a los ojos, enterrando su azabache mirada en las joyas color negro de ella –soy un idiota por haber dudado, porque en realidad ese es un tema que me es… indiferente, como Len me dijo cuando se lo pregunté y si hubiera habido algo ¿que? En verdad te amo, más que a mi vida, pero cuando Tamao…

-Tamao– exclamó Ana interrumpiendo –por qué la escuchaste, a esa niña envidiosa y mal intencionada, víbora– concluyó recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh.

-Perdón, es que en realidad hoy no actúo de forma muy congruente, menos con unas copas encima, el vino siempre me descontrola.

-Entonces ¿por qué tomaste? Precisamente hoy, además te pones a hacer caso de cuanto te dijo ella, acaso crees que yo siquiera me habría dado una oportunidad contigo si yo…– regañó la joven.

-Por lo que más quieras no me des explicaciones, estaba ofuscado, celoso, pero fue una estupidez siquiera pensarlo, no me importa más que estar junto a ti.

-Todavía no estás por completo en tus cabales, de verdad no entiendo por qué tomaste si sabes lo que te pasa.

-Porque estoy nervioso, me están llevando todos los demonios con esta situación…

-¿Crees que a mí no?

-Lo sé, pero a cada momento me convenzo más de lo maravillosa que eres, mira cuanto has logrado en tan poco tiempo y sin embargo en tus ojos conservas esa alma auténtica, la Ana de la que me enamoré – concluyó besando la frente de la muchacha quien se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su cercanía, tan inapropiada en aquella situación.

-Yoh, por favor recuerda donde estamos– pidió ella separándose un poco.

-Lo sé, lo sé, debemos ser prudentes esta noche y podremos quedarnos juntos para toda la vida, sólo esta prueba– concluyó para volver a acercarla a él –pero no puedo ocultarte que ya estaba harto de la tortura de no estar contigo, y ahora quisiera besarte sin parar, abrazarte por todos los días que no pude, fui tan tonto por desperdiciar los primeros momentos de nuevo contigo, te lo ruego sólo un beso.

-No mi amor– detuvo ella –yo también estoy harta de todas estas apariencias, pero como dijiste, después de esto podremos ser felices– concluyó ella con una segura sonrisa que él correspondió en tanto seguían bailando.

La pareja era observada por muchas personas quienes se preguntaban acerca de la identidad de la rubia que tenía encantado al joven Asakura, es verdad que muchos envidiaban a alguno de los dos por el compañero que tenía, pero nadie los miraba con tanto rencor y celos como una cierta joven de cabello rosa cuyos planes no habían llegado a su fin.

C – c – C

La cena ya estaba lista y todos los invitados pasaron al gran comedor de la casa en donde se habían dispuesto grandes mesas, en la principal tomaron asiento los abuelos y los padres de Yoh junto con éste, Tamao, algunos socios de negocios de la familia Asakura y Ana quien fue colocado entre los amigos de los Asakura, contrario al caso de la chica de rosa la cual estaba instalada junto al castaño, en total en esa mesa estaban 14 personas. Cuando todos comenzaban a tomar sus lugares asignados Tamao miró a Ana de arriba abajo y dijo:

-En algunos casos es increíble con qué tipo de gente debe comer uno– sin embargo la ex pirata no mostró reacción alguna.

En la mesa más cercana se encontraban los padres de Tamao junto con Manta y otros socios y amigos. En la del lado contrario a ésta se hallaba Jun, Pilika y Len, con algunos amigos y socios minoritarios. Ana miraba nerviosa al castaño, intentando ignorar la maliciosa mirada de la peli rosa, de pronto un hombre sentado junto a la rubia le habló:

-Dígame señorita Kyouyama, ¿es de los Kyouyama del Sur del país?– quiso saber él pensando en una posible relación de negocios.

-Bueno…– la pirata no sabía que contestar, Yoh sólo rogaba porque el ingenio demostrado por la muchacha pudiera serle útil en ese momento –no, en realidad soy de los Kyouyama menos conocidos– respondió con una sonrisa casi sincera.

-Es cierto Ana– irrumpió de pronto el tono educado y molesto de Tamao –vestida así ni se te reconoce– comentó dejando frío al castaño.

-Tienes razón Tamao– comenzó casi de inmediato la rubia –que buena memoria tienes al recordarlo– continuó dirigiéndose a los comensales –Tamao y yo estudiamos en el mismo instituto– concluyó sonriéndole triunfalmente. Ante aquello la cena continuó con las conversaciones usuales, Yoh no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven de cabello de oropel lo cual hacía rabiar a su aún prometida.

Estaban ya en el plato fuerte cuando la de cabello rosa continuó con su fuego a discreción –Debe ser horrible robar por hambre– dijo de pronto ella –pero lo peor es cuando lo hacen por diversión ¿no crees Ana?

-Sí, imagino que así será– respondió la aludida tratando de no parecer alterada.

-Como los piratas, por ejemplo– dijo otro de los convidados.

-Son una escoria– dijo uno más –es cierto joven Asakura, en su último viaje usted fue atacado por esos salvajes ¿no es verdad?

-Sí es cierto– contestó él con algo de nerviosismo –pero…

-Son horribles– interrumpió Tamao –viciosos y de malas costumbres, sin ningún valor moral ¿creen ustedes que uno de esos bebedores repugnantes podría transformarse en alguien recatado en sólo dos semanas?

-Por supuesto que no– respondió la esposa de uno de los importantes hombres –son gente podrida…

-Sí, no importa que tanto se pula una manzANA si a fin de cuentas por dentro lleva tiempo podrida– continuó Keiko mirando a Ana quien se sintió desarmada.

-Y ¿por qué no podría suceder? Tal vez en el fondo no son tan malos, por lo menos no todos– defendió el marino levantando un poco su tono –oí en uno de mis viajes de un pirata perteneciente a una rica familia, pero fue secuestrado de niño y se convirtió en un desalmado– ante aquel comentario Ana lo miró con expresión asombrada, le suplicaba silencio –en realidad no importa donde nazcamos sino cuanto está a nuestro alrededor y qué tan fuerte sea nuestro espíritu para distinguir siempre entre el bien y el mal, no creo que todos los piratas hayan decidido vivir robando por gusto.

-¿Los defiende usted joven Yoh?– preguntó otra dama.

-Yo no me refería precisamente a eso– comentó Tamao antes de dejar al muchacho agregar algo –sin embargo dicen que hay veces en que algunas monas se visten de algo que podría no ser seda para engañar a los demás.

-Ay, de verdad que esté es un tema muy confuso– interrumpió Kino, logrando cambiar drásticamente el tópico de la plática, algo que tanto la rubia como su nieto le agradecieron.

La pesadilla en que se había transformado la cena terminó para satisfacción de Yoh y Ana, la joven se levantó de la mesa aliviada por al fin poder alejarse de la tipa que le había hecho pasar los momentos más humillantes de su vida, había odiado mucho a Hao, pero ahora creía a Tamao en ese mismo grado de su odio, era más que una víbora, la atacaba de una forma tan espontánea que parecía haber estado practicando por largo tiempo y no dudaba que así hubiese sido.

Ana, Yoh, Len y Pilika permanecían sentados en un lugar apartado del salón, mirando a las personas que continuaban disfrutando de aquella reunión, de pronto el castaño se levantó para colocarse justo frente a la rubia, le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó dejando su sitio.

-Acompáñame por favor Anita– pidió él caminando junto con ella por una orilla de donde ocurría la fiesta, al pasar junto a uno de los sirvientes Yoh tomó una copa que éste llevaba en su charola, Ana no pudo evitar mover su cabeza en signo de reprobación, pero los dos continuaron andando hasta un salón pequeño y lejano del bullicio, era una estancia pequeña, decorada con pocos muebles, una especie de sala de espera.

-¿Y bien?– preguntó la joven una vez en aquel lugar.

-Es que creo que ya es hora de que lo anunciemos… lo nuestro– explicó el chico que estaba recargado en una de las paredes tomando poco a poco de la copa de coñac descansada en su mano.

-Estás loco– exclamó la ex pirata poniéndose de pie con rapidez –mira Yoh no creo que sea el momento indicado, viste lo que pasó en la mesa además…

-No esperaré un minuto más– interrumpió él tomando de nuevo de su copa para casi vaciarla.

-Por favor se razonable, piensa en tu familia, se ve que tus padres están en desacuerdo.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen– continuó caminando hasta un mueble de donde sacó una botella de coñac y se volvió a servir casi llenando el recipiente.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que dejaras de beber– atajó la muchacha arrebatándole la botella recién cerrada.

-Tengo suficiente con las ordenes de mi familia como para empezar con las tuyas– dijo quitándole la botella y poniéndola en una mesa.

-Ah, fantástico, vas a anunciarles que te vas a casar conmigo, y lo vas a hacer completamente ebrio.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Ana?

-No les tengo miedo, creo que el que tiene miedo eres tú, pero maldita sea Yoh, mira les estás demostrando que yo no soy la mejor de las influencias para ti…

-Deja de preocuparte por mí, sé lo que hago, estoy harto de que me manipulen…

-No quiero manipularte… sólo quiero amarte, pero con libertad, por favor no me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido…

-Entonces dime qué se supone que debo hacer para tenerte feliz…

-Podrías empezar por no tomar como un cosaco– amonestó ella y tomó la copa, él de inmediato se la quitó y un poco del contenido se derramó –DEJA DE TOMAR– gritó la joven exasperada.

-ESTA BIEN– gritó él rompiendo la copa la cual se hizo añicos en el momento en el cual llegaban a la habitación los familiares de Yoh junto con Tamao.

-¿Qué significa esta escena?– reclamó Kino Asakura con enojo.

-Está muy claro, su cuento de hadas no es tan maravilloso como dijeron– aseguró Tamao.

Ana la miró con la clara intención de contestar, pero fue Yoh quien habló –quieres por favor cerrar la boca, víbora venenosa, presumida y envidiosa.

-Yoh– exclamó Keiko asombrada por las palabras de su hijo.

-Así que esto es lo que has aprendido a lado de esta mujer– habló Mikihisa –además mira el estado en el que estás.

-Ana no tiene nada que ver– defendió Yoh en tanto veía a la rubia muchacha silenciosa y con su mirada en el suelo.

-¡Basta, no quiero escuchar una palabra más!– acalló la abuela de Yoh –he tomado una decisión y no quiero a esta chica por tu esposa, para mí es muy claro que la libertad que viste en ella se te volverá libertinaje– ante esas frases Ana levantó su cara por la cual rodaban ya numerosas lágrimas –lo siento pero espero que comprendas– continuó la anciana dirigiéndose a la joven –que no deseo verte más en esta casa– el castaño chico estaba petrificado ante el silencio de la rubia quien avanzó un paso y él se puso en frente.

-Es lo mejor– dijo la muchacha caminando hasta la salida de la sala, Yoh la detuvo aprisionando su brazo con una de sus manos, ella se soltó bruscamente –déjame, por favor ya no quiero verte nunca más Yoh, adiós– exclamó llorando, apenas terminó sus palabras se fue corriendo atravesando el salón sin importarle las miradas de la gente ahí presente. Yoh permaneció congelado, en el mismo sitio donde se quedó tras oír lo dicho por Ana, mirando hacia el lugar por donde ella se acababa de ir de su vida.

-Que horror– extenuó Keiko sentándose en tanto ponía una mano sobre su frente –seguramente los invitados preguntarán acerca de la salida de la mujer esa…

-No te preocupes, cuando anunciemos el compromiso no necesitarán preguntar nada sobre ella– tranquilizó el padre de Yoh, en tanto hablaban Tamao se acercó lentamente al castaño que permanecía petrificado.

-Ya olvídala Yoh– pidió la peli rosada –no volveremos a verla– el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar –mejor debemos pensar en nuestro futuro, juntos, en todo cuanto planeamos ya nada se interpone para que seamos felices, date cuenta de todo lo que…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!– clamó de repente el muchacho quedando cara a cara con su interlocutora, miró a su familia y continuó –estoy harto, no voy a obedecerles, ES MI VIDA.

-Pero Yoh– trató de contener su abuelo.

-PERO YOH NADA, sí, dejé ir a Ana porque me comporté como un imbecil, pero no quiere decir que voy a casarme con esta niña RIDÍCULA, ¡¡esta muñequita de aparador que deseaban comprara para cuidarla por siempre…!!

-¿Acaso prefieres a esa ladrona?– reclamó de pronto Tamao con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –es una cualquiera que sólo persigue tu posición.

-BASTA YA– paró él furioso –por favor deja de describirte, toda tu vida lo único en lo que has pensado es en como atraparme, como lograr que vea en ti algo mejor que una condena, porque lo único que me une a ti es una cadena de imposiciones, de tontas y absurdas apariencias sociales, pero por culpa de todas estas tonterías he perdido a Ana y ahora ya no me importa nada, sabes Tamao, nunca he sentido por ti cariño, tal vez lastima porque eras tan prisionera de las disposiciones de tus padres como yo, pero ahora sólo te desprecio siempre has querido mi dinero, la posición de la que goza mi familia, y bien, si tanto quieres dinero tómalo– exclamó sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un fajo de billetes para arrojarlo al suelo a los pies de ella.

-Yohhh– gritó ahogadamente su madre para caer al suelo desmayada.

-¿Cómo puedes…– quiso decir la chica de cabello rosa –¿qué quieres… decir?

-No es bastante claro, quiero saber si con eso es suficiente– dijo Yoh con el tono más vil que hubiese utilizado jamás –eres bastante cara ¿no crees Tamao?– apenas concluyó la pregunta cuando una fuerte bofetada ya se había plantado en su mejilla la cual había quedado roja ante el fuerte golpe de la mano de la joven de rosa.

-ERES UN IDIOTA YOH ASAKURA, ESTOY CANSADA DE SOPORTAR TUS INSULTOS, PRIMERO AL COMPARARME CON ESA PERRA Y AHORA ESTO– gritaba la muchacha fuera de sí asombrando a todos a excepción de Yoh quien parecía no reaccionar. En ese instante a la sala iban llegando los padres de ella quienes no podían creer la forma en que su hija había reaccionado y el tono utilizado.

-Ya era hora de que te comportaras como una mujer y no como una figura de porcelana– fue todo lo que el marino dijo sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

-VAMONOS EN ESTE INSTANTE DE AQUÍ– gritó Tamao a sus progenitores –¡no permanecerá un minuto más con este patán!– concluyó saliendo con rapidez en tanto sus padres la seguían sin comprender nada, él también dejó el lugar y subió a su habitación.

C – c – C

Sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar, sin embargo entre sus incontenibles lágrimas había visto pasar la noche, la vio convertirse en amanecer, ahí sentada en el muelle, su cabello color dorado de nuevo estaba libre del peinado que lo había sujetado, su cabeza descansaba recargada sobre sus piernas encogidas, el hermoso vestido que portaba la protegía del viento y la brisa de la mañana, pero era otro el frío que sentía, uno desde el fondo de su alma, de pronto sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro, de reojo vio a la joven de azules cabellos que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Nada de lo que cualquiera, quien sea, pueda decirte podrá curar la herida de tu corazón ¿verdad Ana?– dijo Pilika tomando una de las manos de la rubia.

-Es cierto, nada podrá quitarme este dolor ni cambiará el hecho de que lo amo– murmuró la otra joven abrazando a la peli azul para continuar llorando.

-Lo sé, el amor no se borra, no cuando es el de verdad, y las heridas que te causa no se curan, cicatrizan– consoló la novia de Len –vamos Ana, ven a la casa, por lo menos ahí estarás mejor que aquí.

-Mi corazón antes era sólo para el mar, debí haberlo dejado así– extenuó Ana en tanto se ponía de pie junto con la otra muchacha y ambas dejaban el lugar con un joven de dorados ojos y oscuro cabello que sólo había observado la escena.

C – c – C

Alguien llamaba con insistencia a su puerta, la verdad era que no había dormido en toda la noche, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía tampoco le daba el ánimo para desear recibir a alguien, muy lentamente se levantó de su cama en donde había pasado las horas mirando el techo, se acercó a la puerta y abrió con pesadez.

-¿Sí?– preguntó con el portal abierto y mirando a quien reclamaba su presencia, su madre.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?– quiso saber la mujer parada en el umbral.

-Claro– aceptó él dando libre paso a Keiko.

-Lo que hiciste anoche fue vergonzoso, denigrante y horrible– comenzó ella su discurso –un muchacho de una familia decente sería incapaz de comportarse de la forma en la cual lo hiciste, me tienes muy mortificada, por tus actos…

-¿Cuál de todos ellos?– cuestionó el muchacho con tono serio y con un rostro frío –el de dudar de la mujer que amo gracias a las intrigas de una interesada, desquitar con Ana toda mi frustración de años sin oponerme a las ordenes de mi familia sobre mi vida o la de orillar a la única mujer que me ha amado a alejarse de mí, por favor dime cuál de mis actos es peor porque he pasado toda la noche repasándolos y todos son igual de atroces.

-¡Me refiero a Tamao!– exclamó exasperada en tanto en la entrada se habían colocado su padre y su abuelo, el castaño imaginó que su abuela no deseaba ni verlo –no te das cuenta, por años planeamos ese compromiso, una unión entre nuestras familias hubiese sido realmente provechosa y no sólo la maltrataste, sino que la insultaste para defender a una ladrona que la familia jamás aceptará, por favor Yoh cómo pretendiste traer a nuestra casa a una gente de ese tipo, jamás esta familia podría admitir a un pirata en ella…

-Sabes madre– volvió a interrumpir él –es una suerte que en este momento esté lo suficientemente sobrio como para callar secretos demasiado dolorosos… para todos– dijo dando un rápido vistazo a los presentes –y ahora… con permiso– continuó en tanto sacaba de su chaqueta una bolsa donde cargaba el dinero, se quitó su chaqueta para quedarse con una sencilla camisa blanca, sacó de uno de sus bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj dorado donde tenía el escudo de la familia y lo dejó junto al dinero, se acercó a su ropero y sacó una espada simple, sin adornos ni espectacularidades, también tomó una pistola algo maltratada, se las colocó en su cintura y salió entre sus familiares.

-¡¿Se puede saber a donde vas ahora muchacho atolondrado?!– retuvo Yohmei.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, dependerá de ella– finalizó el aludido alejándose de ellos para comenzar a bajar las escaleras de la casa, más rápido que una saeta atravesó el vestíbulo de la casa y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

C – c – C

Horo- Horo apenas había terminado de comer, había estado de muy mal humor pues aunque había sido su decisión el no ir a la dichosa fiesta ahora se arrepentía de no haber estado ahí para decirle sus verdades a los que habían humillado a Ana, de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, apenas se iba a levantar cuando vio a Len acercarse a la puerta de la casa para abrir, por lo que el mientras prefirió llevar sus platos a la cocina donde Pilika había comenzado a lavarlos.

Len abrió y sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa de ver a esa persona de pie en la puerta, no sabía que decir, pero estaba indignado ante la presencia de ese individuo, por lo que sin previo aviso soltó uno de los puñetazos más fuertes de su vida, el cual fue a parar justo al rostro del muchacho de castaños cabellos que a pesar de la fuerza apenas y vaciló dando un paso en reversa.

-Ahora sí– dijo el oji dorado mirando con odio a quien había atacado el cual limpiaba con su mano el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca –¿qué diablos quieres Yoh?– gruñó.

-Voy a pasar, quiero ver a Ana– refirió el muchacho tratando de limpiar bien la sangre.

-Ella no quiere verte– aseguró Len –ni hoy ni nunca, así que lárgate de una buena vez.

-Dije que quiero ver a Ana– contestó obstinado.

-¿Estás idiota o sordo?– cuestionó el amigo de Ana con cierta burla en sus palabras.

-Quiero verla y nadie me lo va a impedir, quítate.

-Ya le hiciste más daño del que se puede creer, deja de torturarla y vete o te mato– amenazó el ex pirata.

-Si ella ya no me ama no me interesa que me mates, pero si todavía me quiere quítate o seré yo quien te mate a ti– confirmó Yoh sacando su pistola para apuntarle a Len quien no podía creer lo decidido que estaba, este no era el mismo Yoh tranquilo y razonable de siempre, este era un Yoh… decidido, por lo cual terminó por cederle el paso.

El marino entró exclamando el nombre de la rubia, pero de pronto se giró hacia Len y murmuró:

-Perdón se me olvidó regresarte algo– y le soltó un puñetazo, por su puesto que para nada con la misma fuerza de la que el oji dorado había aplicado, sin embargo lo sorpresivo de la agresión lo hizo caer al suelo, Pilika que observó la escena corrió a ayudar a Len y vio al castaño entrar hasta donde estaban los dos cuartos y se quedó parado frente a las dos puertas cerradas.

-Está en el de la derecha– le indicó el muchacho peli azul.

-Gracias– contestó Yoh y se acercó a dicha puerta y tocó un par de veces –Ana te lo ruego quiero hablar contigo– exclamó respirando algo agitado por su poco tranquila llegada.

A pesar de tocar otro par de veces nadie contestó el miró a quienes lo observaban con algo de confusión, volvió a tocar aumentando la fuerza.

-¡Ana por favor!– pidió con un tono algo alto.

-Ay no se habrá matado– dijo de pronto Horo encontrando una mirada llena de frialdad por parte de los demás.

-Hermano no digas esa clase de estupideces tan a la ligera, te volviste loco– reclamó Pilika con furia por la insolencia de su hermano.

-Bueno, ya perdón me callo, era una idea– el silencio volvió a reinar y el joven de cafés cabellos volvió a tocar con más fuerza.

-Por favor Ana necesitamos hablar– suplicó golpeando con más fuerza.

-¡Yo no necesito hablar contigo de nada!– gritó la muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta –lárgate, dije que no quería verte más– siguió ella en tanto se le escuchaba ponerse junto a la puerta.

-Te lo imploro Ana, ábreme, ya no me importa nada, sólo te quiero a ti…

-No volveré a creerte, olvidaste todo lo de anoche, porque yo no.

-Sé que me comporte de la peor forma, como un idiota, cometí los más grandes errores, pero entiéndeme, no soy perfecto… soy perfecto cuando estás conmigo porque tu… tu tienes todas las cualidades de las que yo carezco, no lo entiendes… tu me complementas, eres mi libertad, mi valor, mi fuerza… eso eres Ana– apenas terminó la puerta se abrió y la muchacha apareció en el umbral, vestida como siempre solía hacerlo, a su manera de pirata, a excepción de su mascada roja en su cabeza pues sus dorados cabellos estaban sueltos, ella se plantó frente al joven mirándolo aun con dureza, ante la escena Pilika y Len decidieron salir para dejarlos solos y de paso jalaron a Horo- Horo quien deseaba quedarse a mirar.

-Tu también eres todo lo que me hace falta– expresó la rubia acortando la distancia entre los dos –pero qué más da si tu familia ya decidió– concluyó agachando su cabeza.

-Exacto, los Asakura decidieron, pero falta ver lo que dice Yoh y bueno, estoy aquí ¿o no?, yo, escúchame bien– dijo tomando la barbilla de la rubia para levantar su rostro y poder ver los luceros negros que eran sus ojos –yo ya elegí, decidí quedarme a tu lado Ana, si me aceptas– concluyó para tomarla de la cintura y convertir en nada la distancia entre ambos.

-Pero Yoh, tu familia, qué harás, además tu…

-Ana, si te tengo a ti qué me importa todo lo demás, además tengo dos manos y una cabeza, que no funciona muy bien– dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa –pero lo hará si tu me ayudas, qué dices, ¿confías en mí? Sólo te tengo a ti y si aceptas ser mi esposa, mi Ana, todo lo demás lo afrontaré como siempre debió ser con fuerza y decisión.

-Y si te arrepientes, siempre has sido un Asakura, cómo vas a dejar de serlo de un día para otro…

-No Ana, olvídate de eso, yo dejaré de ser un Asakura para poder estar contigo, quiero ser sólo Yoh, tal como tú dejaste de ser una pirata para quedarte a mi lado, así que vamos a hacer un esfuerzo y seamos sólo Ana e Yoh ¿si?, ¿aceptas?

-Claro– murmuró ella abrazándose al cuello del joven –quiero que sólo seamos Yoh y Ana, ya no más apariencias, sólo tu y yo– concluyó en tanto él la atraía para besarla, así sus labios se unieron en una eterna promesa de amor, una promesa de que a partir de ese día afrontarían todo como un solo ser.

CONTINUARÁ… 

IAT - Y agradeciendo a todos los que nos han leído sólo nos queda dar respuestas a sus reviews y no se desesperen, tan sólo quedan dos capítulos así que como bien dijo Kalimán: "Serenidad y paciencia".

SF – Sí Kalimán Guzmán

IAT – No no ese no, vamos al maldito grano:

**RESPUESTAS DE SHAMAN FAN:**

**NAKONTANY** – Es bueno saber que la historia sigue gustando, a pesar de cambiar completamente a una nueva problemática ahora más con el sentido de que pasara la relación, para por fin terminar con esta narración .

Bueno, aquí esta la continuación para que ya no exista más arrodillamiento, espero que te guste lo que venga es sorpresa, tengo pensado hacer una parodia de una película lo demás es secreto. Me despido y me gustaría que volvieras a escribir.

**PULGA –** Bien me encanta que salgan nuevos lectores, no solo eso sino que también guste, esto significa que no se ha vuelto tedioso al lector y espero que lleguemos al final de la misma forma. Yoh celoso bueno no íbamos a dejar que solo Ana fuera celosa. Con lo de la muerte a Tamao esta en veremos. Espero con ansias tu siguiente review Chao.

**TALI –** Gracias por que te agrade el fic, y ahora espero que lo que venga te guste aun más y terminar con la mortal angustias, yo también la he sufrido. Nos vemos gracias.

**RESPUESTAS DE ITAKO ANA TENSHI:**

**NAKONTANY – **Hola créeme que entiendo tu desesperación pero por mas esfuerzo que hicimos no pudimos subirlo antes, como eran mis últimos días en mi servicio social había estado un poquito ocupada, pero al fin aquí está el cap, y no te preocupes no dejaremos a nadie en la incertidumbre trataremos de continuarlo lo más rápido, más porque ya se acerca el desenlace, por cierto ojala y veamos de nuevo un review tuyo por aquí.

**PULGA – **Sí, a mi también me agradaría asesinar a la tipa esa y estoy segura que después de leer este cap sentirás aun más ganas, pero todo está en las manos de shaman fan, después de todo es su historia y yo la esclava, perdón la redactora.

Bueno espero ver otro review tuyo, nos vemos miau y gracias por tu opinión.

**TALI – **Es horrible quedarse a medias con un fic, pero eso no pasará con este, shaman fan es lento pero seguro en eso de pensar las historias y yo escribiendo soy lenta pero… lenta, pa que lo voy a negar, bueno que padre que te hayas decidido a leer y te haya gustado así se puede decir que invertiste tu tiempo, ahí nos leemos.


	20. TODO LO QUE NECESITO ES A TI

Sí, nos tardamos siglos en actualizar, pero es que ahora sí nos pasaron muchísimas, cosas, a veces a mí, a veces a SHAMAN FAN y a veces a los dos, primero fue unos papeleos raros que les estaba ayudando a hacer a mis papás, luego cuando ya llevaba una tercera parte de este capítulo y más de la mitad del de Northern Lights se murió mi computadora, con todos los archivos adentro, pero después de varios días el chavo que se la llevó a reparar me dijo que sí se podían salvar, así que esperé, cuando ya la tuve llegaron las fiestas navideñas, reuniones y todo eso. Luego mis papás nos llevaron de vacaciones, cuando pasó todo eso tuve que tomar un curso porque ahora ya tenemos auto, así que ahora también tengo que tomar tiempo para llegar a manejar decentemente, también SHAMAN FAN ha tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y luego debió dedicarle tiempo a su examen para entrar a la universidad, ahora anda apurado con sus exámenes para salir bien del último año de prepa y esperando los resultados… Bueno como ven hemos tenido demasiadas actividades, además ahora doy clases de japonés, de algo tengo que vivir jajaja, espero que les guste lo que escribí para el último capítulo, no olviden leer los reviews y las palabras de Shaman Fan al final de la otra parte del capítulo. Ojala me tengan paciencia para el epílogo, muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo, espero que pronto.

Por cierto, como el capítulo nos salió muuuuuuy largo lo dividimos en dos, bueno comencemos.

IDEA ORIGINAL: SHAMAN FAN

REDACCIÓN: ITAKO ANA TENSHI

CORAZONES DEL MARCAP. 20 – TODO LO QUE NECESITO ES A TI… (1ª Parte)

Se talló los ojos con fuerza y se sentó en aquel sillón que desde hace casi un mes era su cama, estiró sus brazos para tratar de desperezarse, entonces vio como la puerta de la entrada se abría dejando ver la bella figura de una joven rubia que lucía un ajustado pantalón negro y una blusa del mismo tono que mostraba su abdomen, su cabello estaba libre. En su mano derecha sostenía una caña de pescar y en la otra un cubo de madera con varios peces.

-Buenos días – saludó la recién llegada al muchacho quien se tapó con la cobija que le cubría –veo que eres el primero en despertar – comentó ella para darle un corto beso en los labios el cual él correspondió.

-Buenos días Anita – contestó embelesado el castaño después del cariñoso saludo –apenas está amaneciendo, ¿qué hacías en la calle? –cuestionó.

-Esta semana me toca a mí ir a pescar – explicó ella – la otra le tocó a Len, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero no deberías salir sola – dijo él tomando la mano de la rubia e invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Sé cuidarme sola – le sonrió abrazandolo.

-Entonces, ¿no me necesitas? – preguntó él simulando entristecerse.

-Te equivocas, puedo cuidarme sola, pero te necesito mucho – dijo con suavidad en tanto el muchacho toma el rostro de ella para acercarla y besarla con dulzura, poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando hasta volverse apasionado y bello, de pronto escucharon una de las puertas abrirse y se separaron cuando vieron salir a Len.

-Vaya no sabía que fueras sonámbula Ana – bromeó el oji dorado con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su boca, en tanto caminaba a la pequeña cocina.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso? – reclamó la ex pirata poniéndose de pie en tanto Yoh trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

-Bueno, es que si te quieres aprovechar de él no te hagas la que se levantó muy temprano – refirió el chico bebiendo leche de una botella que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¡¿QUEEE?! – exclamaron al unísono los aludidos con sus rostros más rojos que un tomate.

-Como te gusta decir tonterías – expresó Ana dirigiéndose a su cuarto –deja de decir tonterías, prepara el desayuno y deja de tomar leche como un becerro – ordenó ella cerrando la puerta.

-Pero, ¿por qué debo prepararlo yo? – reclamó el chico de negros cabellos.

-Bueno, por dos razones – comenzó Yoh –por decir esas cosas y… por interrumpirnos, ah y despiértame cuando esté el desayuno – murmuró el castaño cubriéndose con sus cobijas.

Así eran las mañanas normales en la casa que Yoh compartía con Len, Ana, Horo y Pilika, la vida era llevadera, alegre y sencilla, todos se llevaban bien, peor pronto tendrían que separarse pues como Len les había contado ya él y Pilika pensaban casarse pronto, aunque aún faltaban algunos meses para ello y por lo mientras disfrutaban de aquella tranquilidad tan anhelada por todos.

Al poco rato Pilika y Ana salieron de la habitación, tanto Yoh como Len ya casi habían terminado de preparar el desayuno, la joven peli azul se acercó al chico de ojos dorados y le dio un suave beso en los labios lo cual hizo enrojecer al muchacho.

-Buenos días Len, gracias por hacer el desayuno – le dijo con alegría la muchacha en tanto lo abrazaba y él le correspondía aún con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

-Ni le agradezcas, fue una orden mía – exclamó Ana sentándose a la mesa frente a una taza de café servida por el enamorado chico de cabellos cafés.

-Eso no importa, gracias a que lo hizo pude dormir un poco más – dijo Pilika sin soltar al joven del abrazo en que lo tenía.

-Esta bien – aceptó la de dorados cabellos poniéndose de pie –Pilika yo terminaremos el desayuno, ustedes siéntense a comer o llegarán tarde – dijo apuntando a quienes habían cocinado aquel día –pero antes alguien vaya y despierte al holgazán de Horo- Horo.

Ana dirigía aquella casa como alguna vez lo hizo con su barco y con aquella isla llena de piratas, Yoh recordaba esos días con algo de nostalgia, pero también encontraba cierta felicidad en imaginarla dirigiendo su propia casa de la misma manera, anciaba poder casarse con ella, aún así, antes debía avanzar en aquel nuevo reto que para el representaba el trabajo, a pesar de todo era tan feliz como no recordaba haberlo sido jamás, ni siquiera en alta mar, sobre un gran barco viendo el hermoso mar, ver el océano era como estar con Ana, la mujer a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

C – c – C

Un silencio incomodo invadía la sala de aquella gran casa de los Asakura, cuantos vivían en ella se encontraban en esa estancia, sólo mirándose unos a otros, nadie parecía querer desatar la discusión, a fin de cuentas alguien debía animarse aún cuando todavía no se veía al primer valiente en tomar la palabra.

-Ya no soporto más este absurdo silencio – dijo de pronto una mujer de largo cabello negro quien durante largos minutos se había conformado con ver su vestido de color amarillo pálido –no entiendo por qué nos seguimos torturando con lo mismo.

-Todo parece indicar que ninguno de nosotros se ha recuperado de la partida de Yoh – comentó otra mujer de canoso cabello –ni siquiera yo me esperaba esa reacción…

-Sí, es como si mi hijo hubiese perdido la razón – interrumpió Keiko mirando a Kino sentada justo frente a ella –de otro modo no me explico el hecho de renunciar a todo, a su posición, a su forma de vida, por una mujer como esa, ¿cómo pudo hacernos esto a nosotros? Siempre nos preocupamos por su bienestar y simplemente nos deja.

-Tienes razón querida – extenuó de pronto el esposo de aquella mujer el cual se encontraba a su lado en uno de los espaciosos sillones de ese salón –porque es lógico que los jóvenes hagan alguna vez locuras como esta, pero pensé que había madurado, pensé siempre que su única idiotez sería esa de cuando escapó porque le entró en la cabeza la tontería esa de ser marino.

-Y entonces lo metimos en la naval – murmuró la anciana mujer lo cual provocó que su esposo sentado a su lado la mirara.

-Después nos salió con la tontería esa de quedarse para siempre en la naval, como si no tuviera un patrimonio por el cual velar – explicó con frustración la madre del joven de quien hablaban.

-Y le exigimos cumpliera con su palabra de matrimonio y dejara esa actividad – volvió a mencionar en voz baja Kino.

-Después nos trajo a esa chica mal educada – intervino por primera vez Yohmei –con la estupidez de querer casarse con ella.

-Y le impusimos a Tamao por encima de la mujer a quien había elegido – de nuevo habló la abuela de Yoh con una voz más audible.

-No la aceptamos y prefirió escaparse – completó Mikihisa.

-Para estar con ella y por primera vez en su vida hacer cuanto su corazón le dictaba, no huyó, decidió ser libre, es diferente– refirió la canosa mujer poniéndose de pie –tal vez es que Yoh maduró, porque desde ese día no hemos sabido nada de él, tu pensabas que no podría vivir bajo un modesto techo – acusó a Keiko –tu asegurabas que tarde o temprano nos pediría dinero – clamó al padre del castaño marino –y tu y yo, Yohmei, incluso pensamos que regresaría dándose cuenta de las diferencias entre ellos, pero nada de eso ha sucedido, lo que en verdad nos tiene desconcertados es ¿en donde y cómo estará Yoh?

C – c – C

Los ojos azabaches de un joven castaño contemplaban con interés el hermoso espectáculo dado por el tranquilo atardecer sobre el mar, apenas y podía creer la tranquilidad por la cual se sentía envuelto en esos momentos, de pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la agradable sensación de cómo la cabeza de la joven de rubios cabellos que lo acompañaba a ese bello pasatiempo se recargaba en su hombro, esto hizo aparecer en su rostro una cálida sonrisa.

De pronto y ante todo eso no pudo evitar recordar lo vivido durante esos meses, desde el día en que él, Yoh Asakura, había salido de la casa de su familia, porque en realidad jamás la considero como de él, desde esa fecha en que también logró el perdón de la mujer a quien amaba se instaló en el hogar que ella, Ana Kyouyama, compartía con Pilika, Len y Horo- Horo, por cinco meses había estado viviendo ahí, es cierto que el sillón donde le tocaba dormir no era nada cómodo, pero le parecía el paraíso gracias a la libertad con la cual contaba y al hecho de poder tener la compañía de su adorada a diario.

El primer mes le fue bastante difícil, entró a trabajar al mismo lugar que Len y Horo y descubrió lo complicado de cambiar de pronto tu ocupación por una la cual desconoces por completo, es verdad tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los barcos, pero no era lo mismo saber su estructura o conocer de rutas marinas y estrategias de navegación a aprender a construir uno, por suerte contaba con la ayuda de Len quien lo auxiliaba en lo que podía, al final y con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró, además su recompensa eran los minutos o las horas que podía pasar con la antes pirata, era como estar de nuevo en la isla de ella, nadie los criticaba por platicar, por verse con amor, por besarse o por sentarse a contemplar el mar juntos, ese Mar que los había unido.

Además la existencia en aquella pequeña casa era agradable y divertida, todos compartían los desayunos, los muchachos salían a trabajar y al regresar cenaban juntos como si se tratase de una familia, a lo largo del día se daban situaciones divertidas, el hecho de ver a Horo- Horo vigilando de cerca de su hermana y al ex pirata amigo de Ana, "Oye no puedes besarla sin mi autorización", solía amonestar el peli azul al joven de ojos color oro, al mismo tiempo Len parecía ejercer muy bien el papel de hermano preocupado cuando se trataba de la relación entre la rubia e Yoh, "Ya sabes Yoh, pórtate bien con Ana, nada de nada hasta que se casen", regañaba con tono cómico al castaño quien se sonrojaba cuando el oji dorado decía cosas como esa, Ana se conformaba con darle un buen golpe por mal pensado y entrometido, la verdad Yoh era muy feliz, se sentía parte de una familia y estaba con personas que lo estimaban y lo mejor de todo, el amor de su vida compartía esa sencilla y maravillosa dicha.

-¿En que piensas? – interrumpió Ana las cavilaciones del joven a su lado.

-En tantas cosas– murmuró él volteando hacia ella quien levantó su cabeza y ahora lo miraba a los ojos –me he sentido tan contento desde que vivo con ustedes.

-¿De veras? – cuestionó la mujer de cabellos de oropel dirigiendo su mirada al mar que aún estaba envuelto en tonos rojizos –a ratos me pregunto si no extrañarás tu casa, a tu familia…

-No digas eso – calló el joven colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su acompañante –mi lugar es donde estás tu, Ana eres todo cuanto necesito para ser feliz – concluyó besándola.

-Yoh no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy cuando te veo a mi lado – refirió ella inclinando su ruborizado rostro –es increíble que ya hayan pasado cinco meses desde que estamos juntos – dijo en tanto sentía como él la envolvía en un protector abrazo –aunque es cierto que las cosas cambiarán un poco ahora que Len y Pilika se casaron, apenas puedo creer que ya pasaron tres días desde entonces, no me hago mucho a la idea de que ya no vivirán en la misma casa, pero bueno, así debe de ser– explicó sin soltar al hombre a quien abrazaba.

-Bueno desde que él le pidió matrimonio ya me había dicho lo que planeaba, además esa casa que rentan está en un lugar mucho más apropiado, ellos ahora pueden ser todo lo felices que se propongan, admiro mucho a Len, es muy responsable, en cuanto lo vio la posibilidad de ser ascendido comenzó con sus planes para casarse, por lo visto siempre tiene muy claros sus objetivos.

-Tu también te has esforzado mucho Yoh – aseguró ella volviendo a mirarlo –sé lo mucho que te ha costado acostumbrarte a ese trabajo y cuando pienso que lo has hecho por mí me siento, no sé, apenas puedo creer que puedas amarme tanto.

-Esto no es nada Anita –dijo tomando la barbilla de la joven –tu también has hecho sacrificios por mí, pero lo importante entre nosotros es que nos amamos – concluyó él volviéndola a besar, después continuaron mirando el horizonte hasta que la oscuridad los envolvió.

Ya las estrellas brillaban en el cielo cuando se levantaron del sitio donde habían estado sentados mirando el marítimo paisaje, Yoh fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y ayudó a Ana quien ahora ya utilizaba vestidos, el de aquel día era muy sencillo y de color azul rey, una vez de pie se encaminaron hacia donde vivían, el castaño no podía dejar de contemplar como la brisa marina jugaba con los cabellos de su adorada Ana.

-Sabes – dijo de pronto él con algo de seriedad en su voz –hay algo que me preocupa y que he estado pensando.

-Dime – pidió ella fijando toda su atención en el muchacho.

-Veras Anita – inició un poco nervioso –, ahora que Len y Pilika se fueron, bueno Horo dice que también va a irse…

-Sí lo sé – interrumpió ella completando lo que creía él quería relatar –porque un amigo que conoció en el trabajo le recomendó que viviera con él y otros compañeros con los cuales se lleva bien, ¿no es así?

-Sí, por eso yo me siento un poco preocupado, tu sabes, sobre como vivimos, porque ahora que estaremos solos… tu sabes como es la gente y…

-Te preocupa que ya nada más seamos dos pues tengamos un hijo y así seremos tres– rió ella, pero él casi se desmaya.

-Ana ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – murmuró con sus mejillas tan rojas como para brillar.

-Tranquilo, eso era únicamente una broma, pero si de verdad eso te tiene intranquilo pues nos casamos y ya – propuso la joven con indiferencia.

-No, no podemos casarnos así nada más, lo que yo gano no creo que sea todavía suficiente para la vida que deseo darte, además no es mucho lo que he ahorrado…

-Yoh yo no necesito una gran boda, ni una mansión para ser feliz – aseguró la rubia –si no tienes dinero no importa, además si he de ser sincera ni siquiera necesito una boda para pensar que de verdad me amas, si el dinero es el problema pues entonces no hay que casarnos, tan sólo tienes que… -hizo una breve pausa e intentó disimular el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas –cambiarte a mi habitación y ya – ante aquel comentario Yoh se puso de mil colores, lo cual provocó la mirada atenta de Ana sobre su rostro.

-No, yo… sería incapaz de tal cosa… todo mundo diría que somos unos inmorales – enumeraba nerviosamente.

-Lo sabes Yoh, lo que menos me importa es lo que todo el mundo piense.

-Pero Anita, tal vez debiste aceptar vivir con Len y Pilika como te lo ofrecieron.

-Bonita me vería viviendo con ellos – exclamó enojada –no sabes que el onceavo es no estorbar – comentó ella con seriedad.

-Tal vez entonces deba buscar un lugar donde quedarme, sólo mientras junto dinero para nuestra boda.

-Escúchame bien – contuvo ella deteniéndose y mirándolo de frente –esta bien si quieres esperar hasta que estemos casados, pero esperarás bajo el mismo techo que yo, ni creas que te dejaré irte a quien sabe dónde, o a vivir con Horo- Horo y sus vagos amigos y dejarme sola, Yoh, no importa lo que los demás piensen, mientras tu y yo sepamos que no hay nada de que avergonzarnos, aún si viviéramos… pues juntos, tu entiendes, sin habernos casado, nos amamos de verdad, tu mismo lo dijiste lo importante entre nosotros es que nos amamos – ambos sonrieron, él la besó con ternura para después continuar su camino, con su cabeza en alto porque era cierto, no tenían nada de que avergonzarse.

C – c – C

La puerta de aquélla habitación llevaba casi tres días sin abrirse, además dentro todo estaba en calma, la joven que la ocupaba permanecía recostada sobre su cama, inmóvil, como si nada en el mundo le importara un comino, pero vaya que si le importaba, le interesaba porque odiaba todo, el mundo, la vida, el destino, a sus padres, pero sobre todo a una persona en especial.

-Esa pirata destruyó mi vida – murmuró levantándose de su letargo y mirado hacia su ventana de cortinas cerradas –aún no puedo creer que prefiriera a esa cualquiera, esa mujer vulgar, esa ladrona, que a mí – decía la muchacha con profundo rencor en su voz –y mis estúpidos padres diciendo todo el día que nos vayamos de aquí para encontrar un esposo digno de mí, ¡ESO YA NO ME IMPORTA! – gritó fúrica lanzando su almohada hasta su tocador en donde varios frascos de perfume, aceite y otras cosas cayeron, de pronto tras su puerta se escuchó alguien que llamaba.

-Tamao hija, ¿estás bien? – preguntaba su madre con preocupación.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! – exclamó la peli rosa -¡¿cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no quiero ser molestada?! – ante aquel grito la mujer se retiró –estar bien, siempre voy a estar mejor que Yoh, él no puede ser feliz con esa perdida, una mujer de esa baja procedencia no es mejor que yo, pero él la eligió, me humilló – comenzó a llorar en tanto su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, recuerdos de la última recepción a la que había asistido, deseaba que todos la vieran como una heroica mujer, la doncella que a pesar de haber sido sacrificada se mantenía digna, pero la reacción de quienes la rodeaban no pudo ser más distinta de cuanto esperaba.

Nadie se acercaba para felicitarla por haber roto su compromiso con un tipo inmoral que deseaba tener por querida a una mujer de la clase más baja y para colmo no era honrada, o esa era la versión que sus padres se habían encargado de esparcir por toda la alta sociedad, no, ninguna persona le alababa su acto de pudor y valor, no, por el contrario todos la miraban con pena, con lástima, las más jóvenes hasta se reían a sus espaldas, aunque lo hacían prácticamente en su cara.

-Tamao – dijo una mujer madura que se acercó a ella –que bonita te ves hoy – dijo abrazándola –pobre de ti, pero así suele suceder, ni modo si prefirió a otra…

-Se equivoca – la interrumpió la joven de rosado cabello –Yoh deseaba casarse conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo se burlaba de esa pobre chica que era sólo su amante.

-Por supuesto, disculpa por ser tan torpe– se excusó la mujer y en cuanto Tamao dio unos pasos alejándose de ella la vio voltear hacia otra más joven y murmurar: "ya ves hija, te dije que lo negaría, pero a mí me dijeron que ese muchacho se fue con una pobre", "sí, dicen que la puso por encima de su familia, pobre Tamao, ni siquiera puede aceptarlo", "no hablen tan fuerte", amonestó otra dama acercándose a ellas, "bueno si no quisiera escucharnos no se presentaría en sociedad, fue muy tonta, ¿cómo dejar ir a un Asakura?".

Aquella escena se repitió miles de veces a su alrededor, algunos le sonreían con pena, otros le dedicaban palabras de lástima, pero ella podía escuchar como a su paso se desprendían un millón de rumores diferentes: "Mi hijo estuvo en la fiesta de los Asakura y dice que la joven por quien cambiaron a la señorita Tamamura era cien veces más bonita", "Cómo se iba a casar con ella si desde que regresó de su viaje ya traía a esa mujer como su amante, pobre Tamao, derrotada por una cualquiera", "A mi primo le contó su amigo que el hermano de su tío supo de buena fuente que la relación entre Tamao e Yoh iba muy bien hasta que conoció a esa joven, dicen que es una muchacha sin dinero", "Me dijeron que la dejó para vivir con otra".

Cada chisme era peor que el anterior y atormentaba a Tamao, en todos a pesar de cuanto pudieran insultar a Ana la dejaban a ella por debajo de la rubia, al fin la peli rosa se convenció, asistir a esos lugares era una tortura inútil, por lo visto hasta en eso los Asakura habían sido más inteligentes, desde el incidente no se habían presentado en un lugar público, y era porque conocían a esa esfera a donde pertenecían, la cual cuando tenía un suceso como aquel gozaba hablando de él, inventando, maximizando todo tanto como se pudiera, devoraban a preguntas o a reproches a los protagonistas cuando se aparecían, pero al final terminaban olvidando para despedazar a alguien más.

Sin embargo la mujer rosa no podía soportar esa situación, pero tampoco deseaba seguir los consejos de sus padres de hacer un viaje para dar oportunidad de que las aguas se calmaran, además en tierras lejanas, podría encontrar buenos partidos gracias a la cuantiosa dote con la que contaba, no, ella no quería eso, quería fastidiar a los demás, además deseaba quedarse en ese lugar, tener noticias de lo infeliz que era Yoh, pero de él no se había sabido nada, desde su desaparición nadie sabía nada, casi seis meses y Tamao no podía creer que mientras ella sufría tantas humillaciones él se encontrará feliz, seguramente en los brazos de esa pirata la cual Tamao consideraba tan poca cosa.

-No puedo soportarlo – murmuró de pronto –no puedo creer que él sea feliz así, sin dinero, sin el reconocimiento de la sociedad, con esa, no puedo aceptar que la vida premie a una ladrona indecente y a mí no me dé todo lo que he soñado, QUIERO SER LA ESPOSA DE YOH ASAKURA – gritó corriendo hasta su tocador –quiero pertenecer a esa familia tan antigua, tan rica, tan bien relacionada, no es justo que no pueda realizar eso – se decía en tanto abría uno de los cajones de aquel mueble –¿por qué no puedo realizar lo que planee? Solo porque el idiota de Yoh se enamoró, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO – comenzó a gritar –el amor es lo que menos importa en la vida para ser feliz – exclamó tomando entre sus manos lo que guardaba, una pistola la cual miró en tanto recordaba como días atrás la había robado del escritorio de su padre –nadie es feliz cuando la sociedad decide señalarlo, tu tampoco serás feliz de esa forma Yoh, no puedes ser feliz, eso es lo que quiero ahora – dijo llevando el arma hasta su sien y colocando su dedo en el gatillo –lo que quiero es que no seas feliz, porque ninguna persona decente aceptará a esa mujer, NO QUIERO QUE ELLOS SEAN…

C – c – C

La joven acababa de poner la mesa para la cena que había pasado un buen rato preparando, la verdad es que no se aburría, por la mañana iba a ver a su amiga Ana y se quedaba con ella por largo rato, sin embargo sí se sentía algo sola cuando regresaba a su casa y no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a su marido. Cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente no pudo evitar suspirar al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, había soñado tanto con estar a lado de aquel hombre de corazón noble, de carácter fuerte y de valor increíble, ese joven de ojos color oro le había robado el corazón, alguna vez creyó irrealizables sus deseos, pero ahora los estaba viviendo.

Que lejana se veía ahora la búsqueda emprendida para volver a estar con su hermano, y cuanta rareza tenía el destino, ese mismo que le arrebató a su hermano se lo regresó y le dejó conocer el amor, en un pirata, un bucanero que dejó la única forma de vida conocida por él para estar con ella… pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta de la casa al abrirse.

-Ya vine – anunció Len cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

-Que bueno que ya estés aquí – respondió la muchacha de azulados cabellos colgándose de su cuello para unir sus labios con los de su esposo, él correspondió aquel beso con el mismo amor con el cual lo había hecho desde la primera vez que probó aquellos tiernos e inocentes labios.

-Debes estar cansado, ¿qué tal estuvo todo? – preguntó ella cuando se separaron aunque él aún la mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Bueno, no hubo nada nuevo, no me puedo quejar, por cierto me dijo Yoh que ibas a ir a ver a Ana, ¿qué te dijo?

-Pues hablamos de muchas cosas, también de que mi hermano ya tiene casi todo listo para mudarse – dijo sirviendo la cena –, mañana voy a ir con ella a comprar algunas cosas que ya se acabaron, vaya por lo visto los piratas comen mucho – dijo riendo, pero de inmediato se quedó mirando al oji dorado quien se había quedado pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber la peli azul un tanto preocupada.

-Es que… tal vez deberíamos insistirle a Ana para que viva con nosotros, no está bien que vivan solos sin haberse casado – explicó Len saliendo de su abstracción.

-Entonces te preocupa eso, no te preocupes, Yoh es todo un caballero, estoy segura que jamás le haría a Ana algo que ella no quisiera – refirió Pilika con tono tranquilo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – comentó probando la sopa que le había servido su joven esposa.

-Len no digas esa clase de cosas – dijo levantándose un poco avergonzada por las palabras de él –pero ¿estás seguro que sólo es eso? –preguntó ella simulando asomarse por la ventana, él la miro sin comprender muy bien sus palabras –bueno, porque si aún sientes celos… tu sabes por lo de Yoh y ella – ante aquel enunciado el aludido se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde su esposa –es lógico, no tienes porque ocultarlo… yo lo entiendo, aunque no puedo negar que me dan celos, yo creo… - de pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el joven quien la giró rápidamente y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – comentó después de tomar aliento ante aquel beso mientras la miraba directo a sus ojos azules, atravesando su alma con sus pupilas de oro –escúchame bien, tu eres quien despertó en mí el verdadero amor, tu ocupas todo mi corazón, toda mi alma, mis pensamientos, no hay lugar para nadie más, te amo Pilika y eso es lo único que debes recordar siempre –dijo volviendo a besarla y estuvieron así mucho rato.

Al final se separaron y ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre por quien sentía un inmenso amor, de pronto se separó de él un poco sobresaltada –Len tu cena debe haberse enfriado ya – comentó ella comenzando a caminar, sin embargo él la sostuvo para volver a acercarse a ella.

-¿Sabes? No tengo tanta hambre, podemos dejar la cena para otro momento – dijo en un tono pícaro abrazándola con más fuerza –por ejemplo mañana – concluyó en tanto se fundían en otro beso más, pero no era el último que compartirían aquella noche.

C – c – C

La anciana mujer bajaba con lentitud las escaleras de su gran casa, aunque sus pasos eran pausados sus ganas de llegar a donde se había propuesto eran muchas, de pronto tras de ella escuchó un presuroso caminar, apenas se encontró abajo volteó a ver a quien le había dado alcance, una mujer de cabellos negros y vestido aguamarina se colocó justo detrás.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Keiko? – preguntó la canosa mujer.

-¿Es cierto lo que me acaba de decir Mikihisa?, ¿De verdad pretendes ir a buscar a Yoh?

-Por supuesto, hace seis meses que se fue, creo que nos ha demostrado su carácter al no dar un paso atrás después de la decisión tomada ¿no crees?

-No sé, lo único que no puedo aceptar es ver a mi único hijo casado con una mujer como esa.

-Claro tu hubieses preferido a esa suicida de Tamao ¿no?

-Te ruego que no hables así de esa pobre muchacha, el dolor debe haberlo empujado a tomar esa horrible decisión.

-No, eso querida hija es lo que se llama llevar un capricho al extremo, maravillosa esposa le habríamos otorgado a mi nieto.

-La hubiera preferido a esa pirata, por favor madre te ruego reconsideres, imagínate ¿qué moral puede tener esa mujer que vive con un hombre sin casarse? Porque reconocerás que con lo habladora que es la gente si ya se hubieran casado ya nos habría llegado el rumor.

-Bueno, ese error se puede resolver con cuanto voy a ofrecerle a Yoh, además tu no tienes derecho de criticar a tu hijo, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo cuando te encaprichaste con un hombre al grado de orillarnos a permitirte casarte con él?

-Es un caso muy distinto… además ¿piensa en lo que dirá la gente?

-Nada que no hayan dicho ya, además los Asakura son una familia demasiado importante como para que no terminen olvidando, y por último, es mi deseo ver a Yoh con esa joven, quiero ver a esa niña como la cabeza de nuestra familia.

-Ni siquiera sabes en dónde están…

-Creo que Jun me lo podrá informar, aunque lo haya negado otras veces me han dicho que ella acostumbra visitarlos.

-Esta bien, entonces me rindo, pero si mi hijo es eternamente infeliz estará en tu conciencia.

-Si rodeado de privaciones y trabajando de lo que puede no lo es, no creo que una casa decente y dedicarse a lo que le plazca a lado de la mujer que ama pueda hacerlo – con esa última conclusión se decidió a salir de la casa dejando a la madre de Yoh en completo silencio.

C – c – C

CONTINÚA, SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE…


	21. TODO LO QUE NECESITO ES A TI 2 PARTE

**CAP. 20 – TODO LO QUE NECESITO ES A TI… (2ª Parte)**

La puerta de aquella pequeña casa se abrió estrepitosamente, los dos jóvenes que estaban ya sentados a la mesa no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a la joven de azules cabellos que les sonreía desde el portal.

-Yoh, Ana, ¿cómo han estado?– interrogó entrando seguida por un joven de cabello negro y ojos color oro, quien al pasar dejó ver al muchacho de azul cabellera.

-Ya ves te dije que ahí venían – comentó la rubia al castaño con quien compartía la mesa.

-¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó Pilika asombrada.

-Se escuchaba escándalo que hacían– refirió Ana sonriente en tanto ella e Yoh se levantaban de la mesa.

-Bueno es que no queríamos encontrarlos en situaciones comprometedoras – aseguró Horo- Horo, ante eso la pareja se sonrojo, pero de inmediato la antes pirata se recuperó de la sorpresa para propinarle un buen golpe al hermano de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a decir insolencias? – regañó la de dorado cabello mirándolo con dureza.

-Bueno ya calma, no te enojes Ana, ya sabes que el no es muy bueno pensando lo que va a decir – refirió Len haciendo reír a todos, pero de inmediato Horo dejó de carcajearse.

-¿Qué dijiste pirata secuestra hermanas? – un pequeño pleito entre esos muchachos les hizo recordar a todos cuando vivían en la misma casa y entre las pláticas amenas de cuanto habían hecho en los días en los cuales no se habían visto el tiempo pasó volando, es verdad que Pilika y Ana se veían casi a diario, pero no era lo mismo pues ya todos se consideraban una gran familia.

Las horas habían pasado y todos habían comido juntos y permanecían sentados con conversaciones de no mucha importancia, de pronto la joven esposa de Len centró su mirada en un detalle que le pareció verdaderamente importante y no pudo evitar mencionarlo con una gran emoción.

-¡Ana, traes puesto un anillo de compromiso! – exclamó levantándose para caminar hasta su amiga y mirar de cerca la joya de la cual había hecho mención.

-Sí – contestó sonrojada inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-Ya era hora Yoh – comentó Len viendo al marino –creí que jamás ibas a pedírselo de manera más oficial.

-Bueno es que… creo que es lo menos que Ana se merece – dijo mirándola para besarla.

-Ay Len son tan lindos – dijo Pilika viéndolos como si se tratara de algún libro romántico.

-Sí que lindos, pero ya dejen de besuquearse que no están solos – amonestó el peli azul –entonces cuando será la boda.

-Bueno en realidad todavía no lo decidimos – explicó la rubia.

-Es que aún no tengo el dinero suficiente, pero trabajaré mucho para que pueda ser lo más pronto posible.

-Sí verdad, apúrense no vaya a ser que después se TENGAN que casar – extenuó Horo en tono de burla lo que provocó que Ana se levantara de su lugar dispuesta a darle una paliza, mientras Yoh trataba de detenerla Len la animaba a darle una lección y Pilika reía por lo cómicos que se veían, pero no perdía oportunidad de regañar al oji dorado por estar en contra del chico peli azul.

Aquella muchacha no pudo disimular la sorpresa que aquella visita le causaba, sin embargo no perdió la compostura y trató de averiguar el motivo que llevaba a aquella persona a su hogar, la invitó a sentarse y tras preguntarle si deseaba tomar un poco de té se sentó en tanto pasaba una nerviosa mano por su cabello de tono esmeralda.

-Dígame querida abuela ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia? – preguntó la de verdes cabellos.

-Pensé que lo imaginarías – contestó con tono neutral Kino –quiero saber en dónde vive Yoh – explicó sin dar rodeos.

-Bueno yo ya les había extenuado que desconozco su domicilio, por qué no dejan de buscarlo, ¿no cree que es lo mejor para él? Así logrará ser feliz a lado de Ana, créeme abuela en el poco tiempo que la traté me di cuenta de que es una persona valiosa y maravillosa, con ella mi primo alcanzará la felicidad, estoy segura.

-Yo también lo estoy, por eso necesito hablar con ellos, por favor Jun no sigas pretendiendo no saber de ellos, me han dicho que a veces vas a visitarlos, además aunque me doy cuenta de que estás a favor de su relación no creo que lo estés en la forma en la cual la llevan.

-Te refieres al hecho de que vivan juntos, bueno, pero Yoh me ha asegurado que no ha hecho nada inmoral, aunque es cierto que no es correcto que un hombre y una mujer vivan juntos sin haberse casado, sin embargo estoy segura de que él es incapaz de hacer algo vergonzoso y…

-Entonces sí los has visto – interrumpió de pronto la anciana con aire triunfal.

-¿Acaso usted no estaba segura? – preguntó algo avergonzada la peli verde.

-Por supuesto que no, algún rumor me llegó, pero necesitaba comprobarlo, ahora por favor podrías llevarme a donde habitan esos dos – pidió la anciana con un poco de autoridad mezclado en su ruego.

C – c – C

Eran casi las cinco cuando los amigos de Yoh y Ana decidieron despedirse, todos se levantaron prometiendo continuar con sus pláticas en otra ocasión, la antes pirata y el castaño les pidieron se quedaran hasta la cena, pero después de todo al otro día todos debían levantarse temprano pues era día de trabajo, por lo tanto se decidieron a dar por terminada aquella alegre reunión.

-Además – comentó Pilika –si nos quedamos otro rato ni se imaginan la cantidad de barbaridades que aun puede decir mi hermano – concluyó riendo.

-Y eso que está sobrio – murmuró Len.

-Oye mira quien habla – le reclamó el peli azul –yo creo que lo que quieres es pelear.

-Lo que queremos es irnos hermano, ya dejen de pelear – dijo Pilika empujando a su esposo y su hermano afuera de la casa –por cierto Ana la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero que me cuentes todo acerca del anillo de compromiso, la rubia sólo asintió en tanto un sonrojo leve cubría su rostro, después la pareja anfitriona los despidió desde el portal cuando ya los vieron algo lejos cerraron para comenzar a levantar la mesa juntos en tanto continuaban con una sonrisa en sus labios a causa de las ocurrencias de todos.

C – c – C

El pequeño grupo conformado por Pilika, Len y Horo había caminado ya algunas cuadras cuando la joven de celestes y largos cabellos dio un pequeño respingo que llamó la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el oji dorado mirándola.

-Es que olvide decirle a Ana que mañana me gustaría que me acompañara a hacer unas compras – comentó la muchacha.

-Ay hermana y por esa tontería nos asustas de esa forma ¿qué pasa contigo? – regañó Horo- Horo.

-Lo sé lo siento, iré a decírselo, no me tardo – declaró comenzando a caminar.

-Pero vamos contigo – le propuso Len.

-No, ¿para qué?, mejor espérenme aquí y así no tardaré.

-Bueno esta bien – aceptó Len –no tardes – concluyó para besarla.

C – c – C

Se había quedado sentada en una silla sin moverse, en sus ojos azabache se percibía un maravilloso brillo mientras contemplaban el objeto en su dedo anular, aquel hermoso anillo de oro con un hermoso brillante, es verdad era algo pequeño, pero esto último lo hacía verse delicado y sofisticado, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de blanca tez de esa joven rubia, ante ese comportamiento extraño el muchacho con el cual vivía se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa Anita? – cuestionó el castaño agachándose para mirarla de frente.

-Nada – dijo ella levantando su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos –sólo pensaba en el día que me lo diste Yoh y en que jamás pensé poder sentir tanta felicidad por algo así, porque si lo pienso es un símbolo, aunque entre tu y yo no se necesiten promesas ni pruebas tu me das este anillo y me haces más feliz – murmuró ella tratando de detener un llanto de alegría que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón – afirmó él –entre tu y yo no hay que prometer nada para saber cuanto nos amamos, pero no sé a veces me gustaría ofrecerte tantas cosas, darte cuanto quisieras y…

-Entonces dame un beso – pidió ella esbozando una sonrisa e interrumpiendo las palabras del joven para arrojarse a los brazos del antes marino.

A causa de ello a Yoh le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, Ana encima de él quien comenzó a reír, pero pronto se quedó contemplándola, ambos hipnotizados por los ojos del otro.

-Es como aquella vez – murmuró Asakura con sus brazos sosteniendo a la rubia por la cintura en tanto las manos de ella permanecían sobre el pecho del castaño.

-Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, en la isla – continuó ella sin romper el contacto visual.

-Y te besé porque siempre he amado esa forma que tienes de mirarme a los ojos – explicó Yoh volviendo nada la distancia entre ellos para poco a poco fundirse en un profundo y dulce beso.

C – c – C

Pilika ya casi llegaba a la casa de donde apenas hacia un rato había salido, al detenerse ante la puerta comenzó a buscar la llave, hasta ese momento se le ocurrió lo extraño que era conservar una copia de la llave cuando ya hace tiempo que esa no era su casa, entonces reflexionó en como habían llegado a convertirse en una gran familia y por lo tanto las ceremonias eran ya innecesarias, de pronto el ruido de un carruaje la interrumpió, ella se percató de cómo éste paraba exactamente frente a la casa, le pareció raro, pero lo que la dejó perpleja fue el ver a las personas que descendían de él, con la boca abierta por el estupor vio caminar hacia ella a Jun y a la abuela de Yoh.

-Ay no puede ser – se le escapó decir a la peli azul.

-Sí a mí también me da gusto volver a verla señorita Usui – refirió la anciana con frialdad y sarcasmo.

-Muy buenas tardes señora Asakura – saludó lo más educadamente que le fue posible en tanto no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzada por su reacción –buenas tardes Jun.

-Hola Pilika ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó educadamente la mujer de cabellos verdes.

-Bi- bien gracias – respondió algo nerviosa –por cierto ya no soy Usui señora Asakura.

-Es cierto abuela – continuó la prima de Yoh –en realidad ya hace un mes que Pilika se casó y ahora es la señora Tao.

-Bien siento la confusión y todo esto es muy interesante, pero si no les es molesto necesito hablar con mi nieto de inmediato – comentó la canosa mujer algo exasperada –así que es aquí donde ha vivido con esa muchacha Ana.

-Sí pero por favor no vaya a pensar mal de ellos – defendió Pilika algo ruborizada por la situación.

-Tampoco pueden pedirme que vea con buenos ojos una relación tan irregular, ahora si pudiéramos entrar, imagino que esa es la llave – extenuó Kino señalando por último el objeto que la muchacha de celeste cabello ya traía en la mano, la verdad es que ella hubiese preferido negarlo y tocar para por lo menos dar a sus amigos la oportunidad de decidir si recibían o no a la mujer.

-Sí – dijo Pilika rindiéndose ante lo obvio de la situación –¿desea pasar? Preguntó más por educación que por cualquier otra razón.

-Por supuesto, hace varios minutos de eso – concluyó con brusquedad en tanto la hermana de Horo suspiraba con resignación en tanto comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

-Pase por fa… - las palabras de Pilika se quedaron paralizadas en su boca cuando al abrir la puerta las tres se encontraron con una escena bastante comprometedora, por no decir excesivamente.

Yoh yacía en el suelo de espaldas, Ana estaba casi sobre él y ambos se besaban de manera apasionada, las tres mujeres testigos de aquella escena se habían quedado sin palabras, no había más que ver la ruborizada cara de Jun a la cual seguramente aquel comportamiento le parecía poco más que inmoral, Kino había perdido su acostumbrada frialdad para abrir sus ojos incrédula ante cuanto veía, por su parte aunque Pilika estaba asombrada todo le parecía tan romántico.

-Sí es un comportamiento muy adecuado – exclamó Kino completamente escandalizada, fue ante aquella voz áspera y desconcertada que la pareja reaccionó separándose de inmediato y ambos voltearon hacia el umbral de la casa paralizados ante lo inesperado de esa visita.

-Abuelita – murmuró apenas Yoh en tanto Ana se apresuraba a poner algo de distancia entre ambos y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo –pero ¿qué hacen aquí? – cuestionó el joven de café cabello una vez parado.

-Vaya pregunta, después de semejante escenita– repuso la anciana acercándose para mirarlo reprobatoriamente, Ana no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera casi criminal ante ese comentario y trató de alejarse un poco más de Yoh, pero él inesperadamente la atrajo hacia él rodeando la cintura de la joven.

-Ni ella ni yo hemos hecho nada inmoral – se defendió él –en todo caso son ustedes quienes han entrado en una casa sin antes recibir invitación alguna – aclaró él con dureza –por parte de Pilika es normal que ella llegue así porque ésta siempre va a ser la casa de todos quienes una vez la compartimos y además me siento desilusionado de que no hayas guardado el secreto de dónde vivíamos Jun…

-Yoh – interrumpió Ana al notar como el muchacho comenzaba a exaltarse.

-No Ana – continuó él –ésta, bien o mal es nuestra casa, ni tu ni yo estamos haciendo algo malo, no van a venir ahora a decirme cómo vivir, lo siento, pero hace varios meses ya que no tengo que rendirle cuentas de mis actos a nadie más que a ella y si no les parece la forma en la cual llevamos nuestra relación pues lo siento mucho, amo a Ana y eso es lo importante – concluyó para comenzar a besar a la rubia ante la incrédula mirada de Kino quien no reparaba tanto en aquel beso como en la actitud fuerte y decidida de Yoh, ese era el muchacho que deseaba ver al frente de los Asakura.

-Tienes razón y me disculpo – continuó la mujer cuando los jóvenes concluyeron su beso –siento mi comportamiento al entrar de esta manera, en cuanto a Jun no debes ser tan duro con ella, en realidad yo la acorralé para obligarla a decirme tu dirección, ahora si disculpas mi primera reacción me gustaría hablar contigo y la señorita Kyouyama a solas ¿puedo?

-Perdón abuelita pero no tenemos nada de que hablar, eso quedó muy claro el día que salí de casa…

-Yoh es tu abuela – contuvo Ana las palabras del joven Asakura –siquiera déjala decir algo – pidió ella tomando con suavidad la mano de piel bronceada de él.

-Lo sé pero… - ante la mirada sincera y confiada de los hermosos ojos de la mujer a quien amaba decidió consentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy – refirió Pilika quien no sabía que decir exactamente –bueno los veo después Ana – murmuró ella saliendo de la escena seguida por Jun quien estaba un poco avergonzada.

Cuando las dos se retiraron de la escena y la puerta se encontró cerrada todo permaneció en un pétreo silencio dentro de la habitación, al fin la mujer se acercó al único sillón del lugar y se sentó ante la mirada atenta de la pareja.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Yoh aún con una actitud demasiado seria para sentarle por completo a aquel muchacho sincero y alegre.

-Bueno imagino que no estarán completamente contentos con esta forma de vida – inició la mujer de cabello plateado por las canas –después de todo tu siempre estuviste rodeado de comodidades y como sea un pirata debe extrañar mucho el mar – dijo mirando a Ana quien permanecía de pie junto a Yoh.

-Vivir con Yoh es como la vida en el mar, llena de libertad y felicidad, sólo que ahora mi libertad es completa – contestó la rubia defendiendo su causa.

-Pero es que esta manera de habitar juntos es muy mal vista, Yoh de verdad te parece correcto vivir con una mujer con la que no te has casado y a la vista de todo el mundo.

-Sí – respondió el aludido sencillamente y sin pensarlo ni un instante –es verdad que al principio no me hacía a la idea, tenía ideas absurdas, pero por favor, amo a Ana y el no estar casados no es por falta de amor, digamos que es una desafortunada cuestión de dinero y mientras que no tengamos nada de que avergonzarnos podemos estar "a la vista de todo el mundo" – concluyó haciendo hincapié en la frase dicha por su abuela.

-Esta bien, aceptaré eso, pero piensen a futuro, de verdad quieren criar a sus hijos en un lugar como este, además ¿hasta cuando piensan casarse? – continuó cuestionando la mujer.

-Abuelita discúlpame, pero la única que me puede pedir cuentas acerca de ese tema es Ana, créeme que si por mí fuera hoy mismo me casaba con ella, pero aún hay muchas cosas de las cuales debo ocuparme, tener un hijo con Ana es uno de mis más grandes anhelos, sin embargo hasta no poder darle un futuro seguro no puedo aventurarme en ello, de todas formas esas son cuestiones nuestras, perdona la rudeza de mis frases – hablaba el joven con firmeza.

-Lo sé, pero puedo ver que no han entendido el motivo de mi estancia aquí, me dejaré de rodeos, deseo que regreses a la casa y vuelvas a formar parte de la familia Asakura, está es la esposa que has elegido y acepto tu elección, ¿qué me dices? – propuso en un breve momento Kino.

-No gracias, así estamos bien – respondió Yoh en un frío enunciado, dejando helada a la anciana quien creyó que su oído había comenzado a fallar.

-Creo no haber escuchado bien – pronunció la señora Asakura – acaso dijiste…

-Lo siento, escuchaste perfectamente, no deseo regresar e imagino que cuento con tu apoyo – dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia muchacha que se encontraba justo a su lado.

-Como tu decidas – murmuró ella otorgando confianza al antes marino estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía –te lo he dicho muchas veces, cuanto me hace falta eres tu, si necesitas de mi ayuda te la daré, pero no necesito riquezas ni posiciones para ser feliz a tu lado.

-Ahora lo ves abuelita, ni Ana ni yo estamos interesados en regresar…

-Pero es tu familia, tu hogar, tu herencia, eso te pertenece no puedes renunciar a todo eso – trató de convencer la mujer utilizando, quizá por primera vez en su vida, un tono suplicante.

-Una familia te da su apoyo, Ana siempre está a mi lado, en los momentos buenos y en los malos; un hogar es a donde deseas llegar para estar feliz, o donde quieres estar después de un pesado día de trabajo, es lo que siempre pienso cuando veo la puerta de este sitio y una herencia… no hay mejor herencia que la que forjas a diario con tu propio trabajo, el que hayas elegido o el que la vida te ha preparado para lograrlo realizar con tal de poder llegar a tus metas, es cierto que lo que más amaba era el mar y por eso estar en la naval me hacía tan feliz, es cierto, el trabajo que tengo ahora no es el mejor, pero me da de comer y me permite estar cerca de Ana y del mar, lo siento abuelita no me estás ofreciendo nada que no tenga aquí, además no creo que los demás estén tan contentos como tu con esa resolución – dijo el joven de azabaches ojos con tranquilidad.

-Eso es lo de menos porque la de la última palabra siempre he sido yo y lo sabes, además puedo ver que ahora eres un hombre completo – dijo Kino con un poco de nostalgia –ya no eres para nada ese niño que escapaba de sus problemas, te fuiste porque no te dejábamos terminar de transformarte, ahora lo entiendo ella te ha complementado, por eso quiero verte a ti como el líder de nuestra familia… en todo caso y a pesar de cuanto dicen no crees que Ana merece algo mejor.

-Ana merece todo, por desgracia tengo que hacerla esperar para lograr dárselo, sé que ella me esperará ¿verdad? – dijo volteando hacia ella quien le sonrió para decir un seguro sí.

-Entiendo, no hay nada más que hablar, veo que no tengo argumentos que te convenzan – exclamó ella derrotada y levantándose de la silla donde había estado.

-Sin embargo y aunque sé que este no es lugar para usted créame que será siempre bien recibida en nuestra casa – se adelantó a decir la ex pirata.

-Muchas gracias Ana, serás un gran señora Asakura – dijo dándole una apenas perceptible sonrisa a la joven de dorado cabello –cuídate mucho Yoh – dijo viendo a su nieto quien también se había acercado a ella y le sonreía con sinceridad –procura hacer muy feliz a esta joven que tanto ha luchado por serlo y recuerda que quiero bisnietos pronto, no soy eterna muchacho – refirió con voz áspera –bueno ahora me retiro y no me acompañen a la puerta me hace sentir más vieja – concluyó encaminándose a la salida en tanto Yoh abrazaba a Ana aun sonriendo.

El castaño volteó para ver a su hermosa novia y ella también lo vio, como siempre a los ojos, así sus miradas de ojos negros se cruzaron ella le dedicó una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa.

-Ana – de pronto dijo él rompiendo el silencio cómodo entre ellos, casi al mismo tiempo que Kino abría la puerta –¿te casarías conmigo hoy mismo? – dijo de pronto desconcertándola por la extraña pregunta.

-Es casi de noche Yoh – refirió ella confundida.

-Pero lo harías ¿verdad? – insistió él.

-Claro – respondió ella aún sin entender –en este instante, en una hora, mañana, en una año, cuando sea me casaré contigo.

-Y estarás conmigo siempre.

-Sí, y después de siempre, ya lo sabes – confirmó ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla del muchacho.

-Abuelita – volteó de nuevo a la puerta que casi se había cerrado, pero que de inmediato comenzó a abrirse de nuevo con lentitud.

-¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó ella volviendo a ver a la pareja desde la entrada.

-Sabes, sé que va a haber problemas, pero ya no quiero hacer esperar a Ana, quiero que sea mi esposa lo más pronto posible – concluyó tomando a la joven de la cintura para besarla con alegría.

C – c – C

Las tres personas bajaron del carruaje, la rubia ex pirata fue la última en dejar el vehículo y tomó la mano que su novio de castaño cabello le tendía, ella bajó y no pudo evitar quedarse un momento de pie, mirando la silueta de la enorme casa de los Asakura, la veía como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pero en aquella ocasión era de día y hoy la oscuridad la hacía verse misteriosa, pero también trajo a su mente la noche en que salió de ahí convencida de que ni volvería a ver a Yoh, pero estaba equivocada y ahora regresaba a ese lugar, dispuesta a ver que le deparaba el destino.

-No tengas miedo Anita – comentó el muchacho dedicándole una segura sonrisa –estoy contigo –concluyó para tomar la de la cintura y besarla apasionadamente lo cual ella correspondió con mucho gusto y alegría, la anciana que los miraba desde la puerta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero de inmediato decidió llamar su atención.

-Ya después tendrán tiempo para besuquearse, ahora si no les molesta me gustaría entrar, no tengo toda una vida por delante – ante aquellas bruscas palabras la pareja se separó, pero caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la puerta la cual atravesaron después de mirarse y sonreírse.

Apenas entraron pudieron ver al resto de la familia reunida, Keiko y Mikihisa los miraban sin disimular su profunda seriedad y Ana se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la decisión tomada por Kino el recibimiento no era amistoso o si quiera conciliador, la misma frialdad se percibía en el rostro del abuelo de Yoh, aunque no tan marcado como en el de sus padres, seguramente porque conocía lo que eran las determinaciones de su esposa.

Ana tragó saliva mientras todos caminaban hasta la sala de estar más cercana a la puerta y todos tomaban asiento.

-No pongan todos esas caras – dijo Yoh de pronto –yo no quería regresar, pero mi abuelita me aseguró que ella se encargaría de que aceptaran a Ana – exclamó el joven adelantándose a cualquier comentario.

-Por nosotros no debes preocuparte Yoh – refirió su padre, después de todo es la señora Kino quien decide.

-Perfecto, me complace que sean razonables y acepten a Ana y recuerden que no toleraré groserías, he hablado con ambos y a partir de hoy Ana vivirá en esta casa y se casarán en un mes, más o menos el tiempo exacto para planear la boda, bien, ¿quieres decir algo? – preguntó a la rubia quien sólo veía los acontecimientos tratando de asimilarlos aunque algo lentamente, al fin miró a la anciana mujer que se dirigía a ella y se puso de pie.

-A pesar de lo que se ha dicho aquí, sé que no les agrado y que no hay ninguna orden que pueda cambiarlo, no voy a mentir porque odio eso, estoy aquí porque de todos ustedes es a la señora Kino a la única que respeto, sin embargo lo único por lo cual me decidí a entrar a una casa en la cual el 80 por ciento de sus habitantes me detesta es porque amo a Yoh, espero que eso ayude a cambiar nuestra situación… algún día, por lo menos seamos tolerantes – habló ella con claridad y decisión.

-Bueno con respecto a cuanto dijo Ana – comenzó Yoh poniéndose de pie –es exacto lo que quería decir, además que a partir de hoy sólo ella podrá pedirme cuentas de mis actos, me da un poco de tristeza admitirlo, pero nunca he considerado este como mi hogar, supe lo que era sentirse en casa cuando la conocí y dondequiera que esté a su lado será mi hogar, así que no crean que estoy aquí porque no puedo vivir sin comodidades.

-Todo ha quedado muy claro – comentó su abuelo poniéndose de pie –bienvenida a la familia, señorita Kyouyama – concluyó acercándose para estrechar brevemente la mano de la joven y después salir de la habitación.

-Lo mismo digo – repitió el padre del muchacho para repetir el saludo que Yohmei había hecho a la rubia.

-Gracias – murmuró la ex pirata al igual que lo había hecho ante el gesto del anciano, al final la madre de Yoh también se levantó y se puso justo frente a la rubia, se inclinó levemente y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ana.

-Nos vemos en la cena, querida hija – extenuó Keiko con poca convicción en su voz, pero sin afán de ofender, después también se retiró.

-Al fin terminamos el trámite – exclamó Kino Asakura levantándose de su lugar –ahora Ana ven te acompañaré a tu habitación, ya mañana mandaré por sus cosas.

-No gracias abuelita, iremos nosotros y aprovecharemos para hablar con nuestros amigos – aclaró Yoh.

-Esta bien entonces – concluyó Kino con una muy ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

C – c – C

Pilika abrazó efusivamente a Ana para demostrarle su alegría, no la soltaba mientras la felicitaba por la noticia que ella y el castaño acababan de darles a sus amigos, también Horo- Horo y Len les habían felicitado, aunque el peli azul, como siempre, había dicho algún otro pícaro comentario digno de la ira de la rubia.

-Bueno y ¿Cuándo es la boda? – preguntó la joven esposa del chico de dorados ojos en tanto ayudaba a la ex pirata a guardar algunas cosas, ambas se habían quedado solas en tanto los tres chicos iban a comprar cosas para comer.

-La abuela de Yoh nos pidió que esperáramos un mes, ella quiere organizar una gran boda, aunque la verdad a mí me da un poco de… bueno, no sé si esté lista para ser el centro de atención de esas personas, tu viste como son – decía la rubia evitando mirar a su amiga para no mostrar la ligera inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Ana, ya verás como sales bien librada, cuando te lo propones actúas como una gran dama – dijo la chica de celestes cabellos.

-Oye que quieres decir con eso – amonestó Ana sonriéndole con gracia y las rieron por un buen rato.

C – c – C

Yoh caminaba con Len y Horo por las calles cercanas a la casa donde por varios meses vivieron todos, ya casi habían conseguido todo lo necesario para la comida y charlaban mientras buscaban cuanto requerían.

-Imagino que ahora te dedicarás a los negocios de tu familia ¿no es así Yoh? – cuestionó el de ojos color oro mirándolo con seriedad.

-No en realidad, bueno cuando le pedí a mi amigo un trabajo en la empresa constructora me dijo que me prefería como socio, pero me parecía un abuso si yo no tenía capital para aportar – explicó el castaño –además no quiero vivir en la misma casa de siempre, sino más bien tener una que esté más cerca del mar, después de todo es lo que a Ana y a mí más nos gusta, pero lo último será mi sorpresa para Anita, así que no vayan a decirle.

-Y ¿tu familia no se molestará? – cuestionó Len sin perder de vista las facciones del antes marino.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, cuando regresé le dejé claro a mi abuelita que si lo hacía debía dejarnos tomar nuestras decisiones, además lo hablé con ella y aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo aceptó que era una buena idea para nosotros – contestó Yoh con su sinceridad característica y con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

-Vaya, debes estarte imaginando la vida que tendrás con Ana – comentó el oji dorado con un tono ligeramente pícaro en su voz.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió el castaño –lo has de decir por experiencia, seguramente tu y Pilika quieren tener muchos hijos – comentó burlonamente.

-Oye, como te atreves – exclamó el ex pirata con tono ofendido.

-Sí, dejen de hablar de mi hermana – reclamó el peli azul que hasta ahora se había entretenido comiendo una de las frutas que traían para la comida –oye Yoh, como ahora vas a ser uno de los jefes a ver si nos das un ascenso…

-¿Estás loco? – lo regañó su cuñado –él no tiene por qué hacer eso, todo debemos ganárnoslo nosotros.

-Oye Len cálmate – lo contuvo Horo con toda la calma del mundo –si yo sólo estaba bromeando, ay no me explico cómo mi hermana se casó con un histérico como tu – dijo tomando otra fruta del canasto.

-Tu siempre me desesperas, y ya deja de tragarte todo lo que compramos, yo creo que Pilika se equivoco de hermano, o eras adoptado – Yoh reía contento observando otra de las eternas peleas de esos dos, por lo visto su vida era maravillosa, ahora tenía todo cuanto podía desear, el amor de Ana y unos amigos con quienes compartir antes tristezas y ahora alegrías.

C – c – C

En aquella habitación resonaban las risas de tres mujeres, Pilika y Jun le mostraban a Ana todo lo que se había comprado para su boda, hacia mucho tiempo que la mujer de cabellos verdes no se divertía así, era feliz de que su primo se fuera a casar con la rubia muchacha, como él, ella alguna vez también había seguido su corazón y se casó con el hombre a quien amaba aún cuando él no tenía fortuna, es cierto, su felicidad no había sido muy larga, pero fue completa y ahora al fin podía estar contenta de nuevo.

Pilika había sacado el vestido de novia de Ana, era bellísimo, parecía el de una princesa, la parte de arriba tenía un hermoso escote que mostraba sus hombros, de ellos salían unas hermosas y largas mangas semi abiertas que mostrarían sus blancos brazos; después seguía la vaporosa falda, todo bordado en con hilos de oro y pequeños brillantes que daban un mágico efecto a todo el traje; el velo era también una obra de arte y para sostenerlo llevaría una pequeña tiara cubierta de brillantes un poco más grandes que los del vestido, las tres mujeres quedaron deslumbradas ante aquello.

-Nunca he visto un traje más hermoso – confesó Jun, a pesar de que en la alta esfera social a la cual pertenecía había visto decenas de vestidos, pero de verdad nunca uno así –te veras maravillosa con él Ana – le dijo a la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Jun tiene razón, de por sí eres muy bella y con este vestido vas a hacer que Yoh se vaya de espaldas – comentó alegre la peli azul.

-Pilika no digas esa clase de cosas – aclaró la peli verde con un leve rubor.

-Sí Pilika, un poco de pudor – dijo Ana con algo de burla en tanto se cubría con gracia con un abanico y las tres se echaron a reír. La rubia joven se sentó en su cama a lado de su vestido y lo miró en tanto sus dos amigas la observaban.

-No puedo creer que mañana seré su esposa – murmuró soñadoramente fijando sus ojos color de la noche en el vestido –como quisiera que ya fuera mañana.

-Créeme que es lo más maravilloso del mundo – dijo Pilika –estar con quien amas, hablar con él a diario, salir con él, pelear, reír, reconciliarse – murmuró sonrojada y con un brillo especial en sus ojos de zafiro.

-Pilika tiene razón, no puedo recordar un tiempo más feliz que el de cuando estuve casada, no hay como estar con quien te ama, desea tu felicidad y te ama por quien eres, espero que seas muy feliz y sé que lo serás – dijo sonriéndole.

-Todos los invitados quedarán asombrados – aseguró la de verde cabello.

-Ahora que dices eso, me da muchos nervios esos invitados, son demasiados y ¿no diran nada malo?– preguntó la rubia inclinando su cabeza.

-Por eso ni te preocupes, todos podrán hablar mucho, pero nadie querría quedar fuera de la boda de la familia más importante de la ciudad, créeme que todas las grandes familias rezaban por recibir invitación, además recuerda lo que te dije, para ser tratada como una reina compórtate como tal, tienes una personalidad y una belleza envidiable y el carácter para pasarlo todo, así has logrado estar a lado de quien amas – la rubia sonrió y secó una lágrima que rodó furtiva por su mejilla, apenas habían concluido esas palabras cuando unos leves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Quién? – preguntó la peli azul.

-Soy yo, Yoh – explicó el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta.

-Espera un momento – exclamó Ana, en tanto las tres se ponían a guardar el vestido.

-Ya puedo pasar – preguntó de nuevo el castaño aún desde fuera de la habitación.

-Eres demasiado impaciente – comentó Ana abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo él abrazando a la joven para comenzar a besarla, en tanto las otras dos chicas los miraban, después del apasionado beso se separaron y él vio a las otras dos mujeres.

-Siento no saludarlas antes, eh buenos días – saludó algo avergonzado aún abrazando a Ana por la cintura.

-Sí ya nos dimos cuenta de que sólo tienes ojos para Ana – refirió Pilika con su tono acostumbrado.

-Disculpen pero… - trataba de explicar el muchacho su comportamiento.

-No te preocupes primo, comprendemos, pero ¿cuál es la prisa? – preguntó Jun sonriendo.

-Bueno es que la abuela me pidió que llevara a Ana con ella porque la necesita, no sé exactamente para qué, ¿puedo llevármela? – preguntó a su prima y a su amiga.

-Sí, por supuesto Yoh, Ana es toda tuya – aclaró Pilika pícaramente llevándose el regaño de todos, para después comenzar a reír y al final la pareja salió del lugar.

C – c – C

Yoh y Ana viajaron por un buen rato en un carruaje hasta llegar a la costa, al fin bajaron del vehículo y la rubia comenzó a seguir al castaño por una pequeña brecha que terminaba en la playa, Ana se quedó embelesada mirando el océano, con los preparativos de la boda no había tenido tiempo de ir siquiera un solo día a ver ese hermoso mar.

-Veo que te gusta el paisaje – comentó Yoh tomando la mano de la rubia, ven vamos para allá – dijo señalándole un terreno un tanto más alto, los dos corrieron hasta ese sitio y vieron como la vista mejoraba aún más, cuando llegaron al punto más alto se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a una bella mansión de paredes blancas, no era enorme como la casa Asakura, pero sí de una gran belleza y bastante grande.

-Quiénes viven aquí tienen una hermosa vista ¿verdad? – comentó la rubia abrazándose al hombre a quien amaba.

-Me alegra que te guste la vista que tendremos – murmuró él inclinándose para besarla.

-¿Quieres decir? – trató de preguntar ella sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿te gusta nuestra casa?

-Claro que sí, pero… no tenías que… - él la interrumpió con un dulce beso, después recorrió con sus labios el cuello de la rubia joven quien cerró mantenía sus ojos cerrados agradada por aquellas caricias.

-Porque no habría de hacerlo, quería tener un hogar contigo, a lado de ese mar que nos unió, él nos llevó a un mismo destino, tal vez algún día podamos volver a navegar, por ahora te tengo a ti.

-Yo soy más que feliz a tu lado, no necesitaba nada más que a ti – le murmuró hundiendo las perlas que tenía por ojos en las gemas negras del muchacho –y a pesar de eso me haces aún más feliz, ojala y yo pueda también siempre darte la felicidad, ahora tu y yo somos libres de las cadenas que alguna ves creímos irrompibles y yo siempre trataré de hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo haces porque todo lo que necesito para serlo es a ti… Ana – concluyó para besarla con dulzura y profundidad, en ese lugar permanecieron mirando el azul paisaje hasta avanzada la tarde, entonces decidieron regresar a la casa de los Asakura, con un único anhelo, ver el amanecer del día en que al fin podrían estar juntos sin más reproches, ahora su futuro y felicidad estaban en sus manos, sin ninguna cadena ni impedimento, el mar había unido esas dos almas, esos corazones, dos destinos que se volvieron uno.

"FIN"

**PALABRAS DE SHAMAN FAN:**

Y al final el amor… esa es una canción, pero bueno este fic llega a su parte culminante, bueno ya han visto que por varias causas se retrazó la actualización, nos hubiera gustado terminarlo desde hace tiempo pero, uno pone, dios dispone, llega el diablo y lo descompone y hasta ahora podemos sacar este último capítulo.

Aunque este es el último capítulo por su amplitud decidimos añadir un epílogo que próximamente podrán leer y ahí sí podremos decir adiós aunque no será realmente despedida sino un hasta luego y estoy muy agradecido de que hayan tenido tanta paciencia para seguir leyendo de principio a fin esta larga, pero muy larga historia y como recompensa a su falta de desesperación ya podrán ver en que termina, por mi parte es todo muchas gracias y espero informarles en el próximo capítulo si sacaré un nuevo fic, sino nos leeremos hasta nuevo aviso.

**REVIEWS:**

**RESPUESTAS DE SHAMAN FAN**

SUPREMA ONMYOJI ISAH – Que bueno que te haya gustado y el hecho de que te haga enojar la escena es buena señal por que se transmitió el mensaje. Espero que vuelvas a escribir y saber de ti porque siempre nos apoyas.

VICKY CHAN – Ya me encuentro haciendo mi penitencia, con los brazos abiertos de cara al sol, por la tardanza pero ya estamos de vuelta y ahora si para darle fin a esto, es una promesa. La parte de la fiesta, queríamos que fuera la última escena dramática y por eso quedo así la cena y las reacciones de la familia de yoh ante ana. Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el fic y espero que volvamos a tener contacto.

Quiero que nos sigamos escribiendo y sabes que tanto mi hermana como yo apreciamos mucho la amistad que nos has brindado.

DARK TAO – Ahora en esta parte hemos querido ya mostrar lo que es la relación yoh- ana, pillika-len, esta parte es un poco más relajada, ya que muestra como es que ellos han cultivado su amor. Por lo que dices de Len, es muy seco y le es más difícil expresarse que Yoh, pero el ama a Pilika. Espero que te guste el capítulo, hasta la próxima.

T ANNITA – Bueno veras Kino siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte, y aquí no iba ser la excepción y más si ve que un miembro de su familia esta involucrado, va a ser muy quisquillosa con la recién llegada (Ana). Bueno yo nunca he usado uno pero por la forma de apretar creo que es una de las peores torturas que puedan existir. Por último debes seguir leyendo para ver el desenlace, espero que puedas escribirnos la próxima vez.

**RESPUESTAS DE ITAKO ANA TENSHI**

SUPREMA ONMYOJI ISAH – Sí ya era hora de liberar a Yoh, y sé que eso de dejar ir a Ana fue terrible, pero bueno al fin están juntos, bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y nos sigas leyendo para el epílogo. Ya expliqué por qué nos tardamos tanto, espero nos disculpen por ello y también no tardar igual para cerrar oficialmente el fic.

VICKY CHAN – Te parecerá una sorpresa, pero de un tiempo para acá mi pequeño Shaman Fan se ha vuelto un niño muy activo, además de que al fin le está echando todas las ganas a la escuela y lleva maravillosas calificaciones, pero le dejan cada trabajito que nos quita todo el tiempo, bueno ahora ya sólo le queda seguir así y esperar le haya ido bien en su examen de admisión a la universidad. Bueno te agradezco mucho tus buenos deseos y sabes que te deseo lo mismo.

Sí que ondas las de mi hermano de embriagar a Yoh, pero bueno algo se le tenía que ocurrir a la … no voy a decir que de Tamao para separarlos, pero EJELE no lo logró, en fin, espero este capítulo te guste por el esfuerzo que hicimos para traerlo después de tanto contratiempo, ahora sólo nos queda el epílogo, haber que tal te parece, nos estamos leyendo miau.

DARK TAO – Ay me da mucho gusto que te agradara el capítulo y es cierto, Len a veces es demasiado seco, pero la quiere de verdad, yo lo sé, bueno claro que lo sé sino no escribiría el fic de mi hermano, bien, como ves los obstáculos al fin se han resuelto y ya veremos que pasa en el epílogo.

Por cierto espero te guste la escena que incluimos de LenXPilica, a mí me agradó, aunque me costó trabajo porque fue idea de Shaman Fan y no sabía bien como plasmarla, ojala te parezca, nos leemos miau cuidate mucho y espero verte en el epílogo.

T ANNITA – Como puedes leer encontramos una manera de solucionar las cosas, además tampoco tendrán que ver muy seguido a los Asakura, ojala te lea de nuevo por aquí, de verdad muchas gracias por tus opiniones, con respecto al corset te concedo toda la razón, también tuve alguna vez aquella terrible experiencia, bueno ahí nos leemos en el epílogo miau.


End file.
